Yearning for Change
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Boredom can be a pain in the ass. Neither girl realizes how alike they are, but they do know one thing: escape is necessary. Escape from tedious normality for one, escape from predictable insanity for the other. AnkoxTayuya. Yuri. AU
1. Prologue

A request from **DrunkManSquakin**. Alright, AU time! Which means I can toy with just about anything-grins-Here are the ages (I didn't list anyone who remained the same or that I didn't use for more than a mere mention):

Anko and Kurenai: 18

Hinata: 16

Kiba, Ino, Temari, Naruto, Sakura, and the Sound Four: 17

Tsunade: 34

Gaara and Asuma: 23

Neji: 25

Kankuro: 27

Note: Tayuya's last name (Uta) means "song" in Japanese. Several characters don't have last names so I gave them Japanese ones that I thought would be fitting. Just see the note at the top, ok?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This, my friends, is merely a (hopefully) masterfully manipulated version of Kishimoto's concepts and characters. You will not be seeing this again so read it and remember.

Thanks for beta-ing for me, yet again, **Benevolence**! Much love to you! =D

Don't worry, this is the longest author's note you'll see—I promise you. Hehe.

And, without further ado, let's get this party started.

**--Yearning for Change--**

"TAYUYA!"

What the fuck was wrong with the girl!? She had frozen in place, leaving her body an easy target for the bullets that whistled through the air all around them.

Cursing his luck, Kidomaru closed his eyes; moments later he appeared beside the aforementioned red-head and grabbed her around the waist before disappearing again.

"HEY!" He shook her none too gently, trying to remove the glazed look from her eyes.

The girl blinked a few times then, her eyebrows drew together in a familiar scowl. "Whaddya want?"

"We're fighting, remember!"

As though to prove his point, the two had to leap apart as a knife streaked directly through the spot they had just deserted.

"Focus!" Kidomaru snapped, palming his own blade and going after their assailant.

Tayuya shook her head, trying to clear it of the thoughts that had suddenly filled it. Now really wasn't the time to be daydreaming. Breathing in through her mouth and out through her nose, the teenager pulled the gun from the holster strapped to her thigh (her beloved Glock 17) and shot over her shoulder in one smooth motion; she didn't even have to look to aim, the yelp of pain behind her—and the last sound that person would ever utter—signaled a hit.

A group of males around her age had managed to surround her, their faces twisted into leers. She would be an easy picking, or so they thought.

"We've heard about you," one of them said.

"Tayuya Uta," another one laughed. "The one female member of the Otogakure. I hear you're not only easy on the eyes—you're pretty tough stuff."

The sadism in the grin that spread across her face caused them to take a step back.

"You poor bastards have _no_ idea what you've gotten yourselves into. Lesson one: bullets plus flesh equals pain or death." She cocked the handgun, the '_tch-tch' _sound ominous. "Lesson two: don't fuck with me. End of lesson. Let's review, shall we?"

Moments later, the bodies had been piled up and Tayuya was leaning against a chain-link fence, polishing her gun.

_Same old, same old. The cops don't even bother coming out here anymore for Christ sake._

"Nice work out there, Tayuya."

She grunted in acknowledgement, not bothering to look away from her weapon. The teen received like comments from several other voices—each male—but they all blended into a single blurb.

_Ok, the compliments have been given. Which means Kidomaru, Sakon, Kimimaro and Jirobo should be here in five, four, three, two…_

"What happened out there, Tayuya? You didn't lay them out as quickly as you usually do."

_Right on time._

She dragged her gaze upwards, fixing irritated chestnut orbs on the speaker. "Didn't see your fat ass out on the front lines. You 'aint got room to talk."

"Cool it, you two." Kimimaro said calmly. "It's time to go. Is everyone accounted for?"

"Yup, everyone's in one piece and rarin' for another fight," Sakon smirked. "Who're we taking down next?"

"Whoever it is, they don't stand a chance." For once, Kidomaru wasn't just being arrogant. By now _everyone _knew that no force on Earth could take down the Otogakure.

"You know it. Let's get the Hell outta here."

--x--

Hours later, they had reached The Cave—a temporary home away from home that the Sound Four used whenever the headquarters was too far away.

It had started out as an abandoned motel; the teens had cleaned it up well enough so that it was inhabitable. "The Cave" had been a joking name by Kidomaru, but it had stuck all the same.

"We leave at first light," Kimimaro announced—not one to be away from Orochimaru for too long— before disappearing into his room.

_Well, there goes anyone worth sparring with that won't go berserk and actually try to murder me. Yeah, Sakon, I'm talkin' 'bout you._

Kidomaru collapsed onto a raggedy sofa, dust swirling into air as a result. He dug a remote from under the cushions and flipped the T.V on.

_He'll be there all night._

"I'll be in the gym," Sakon grunted, disappearing.

_He'll be in there for a few hours, dismantle that room, then come out and crash._

"I'm hungry," Jirobo said.

_Big surprise. Better grab something to eat or I'll be going to bed hungry._

Before the overweight male could move, the red-head made a beeline to the kitchen. The cupboards were stocked with packaged goods and heat-up-and-eat meals that wouldn't go bad quickly; she swiped one without checking what it was, tossed it into the microwave and nuked it.

By the time the little timer _'ding'_ed, Jirobo came lumbering down the narrow hallway.

"Kitchen's all yours, fat ass," she sneered, retreating to her room with her dinner.

The analog clock on top of the T.V read 12:57. Tayuya balled up the remains of her meal; tossed it like a basketball and sighed, rolling onto her back so she could stare up at the ceiling. It made it in, not that she had been expecting otherwise.

_I should probably get some shut-eye considering that Kimimaro is anal to the extreme and will literally be waking up at dawn. Fucker needs to get layed…_

She rolled onto her side, curled into a ball, willed herself to sleep. Nothing. Rolling onto her other side, the teenager sighed again, the action causing strands of flame-coloured hair to dance.

_Damnit... Why am I so listless?_

Tayuya rose; padded over to a grime-streaked window, undid the clasp and clambered onto the fire escape outside. The night air was cool against her face as she climbed swiftly upwards. Soon, the girl was sitting on the roof, her feet dangling over the edge. Out in the distance she could make out the twinkling lights that were Konoha at night.

_This town sucks. If I could, I'd up and leave._

But she couldn't. Once you joined a gang, that was it—membership lasted as long as your heart kept beating. There had only been one person in the history of the Otogakure that had quit—so to speak—and lived to tell the tale.

_Lucky bastard._

Chestnut orbs flicked upwards—out here, away from the city, one could actually see the stars.

_Still… you never know until you give it a shot._

With that in mind, Tayuya returned to her room; they would be leaving soon and she had one Hell of a resignation to deal with.

**--End Chapter--**

Short, yes, but this is the prologue, please keep in mind. I'll have chapter one up a little later. Jus' lemme know what you think, k?


	2. Abdication

Can you tell I'm working on my 1st person point of view? Each chapter will either be Tayuya's or Anko's point of view. This one's Tayuya, by the way.

_Abdication; noun—a giving up of a possession, claim, or right._

**--Abdication--**

My beginning was pretty damn commonplace in this day and age: my mother was a prostitute and my father was some random guy she had slept with. The police had found my abandoned body, swathed in dirty cloth, on the front step of Konoha's local police office.

Or so I was told.

What I do remember was living in an orphanage for the first five years of my life, amongst other children with predicaments similar to mine. I was always different from the others: wanting to run and tussle with the boys rather than play tea party with the girls, always escaping any confinement (play-pens didn't stand a chance), and creating general chaos around the other kids.

But the owners of the orphanage—an older married couple—just marked that down as the kids-do-the-darnedest-things syndrome. So, on my sixth birthday when I ran away, they hadn't seen it coming.

I know you're thinking someone so young couldn't possibly survive for very long on the streets. And you're right. Fortunately—at the time, anyway—I was found by a nice, albeit pale, man who would provide a home, food, clothes, and a lifestyle for me for the next ten years.

"_You can leave at any time you want and for whatever reason." _Orochimaru had assured me, offering me a hand to help me up. I had been curled up in an alley, sniffling and shivering. The male was pale and tall with eyes that were too narrowed and too close to one another.

To the me eleven years ago, he looked like an angel.

That was the day I joined the Otogakure under Orochimaru's wing. He had been the one to teach me that, to survive, one had to be quick, clever, and, above all else, trust no one but themselves.

Damned snake. I should have taken that last one to heart.

He had taught me to fight—to control my Chakra, shoot a gun, and how to kill without remorse.

How to follow his every word without question.

How to become what he wanted me to be.

And I followed his word to the very letter; I skipped school, smoked, cursed, and, when there were gang wars, I was always right up there beside my mentor.

It was great.

'_Was' _being the key word.

Yesterday, I had an epiphany—that's why I froze up during our fight. I realized that the senseless, all-too predictable violence of my everyday life was starting to wear on me—mentally and physically.

There was no way in Hell I could continue this bullshit.

So here's the deal: I was ten when I was inducted into the elite branch of the Otogakure, called the Sound Four—Orochimaru's personal bodyguards, each with their own special talent. There were four more teens other than myself, all male: Jirobo, Kidomaru, Kimimaro, and Sakon.

Jirobo (I refused to call him by his proper name; 'fat ass' worked well) was a fat, mohawked, overly-strong bastard and really good at roughing people up. He was the main assault tank of our group, sticking close to Orochimaru when things got out of hand. When he wanted to, the kid could lift a semi and swing it like some sort of giant baseball bat.

Kidomaru was an arrogant prick, but good at strategies. He was also my roommate. The guy could procure two extra sets of arms—eight limbs in total—and liked to leave gooey trails of webbing behind him. I once threatened to splatter his guts all over the wall of our apartment, rolled up newspaper in hand, when he decided that it would be funny to stick all of my fucking furniture to the ceiling.

Kimimaro was my favorite teammate, simply because the guy was quiet and kept out of my way. He was pale as death and had a thing for make-up, but who am I to judge? He had some weird shit done to him when he was a kid and could wield his bones like weapons.

Then, there was Sakon. Or, should I say, Sakon and Ukon—it really depended on the day and their mood. The brothers shared a body and, on occasion, they would separate, making it rather uncomfortable for the rest of us.

Sakon was a violent fucker who enjoyed toying with his targets before ending them messily. His voice was deeper than his counterpart's. Ukon liked to make things quick and easy—whether it was a fight, a conversation, or dinner. He was quieter than Sakon, but a helluva lot scarier.

When he wore a hood, you couldn't even tell the male had a second head.

I myself simply like music; I'm pretty good with a flute, if I do say so myself. My melodies ranged from breathtaking to downright deadly, each carefully chosen note working into the ears of my targets for a different effect. Insanity, hallucinations, pain—you get my drift.

Basically, we were a destructive bunch of circus freaks. And I was sick of it.

Sick of fighting.

Sick of following orders.

Sick of all the fucking people I had grown up with.

I needed out and I needed it now because sticking around was driving me crazy. Not that I was very sane to begin with…

I shifted nervously, my mind desperately trying to find a reason to leave. 'You never know until you try', remember?

So why was trying so damn hard?

First thing I did when I came home sometime around five AM this morning was take a hot shower. A _long _hot shower. It may strike you as weird (being in a gang and all), but I hated feeling dirty. Then it was off to see the boss…

"Yo, Tayuya, why're you just standin' there like that?"

I flinched, stepping away from the metal door. The door to Orochimaru's quarters. He owned the entire building and saw it fit to hole himself up on the top floor in the biggest—not to mention nicest—room.

"None of yer business, Fatso. Isn't it a little too early to be stuffing your face?"

He bristled. "My name's Jirobo, Tayuya. Isn't it a little too early to be such a bitch?"

_Whoa! When did he grow a pair?_

Before I could insult Jirobo further, a low, irritated voice hissed, "It's _far_ too early for either of you to even be within my range of hearing."

We shared a look and the fat ass smirked as he lumbered past me, leaving me to face the boss' wrath.

"What do you want, Tayuya? Make it quick."

The door swung inward and I swallowed, stepping into the darkened room. The male kept a fire going no matter how hot it was and his room was absolutely stifling today. In the light the fireplace afforded, I could see his narrow form as he sat up in bed.

I couldn't help but stare: he was in great shape for a man his age—how old was he anyway?!—and quite attractive despite alarmingly sallow skin. His hair was black as ink, falling into narrow eyes that narrowed further with annoyance.

"Well?"

It took me a moment to realize I had been staring and I bowed my head, feeling blood rush to my cheeks.

What was it about this man that made me act this way?

"Remember when I joined the Otogakure? I was just a kid… Broke, scared and alone."

"And now look at you," Orochimaru said. Was that pride in his tone? "One of the best. There are people who would kill to be in your position."

_Literally. _

"Yeah… that's why I needed to talk to you."

Narrow eyebrows raised—an invitation (or perhaps an order) to continue.

My mind stuttered over what I was going to say before finally settling on: "Look, it's been great, but I think it's time for me to move on. Get out and try something new, ya know?"

Inwardly, I cringed, but it was the truth, plain and simple. I wasn't exactly sure where my sudden unrest was coming from, but being in the Otogakure just wasn't cutting it anymore.

Orochimaru was silent. He let me sweat for a good sixty seconds before he said, "Let me get this straight. You want to leave the Otogakure. Indefinitely."

Geez, the way he said it made it seem as though I was committing a crime. Funny considering being a part of the gang was a crime unto itself…

"Yes, sir. I… I don't think I'm cut out for this."

Bullshit. If I wasn't the best, then I was second best (Kabuto, Orochimaru's right-hand man probably took the best subordinate title). Either way, the Otogakure needed me and I knew Orochimaru wouldn't let me go without a fight.

"I hear you did well yesterday—took out twenty by yourself."When I didn't say anything, he growled, "If any of the others are pushing you into this, I'll have his tongue cut out. Just give me a name."

Who did he take me for? It was impossible to keep all of the annoyance out of my tone, "No one is pushing me into this. This is my choice and my choice alone."

The tension was almost tangible.

I was shocked when Orochimaru sighed and said, "It's a shame to be losing one of our best, but I suppose it can't be helped."

My jaw dropped before I could catch it. Snapping my mouth firmly shut, I bowed (it killed me to do so, but I was so damn grateful…!) my face horizontal with the floor (a new record.) "Thank you, Orochimaru. For everything."

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of my sight."

I straightened, turned, and fled the room as quickly as I could without it seeming like I was hurrying. I needed to pack my things to make sure that this was real—to make sure I was really out of here.

--x--

"So our caged bird has gained the ability to think for herself and wishes to fly." Orochimaru murmured once Tayuya's footsteps faded. "Shame; I actually liked the girl… Kabuto?"

In a plume of smoke, a bespectacled young man appeared, kneeling on the floor. His head was bowed; the short silver hair that covered it gelled into spikes. "Yes, sir?"

"Tayuya is of no use to us any longer. Dispose of her and replace her."

Kabuto looked up, expression neutral, "Slow and painful torture, sir?"

"Must you ask?"

That brought a dark chuckle. "No, I suppose not."

He disappeared in another plume, leaving Orochimaru to his thoughts.

Only one other member of the Otogakure had ever left without seeing the inside of a body bag, and the man was proud of that record. The woman had been very much like Tayuya—both in battle prowess and personality—so it was no surprise that she would want to leave just like the other girl had.

_We never did find her… Perhaps the search should start anew?_

"A shame indeed."

--**End Chapter—**

Reviews please?


	3. Monotony

Note: Temari and (her brothers') last name, Kaze, means "wind"

_Monotony; noun—A tiresome lack of variety._

**--Monotony--**

I've been attending Konoha High for the past two years and I can tell you with one-hundred percent certainty that I'm ready to beat feet—to get the Hell out of this town. The question was: could I?

Everything was basically the same as it had always been: the teachers, the classes, the extracurricular activities and the ancient building itself; the school board was a bunch of old fogies who wouldn't know progress if it bit them in the rear end.

The only thing that had changed over the years was the students.

And, despite that, the people were all essentially the same: always coming in those glass doors fresh-faced and ready to slack off before dividing into their respective cliques. Very few of them strayed from the path that peer pressure had forged and even less of them even had the _want _to.

And I was sick of it.

My one and only reason for keeping to myself (for the most part) was the fact that the people around me were complete and total morons—plain and simple. My anti-social tendencies didn't always drive off the incredibly determined (aka stubborn-asses), but I managed to keep most people out of my bubble. Those who I hadn't driven away had managed to actually become quite close. They were few and far in between, but hey, I didn't need a gigantic posse.

And that's all I wanted really.

Well, that and someone who could understand the things I've gone through.

Now, don't roll your eyes and think "oh, here we go: an emo". I _hate _stereotypes. I'm serious when I say shit happened to me when I was younger. I don't mope around, wear obscene amounts of makeup and write bleak poetry to put that little fact on display.

I just live life like I normally do.

Of course, a friend who actually gave a damn _and _could relate would be nice.

… And, while I'm at it, I'd like a million dollars.

'Cause who was I kidding? People—actual people, not the girls and guys society has sculpted, were impossible to find these days.

* * *

"Hey, Mitarashi!!"

I clenched my jaw, already feeling a headache coming on. I didn't have to turn around to know that a tall, tan blonde male was barreling towards me. I braced myself.

Sure enough, the impact of his body against mine knocked me forward and we both face-planted.

Thankfully, the spot where I had been standing was grassy.

"UZAMAKI! WHAT IN HELL'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

The other students gathered in the courtyard didn't even bat an eyelash… which just goes to show you how often this kind of thing happened.

He was grinning, as per usual, his wide blue eyes sparkling in a way that I _would_ have found attractive… had I been bat shit crazy.

"Date me. I'm head over heels for you," he said dramatically.

Believe it or not, this idiot was one of the friends I mentioned earlier. My nearest-and-dearest (which weren't really all that near) were a select few students who were intelligent (though guys like Naruto didn't _really_ count; he was a result of the whole your-friends-are-my-friends package) and hot.

Yeah, at the same time.

"Get the fuck off of me."

"Someday, I'm going to make you smile!"

"Whatever you say. Off. _Now."_

Suddenly, Naruto's weight was removed; standing above me, holding my assailant by the back of his orange T-shirt, was a brunette with red fang-shaped tats on his face—below and to the right of his eyes.

Kiba Inuzuka, friend of mine.

His pants were low-slung, showing off his boxers. The wife beater he wore revealed his muscled arms and chest in a way that would have made any other girl drool.

Yeah, well, I'm not like other girls.

He smirked. "Sorry 'bout that, Anko. I'll be sure to keep him on his leash."

"Thanks, Kiba. You do that."

Ah, here comes one of the hot factors of this friendship equation.

Hinata Hyuuga entered the courtyard, clutching her books to her chest. She was a shy girl with blue violet (yeah, weird, huh? I myself am straight purple and I'm perfectly comfortable with dropping my pants to prove it's natural) hair down to her shoulders and eyes the same colour as paper.

It was a trait that ran in the family, apparently—her cousin, Neji, had them too—though with that colour, many people mistook her for being blind. She wasn't, trust me.

Well, yeah, she was blind in a completely different sense; despite having skipped a grade (she was a junior like Kiba, Naruto, Ino, and Temari), she could be so dumb sometimes—naïve is the correct term, I believe. I swear the girl was oblivious to all the looks she received from guys and girls alike.

Myself included.

And, in case you haven't noticed yet: I am in fact a lesbian (A major disappointment, according to Naruto and Kiba). You don't like it? Too bad.

As usual, she wore a hoodie to cover up her body—a crime on society in my opinion.

And I wasn't alone.

Hinata had the frame of a freakin' model. A model that actually ate and possessed double-D breasts. Too bad self-consciousness was a bitch.

"H-hey, guys."

"Hina, 'sup?" Kiba grinned.

I merely nodded and Naruto released an "oomph!" as he met the ground for a second time.

He scrambled onto his feet in an instant, hollering, "HEY, INO, TEMARI! OVER HERE!"

Both of the gorgeous blondes that strode towards us rolled their eyes, but didn't falter or hastily change directions.

Brave girls.

Ino Yamanaka (the second hot factor in this friendship equation) came to stand beside us. Her purple halter top swept low to reveal an eyeful of cleavage (I happened to know she was a C-cup) and her black miniskirt showed off slender legs. She swept platinum blonde tresses out of her face, giving Naruto an annoyed look.

The other girl, Temari Kaze, was the third factor. She was my height, her dirty blonde hair tied into four pig-tails and, by the expression on her face, she was half awake. Whereas Ino was pale, Temari looked as though she spent the majority of her time at the beach—minus the nasty tan lines. Unlike Ino, she was more conservative in a lilac v-neck and hip-huggers.

It was Ino that said, "Good morning, Kiba, Hinata, and Anko. Naruto, you need to keep your ass quiet."

As he assumed a wounded expression and the two began bickering, I settled back against a tree, biting back a sigh.

Intelligent and hot. Unfortunately, that didn't stop them from being just as predictable as anyone else.

"Where's Kurenai?" I asked, interrupting one of Naruto's insults.

Kurenai was the final factor in this equation and my sort-of crush. She was by far the most beautiful female I knew, but she was also my best friend and I wasn't stupid. The reason I say 'sort of' is because I wasn't about to risk our friendship for something so trivial as lust.

Ino shot Naruto a triumphant look. "She should be here soon."

Sure enough, there was a squeal of tires from the direction of the parking lot. Moments later, a tall brunette was stalking towards us.

And I meant _stalking_.

Kurenai Yuuhi had the gait of a predator; the swing of her denim-clad hips meant death to her prey.

And death had never been sweeter.

Crimson eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Hey, guys. You'll never guess who I ran into thi—"

She was cut off by the obnoxiously loud _'BONG!' _of the 'you-have-three-seconds-to-get-your-ass-to-class-or-suffer-the-consequences' bell.

_Who?_ I wondered. But the others were already dashing off to their respective classes.

"C'mon, Anko." Kiba called over his shoulder. He was in my homeroom.

Government. Joy.

I hesitated, part of me wanting to join them; the bigger part wanted to get the Hell out of this rut and…

And do what exactly?

The monotony of everyday life was really beginning to make me wish that I had—

I shook my head fiercely, dislodging the traitorous thought.

There was no way in Hell I was going back there; I'd date _Naruto_ first.

But Doubt was a seed and no amount of shaking would get rid of it. I'd have to rip it out of my system and I knew I couldn't do it alone.

Who would—who _could_—help me?

At one point—it feels like forever ago— I would have easily fled this rut. Now? Now I was weighed down by people—_friends_. Friends made things complicated. Friends made things harder.

Friends made me weak.

But, above all, friends kept me sane, I suppose. That wouldn't last forever, though. So the question comes into play again: could I leave this all behind?

* * *

To say the day dragged on would be a gross understatement.

I hadn't even had a chance to go to lunch today—I had skipped the previous gym class and damned Guy had given me a lecture on "the integrity of youth in full bloom" for half-a-freakin' hour, thus wasting any food time—and the last period of the day was Anatomy.

Anatomy was an elective so it was a mash of grade levels from freshmen to seniors like Kurenai and I. Don't get me wrong, I liked learning about the body and all that. It was the _teacher _I wasn't too crazy about.

For some reason, our school board (gotta love them) had decided to pick up a rock and scrape from its underside the biggest pervert this half of the hemisphere has ever seen.

Jiraiya was in his early fifty's though, judging by the way he thought and acted, one would think he was quite a bit younger.

Most old people were content rambling about the 'good old days' and playing board games whilst their slowly decaying bodies, well, _decayed_. This old person however, wanted nothing more than sex—whether it was actual sex, talking about it, writing about it, or reading about it.

Not to mention teaching about it (whenever the chance arose).

If a day went by without him hitting on one of the students or dropping a sexual innuendo, then it was a day upon which the sun stopped shining and the Earth stopped turning.

For an old guy, he was in pretty good shape: he was taller than most with a mane of white hair; he had the same iris-less eye deal that Kiba did and a red line that went from his eye to his jaw on both sides of his face—tats perhaps?

We had all learned long ago that filing a sexual harassment complaint was futile—not because our principal, Tsunade, didn't believe us, but because there was really no way of getting rid of him. He had been teaching for many years and, like the rotting corpses in zombie movies, he just wouldn't stay '_dead_'—so the student body resigned themselves to trying to gain an education while perfecting our aging-lecher-avoidance methods.

"Ms. Mitarashi!" The teacher was outright leering. "You look well today."

I crossed my arms over my chest, shooting him my best glare (which wasn't very far off from my default expression). _Curse you, block scheduling! Why else would I have decided to wear my fishnet shirt today!? Fucking 'even' days._

As though she had heard my despairing thoughts, Kurenai came through the doorway and draped the jacket she had been wearing (she had a red T-shirt under it) over my shoulders as she passed us, not bothering to say anything to the teacher.

The resulting feeling of warmth and gratefulness were a bit stronger than I should have felt considering we were best friends.

I could see the disappointment in his eyes as I shoved my arms into the sleeves, but it cleared as he spotted another student to harass and headed in that direction.

The classroom didn't have desks. Instead, it had rectangular tables scattered randomly over the linoleum-tiled floor. They were handy for dissections and the like. I went over to one of them and sat in the chair closest to Kurenai. "Thanks."

She shrugged. "You'd do the same for me."

By the time the late bell rang, our table housed my entire little group of friends.

"So what were you telling us earlier?" I asked the crimson-eyed brunette once Jiraiya had begun lecturing. He would be dead to the world for the next hour.

She blinked. "Oh! You'll never guess who I ran into this morning!"

"You already told us that," Ino said teasingly.

"Who?!" Naruto demanded at the same time.

Had I not known that Ino had already whipped a tough chick like Temari, I'd hazard the guess that she and Naruto would end up together.

That's right: the blondes were an item.

Speaking of, the vixen was threading her fingers through Temari's, earning a warm smile from the taller blonde.

Did I say whipped?

"Someone we know?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, definitely."

My heart sank a little. I prayed I was wrong. "Asuma?"

"Right!"

"He graduated last year and left the state for college, didn't he?" Hinata asked. The youngest of our group always lost that nervous stutter when it was just her and her friends.

"Uh-huh. But he transferred into the community college!" She was outright beaming.

Congratulations and 'oh, cool!'s were in order, but I remained silent and smothered the disappointed sigh that pushed at the back of my teeth. Kurenai had been head-over-heels for the older male since her sophomore year—this could only mean trouble.

And I did say sort-of crush, didn't I?

Before anyone could say anything else, Jiraiya slammed a textbook down on the table, the dull '_THUD_' causing everyone besides myself to flinch. "Open to page three hundred and ninety-eight and begin working."

* * *

I bolted the instant the bell rang, not bothering to say goodbye to the others.

The moment I got into my BMW (Ragtop. _Sports car_. I loved the wind and the speed), I was peeling out— the rubber screeching over the asphalt. My cell, an AT&T Quickfire, was thrown into the back seat.

I didn't really have a destination in mind—I just steered, my body on auto-pilot while my mind wandered.

_What gives you the right to feel upset? It isn't like you two are going out or anything._

I sighed. This _really _shouldn't be bothering me so much. After all, I knew there was no chance of anything going on between us, even if Kurenai felt the way I did.

An hour later, I was on the edge of civilization; as far as the eye could see stretched leafy behemoths, reaching towards the open sky—coloured orange-blue from the setting sun—with their wooden fingers.

I wasn't sure what brought me there… the need to clear my head, perhaps?

I got my happy ass out of the car and began walking.

**--End Chapter—**

Reviews make a happy Asian. Happy Asians write more! xD


	4. Discovered

_Discovered; adjective—found._

**--Discovered--**

Time really fucking crawls when you're waiting.

I was bored out of my mind just lying there, but it wasn't as though I had a choice—a broken leg-arm combo will do that to you. 'Sides, where would I go?!

Surprised I'm alive? Well, that makes two of us.

You see, the moment Kabuto—right hand man of The Snake himself—popped up I knew I was in deep shit. Of course, being the badass (dumbass) that I was, I simply had to see if I could hold my own against him rather than making the smart decision and getting the fuck out of there.

Long story short: he kicked the shit out of me.

Afterwards—long, _long _afterwards—he handed me off to Jirobo and Sakon—the former was glad to be a participant in my demise whilst the latter really didn't care.

After bickering about what to do with my body (I had been dancing on the edge of consciousness), they had dumped me in the forest that spanned Konoha's eastern border.

Which is where I was now.

Something rustled for what felt like the hundredth time and my entire body tensed reflexively, sending _agonizing _pain down my spine. Part of me wished I was still unconscious; part of me was glad I was conscious since that meant I was alive.

Not that that was any consolation.

After all, how long would it be before I kicked the bucket? No one would come looking for me (not that I knew anyone outside of the Otogakure) and no one in their right mind would be out here with the sun so close to setting.

My heartbeat was impossibly loud in my ears even as everything quieted; out in the open as I was (why the Hell was there a always a random clearing in the middle of even the densest of forests??) wasn't only dangerous, it was giving me a heart attack.

_I'd have a better chance if I was in a more secluded spot._

I gritted my teeth, moving my arms slowly behind me to brace myself on my forearms… I swear I heard a rib snap and my vision swam with little black splotches.

My temper flared._ Fucking_ _bastards probably left me here hoping some animal would find me and eat me…_

Anger was good. Anger gave me the strength to roll over onto my stomach and begin the painstaking process of dragging myself across the leaf-littered earth.

With a broken arm and leg.

By the time I collapsed beneath the cover of some bushes, I was weak from blood-loss. Rolling onto my back, I gasped in surprise: the entire front of my shirt was soaked with crimson.

_Damn it all. Is this how it ends?_

I let my head (now pulsating merrily at the same tempo as my heart) drop back with a gentle _'crunch' _and groaned as my vision hazed over.

This time, when something rustled, I didn't move, eager to be put out of my misery.

With that in mind, I was absolutely stunned when chocolate-toned orbs stared down at me.

"Good, you're still alive." The voice was feminine and music to my ears.

Another shocker: she didn't do the whole twenty questions thing ("What happened?", "Why are you out here?" and my personal favorite, "Do you need me to call a doctor?"), she just held two fingers against the vein in my throat to check my pulse and muttered something about things getting interesting.

I could care less if she had started speaking Greek—this was my ticket out of here!

She backed away and, with strength that surprised me, lifted me up and carried me bridal-style across the forest floor. I couldn't help but go limp, resting my head against her collar; she smelled like apples.

"No… hospital…" I managed, flinching at the rough sound of my own voice.

Yet _another _shocker: she didn't question my request; just nodded curtly and kept walking.

We got to her car and I heard her open the door…

Everything else was lost to me because, at that moment, my world went black.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes, there was a ceiling rather than open sky and the sun was blinding as it streamed in through a window across the room, hitting the bed I was lying in directly.

I blinked a few times, my foggy mind tentatively searching for the memory of how I had arrived here. Ok, let's see…

Orochimaru decides to get rid of me due to my quitting.

Ass kicked. Left to die.

Stranger finds me, saves me, and takes me...?

Where _had _that girl taken me anyway?

I tried to sit up, but my muscles wouldn't cooperate. My right arm and leg felt stiff and heavy—when had I acquired a cast? Had the girl gone against my wishes and taken me to a hospital?

"Oh good, you're awake."

I actually started—how the Hell did she sneak up on me like that? As a member—_former _member—of the Otogakure I should have heard her coming, being trained to do such things.

It must be the injuries coupled with exhaustion… Yeah, that was it.

"And, to answer your question, I didn't take you to a hospital since you told me you didn't want me to. I set that here."

_That's a relief. But where exactly is 'here'?_

The girl that crossed the room through the open doorway was taller than I by about three inches (I'm 5' 3'') with spiky purple hair (Real? Either way, strange colour. But who am I, a flame-head, to talk?) and the same chocolate browns that I had seen earlier—a few shades darker than my own chestnut.

"How do you feel?" She scoffed—realizing how dumb her question was, I suppose. "Well, like crap obviously, but do you feel like keeling over?"

"I've been better."

Ugh! It felt and sounded like I had been swallowing sand.

I must have made a face because the girl stopped by my bedside and poured water from a pitcher into a glass, both of which had been sitting on a nightstand.

I gulped it down in three seconds, my throat barely registering its coolness before I was holding out the glass for more.

"Easy there," she said gently. "I don't want you puking it all over the place. Little sips."

As though to make her point she filled only half of the glass, forcing me to nurse it as she plunked the pitcher back down. She studied me. "I'm Anko. You are?"

I hesitated, my mind, by reflex, fishing for one of the alternate aliases I used when the time called for it. But I was no longer in the Otogakure, right? That meant I wouldn't need a different identity.

… Right?

I wouldn't be facing constant danger; sleeping when I could, doing what I could to survive any more.

As long as I didn't get caught alive, that is. Fortunately, Konoha was such a Podunk town that Orochimaru had set his sights higher; I would be—relatively—safe here.

Anko noticed my pause and arched an eyebrow. "You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncom—"

"It's cool." The words left my lips before I could stop them, my voice sounding _much _better (but not quite up to par) after my drink. For some reason, leaving this 'Anko' chick completely in the dark almost made me feel kind of… guilty.

And murderers didn't feel guilty.

"I'm Tayuya. All I'll tell you is that this"—I gestured to myself with my good hand—" is the result of a… bad breakup."

Hey, that was the truth to some degree. I had broken it off with a gang—the biggest in all of Suna.

Her eyes widened. "Break up? You mean a guy…?"

I shook my head, regretting it instantly as nausea swept through me.

She nodded, her expression one of understanding. And part of me wondered: just how much of this _did _she understand?

"And this 'break up'—"

I narrowed my eyes into my best 'fuck off' glare. "Listen, I'm grateful and all, but I don't plan on sharing my life's story with you."

She went silent and I saw something—annoyance? Unease?—flash across her face before her features settled into something more neutral. "Fair enough. Is there anything I can get you? An Aspirin? New limbs and a blood transfusion?"

I chuckled at the sarcasm in her tone—we'd get along just fine so long as she didn't try and pick my brain for information. "Both would be great, but I'll settle for Aspirin since I doubt you run a hospital… Where are we any way?"

"My apartment. It's across town from where I found you."

"You live here alone?" Parents would be tricky.

"Uh-huh. I go to the community high school. That—"she pointed"—is my bed that you're bleeding all over."

It was then that it occurred to me that I was still dressed as I was (only my shirt had been soaked in blood, by some lucky chance) when Anko found me.

"Er, sorry."

She shrugged. "I can always burn the sheets. Speaking of which, it would probably be best if I bandaged you up. Do you mind? I thought it would be best to do so when you were conscious."

"Sure. Do what you need to do."

* * *

I'm proud to say I didn't make a sound during Anko's examination of my various wounds, though I did suck in a sharp breath when she gently prodded my side.

Her eyes flicked up, smile sympathetic. "Bruised, but not broken."

"Sure doesn't feel like it."

She chuckled at that, dipping the washcloth into a bowl of warm water—both of which she had procured from the bathroom across the hallway. To have stuff like that on hand… made me wonder if she was a nurse or something. When I asked, she shrugged and said "It's best to be prepared".

She stopped her ministrations and looked at me. "Umm… I'm going to have to remove your bra too."

Naked in a stranger's house? I've done worse. And we were both girls, right? In any case, I no longer felt tired.

"As I said before: do what you need to do."

Once again, something flashed through chocolate-toned orbs, too quickly for me to decipher, as Anko leaned forward, reached behind me to unclasp my bra (I was propped up on pillows to give her better access to my torso), and pulled the article from my frame. As soon as the cool air hit them, my nipples stood at attention and I was no longer sure if the heat in my face had become a full-blown blush or not. Anko didn't comment, however, and went about her business.

Once I was clean, the water was a healthy shade of pink. She picked up a few rolls of gauze (_also _from her bathroom along with the plaster to set my cast and the various other doctor-ish materials she had used. Who the Hell kept these things 'just in case'?!) and began wending them around my torso.

"You're awfully trusting." I commented, more to stave off the silence than anything.

Her hands didn't still. "Hmmm?"

"Taking a complete stranger under your wing and caring for 'em like this. I could choose to kill you while you slept—then what?"

Anko snorted as though the suggestion was ridiculous. "Then I guess I'm screwed. Especially taking into account your broken arm and leg. Ooh, watch out."

I smirked. "Ya never know. I could be faking it—YOWCH!"

She had jabbed (gently, yes, but it still hurt like a bitch) me in the ribs! I glared and she retaliated with a smirk of her own. "I don't usually do stuff like this. I don't know, I guess I feel a sort of kinship because I can relate."

That sparked my interest. "Can you now?

"'I don't plan on sharing my life's story'." She tied a knot in the material. It took me a moment to realize my own words were being thrown back at me.

"Yeah, well, I never asked for it."

At last, she looked up, meeting my challenging gaze with her own and refusing to back down a single inch. "All done." She pulled the sheets up to my chin and she murmured, "Good Night."

"'Night."

When she left, I grinned, allowing my body to fully relax. It was… refreshing to have someone to banter with—someone who could keep pace with me and not get all teary-eyed-offended. As well as someone to tuck me—someone to show they cared, really—in, though you'd think someone my age would consider it too childish. The exhaustion from earlier hit me like a ton of bricks now that my distraction was gone and my eyelids drooped.

_This should be interesting…_

I was out like a light—this would probably be the best sleep I had gotten in a long while.

**--End Chapter--**

Viola! Our heroines (geez that sounds cheesy…) meet! Feel free to tell me how I'm doin'.


	5. Consternation

_Consternation; noun—dismay, distress._

**--Consternation--**

Since I had been the only one living in my little apartment I hadn't seen it fit to own a second room for guests. So I ended up sleeping on the couch in my living room/study.

I woke up stiff and irritable.

For a moment, I just lay there staring up at the ceiling. Then, I remembered my unplanned—not to mention unexpected—houseguest and rolled off of the wretched piece of furniture, nearly cracking my head open on the coffee table in front of it. Oh, fun.

Don't get me wrong, I don't normally take home wounded strangers, but something about Tayuya intrigued me. And I was bored before, right? She was certainly making things interesting.

Stumbling in my haste (can you tell I'm really uncoordinated when I'm sleepy?), I went down the hallway to my bedroom; my breath caught in my throat as sunlight streamed in through the window across the room (I depended on that occurrence to wake me up in the mornings) to hit Tayuya, making her hair glint like flames. In her sleep the girl almost looked angelic and I had to wonder how old she was.

Her eyes fluttered open as though she had sensed my presence, focusing immediately on me; sharpening as sleep left them.

"Good morning." I said, grinning inwardly as the sleepy innocence drained from her face to be replaced by the challenging smirk that—despite the fact that we had met recently—seemed so at home on her face. Outwardly, my face remained a mask of calm—I knew from many years of perfecting this expression.

She grunted in response, her eyebrows drawing together slightly—she clearly wasn't a morning person. "Wha' time isit?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at the sleep-slurred words. "Around nine."

"… Don' you 'ave schoo'?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd stay here and make sure you didn't die." I didn't tell her that she had been out for three days now.

"How nice…" Her eyes fluttered shut, the rise and fall of her chest slowing as she went back to sleep.

"Yeesh." I crossed the room and rested a hand on my patient's forehead, checking for a fever. Finding none, I studied the red-head for a moment more before leaving the room to make breakfast.

* * *

I was done cooking breakfast by nine thirty and about to wake Tayuya for the second time when the girl came into the kitchen, yawning widely and still topless.

"I need a little help…" She elevated her broken arm slightly.

"You shouldn't be up," I said immediately, crossing the room to support her though she didn't seem to need support. In fact, even with the cast around her leg, she had perfect balance. Weird.

"I need help." She said slowly as though I was a young, dumb child. "Shower."

I blinked. "Umm, breakfast first."

I wasn't about to tell her how uncomfortable the idea of helping her shower made me. Retreating to my room, I came back with a long, white nightshirt and helped her pull it on. Then, we were sitting at the little table in the kitchen, munching on bacon and toast.

"So…" Her gaze was steady. "What's gonna happen?"

I took a swig of coffee (hazelnut with plenty of creamer and sugar) and swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"You invite a perfect stranger into your house, feed her, cloth her, and give her medical treatment. How long can I stay and what're your conditions?"

Bluntness, thy name is Tayuya.

You could tell from her bland expression that she was accustomed to bargaining; she was doing a damn good job of hiding behind apathy and it would have fooled me completely had I not been, well, me. As it was, I read the girl behind the mask: this really mattered to her. "Half the rent; at least until you can get your own apartment or something. You've got nowhere else to go, right?"

"… Yeah." I could tell the admission pained her.

"You can go to school with me and start job-hunting when you're well enough."

Her expression flitted from disgust upon the mention of school to uncertainty when I mentioned work. "I can do that," she said at last.

She took a sip of her own coffee (black, with enough sugar to send a diabetic into a coma). "So what now?"

I tilted my head thoughtfully. "Well, you can't go around in my clothes forever. Shopping?"

I could practically hear the cogs in her mind turning as, once again, disgust was her dominant emotion.

I chuckled. "I kind of expected you to be the type that abhorred anything normal girls loved."

She bristled. "Whaddya mean by that?"

I held up my hands in a placating manner. "Calm down. All I'm saying is that you come off as the kind of girl that hates shopping, pink, skirts—the like."

She relaxed slightly and I quirked an eyebrow; this female was seriously on edge.

Of course, after breakfast there was the matter of Tayuya's shower. After I had told her how long she had been sleeping, she had been adamant about getting clean.

She was wearing boxers (over her underwear) in addition to the shirt, both of which were mine. Naturally, the stuff she had been wearing before had to be burned, soaked with blood as they were, and I had to undress and redress her to some degree.

But hear me out: undr_essing (and not even fully!!) _an _unconscious_ female my age as opposed to undressing one that's _conscious _was like the difference between killing full grown men and infants. It wasn't that I was shy or anything—Tayuya was a complete stranger and it was her who was getting naked, not me—it just made me kind of uncomfortable to see her so bare. I don't know, she just gave off an aura of strength and helping her in this manner was, to me, violating that.

She didn't seem to mind the hand, she had asked for it in fact, but…

It's weird.

I used that reasoning to explains why my face was reddened as I stripped Tayuya down, earning a smirk that was wider than usual.

"Somethin' botherin' you, Anko?"

I shook my head, not trusting my voice. _It's just a naked girl, Mitarashi. A naked, pretty girl._

Whoa, '_pretty'_? Where'd that thought come from? Now that I mention it…

As the girl turned her back to me to step into the shower stall, I allowed my eyes to roam down the smooth flesh of her back, the muscles defined in the subtle way of a big cat, down to the curve of her bottom, admiring her build. _Nah, she's most definitely more than pretty_—

_WHOA THERE, TIGER._

I quickly dragged my gaze away from her, frowning at the sudden turn in my thoughts. Was I really so starved of attention (my last girlfriend had been Sakura Haruno _waaay _back when—the second biggest mistake I had ever made) that I would eye my guest like a… male, for lack of a better word?

Wrinkling my nose in disgust I handed the red-head a washcloth. "Need anything else?"

"Yeah, a vibrator would be great. I've been kind of tense…"

I froze. Blinked.

She started howling with laughter, nearly losing her balance in the process. As it was, she extended her hand to brace herself; the wall was slick so she keeled forward.

Guess who stepped in to save her from a face-plant. No, really, guess.

Warm flesh ended up pressed against me, the full weight of Tayuya's body settling into the cradle of my arms.

She turned her head, her face was close to mine, breath hot and smelling like mint. "Thanks for saving me. Copping a feel at the same time won't win you any points on the first date, though."

Copping a…?

It was then that it occurred to me that I had misjudged the placement of my hands—that the warm flesh under my palms was soft, malleable. My face was on fire as I released her (causing a second near face-plant), but I managed to keep my expression neutral.

"Hurry up," I grunted, retreating to the safety of my room.

Her laughter, light and playful (something I didn't expect from her in the least), followed me out.

* * *

After a traumatic half an hour (in which I helped bathe, dry and dress my patient) we were _almost _ready to leave. The only thing left to do was brush Tayuya's incredibly long (down to her lower back) flame-coloured mane. She had screamed at me to come back into the bathroom and help her wash it, so the thick mass curled in pretty ringlets, framing her face.

We used my bed, the red-head laying across my lap so that I could run the brush from roots to tip; I could feel the moisture from her recent shower soaking the front of my jeans despite the towel I had layed down to _prevent _that from happening.

"How old are you, Tayuya?"

She flinched, though I wouldn't have noticed it had she not been pressed against me, the question clearly catching her off guard. Chestnut eyes flicked up to my face before her lids concealed them.

"You first."

I paused, my mind instinctively refusing to give out such information. Of course, I wanted Tayuya to trust me and, strangely, I trusted her already (to some extent). "Eighteen."

I ran the brush through her hair again, deftly using my fingers to work out any knots I came across. She shifted slightly, telling me not to worry about it when I apologized, thinking I had hurt her.

"Well?"

"Just turned seventeen this year."

One year younger. Why did that make me feel relieved?

"Oh. That makes you a Junior."

Having worked out all the snarls, the brush slid easily through her hair. The girl (the _younger _girl I now knew) made a sound in the back of her throat that sounded distinctly like a whimper.

"Mhmm."

I withdrew the brush and Tayuya sat up, quickly as though she was eager to get away from me.

"You're hair's going to be hard to manage with a single arm, especially considering the fact that you're right-handed," I commented.

She nodded. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

* * *

I saw Tayuya's face light up when we got to the parking lot. She had been half-dead when I had shoved her inside my car (amazingly enough there was no blood on the seat, though I owed Kurenai a new jacket), so this was officially her first time seeing it.

"Hot damn, a BMW? You're a student, right? How the Hell can you afford a convertible?"

Immediately, I felt my face shift into 'wandering into dangerous waters' mode, and she arched an eyebrow. "My parents left me a tidy sum when they passed."

I added just enough ice to my tone to ensure that she wouldn't pursue the subject.

It worked; she didn't ask and I was surprised when the girl's expression was one of understanding, rather than pity—which was what sob stories like death in the family always got.

"I get where you're coming from."

_Do you? How are you so sure your situation was anything like mine? _I felt a spike of irritation—I hated when people assumed that they could relate. It quickly faded when Tayuya's eyes met mine.

"People die, Anko. We can't help that. Even when we fight and fight…" Her face fell.

There was a moment of silence. Then, she was dashing across the parking lot.

"Can I drive?" The sudden change from grave to excited threw me for a loop, but I took it in stride, adapting quickly (as I always did).

"It'll be a cold day in Hell when anyone besides me drives my baby."

She glared at me, but I ignored her; unlocked the vehicle, opened the door, and lowered myself into the driver's seat. "You coming or what?"

She scowled, but got in shot gun.

We were about to pull out when my cell-phone went off. Cell-phone, as in: forgot it even existed up 'til now. It took a few moments of searching before Tayuya discovered the device. One look at the screen and her eyebrows rose. Wordlessly, she handed it to me.

The little LCD screen read: sixteen new messages. Three new voicemail.

Puzzled, I hit 'read'. I felt a stab of… something when I saw that eight of them were from Kurenai. I won't bore you with the details—they all read something along the lines of "where the fuck are you?!" One of 'em even said: "You left really quickly… Are you mad at me or something?"

Five were from Temari and Ino (Kiba and Naruto had gotten their phones confiscated), each asking the same thing and demanding that I reply the moment I got them, and the other less demanding three were from Hinata.

Temari wasn't too concerned about my sudden disappearance, if I knew her well. She was just doing what the girlfriend told her to. Hell, Ino wouldn't be too concerned unless Kurenai was overreacting. Somehow the thought of Kurenai worrying about my wellbeing made me smile.

I held the little silver device up to my ear—out came Kurenai's voice slightly muffled as though she was covering her mouth.

Or was crying. The smile dropped.

"_I swung by your apartment and no dice. Listen, Anko, I'm sorry if I did something to upset you, but please don't lock me out."_

Next message.

"_Mitarashi! Kurenai is worrying her ass off! Where in God's name are you? If you aren't at school tomorrow, I'll hunt you down and kill you."_

Good old Ino. Next message.

"_Yo, Anko. The girls are really freaking about your disappearance—I don't envy you. Listen… um… if ya need someone to talk to and all that I'm here for you, ok? Call me."_

I was shocked to hear Kiba's voice; upon checking the caller ID I saw that he had used Temari's phone.

I let the phone drop into my lap. I could feel Tayuya's curious eyes on me, but she was the least of my concerns at the moment.

MIA for three days... They were bound to worry. So why did that irritate me? Why did that fill me with the rebellious sort of anger most teens my age felt when dealing with their parents? I guess I still haven't gotten use to having people actually give a damn about what happened to me…

There it was again—that feeling of being tethered. My chest felt heavy as though something was wrapped around me, binding me to my seat. I hated it.

'_You're getting soft.' _A little voice in my head whispered. Once upon a time, I listened to that voice without question. Once upon a time, I didn't need anyone but myself. But humans are social creatures.

"Anko?"

I turned to face my companion. I had forgotten about her for a moment. "… Yeah?"

"You ok?"

_Damn you, Kurenai, these feelings will cripple me… Damn you all._

I nodded slowly. Part of me wanted to call my friends, to assure them that everything was cool. The larger part of me just wanted to disappear for a while. No friends, nothing holding me here.

As though reading my thoughts, the traitorous device went off. I froze up for a moment, uncertain. Tayuya took the decision out of my hands. Literally. She took the phone and switched it off, tossing it into the backseat.

"C'mon, let's go."

Go.

At the moment, it sounded like a command. An order. I could follow orders—I had been doing it for so long. I was on auto-pilot again. My mind abuzz with thoughts, I started the car and drove.

My "once upon a time"s would return, if I had anything to say about it

--**End Chapter--**

Aaah, Anko makes me smile. Remember to review!


	6. Recovery

Today's words of wisdom: You know it's Summer when you've got plenty of stuff to do, but you choose to die of boredom instead. Hehe. Enjoy!

_Recovery; noun—the act of returning to normal._

**--Recovery--**

I hadn't known her for very long, but I knew something was bothering Anko.

She was silent during our drive, her eyebrows drawn together in thought. The top was up as were the windows, but I could still hear the wind as it screamed by—as though it was requesting entry.

"Hey… Anko?"

Her eyes flicked to me briefly, then back to the road. "What?"

There it was again: that biting tone. She clearly didn't want to talk and who was I to force her?

"It's nothing."

After a moment her breath whooshed out in an exasperated sigh, unnaturally loud after the period of silence. "Sorry I'm a little testy, Tayuya. Things have been a kind of rough the past week or so."

I nodded, not really wanting to talk to her. I had a short fuse and the last thing I wanted to do was piss of my rescuer with a sarcastic comment or some shit.

Silence took precedence again until Anko parked in front of the mall; it was pretty empty due to the fact that it was a school day and she was able to snag a spot nearest to the entrance.

As we walked by the letters above our heads read '_Macy's_'; I wrinkled my nose, wondering if we were seriously going to start our clothes shopping adventure here. Not that I had anything against the store, of course. I just had different interests in clothing.

To my relief, Anko blazed through the store as though she was afraid of being seen by anyone. We passed a _Walden Books_ and a _Hot Topic _before the purplette descended a set of stairs, taking them two at a time. Finally, she stopped in front _Spencer's_, slowing for the very first time to look over her shoulder at me.

"This ok? We'll go to AE for jeans." She gave me a brief look-over as though confirming that that was a good choice before turning back around and entering the store's barely lit innards.

I hesitated; it was obvious that Anko and I preferred different styles of clothing—the clothes she had given me consisted of a loose pair of hip-huggers and a tank, whereas I'd normally go for tighter stuff—so was she guessing where to go based on my personality alone?

* * *

We ended up visiting _PacSun_ (shoes), _Aeropostale_ (yeah, ew, but I like their pants…), and _Gap_ (etc, etc) as well. I even managed to pick up some cool stuff that Anko had yet to see. All that was left was…

"C'mon, Anko," I whined.

Don't get me wrong, I doubt I would have cared if the older girl came with me or not if I didn't know it bugged her.

"No."

"But who'll tell me what looks good or not? Just be sure to look—no touching." After the whole copping a feel thing this morning, I wasn't about to let her live it down. Hehe.

As I thought, her face tinged a darker shade, though it didn't go full-on red like it did earlier. Damn.

Dark brown eyes flicked upwards to the white and pink sign that read _Victoria's Secret. _"No."

So I whipped out my secret weapon: puppy dog eyes. I didn't use them often, but I'd be damned if I missed this chance to fuck with her head.

"Well…" she relented after about five seconds of enduring it. "I guess you'll need help, what with your broken ar—"

I was already pulling her inside.

* * *

She was looking away, damnit! I scowled, attempting to adjust the little black strap. "A little help?"

Still she refused to look at me, her gaze unfocused as she adjusted it so that it didn't fall off of my shoulder.

"Whaddya think?"

"_Wonderful_," she grunted. "How many sets of underwear do you need!?"

"Well, ya never know how much 'action' you'll get." Her expression made me snicker. "In any case, I've been doin' all the trying. Why don't you model for me?" I made sure my tone was suggestive as I cocked an eyebrow.

"How about we pay for your shit and go." She pulled out her phone and checked the time. "It's passed three."

Three? Damn—we've been here for almost four hours now. Time flies when you're having fun… I blinked. You know, surprisingly enough, I _was _having fun. Being here with this chick I had just recently met, I was having a blast.

How long had it been since I could truthfully admit that?

"I'm going to have to pay you back somehow," I said once we were in line. Anko was weighted down with purchases as was I.

"Nah, I insisted on you getting new stuff. It's cool."

We were in the parking lot, throwing our loot into Anko's trunk when I brought it up again. "Seriously, Anko. If not money, name your price."

Once upon a time, when I was in the lower levels of the food chain, I had worked for everything I owned. After joining the Sound Four, Orochimaru had seen to all of my needs. It would be nice to feel useful again.

She ignored me, slamming the trunk shut, so I did what any normal person would do.

"H-hey!" Pinned between myself and the sports car, the purplette went red. Maybe it was just because I had been part of the Otogakure—closeness didn't bother me one bit (personal bubbles were practically nonexistent when you lived in an apartment full of males). I hooked a finger under her chin and turned her face so that she was looking directly at me.

"This is important to me, Anko. Please?"

"Fine, fine! I'll think of something." She didn't push me away, choosing instead to avert her eyes and ask, "Could you back off?"

I could feel the discomfort roiling off of her, but this time, I didn't push. This time, I could sense something else—something painful—beneath the mask of indifference that had settled over her face. "Yeah. Thanks."

The drive home was silent—Anko lost in her thoughts and I wondering about the flash of sadness I had glimpsed in her dark eyes.

* * *

"I hope you're happy," I muttered under my breath. Anko wasn't in the room—I was talking to myself. "She's got some sort of problem at the moment and there you go adding to it."

Restless, I let my head fall back onto the pillows. A tingle shot through my broken arm and I flexed my fingers, enveloping my entire hand in a white-blue light—it would only be a matter of days (less than a week, if I was correct) before the damned thing would be whole and so would my leg. We Otogakurians were super fast healers thanks to Chakra mastery and such, but how would I explain that fact to Anko? I would have healed up in two weeks as opposed to the normal more _human_ pace of six.

_One step at a time, Uta. _I reminded myself.

I was suddenly very tired and hot to boot. A fever? Gods, I couldn't be sick…

Hauling myself to my feet, I stumbled towards the bathroom across the hall and began rooting through the medicine cabinet under the sink. I waded passed gauze, band-aids, peroxide, ethyl alcohol, cotton balls, plaster, pain killers (from Advil to Tylenol), and splints (off all things!) before finding what I was looking for.

"She has _got _to be an intern for a hospital or something."

Speaking of Anko, she had left an hour ago in search of dinner. Leaving me alone was a bad idea: I got bored easily. And, when I was bored, I tended to break things—purposely or otherwise.

Sticking the plastic wrapped end of the thermometer in my mouth I crossed my arms and frowned. Talking to myself was yet another bad habit I had developed to combat boredom. Well, that and, sometimes, the only person _worthy _of talking to was myself.

The device went off and I pulled it out of my mouth, looked at it. I sighed, relieved: 98.6 F.

Putting it back I meandered around Anko's (and mine for the time being) apartment. I was lucky, I guess. Really lucky. Anko was a nice person to take me in and care for me like this; there were very few people these days that would do the same. At the same time, she obviously had her secrets. But who didn't? Still, the empathetic part of me was setting off little red flags. What was it about this girl that set off my alarms?

She _looked _harmless enough even though her mood constantly edged on solemn.

I looked around the living room; suddenly it occurred to me that Anko didn't have a guest room and that there were blankets thrown over the sofa. Which meant…

I smiled slightly. She struck me as the hero type—giving me her bed was something right up her alley. Regardless, it wasn't fair of me—

… _Fair_? Since when did I care if anything was considered fair by anyone other than me? I snorted at the thought, turning on my heel to return to my borrowed room.

About twenty minutes later, Anko returned, a paper bag in her arms, face flushed, expression grim.

"Well, don't you look cheery?"

She 'hmph'ed, set the bag down on the kitchen counter and began unpacking black plastic containers of Chinese food. "I saw some friends when I went out."

Friends? Shouldn't she be happy then?—I thought that was the _point _of friends. But what did I know? I didn't know many people outside of the Otogakure so I didn't have the luxury of friends. "Ok… What went wrong?"

She didn't look at me. "We'll, I've been missing for three days since I've been taking care of you. Needless to say they were relieved to see me. Made a big scene.

"So you ran off." That would explain her shade—exertion.

"… Yeah. I don't like—"

"—when people make a big fuss over your safety and shit." I completed. Her surprised expression made me smirk. "Yeah, I get where you're coming from. I worry about me. You worry about you. Right?"

She muttered something that sounded like "use to work that way" even as she nodded.

_Maybe we're not so different. Well, besides the whole gang thing._

"Knowing Ino, she'll have followed me because Temari sure as Hell wouldn't. We'd better eat before the blonde death descends upon us." The way she said it made me chuckle.

My stomach rumbled as Anko finished setting the table and cracked open the containers, releasing the aroma of stir-fry noodles and pork. We were polishing off the rest of the food (quite a bit of food for two teenage girls, but I was _starving_) when there was a knock at the door.

Anko heaved a sigh as she rose to answer it. The moment the door opened…

"ANKO!"

… She was being shoved backwards by a pretty blonde with baby blue eyes. Once the purplette was pinned against the wall opposite the door, her visitor grabbed the front of her T-shirt and held her in place. "Where the fuck have you been?!"

I saw Anko tense, muscles defined under her smooth skin for a split second, and her arms move slightly in the beginnings of a maneuver that I knew would throw her assailant off. To my surprise, she returned her hands to her sides, each motion so slight that the blonde didn't even notice them.

But I did. I arched an eyebrow—why on Earth would she force herself to relax like that? Did she _want _the new arrival to man-handle her in that manner? On top of it all, the stance I was certain she was about to take suggested she had some knowledge of martial arts.

Intriguing.

"Let go of me, Ino." Her voice was even, but her tone made the blonde—Ino, I now knew—flinch and take a step back. She didn't release her grip, however.

"We've all been worried sick—you weren't home when we came to find you and you wouldn't answer your phone. Care to explain why you've suddenly adopted the hermit lifestyle?"

Chocolate-toned orbs settled on me and Ino followed her line of sight. "Oh!" Her eyes widened, flicking to the cast on my arm, then my leg. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Not at all." I smirked in the most unsettling way I knew how (working with people who had no wish to work with me for fear that I'd blow their brains out had developed this look over time) and leaned against the kitchen counter. "You mind letting go of my roommate?"

Roommate. Her eyes widened further with that word. She released Anko.

"Thank you. Now, why don't we sit down and settle this like adults, hmm?"

My way of 'settling things' was usually to take a gun and shoot but this situation called for more tact and less violence. Besides, I could practically feel the distress radiating off of Anko like steam off of boiling water. I knew she_ could_ handle this herself, yet I also knew that she _wouldn't_.

Something about her said that Ino was an individual she just didn't want to deal with at the moment. Her expression had gone back to apathetic as she seated herself, Ino and I doing the same.

Again, her gaze went to me, and I caught a flash of indecision in them. "Ino, this is Tayuya. I found her in the forest the other day and I'm taking care of her."

A thin blonde eyebrow rose. "In the forest? What happened?"

The question wasn't directed at me—what was I, an invalid? "Umm, hello? I'm right here. Besides, it's none of your business." I hadn't meant for my tone to be so… snappy. I saw Ino frown and knew she was already labeling me as a bitch. Oh well.

Anko sighed, running a hand through her hair. "There's your answer, Ino. You know where the door is."

I knew by the set of Ino's jaw that she was about to argue. Sure enough: "Not until you tell me when you plan on coming back to school. It's not like you to skip, Anko."

I saw her tense, a vein standing out in her forehead as she clenched her teeth. "You don't know me," she hissed.

The shocked expression on Ino's face was enough to encourage me to end this conversation. And quickly at that. "Listen, Ino, was it?" She nodded. "We'll be at school next week, ok?"

It was Thursday. Missing another day of school wouldn't kill Anko (or, at least, I hoped it wouldn't. she didn't seem to mind missing class) and I would be more or less healed by that time.

"I'll hold you to that," the girl said, narrowing her eyes into a glare.

Anko didn't say anything. When her unexpected guest left, however, the door slamming behind her, she looked at me.

"'We'?" Her tone was curious, the anger I had sensed earlier gone from her features.

I smirked. "Well, you said I'd be going to school, right? Why not start now? I've got pretty clothes and everything."

I haven't been to school in about seven years now (though Orochimaru had had teachers for us)—this should be interesting. I could handle this—living a normal life—I was sure. And with Anko here to lend me a hand, I had a feeling it would be that much easier.

--**End Chapter--**

You know what to do ;)


	7. Unearthed

Note: Shizune's last name, Doku, means "poison". TenTen's last name, Yaiba, means "blade". Jiraiya's last name, Toraburu, means "trouble".

_Insert words here_—Text message.

_Insert words here_—Thoughts.

Aaand, it would seem I neglected some characters:

TenTen—17

Shino—28

More to come in later chappies as more characters join.

All courses are based on my own school, as are punishments and such. And, as a precaution for those of you who don't practice it, the block schedule thing works as follows:

Odd days: Periods one, three, five, and seven

Even Days: Periods one, two, four, and six.

_Unearth; verb—to bring to public notice; uncover._

**--Unearthed--**

Monday came far too quickly.

What in the world compelled me to keep Tayuya's word?? I didn't _want _to go back to school yet. And yet, there I was, waking up at an ungodly hour and getting ready for my 'odd' day classes.

Speaking of which, the red-head was zombie-like, stumbling around my apartment with her eyes half-open.

"I don' t'ink… I can survive mornin's if they're gonna be like 'dis," she muttered thickly

"If you move any slower we'll be late," I snickered, receiving a dirty look.

She groaned something unintelligible as I went into the kitchen and rooted through the cupboards in search of something quick to eat for breakfast. When she eventually joined me, I was leaning against the kitchen counter munching on toast. I blinked.

"What happened to your casts?"

"Don't need them anymore," she grunted, not meeting my gaze. She went passed me and took her own two slices out of the toaster. Ignoring the butter and jam I had taken out, she shoved a slice into her mouth and chewed. I arched an eyebrow: it was amusing to watch her unconventional tastes. She really didn't seem to care what she was eating so long as it kept her going.

"'Don't need them anymore'?" I repeated, incredulous.

She leveled a look on me—the patronizing kind that parents give their dumb kids. "Correct."

"That's impossible—"

She snorted, used her right hand—the one that had been wrapped in a cast as of yesterday—to take a glass from the dishwasher, open the fridge, and pour herself a glass of orange juice.

"—your arm and leg were broken."

"It was just a sprain." Tayuya said dismissively. She downed her drink and stuffed the last slice of dry toast into her face. "C'mon, didn't you say we were gonna be late?

* * *

Her bones had been broken—I was _sure _of it. So how in Hell's name did they heal that quickly?

I glanced at the passenger seat where Tayuya's head was resting against the window, her mouth slightly open as she dozed. I couldn't help but smile. When I realized what I was doing, I quickly dropped the look, assuming my usual bored expression.

_Ah well, I'll worry about it later. Maybe I was wrong?_

When I parked, the younger girl woke up, sitting up quickly as though something had shocked her.

"We're here," I said, amused.

She looked ahead at the building before us, her expression unreadable. "Let's get this over with."

We had to report to student services, of course, to register the red-head as a new student.

"Hello, Anko. What brings you here?" the Japanese woman at the front desk asked. She was pretty—in her mid-twenties, her black hair reaching her shoulders. She was wearing a white long-sleeve dress shirt with the first two buttons undone.

"Good morning, Shizune," I returned politely. "I'm here with a new student."

It's kind of weird, but the teachers and staff here preferred to be called by their first names.

Her gaze went to Tayuya and she offered her hand. "I'm Shizune Doku, Tsunade's aid, but you can call me Shizune."

"Tayuya," the girl responded curtly, ignoring the proffered hand.

I frowned at her rudeness, but Shizune seemed unaffected. "It looks like your parents enrolled you Monday morning. I just need you to sign a few forms and—"

My phone went off (it was on vibrate) and I excused myself quickly, striding across the room to where a sort of waiting room had been constructed from overstuffed olive-green sofas. I pulled it out of my pocket and slid the screen up.

_Where are you? You said you'd be here.—Ino_

_I didn't, Tayuya did, _I thought sullenly. _Student services._ _Chill. We'll be out soon._

Hitting send, I looked up to see Tayuya coming towards me, stuffing papers into the backpack she had bought during the weekend. "My 'parents' enrolled me?" she asked, smirking slightly.

"How nice of them," I returned. It had taken ages to come up with the perfect cover story, but I had managed. As far as the school system was concerned, Tayuya had moved here recently and was living with me until she got her head above the water. They didn't know her last name (and neither did I, I admit, but that wouldn't matter once she filled out all the paperwork Shizune had shoved at her) where she had come from, what she was doing prior to coming to the school, or what her previous academic records looked like.

How? I was good with computers. I'm not about to go into detail…

And, thankfully, summer break had just ended a month ago, so we weren't too far into the school year— catching up wouldn't be too much of a problem. My only concern was her classes; I had… 'tweaked' her age so that she would be in the same grade. Of course, that didn't guarantee she'd have the same schedule as me, but I couldn't help but feel responsible for her.

"Did you get your schedule?" I held open the glass door for her and then lead her towards the courtyard.

"Yup." There was rustling as she dug it out of her pocket and handed it to me.

Before I got a chance to look at it—

"ANKO'S BACK!!!"

—I heaved a sigh and side-stepped Naruto as he flew at me. I wasn't in the mood for being flattened. I heard him release a yelp then crash to the ground and turned to see Tayuya retracting her foot, an amused smirk curling her lips.

Following the blond bullet at a safer pace came Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Temari, and… my heart sped up a bit as Kurenai trailed at the end of the little procession.

"Anko," Kiba greeted coolly; I fist-bumped him. "Welcome back."

"Hey, Anko. See, Ino? Told you she'd show." Temari said. "Sorry about the other day—I couldn't hold her down."

Ino looked miffed.

My gaze, however, was on Kurenai. She was staring at the ground as though afraid to look at me. I felt my heart sink.

"What, I don't get a 'hello' from my best friend?" I asked playfully, easily masking my discomfort. It was then that she looked up, met my gaze.

For a brief second, we were silent, speaking with our eyes. Her smile was slow. "It's good to have you back, Anko."

And, just like that, everything was ok; both the invisible weight that had been gathering on my shoulders and the tension within our group dissipated completely.

Then, Kiba's eyes flicked over my shoulder. "Who's your friend?"

Tayuya, still smirking, crossed her arms over her chest. "Tayuya, nice to meet'cha."

"She's staying at my place," I said.

"Oh, the forest girl," Naruto said, the horned demons on the front of his T-shirt grinning wickedly as he dusted off loose blades of grass. "I thought you said her arm and leg were broken, Ino."

Ino suddenly became very interested in the blades of grass around her feet.

_Of course. Ino can't keep her mouth closed._

"It was just a sprain," Tayuya said, not missing a beat.

A little annoyed, I nodded my agreement. "Tayuya, you've met Ino. These are the rest of the pack: Kiba, Ino's girlfriend: Temari, Hinata, and Kurenai."

"Hey!" Naruto whined. "What about me??"

"What _about _you?" Ino snorted.

The bell rang and the others split off, same as always. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Kurenai hung back, her rich, crimson eyes on me. "I'm really glad you're here, Anko," she said softly.

She hugged me then jogged away. It had been quick, but I could still feel the warmth of her touch and smell the jasmine scent that always clung to her as she ran off.

Tayuya cleared her throat. "Hey, you gonna show me around or not?"

I looked down at the paper, momentarily forgotten in all the excitement, in my hands. "… Oh, you've got the same classes as me all day."

"Cool." She was grinning now, not smirking, and I couldn't help but smile back—the girl's mood was contagious. "Let's go. I don't feel like getting a detention for being late my first day."

**--Government--**

As it was, Tayuya _did _get a detention on her first day.

But not because she was tardy.

I should have expected her to get in trouble with our first period teacher—Kakashi didn't allow nonsense from _anyone._

He had asked her to tell the class about herself. Her response, and I quote, was:

"I love fucking random chicks without protection, smoking, drinking and doing drugs; my latest addiction, in fact, is heroine."

At the first part of her statement, the man's eyebrows had headed towards his hairline. As she went on into detail about her list, he had calmly opened his desk draw and pulled out a pink slip.

I guess she was fortunate she didn't get a referral.

As we vacated the classroom, several people (Kiba being one of them) high-fived Tayuya, congratulating her… on what? Getting in trouble? I never did figure that one out… In any case, we were off to our next class.

One of the things I liked most about my school was how crowded the hallways got between classes. I loved threading my way between people, invisible to them as they concentrated on their own destination.

Tayuya kept up with me easily, side-stepping any major hordes of chattering girls and managing to avoid getting pushed down when a bunch of football players, still in their gear, hustled through.

"Let me see your schedule again." I held out my hand, palm up, and she handed it to me, eyes glinting with an amused light, the corners of her lips quirked slightly with a smile. When I asked her about it she only shook her head and bulldozed on.

I looked down at her schedule, confident the girl would warn me of any obstacles.

_Period one: Government—Kakashi Hatake_

_Period Two: Physics—Shino Aburame_

_Period Three: Psychology—Neji Hyuuga_

_Period Four: Gym—Might Guy_

_Period Five: Free period_

_Period Six: Anatomy—Jiraiya __Toraburu_

_Period Seven: English IV—Iruka Umino_

I smiled, raised my eyes to see Tayuya looking at me. "We have all the same classes, just not together. My free period is seventh and my English is fifth."

She nodded and I pointed to a classroom further down the hall and to the left. "That's our next class."

**--Psychology--**

This was _easily _my least favourite class.

And, once again, not because of the subject—but neither was it because of the teacher.

No, my problem was…

"Oh, look who's crawled out of the sewers," a voice to my right said, tone condescending.

I went stiff, refusing to turn to look at the speaker and Tayuya gave me a curious look as she took the desk behind me (I was straddling the seat backwards so I could face her).

"And she's found a new friend!" another voice added. "Someone else to add to your pack of freaks?"

"Fuck off," I muttered.

"And you are…?" Tayuya asked at the same time. Her tone was oddly pleasant and I quirked an eyebrow.

"This is Sakura Haruno," I said, tone bored, as I pointed to my right. That's right. My ex. The girl seated there had pink hair down to her shoulders (all-natural… though it sickens me to be able to state that and know that it's true) and green eyes. She was wearing a red tank and skinny jeans.

"And the dumbass who can't seem to say anything that disagrees with her is TenTen Yaiba." TenTen had mocha-coloured eyes, her dark hair pulled up into two buns. Her shirt was purple with a panda balancing on a beach ball on the front and her capris were black.

Tayuya smiled widely and I could _feel _the malice in her tone: "It's nice to meet you, ladies. The name's Tayuya Uta.—"That was her last name! "You look intelligent enough—though that may be a stretch—to understand English, so I shouldn't have to repeat myself: do me a huge favour and back the fuck off of my friend here. Can you do that?"

Two sets of eyes—one green, one brown—blinked, surprised. Then, Sakura's lips twisted into the sneer I saw so much of these days. "Oh, I see what this is. You've gotten yourself a girlfriend, you disgusting lesbian freak!"

I bristled. "As I recall, Sakura, _you _were my girlfriend at some point."

I met Tayuya's gaze squarely, saw the surprise there. The lack of disgust or anything like it in chestnut-toned orbs was a shocker.

The pinkette made a dismissive sound. "And, as I recall, I dumped your sorry ass because you just couldn't deliver. Sasuke's _so _much better. Still broken up?"

I clenched my hands into fists. _Calm down, Mitarashi. Decking her won't make things any better… _

Still, the idea was enticing to say the least.

"Students, please be seated," the teacher said, entering the classroom at last.

_Saved. _I thought, shooting Sakura a glare as I turned to face the front of the classroom.

Neji Hyuuga was Hinata's cousin. He was tall and handsome with long dark brown hair and the same pale eyes his younger relative had—you're stereotypical hunky teacher. Too bad for the girls that drooled over him he was on the straight and narrow, following all rules of conduct to the letter.

Genius also ran in the family, it would seem—the man was twenty-five and had graduated from college, gotten several degrees and started his own business. Why he was working here was a complete mystery, though I suspected it was because he was very protective of his little cousin.

But, despite all his smarts, Neji somehow managed to miss the mind-rape I went through every time I attended his class.

**--English--**

Tayuya was strangely silent as we weaved through the crush of students. It made sense, seeing as my sexuality had just been revealed by the biggest bitch in the school. I guess I should have told her to begin with… I mean, she teased me a lot, yes, but I got the feeling she did it because it amused her, not because she had any interest in me.

We stopped in front of my English classroom and I was surprised to see Ino and Kiba waiting there.

"Hi, guys," I greeted.

They returned the greeting. Kiba grinned. "Hey, you have free period too, right, Tayuya?"

I had a bad feeling about this…

"Yeah."

"Awesome! You can hang with us." Without waiting for her response, Ino was grabbing her arm and dragging her away. Kiba gave me an apologetic look before following, hands in his pockets.

I hesitated, wondering if I should go and rescue her.

"Earth to Anko," came an amused voice. "We have English with Iruka—you coming?"

_Kurenai. _I smiled slightly (somehow, she had that effect on me). "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

**--Free Period--**

I had the company of Temari and Hinata during my free period. Since it was the last period of the day, I could've just gone home. Tayuya was still here, however, so I resigned myself to waiting.

Not that I minded too much—the view was great (if you know what I mean).

It was raining so we retreated to the library and collapsed into the over-stuffed recliners.

"I've got so much homework," Temari groaned.

I snorted. "What do you care? It's not like you _do _homework."

She grinned and Hinata shook her head. "Really, Temari, I don't' understand how you pass your classes."

"Mad skill," was the dirty blonde's response.

"Cheating off of Ino," I translated.

"Hey! I pay Ino well for her services."

I made a face. "TMI, Kaze."

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Oh, so sorry, I keep forgetting that you're straight, Hina,—"Should Hinata be insulted? "—I'll keep my lusty lesbian thoughts to myself. And you're a fine one to talk, Anko. I seem to recall you devouring Haruno's face at every given chance."

I bristled, the topic of Sakura something I really didn't like getting into. "It was a mistake, Temari. I realize that."

Sensing my irritation, the blonde changed subjects. "So, what's with Tayuya? You guys just friends or…?"

She really had her foot in her mouth today.

Blue-green eyes widened as I leaned towards her, expression neutral. "Friends. Now back the fuck off of my love life."

There was several beats of awkward, tension-filled silence before Hinata cleared her throat, drawing our attention to her. "How about we get some homework done?"

We worked in silence until the bell rung to release us.

**--End Chapter--**

Sorry, TenTen fans! Nothing against the girl, but I needed another bitch and I like Ino too much to use her… Plus, she's with Temari. Hehe. Review, yes?


	8. Suspension

Meh. I found it so hard to keep track of days that I had to label 'em… Does that mean I'm getting old O.o? More words of wisdom: Silence saves lives. i.e—If your mother is angry, simply become ninja-like (silence and stealth) in your avoidance of her. She will direct her anger at someone or something less fortunate in an hour or so, leaving you not only alive, but whole as well. Trust me, this _works_.

Homura Mitokado —32

_Suspend; verb—__to debar, usually for a limited time, from the exercise of an office or function or the enjoyment of a privilege_

**--****Suspension—**

**Tuesday…**

Anko… a lesbian? I guess that explains why she blushes so much when I mess with her. Of course, that little factoid didn't change anything—I'd hang around the girl and tease her just as I have been.

'Cause who am I to judge? I believed in "to each his own", and all that.

In any case, I think I'm starting to like school. It helps that Anko's in almost all my classes and, in the one's she isn't, Kiba, Ino, (fifth) and Kurenai (seventh) are; her friends were pretty cool and treated me as an equal—something that didn't occur in the Otogakure unless you fought for the right.

By Tuesday, I felt as though I was truly a part of the group and maneuvering Konoha High's hallways was as easy and natural as breathing. I had always been exceptionally fast at adapting.

"Hey, Anko?" I whispered.

"Hnn?" the girl replied, not tearing her gaze from the thick tome on the table before her.

"You wanna have sex?"

Her head snapped upwards so fast I was afraid she'd get whiplash. "_What_?"

The others looked up from their books, gazes curious at Anko's tone and volume.

"Kidding, kidding."

It was an 'even' day so, thankfully, there was no Sakura. Last period: Anatomy. Anko and the others had told me horror stories about the old guy who acted as our teachers and, so far, I wasn't seeing anything out of the ordinary.

Her cheeks were slightly redder than her normal shade. "Just read, Tayuya. We have a test."

I let out a sigh and let my eyes roam over the other students: everyone's head was down, studiously, well, studying. Didn't anyone in here know how to have a good time?

"You need to loosen up a bit, Ko." Her eyebrow rose at the nickname and I winked. "There's no sense getting your pretty purple panties in a bunch."

Kiba and Naruto arched their eyebrows as the girls smothered giggles.

Ok, _now _she was blushing. "How the Hell??"

"Roommates," I sing-songed. "Remember?"

"Do you two have something to share with the rest of the class?" Jiraiya barked from his desk at the front of the room. He was next to our table far too quickly for a guy his age, leering down at me. I screwed up my face in disgust as his eyes roamed my body—I stand corrected, it would seem.

_Fucking perv! _Without thinking, I balled up my hand into a fist and—

—Anko's hand settled over mine, giving me a warning squeeze.

"No, sir. We were just talking about the function of the tailbone in humans as opposed to the use in other mammals." Despite her respectful tone her eyes glinted with dislike, but the old man didn't even notice it. He was too busy looking her over.

My other hand curled into a fist at his blatant staring—something about him looking at Anko made my temper flare. Her nails dug into the fist she had trapped and I let out a pained hiss.

"Very well, ladies. Try to study more quietly, eh?"

As he lumbered away, I looked down at our hands, then up at Anko; meeting her gaze I grinned. "Geez, Ko, if you wanted to hold hands, you could have just asked."

She snatched her hand away, glaring at me as the others snickered.

"Tayuya's hot, Anko, you two should totally date," Temari murmured.

Ino frowned. "Careful, Kaze, or I might think you're interested."

"I'm only interested in you, babe," she purred.

Kurenai rolled her eyes and Hinata blushed.

"Thanks, Temari," I chuckled. "But I don't think Anko is interested. I mean, really, I sleep in her bed and she has yet to take advantage of me!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "You get to sleep in Anko's bed? Lucky!"

"Yeah," Kiba agreed. "Do you have any idea how long Naruto here has been trying to get there?"

"_Hey!!_"

"Shut-up!" Anko hissed.

Geez, why was she getting so upset over this? I saw her gaze flick to Kurenai who was chuckling quietly, her hand held demurely over her mouth and it hit me: Anko had feelings for Kurenai. Damn… irony was a bitch. Those two were best friends—that meant Anko would have to shove aside her feelings for the sake of their friendship, 'cause Kurenai didn't seem to feel the same.

For some reason, the thought made my chest constrict.

"Alright, guys, back off." I said, waving my hands in a shooing motion. "She's had enough."

"Easy for you to say," Naruto said in a stage whisper. "You and Kurenai—"I saw Anko tense. "—are the only people who can mess with her like you do. Anyone else gets—"

Her hand sliced through the air, the flat of her palm catching the back of a certain spiky blonde's head. The impact sent him sprawling forward onto the table.

"Oww…" he whimpered.

"I said to be quiet, Uzamaki." Her tone was icy, irritation making her chocolate-toned orbs darken to black.

Needless to say we all shut up and went back to reading.

* * *

"Odd day tomorrow," Anko sighed, falling back onto the sofa. We had just eaten dinner and it was my turn to wash the dishes. Truthfully, it felt a little strange to be washing dishes and doing laundry—back in the Otogakure we had servants to do shit like this. It all felt so… domestic.

"Whoop-de-fucking-doo," I agreed. "You mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"That sofa isn't very comfortable, is it?"

"Not at all." She paused, then seemed to realize what I was getting at, adding quickly, "But I'm fine sleeping on it."

I snorted, rinsing lather off of the plates. "Yeah, yeah. You know, you _can _sleep in your bed. I'm not opposed to sharing. And, if you are, I'll take the sofa."

She didn't know me—the other me—so she had no clue how generous I was being.

… Why _was_ I being so generous? I suppose it's the whole grateful to your rescuer thing kicking in.

"_You and Kurenai are the only people who can mess with her like you do…" _Kurenai and me, eh? Did that mean something?

She was frowning—I could tell from her tone. "Why, so you can brag to Naruto and Kiba?"

Finished with my job, I dried my hands and went around the counter and over to where Anko was sitting. "No, you dingbat, I just want you to be comfortable. 'Sides, we were just _joking. _What crawled up your ass and died?"

She didn't look at me as she reached for the remote and flipped on the TV. "Let's watch a movie tonight."

_Ok?_ Random subject change?

"Sure, whatever you want. I'm going to change first."

I made it a habit to shower in the mornings; the icy water actually managed to wake me up a little. Ducking into Anko's room, I pulled a nightshirt from the dresser, stripped off my school clothes and pulled it over my head.

I flinched when the hem caught at the square of flesh coloured film that covered the side of my neck.

_Shit. I nearly forgot about my Curse Mark…_

It wouldn't do me any good if Anko saw it and I had a very limited supply of the little squares because Orochimaru had been my supplier—I'd have to be careful with the ones that remained.

When I returned to the living room Anko was sitting up, giving me some room.

"What're we watchin'?" I asked, plunking down beside her.

"'_Wanted_', _'Wedding Crashers' _or _'Paul Blart: Mall Cop.'_"

I smirked. "Well, the first two have pretty naked girls and the last is a comedy." She rolled her eyes. "Let's do '_Wanted'_. I like guns."

She grunted her acknowledgment and changed the channel. We were halfway into the movie when my eyelids began to droop. School really was tiring, I had come to realize.

I glanced at Anko, who seemed quite content with watching Angelina Jolie being a badass,— she was sitting upright on the opposite side of the sofa, her long legs stretched out in front of her—and an idea came to me.

With a wide yawn, I collapsed onto my side, my head ending up in her lap. I felt her go tense.

"Tayuya, what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable."

After a moment, she relaxed and her hand rested tentatively on the crown of my head. As she began to absentmindedly comb through my hair with her fingers, I had to resist the urge to moan happily—I _loved _having my hair played with.

"'Night, Anko." I never said "Good night"—night time was never 'good'.

When she didn't respond, I shifted so that I could look up at her face: her expression was unreadable.

"Ko?"

She blinked; glanced down and met my gaze before looking away. "Hmmm?"

"I said: 'Night." Where were her thoughts? I wish I could read her better.

"Oh. Good night, Tayuya."

The stroking continued and I closed my eyes. Even as weariness eased me into slumber, I couldn't help but wonder why I was suddenly so damn happy.

**Wednesday…**

The alarm clock went off directly next to my ear, effectively scaring the piss out of me. I sat bolt upright, swearing like a sailor and rubbing sleep from my eyes. It appeared Anko had moved me during the night.

"Wake up time, Tayuya," her voice floated in from the kitchen.

Grumbling under my breath I rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. As the cold water rained down on my head I shuddered, the lingering touch the cold left behind causing me to recall the gentle touch of slim fingers through my hair.

Shaking off the thought, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me. "Hey, Anko!"

"Yeah?"

I padded across the tiled floor, drying my body as I went. "Can I drive today?"

"No." The answer was instantaneous—she hadn't even considered it.

I grinned. _I'll get you someday._

Quickly, I dressed and joined the purplette in the kitchen.

"Sleep well?"

"Fantastic." I lowered my voice into a purr. "You're just so warm and soft it was hard to just go to sleep—if you know what I mean."

She didn't respond or darken like she usually did; just returned to her cereal. I frowned slightly. "What's on the agenda today?"

She didn't look up. "School."

"No, I mean _besides _that."

Now, the purplette looked up. "Well, you need a job."

I held the grimace off of my features by the skin of my teeth. "Sounds like fun… Hey! Hypocrite! Do _you _have a job??"

She chuckled, a small smile gracing her lips—she really was quite pretty when she didn't look irritated or apathetic. "Yes, I do; I work at the library. I have time off. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Library? She never would have struck me as the type…

**--Government--**

I know it was my own fault that Kakashi and I had gotten off on the wrong foot, but that didn't stop me from shooting him a glare as I entered his classroom. I had instantly disliked him—the colour of his hair reminded me of that pig-fucker, Kabuto. Hardly reason to not like someone, I know, but I was a girl of instinct.

"How was detention, Miss Uta?" the silver-haired man asked pleasantly, noting my gaze.

"Peachy." It had been a lunch detention; myself and twelve other sorry bastards had been forced to sit at a table inside the cafeteria (the majority of the student body preferred the sunlit courtyard) in silence.

"Good, good. Let's not give me a reason to give you another one, hn?"

I went to my seat without replying. Class dragged on from there.

**--Psychology--**

Seriously, did Sakura have nothing better to do than torment Anko? The purplette calmly ignored her barbs, but I was on the edge of my seat, ready to strike.

Sakura came to stand in front of my desk, green eyes glittering maliciously. "Oh… Tayuya, was it?"

I forced the tension out of my body and looked at her. _Better play nice._ "Yeah."

"A little tip to you: Anko will do _anything _if you tell her you love her." I felt rather than saw Anko's fury as the pinkette winked at me. "Anything."

I pulled my fist back—I knew I couldn't afford to be suspended so early in the game, but this was the last straw.

"I'm wondering why she chose you as her next lover." Sakura was saying, feigning thoughtfulness. "I guess you're just another pretty fa—"

'_THUD' _The impact between fist and face sounded painful, but it wasn't as loud as the '_WHUMP' _that came from Sakura's body hitting the ground.

My eyes widened: in that instant Anko had gotten in front of me and struck the pinkette herself. But that hadn't just been one blow—that had been _several._

Eight to the torso and three to the face, if my count was correct.

And it had all happened in the blink of an eye. Anko's face was unreadable as she turned to face me; it was then that I realized her left hand was gripping my tightly clenched fist, keeping it from letting loose some hurt.

"Don't." It was a single word, but her tone made me shiver. She looked down at Sakura, face screwing up with disgust. "She's not just a pretty face, Sakura. Not that you'd understand that."

Her vocalization seemed to shake the classroom out of its sudden stupor: TenTen began wailing hysterically (it wasn't like she had been shot, you dumbass!) and the rest of the class looked to Neji then Anko as though wondering what the man would do.

His pale eyes were wide; they narrowed as he strode across the room and took Anko's upper arm.

She didn't resist.

"That was unacceptable, Miss Mitarashi," the man said, voice low with disappointment. "Come with me. The rest of you return to your work; TenTen, take Miss Haruno to the clinic."

Then, he was gone, taking Anko with him.

**--Free Period--**

I was freaking out and for reasons I wasn't too sure of. Maybe it was because of the cold, efficient way Anko had taken down Sakura. Maybe it was the fact that she had moved faster than _I _had. Either way, I was confused—who was Anko Mitarashi really?

Ino and Kiba noted my expression and lack of Anko immediately and were ushering me off the next moment. They took me outside, the fresh air doing wonders to calm my nerves, and sat me under the tree Anko usually leaned against. I could almost feel her presence lingering.

"What happened?" Ino asked, tone worried.

I composed myself quickly—I would _not _show weakness to the people I had come to think of as friends. "Anko punched Sakura's lights out."

Kiba gave a low whistle of awe. "Damn… I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah, she's normally more controlled than that." Ino was frowning thoughtfully.

"I would have done it my damn self," I growled.

"Haruno's a real piece of work," Kiba agreed. "So what happened?"

"Neji dragged her away and Sakura was taken to the clinic."

His face lit up. "Really? We should go visit her!"

I opened my mouth, but he was already rushing off in the direction of the clinic. I stood to follow; Ino's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"What did she say?" Blue eyes were intense. "Sakura. What could she have said to drive Anko off the deep end?"

"Something about telling Anko I loved her would result in Anko doing 'anything' I asked."

"_She's not just a pretty face…" _The rest of her statement came to me unbidden, but I squashed it down for further examination at a later time.

Ino's eyes widened. "That _bitch_." This wasn't the first time I had seen the blonde irritated, but it was the first time I had actually felt intimidated.

"C'mon, Tayuya."

**--Clinic--**

To get to the clinic, you had to go through the main office. Shizune wasn't sitting at the front desk; in her place lounged a rather large man with messy brown hair and glasses—Mr. Homura Mitokado. He was dutifully typing away, not even looking up as we walked by.

I blinked when we went through the opaque glass door that lead into the clinic: it was Shizune who was sitting at the nurse's desk.

"Can I help you girls?" she asked cheerily.

"We're here to see Sakura Haruno. Friend of ours." The last part came out far too harshly to be believable, but Shizune waved us on.

Kiba was there, leaning against the wall across from the pinkette's cot. She was glaring, her left eye already swollen and black.

"What do _you _people want?"

Ino was at her bedside in an instant, the look of intense dislike she gave causing Sakura to flinch. "I've got a bone to pick with you, Haruno."

The bell rang and the blonde didn't move. Kiba rose off of the wall and took me by the crook of my elbow. "C'mon, Ino."

She shook her head, long ponytail swishing against her back. "No. I'll catch you guys later."

Ino Yamanaka… skipping?

I saw Kiba give a curt nod before dragging me away.

**--English--**

In the last five minutes of English, I realized I had no method of getting home since Anko _obviously _wasn't coming back. _Fuck!_

Iruka—a well liked teacher—was joking with his students since we had gotten through what he had wanted to teach, but I was in no mood for frivolities—what was I going to do?

_I'll have to catch a ride with someone, _I decided. But who? I didn't have a cell so I couldn't text Ino or Temari. Kiba and Hinata got taken home by their families—Kiba with his sister and Hinata by her cousin—and Naruto…

Well, he was out of the question.

What about Kurenai? Anko had told me she had a motorcycle.

The bell rang and I darted out of the classroom, eager to catch the red-eyed girl before she left. Thus I was surprised when I nearly ploughed into her.

"Hey, Tayuya." Kurenai greeted, smiling that brilliant smile of hers. "A little birdie told me you needed a ride since Anko's been suspended."

_Suspended. _Somehow, when the older girl said it, it seemed bleaker.

"C'mon, let's get you home."

I followed her out into the parking lot where she straddled a blood-red Harley Davidson. As I got on behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, I couldn't help but wonder…

"Hey, Kurenai?"

She revved the engine, the bike roaring to life.

"Yeah?"

I had to yell to be heard. "Who was the 'little birdie'?"

She was laughing, I could tell from the way her body shook. "No one. I just thought you'd need a hand."

I grinned, burying my face in the girl's shoulder—I could see why Anko liked her.

* * *

The ride to Anko's was exhilarating. Somehow, Kurenai managed to break several traffic laws without getting caught, her bright laughter punctuating those moments when we faced certain danger.

We parked in front of the apartment building and I slid off, returning Kurenai's wave as she sped off.

Once inside, I knocked on the door. No response.

"Anko?" I called through the wood.

The door was flung open to reveal Anko, her anxious brown eyes meeting mine. "You're home." She exhaled. "How did you…?"

"Kurenai." I pushed passed her, following the scent of food. "She kind of guessed you wouldn't be allowed on campus."

The purplette closed the door, locked it. "Yeah…"

I sat at the table, crossing my arms across my chest. The niggling feeling that Anko was more than she seemed had returned ten-fold.

"I have some questions for you, Miss Mitarashi."

The worry was gone from her features, her emotions once again carefully hidden. Though her expression didn't change, her slender frame went tense—body language for wary. "About?"

"You."

She frowned thoughtfully and I expected her to avoid questioning completely. Then, she nodded slowly. "After dinner? I'll answer whatever I feel comfortable with."

"… Fair enough."

**--End Chapter--**

Wow, that was a _long _chapter… Rejoice for you shall be finding out more about Anko's past! Review away, my dear readers!


	9. Lonely

Notes: I do not own '_Your Guardian Angel'_—Red Jumpsuit Apparatus does. If you've never heard the song, look it up NOW! … Please? **Benevolence **is out of town, thus being unable to beta this one last time, so I hope this doesn't have any mistakes…

And, if last chapter did not, I hope this answers your question about Anko starting to "physically show a lil emotion to Tayuya", **DangoKage** =)

_Lonely; adjective—__affected with, characterized by, or causing a depressing feeling of being alone_

**--Lonely--**

"I have some questions of my own, Tayuya." I heard her grunt an acknowledgement through a fork-full of food. "Like about how you ended up stranded, broken and bleeding in the forest."

She tensed, but didn't stop eating.

"Or how you healed so quickly." I pushed my nearly empty plate away from me so that I could rest my elbows on the table; meshed my fingers together and rested my chin on the bridge they created.

"And you don't need to know," she said taking a swig of soda.

"How's this? I answer a question, you answer a question."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, sharp chestnut eyes meeting my darker pair unwaveringly. At last, she nodded. "Fine. I go first: what happened today? You must be a martial artist of some sort to have hit Haruno so often in such a short period of time."

"I practiced martial arts at some point, yes." I allowed. "I was angry, so I hit her—that's all that happened. My turn."

"That didn't—"

"You merely asked what happened today and if I practiced martial arts," I said pointedly. "I answered both questions, though you're only allowed one."

She would have to choose her words carefully if she wanted to get any information out of me and she knew that now; she shifted, her position mirroring mine, face carefully blank.

"I'll go easy on you: how'd you heal so quickly? I _know _your bones were broken."

She was clenching her teeth—I could tell from the way her jaw shifted. "Chakra."

I arched an eyebrow—was she talking about the same Chakra I was thinking of?—waiting for her to continue. Her smirk was in full effect. "I answered your question."

I couldn't help but smile in turn. She was sharp—not only of tongue, but in mind as well.

"Alright, care to explain why exactly you studied martial arts?"

I shrugged. "It was required when I was younger."

She frowned at the word 'required'.

"Chakra. Elaborate."

"It's a sort of energy in your body. Or— I was taught how to control it so I heal faster than a normal person."

It was my turn to frown: I already knew all this, but very few people did. On top of it, it was clear that she had started to say a name, stopped, and changed the sentence. Who had taught her?

"What're your feelings about Kurenai?"

Now _that _I hadn't been expecting. I bit my lip. "Pass."

"… Ok." Was that disappointment in her voice? "What went on between you and that Sakura chick?"

Another touchy subject. Nonetheless I straightened my spine a little and said calmly, "I thought she loved me and I was wrong."

Chestnut eyes widened; I didn't give her time to voice her sympathies. "Who left you in the forest?"

She didn't blink. "My teammates. Why are you so uptight when it comes to talking about you?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I said, more to stall for time than anything else. "I don't enjoy talking about my past… I made a lot of mistakes."

"We all make mistakes, Anko."

I shrugged again. "Teammates?"

"And, now, we're done for the night," she announced suddenly.

"What? That's not fair!"

"Life 'aint fair, sweetie," she chirped. "You're turn to wash the dishes."

Then, she was sauntering away; I stared disbelievingly at her retreating back.

* * *

"Hey, Ko?"

I didn't look away from the flashing screen, still a little sore from her quick escape earlier.

"C'mon, Ko, you can't ignore me." There was a plaintive note in her voice.

"Of course I can."

She came around to stand in front of the TV, effectively blocking my view. I frowned. "What do you _want_?"

I could tell from the glint in her eye that she was going to say something perverse, but she seemed to change her mind, and said instead, "You're sleeping in a bed tonight."

I sighed. "Why are you so adamant about this?"

Her expression was all innocence. "Can't I be concerned about my friend's comfort?" I just stared. "What? I'm being serious!"

"I'm fine out here." I said firmly. I was shocked when she sighed and stalked away—was she actually giving up?

The answer to that would be '_Hell no'_ because, moments later, the room went dark and I was being lifted bridal-style into slim arms. When had she gotten a hold of the remote??

I struggled, but Tayuya's hand caught both of my wrists and held them firmly. "Calm down, Ko." Her voice was amused.

"I'll show you 'calm'," I hissed. "Why are you kidnapping me?"

She changed directions, shifting her frame so that I wouldn't bump into anything. "Kidnap is such a harsh word. It's not like I'm taking you out of your house. Besides, this is kind of like the groom carrying the bride over the threshold."

I kicked her; felt a surge of triumph as I heard a gasp of pain.

"I didn't know you liked it rough, Anko." She _still_ sounded amused—it was infuriating!

Before I could kick her again, I was falling; I landed face down on my bed. I had almost forgotten how wonderfully soft it was.

"There, was that so bad?" We were enveloped in gentle light as she turned the bedside lamp on. Then, she joined me, fluffing the pillows on what I assumed she was claiming as her side of the bed. "'Night, Anko."

The light went out.

I could get up. I could resist this—resist _her_.

'_Who are you kidding?'_

"… Good night."

**Thursday… (Ungodly hour)**

I was woken by flailing limbs and whimpering.

I tore myself away from sleep and reached out blindly; a hand clenched mine brutally and I heard a muffled sob. "Tayuya?"

She didn't respond, but the grip lessened a little.

"Tayuya." I flipped on the lights and was shocked to see the red-head's face streaked with tears.

She released me completely and scrambled as far away from me as possible. "S-sorry about that. Turn off the light."

I did so, but moved closer, touching her cheek gently. "Hey… What's wrong? Bad dream?"

Her vague silhouette nodded, her breath catching in a hiccup. "I'm sorry. I thought I was over this."

I dropped my hand, drawing her to my chest and whispering meaningless words of comfort; she snuggled closer instantly, more terrified instinct than thought. "'Over this'? How often do you have these dreams?"

She didn't respond.

I sighed, resting my cheek on the top of the trembling girl's head.

"Talk to me. Please." Her tone was pleading, the last part an afterthought.

I began stroking her hair, my mind searching for something to say. Then, it hit me and I smiled.

"When I see your smile…"

I was a bit rusty, I admit—singing wasn't something I did often anymore—but Tayuya fell still and the hands clenching the front of my shirt relaxed slightly.

"Tears roll down my face.

I can't replace.

And now that I'm strong I have figured out:

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.

And I know I'll find deep inside me…

I can be the one."

Her breathing was evening out.

"I will never let you fall.

I'll stand up with you forever…

I'll be there for you through it all—

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven."

By the song's end, Tayuya was limp in my arms, her breathing slowed with sleep. Gently, I lowered her onto her back, shifting the covers over her. As I rolled onto my side, I frowned in thought.

Normally, that song made me think of Kurenai. This time, however, my mind remained stubbornly on Tayuya.

**Thursday…**

When I woke up again, it was because of my alarm clock. Acting on reflexes that had been cultivated by the past three years of doing this, I made to roll out of bed. The hand around my wrist stopped me.

"Easy there, Ko," came Tayuya's groggy voice. "No school, remember?"

My heart sank—what was I going to do with myself all day? School was better than hanging around. She must have noticed my expression because she rubbed sleep from her eyes and asked, "Want me to stay here?"

I smiled ruefully. "No. Go to school."

"Yes mom."

The bed shifted as Tayuya's weight left it and I heard her turn on the shower moments later.

_Might as well make breakfast. It's not like I'll be going back to sleep._

Rising from the comfort of clean cotton sheets, I shuffled to the kitchen. Pulling open the refrigerator, I pulled out some eggs, a carton of milk, cheese, sweet peppers, ham, and onions.

It took me five minutes to whip up two omelettes. By then, the water had stopped, but the red-head had yet to emerge from my room. Not wanting the food to get cold, I stuck my head through the door way and called, "Breakfast!"

There was no response. Mystified, I headed towards the bathroom. The door was closed; I raised a fist to knock and out stepped Tayuya.

I went red—I couldn't help it: the girl was completely naked, her arms raised above her head so that she could towel her hair dry.

Her eyes met mine and we stood there, frozen for what felt like forever. Then, a smirk spread slowly over her face. "Anko, that shade looks painful. Should I go put some clothes on?"

I blinked—something about the playful note in her voice was different—and quickly averted my gaze. "That'd be great."

She went past me, the brush of her skin against mine causing me to start. "Any particular reason you came in here? Besides looking at me naked, I mean."

"How the Hell was I suppose to know you walk around naked after your shower!" I asked defensively. "I'm always ready before you."

"Yeah, yeah." There was a _'thud' _as she shut a dresser drawer. "Your excuses are feeble, Mitarashi."

I released a growl of annoyance, but I refused to play her games. "Yeah, I'm going to eat now."

"Me? Well, if you insist…"

I felt my ears burn as I retreated. There was just no way of winning against that girl.

* * *

"You have three minutes to eat," I said, not looking up from my breakfast.

Tayuya groaned. "The Hell?? Why'd you let me take so long?"

I shot her a triumphant look, but her back was to me. "So sorry, I was distracted by your nakedness."

She 'hmph'ed, but didn't comment. "Can you take me to school, mom?"

I glared at the use of my newest nickname. "No. Not allowed on school grounds, remember?"

"Aww, c'mon. How else will I get to school? Unless—"

"No, you aren't driving." I said, point-blank. "Your ride should be here soon so shut-up and stuff your face."

"Vicious much?" Nonetheless, she obeyed.

Sure enough, the doorbell rang after Tayuya took her last bite. I rose and flung it open without bothering to check who it was.

"Alright, kiddo, get out of my house."

Kurenai, dressed in dark jeans and a low cut white top that made my gaze linger for longer than it should have, grinned. "Geez, Anko, throwing the poor girl out already?"

"I've had a very traumatic morning," I growled.

Tayuya shoved past me. "Yeah, yeah, you're suffering—we _know_." Then, _right in front of Kurenai _she leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks for breakfast, mom. Later!"

The red-eyed brunette's grin widened further as Tayuya descended the stairs. "Awww," she cooed once the younger girl was out of earshot. "How sweet.

Somehow, I managed to keep the sudden upsurge of blood from my face (I wondered if all this agitation would have any adverse effects on my health). "Go to school, Kure."

She bowed. "As you wish… 'mom'."

I could hear her tinkling laughter even through the closed door.

* * *

After about an hour of solitude I was ready to kill someone.

For reasons _beyond _me, my thoughts kept straying back to Tayuya—back to how her mere presence lifted the veil of boredom that covered just about everything in my life nowadays. Then, they flicked to Kurenai and how she had been—and still was—my first (though the word makes me visibly cringe) love as though they were attempting to compare the feelings both roused… Kami, my own thoughts were confusing me!

I wasn't going to survive these ten days. Not with my sanity intact, anyway.

And I couldn't sleep to help the hours drag by—I was too use to getting very little sleep. So now what?

I was, dare I say, _lonely_.

_Ugh… I guess I'll go out. _

Dragging myself out of bed, I went to the bathroom in search of hot, soothing water. Before I could reach my destination, however, my phone went off.

…Somewhere.

Grumbling irately under my breath I dashed in the general direction of the sound, praying that I found it before the damned thing stopped ringing. If it did, well, hide-and-seek with an inanimate object would kill a few hours, right?

Aha! Triumphantly, I pulled the silver device from a pile of clothes (I suppose I should do the laundry) and slid the screen up.

One new message: _Hey, Anko, wanna hang out? Answer quick 'cause I REALLY need to get the Hell out of my house._

I checked the caller ID and my eyebrows rose. _Ino?_

_Sure. Shower first then, I'll come get you._

Snapping the phone shut, I stood still for a moment, wondering why exactly the blonde was still home. Deciding I'd ask her when I saw her, I headed for the bathroom again.

* * *

The moment I pulled into the Yamanakas' driveway a blonde blur streaked towards me; Ino wrenched open the door and threw herself into the seat.

"Ino—"

"DRIVE!"

We were peeling out before her door even shut.

A few miles later I spared my passenger a glance. "Any particular reason you had to get away like a convict with the FBI on his trail?"

"'Rents," She said sullenly. "They went full-on-lockdown mode when they found out I was suspended. I was lucky to have my phone."

My jaw actually dropped. "_You. Suspended??_"

"You're surprise is almost insulting," she sniffed.

"Well, you're Ino Yamanaka. You _never _get in trouble."

"Neither do you," she said pointedly.

"Yeah, well, I don't have 'rents that'll eat my face… What'd you do anyway?"

"Sakura." The disgust in her tone caused me to glance at her again. "I hit her—I couldn't help myself. That bitch had no right saying what she did to you. I can't _believe _we were best friends at one point."

Surprised? Yeah, Ino and Sakura had been best buds up until the event that my group of friends now referred to as 'The Breakup'.

"Calm down, Ino." I said, trying to gather my thoughts. "When did you…?"

"During sixth period."

"So you skipped class too!?"

She was pouting, her full bottom lip jutting out in cute way. "Don't judge me! This was important. _You _are important."

Aww, here came the warm fuzzies.

"So how long is your sentence?" I asked, shaking off the feeling.

"Same as yours: ten days. I plan on hiding out until my parents calm down."

"… Where exactly?" I'm fond of Ino and all that, but the thought of her being my roommate made me cringe.

She rolled her eyes. "Temari's, duh."

That made me chuckle. "Well, Kankuro and Gaara should be happy to see you. Where are we off to?"

"Wherever you want, hon." She adjusted the seat so that she was reclining, propping her feet up on the dash. "I've got all day."

The buildings outside had blurred into the green of leaves when Ino said casually, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"… Depends on the question."

"Tayuya. What's up with you two?"

"Not sure what you're getting at, Ino."

She was studying me, her gaze intent. I tried not to turn my head and stare her down. At last, she murmured, "So you really don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

She shook her head. "No… it's nothing."

_Ok? _The girl was so strange sometimes.

"So, where are we going?"

"Amegakure. I thought we both could use the retail therapy."

During the past few years, the Village Hidden in Rain, had prospered—becoming a center of trade. It had also built the biggest mall I had ever seen. Outside, trees melted into stone and water.

Ino's face lit up. "I like the way you think!"

**--End chapter--**

Psh. Did you really think I'd give away Anko's past? Not just yet; there will be a bare-all later though. Not a bare-all as in skin, mind you—although that will be happening at some point as well. Feel free to drop me a line!


	10. Settled

Edit: Kiba's mother's name is Tsume. I changed that.

Rock Lee—15

_Settle; verb—1. __To conclude or resolve 2. To make stable; place in a permanent position or on a permanent basis_

**--Settled—**

**Thursday… (still)**

School was boring as fuck without Anko. Maybe it was just me?

Kurenai was really cool—she always attempted to include me in the group whenever they were talking or something, but I didn't _want _to be a part of things.

_What possessed me to kiss Anko this morning? Albeit, a kiss on the cheek, but a kiss nonetheless! I mean, it was really fucking nice of her to comfort me like she did and she made me breakfast…_

The memory of the purplette's song and the meaning of its lyrics made me shudder.

_I should have told her._

'_Great idea. If you're lucky, she'll toss you onto the streets rather than turn you in to the police.'_

_She wouldn't._

'_And how are you so sure of that?'_

… _I'm not._

UGH! What was it about the purplette that made me act differently? I swore less when she was around and I even treated her differently from the others (though it wasn't too noticeable unless you kept a vigilant watch); went against _everything _I had learned over the past few years and _trusted_, for Kami's sake!

What. The. _Fuck_?!

"Hey, Tayuya, you're really quiet," Kiba observed, stripping off his shirt.

Guy, our gym teacher, was yelling encouragingly at the other students who had yet to finish their laps. I was lying in the shade of the looming gymnasium building, pressed thankfully against the cool pavement; Kiba joined me. We had finished early along with a few other students.

"Just thinking."

"Ah, that would explain that smell." I cuffed him, chuckling. "Thinking about?"

"Anko." The name slipped out before I even considered it.

His gaze was knowing. "I see. I think about Anko too."

His tone and expression made me burst out laughing, drawing the attention of some of the other students. "I _like_ you, Kiba. You make me laugh."

He grinned. "I like you to, Tayuya. So, what're these Anko-based thoughts? Anything dirty?"

Just then, a boy in a green jumpsuit came jogging up, sweat dripping from his bowl-cut into his eyes. Rock Lee was a mini-Guy despite the fact that they weren't related in any way. "I have just finished my twelfth lap!" he announced. "My youthful energy is indeed pumping!"

I rolled my eyes. Did I mention the fact that we were only required to do four laps?

"Hey, Lee. Umm… good for you."

"Thank you, comrade!" He saluted and then jogged off.

"Freakin' Freshmen," Kiba grunted. Gym was another class that was a mash of grade levels.

"I think it's just him. He takes the cake when it comes to weirdness." I was actually glad for the change in subject. My thoughts about Anko weren't dirty, but they filled my mind more and more frequently, it seemed.

"Mhmm. So, Anko?"

Damned males and their one-track minds.

"What about her?" I asked, turning my gaze back to the elliptical track. Rock Lee was just starting his thirteenth lap and Guy was practically crying with pride. _Gawd_ the people here were strange.

"She's on your mind. In a friendly kind of way or a Temari kind of way?"

I laughed. "I'm straight, Kiba."

"Yeah, well, that's what Temari use to say. Then Ino got to 'er."

I snorted. "I don't give into peer pressure, first of all. Secondly: Anko is head-over-heels for Kurenai."

He shrugged. "So you haven't noticed?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "Noticed what?"

Suddenly he was rising, offering a hand to help me up. I took it and his muscles flexed as he helped me to my feet—quite a view if I do say so myself. "Something that even Anko herself has yet to notice."

The resulting—abrupt—wave of annoyance mingled with my confusion and I frowned. "Care to be a little less cryptic?"

He shrugged. "Ask Ino. She was the first to notice."

I trotted after him as he strode away, curiosity gnawing at me. "C'mon, Kiba, tell me!"

He ignored me; as he passed by a water fountain, I hit the switch and splashed water on him. Iris-less eyes narrowed as Kiba turned on me, shaking water from his spiky brown hair. "Oh, it's on, Uta."

I swear I've never run faster in my life… And that's saying something—thievery was commonplace in the Otogakure so we were required to run like Hell pretty often.

**Anatomy**

Suna.

The word made me shudder; the Village Hidden in Sand was the location of the Otogakure's base of operations.

Of course a freak like Jiraiya would be talking about it.

"Suna's people, as shown by this skeleton, have different internal structures from us Konohagakurians." Beside him loomed—it was taller than him—a gruesome skeleton, its bones bleached white. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "This specimen is female—" big surprise there "—And, as you can see, she has a thicker skull, wrist bones and shin bones as well as longer fingers—" Why did that statement make me think of Anko stroking my hair? "—which leads me to think that they evolved in that way to better brace themselves against the vicious winds created by sandstorms."

Ah, Suna sandstorms. I remember being cooped up for three days waiting for one to blow over once. I had nearly killed the fat ass… Good times, good times.

As the white-haired man jabbered on I allowed my mind to wander.

_I wonder what Anko's doing? _I watched as Kurenai balled up a piece of paper and tossed it to me; I caught it without thinking and opened it up: _'Heads up: Temari's on warpath and Naruto's been trying to 'cheer her up'.'_

From my left—where the aforementioned annoying blonde was sitting—came another balled up piece of paper only, this time, it sailed passed me to hit Temari straight in the center of her forehead.

The dirty blonde, kind of pissy without her Ino-fix, glared dangerously, blue-green eyes narrowed with irritation.

"Careful, Uzamaki," I muttered. "She'll rearrange your internal organs."

Kiba—smart boy that he was—adjusted his seat so that he wasn't quite as close to the danger zone.

"C'mon, Temari, you can't stay all sad and mopey forever! How're you going to survive the next ten days?"

_Ten_ _days?_ My chest constricted at the thought of ten Anko-less school days.

"Get off of my back, Naruto," she growled.

"No! Look at Tayuya: Anko's gone, but you don't see _her _sulking."

I twitched.

"Her situation is different!" It came out as an angry hiss. "Anko and Tayuya aren't a couple, now are they?"

"Yeah, well, what're you going to do when you two graduate? There are so many things that could split you up—school, your family—"

She was growling. "Naruto…"

"—You could have a fight—"

"_Naruto._"

Hinata was hiding behind Kiba as though he could shield her from the imminent explosion. I quirked an eyebrow—those two would make a cute couple.

"—Hell, how are you going to handle it when she finally breaks up with you?"

"MR. UZAMAKI! DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SHARE WITH THE CLASS?" Jiraiya snapped. At the same time, Temari surged to her feet.

_Saved! _I thought, quickly pulling her back down. She didn't resist, eyes locked on Naruto.

"Er, um…" the hapless blonde stuttered. "No sir."

"Then _please _be quiet."

"Yes sir."

As Jiraiya went back to lecturing, Naruto slumped in his seat, resting his chin on the table with a relieved sigh. He must have realized the hurt Jiraiya had just saved him from—maybe he wasn't as oblivious as he seemed.

* * *

"I hear you're looking for a job," Kiba said. Three o' clock had rolled around and he was walking with Kurenai and me to the parking lot.

"Mhmm."

"My parents own an animal clinic. Maybe you'd be inter—? "

I hugged him hard, stopping the rest of the sentence from leaving his lips. "Are you serious, Kiba? That'd be fucking awesome!"

He winced as I let go of him and made a show of checking for broken ribs. "All right. Come on by and you can talk with my parents. You mind, Kurenai?" The brunette shook her head. "It's settled, then! Hell, you two can stay for dinner too."

"Food too? Kiba, you're the greatest."

He grinned. "I know."

I ended up riding in Kiba's mom's Volkswagen Eos—a beautiful red machine with black racing stripes. Kurenai promised to follow on her bike.

Mrs. Inuzuka—"Please, call me Tsume!" she had insisted—was a beautiful woman with sculpted features and a friendly air about her. Kiba had the same dark brown hair as she did (hers was pulled back in a high ponytail), the same iris-less eyes and the same toothy grin. She was wearing a spaghetti strap and denim shorts. There was a tattoo on her upper arm as well, resembling a pitchfork minus the middle prong; the left and right prongs curving around a circle.

"Hey, mom, Tayuya here needs a job," Kiba said once we had pulled out of the traffic dismissal always caused.

"Does she now?" The older woman accelerated, going over the speed limit by at least thirty miles. "And you're telling me this, why?"

He socked her in the arm. "C'mon, mom, quit messing around. We needed another set of hands, right?"

Unperturbed, she hit him back. It sounded like it hurt. "I suppose we did." She looked at me via the rearview mirror. "Do you like animals, Tayuya?"

"Depends on the animal."

"Dogs, mainly." Kiba piped up.

"Dogs I can handle."

She grinned. "Good answer. There's one more thing I need to know before we talk about hours and your pay."

Holy shit, was she serious? My disbelief must have showed on my face because she glanced up at the mirror again and laughed (Kiba even _laughed _like his mother. It was warm, infectious and, above all, _loud._). "Don't you worry; this next part is the hardest."

Well, that was comforting.

We pulled onto a gravel driveway; this was the first time I had glanced out the window and I realized we had left the city behind.

Kiba's house was quaint: its walls were sturdy red brick, the wide windows framed with strips of dark wood. What really stood out, however, was the property—the Inuzukas owned _acres_ of land that housed a pond, maple trees, and yards upon yards of rich green grass.

"You like?" Kiba asked. His mother was already striding passed the house, towards a squat wooden building near the pond I had spotted.

"It's really nice."

"C'mon, I'll give you a tour."

Kiba showed me the house first: it was lofty, the ceiling looming a few feet above my head, with wooden furniture; there were five bedrooms (two for guests, one for his parents, one for himself, and one for his older sister) a vast kitchen and a family room with leather furniture. Then, he lead me all around the property, showing me a rope-swing that hung from one of the bigger trees, the vegetable garden that grew out back, and the trout in the pond.

"Phew… I always get plenty of exercise when I go to your place Kiba," Kurenai panted, appearing out of nowhere. "I've finally found you two."

Kiba's response was cut off by a low rumbling; we all snapped to attention to see the door to the nearby building slide upwards unleashing dozens of small, furry bodies. The male let out a whoop as a pale ball of fur catapulted at him. "Akamaru!"

I was on the ground seconds later, falling prey to the crush of canines.

"Down!" The command from the elder Inuzuka cause the yipping mass to scramble into neat rows and I was helped to my feet by Kurenai who had somehow escaped the chaos.

"This is our latest batch of puppies," Tsume said, shooting the aforementioned mammals a stern look. "Puppies, meet Tayuya."

I looked at her incredulously, wondering if she was off her rocker, but to my total surprise, the mutts all flopped onto their bellies as a unit and wagged their tails.

Tsume was grinning. "Well, then. I guess you're in."

"Just like that??"

"Mhmm. They're a good judge of character—if they like you, then there shouldn't be a problem."

Was she joking? I studied her, but the woman seemed one hundred percent serious. How could she trust the judgment of _animals_ to decide who she was hiring? They hadn't even been very accurate; I was _not _a good person—I use to kill people for a living!

"Welcome to the team!"

* * *

"You're awfully quiet." _Geez, what was this, observe-Tayuya's-unusual-silence day!?_

I shrugged, hopped off of Kurenai's bike. I was stuffed (Kiba's mother had cooked enough for an army—just watching the two of them tuck away food made my stomach hurt) and feeling sleepy. Part of me didn't want to go to sleep for fear of my dreams reoccurring. The other part…

"I'm fine. Thanks for the ride, Kurenai."

Crimson eyes probed me intently as though she was trying to read me. Ha, good luck. "Ok… See you at school tomorrow." She started up the engine and was gone.

_Why are these people being so nice to me? Anko's not even around and they act like… like they genuinely like me._

'_Hmph. They probably want something.'_

I trudged up the stairs of the apartment building, hoping I'd make it before I passed out—today had been eventful and, due to my dreams, I hadn't been getting a lot of sleep. I located the extra key clipped to my school bag and opened the door, dropping my crap on the floor the moment I stepped through the doorway. "Mom?"

The house was dark. And still.

"Anko?"

_Hmm, I guess she's out._

I didn't bother changing into nightclothes; I just collapsed onto the bed and shut my eyes.

The other part…

I opened my eyes, staring up at the ceiling without seeing it.

_The other part of me is glad for them because of the resulting cuddle fest with Anko. Who would have thought she could be so caring and gentle..._

I scowled—I _really _didn't need these thoughts right now. Still… it was nice to have someone sleeping in the room with me; I was accustomed to it and, as an added bonus, Anko didn't snore like Kidomaru did.

_Well, that and she's comfortable._

All of a sudden, I missed my flute—playing the instrument always made me feel calmer. I shut my eyes again, willed myself to stop thinking and _sleep._

--x--

'_Thud'_

"_Did you really think you could get away?"_

'_Thud. Thud.'_

_I tried to move. I couldn't. My throat hurt from the razor sharp scream that was caught in it._

"_Stupid girl. You are MINE."_

_The next blow caught me in the ribs and I doubled over, trying to breathe through white-hot pain._

"_Please, Orochimaru…"_

'_Shik' The sound of metal on metal made my chest constrict. "It's too late now—"_

"—_Tayuya…" This voice was gentle._

_The pain lessened and Orochimaru howled with anger. As his form began to dissolve, I let out a sob of relief…/_

--x--

"Tayuya!"

I was being cradled, my body nestled in the space between Anko's stretched out legs, slim fingers stroking through my hair. Shame, bitter and heavy, settled over me and I tried to wriggle away.

Her grip tightened. "It's me. It's Anko."

_Anko… _"H-hey, Ko. Funny meeting you here." The playfulness sounded forced even to my ears.

"The same dream?" I didn't answer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Still no answer.

The older girl began humming, rocking me back and forth like a parent with a small child. I swallowed hard. Here was my chance to spill my guts. Naturally, I didn't. "Why are you doing this?"

Her humming stopped. "Hmm?"

_Being so damn wonderful. _"Holding me."

"Do you want me to stop?" She sounded amused.

"No…"

"If you must know, I don't like seeing you suffer. This seems to calm you, so…"

Calm me it did. Why? I'm not big on physical contact, but Anko's mere presence soothed me.

"… Thank you."

"Mhmm." The humming resumed and I shifted, burying my face in the hollow of her throat. I felt her stiffen.

"Is this ok?"

There was a pause. "Yeah, it's cool."

What was this feeling? It was deeper than comfort—it possessed the same warmth and feeling of safety and, yet…

"Where've you been all day, Ko?" I asked, partially to distract myself from my thoughts, partially because I was genuinely curious.

"Amegakure with Ino."

"Birds of a feather flock together, eh? You criminals were out shopping?"

I could feel the chuckle vibrate up the slender column of her throat. "Criminals?"

I enjoyed this light, playful atmosphere; my body was already settling back into sleep.

"Mhmm. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Hrm. You'd better not."

"Was that a threat?"

"Well, it seems to me that you're in a vulnerable position at the moment. I could easily overpower you." Something about her tone made me blink.

Whoa, was Anko being… flirty? With _me? _

That new development had me so floored that I, Tayuya Uta, didn't have an instantaneous comeback. At last, I said, "I see… My lips are sealed, mom."

My assumption couldn't be right—I was probably reading too far into it.

She growled. "I wish you'd stop calling me that."

I chuckled, once again on top of things. "That's why I do it. Oh, I almost forgot: I got a job today."

Her eyebrows rose. "Really? Where?"

"Kiba. I work Wednesday through Friday after school to 8pm and Saturday from noon to 5pm."

"Oh, the clinic? That's cool. You met his parents?"

"Well, his mom. His dad was out. She's really nice."

"Like her son," Anko agreed. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." I stifled a yawn.

"It's late; you should get some sleep." She released me and, reluctantly, I settled back under the covers. "Good night, Tayuya."

"'Night, mom."

… _Sleep well._

**--End Chapter--**

More fluffiness! Reviews?


	11. Separation

"_Insert text here"—_talking on the other end of the line.

_Separate; verb—__to keep apart or divide, as by an intervening barrier or space_

**--Separation--**

When I woke up the next morning, Tayuya was gone.

_Kami… How the Hell did I miss the alarm? I must have been really tired. _I shifted. _Of course, watching Tayuya sleep for the longest doesn't help the whole being tired thing._

I couldn't have helped that last part—when the red-head slept, she looked so peaceful. Unable to sleep myself I had watched her (still wearing the jeans and tight black tee shirt that made me want to slide my hand under it she had worn to school), stroking her hair. The warmth that I felt in my chest was unsettling.

Once or twice, she had shifted, mumbling, and I had froze, afraid that she'd wake up. She didn't and my petting resumed.

She had even rolled over, forcing me—not unwillingly if I was being completely honest with myself—to spoon her. I had held my breath and, at that time, my thin shirt had seemed too tight as it pressed against my nipples, standing at attention as they were.

Why did she affect me like that?

I wouldn't lie and say that I understood my sudden fascination with the girl, but I did understand that it would lead me into trouble. This—the gentle way I treated her sometimes—would have to stop before she became attached to me… or me to her.

I had a plan: I was going to leave Konoha once high school was over, probably never to return. Another friend—another chain to bind me here—did not factor into that plan.

My phone went off and I groaned—where _was_ that damn thing anyway? I had to struggle to free myself from my tangled sheets before I could stumble across my room and swipe the buzzing device from the top of my dresser.

_You up for a road trip?_

_Road trip?Where and when?_

_Wherever. Can you leave now?_

_Now??_ Geez, Ino's sudden introduction to the world of delinquency was going to cost me, I could feel it. Then again, maybe separation from Ta—er—Konoha would do me some good.

_Sure._I paused, tilted my head. _I have a few things to take care of, though. Pack something sexy._

Then, I hit send.

* * *

We left around noon.

It was Friday, so I was sure Tayuya would be kept busy for the next two days while I was away. Hell, I considered spending the remainder of my suspension days travelling.

Ino, dressed in a purple halter-top and khaki shorts was staring moodily out of the passenger window, fidgeting with the arms of her expensive sunglasses. We had had to stop by her house to pick up her stuff; thankfully her parents hadn't been there (we left a note, of course. No sense letting them think their daughter had been kidnapped…).

"What's up with you, Yamanaka? It isn't like you to want to be away from Temari for very long."

She bit her lip—a nervous habit. "I don't know, Anko, she isn't handling my not being at school very well."

Poor Temari. Normally, she was cool as a cucumber, but the moment her girlfriend wasn't around, she turned moody. It seemed that, when she wasn't acting as Ino's common sense, her own fled.

"… So you're leaving? Ino, wouldn't that make things _worse_?"

"Eh… I think we could use the time apart. I'm not always going to be around and neither is she."

I arched an eyebrow: glum, thoughtful Ino wasn't something I saw much of. "I can relate."

"Oh?" She half-turned to look at me. "Problems with Tayuya?"

I snorted. "First of all, we aren't an item. Secondly, no, there aren't any problems."

Ino was smirking. "I never said that first part. Methinks you protest too much."

I frowned. "Methinks you should shut the Hell up."

She huffed exaggeratedly as she turned back to her window; I rolled my eyes and shifted my attention back to the road.

I liked silence. Silence was good—

"Where are we going, anyway?" Ino asked suddenly. "You sure had a lot of crap packed for a simple weekend. _And_ you wanted me to pack something sexy."

"Kirigakure."

As expected, the name made Ino's eyes widen. "The Village Hidden in Mist?" she asked, surprised. "That's across the water."

"Mhmm. I've already bought our tickets for the ship online."

"Oh, wow!" the blonde gasped. "So it's safe to say we'll be gone for more than the weekend, right?"

I nodded, already imagining the restaurants on the water and the beautiful beaches.

"Wicked!"

I had been to Kirigakure twice when I was a kid and, on both occasions, I had wandered the streets alone while my parents took care of work… I should be safe from recognition—who would remember a kid after ten years?

"Earth to Mitarashi!" Ino's voice shouted, far too close to my ear.

I shoved her away. "What?"

"Geez, no need to be violent. You just wandered off into the far reaches of your brain and I was _trying _to get your attention."

_Kami, give me patience._

"I'm focusing now; what?"

"I need to use the little girls' room."

With those big, blue eyes staring at me, I could only growl wrathfully. "We'll stop at the next gas station, ok? Damn, you're like a fucking five year-old."

She was giggling. "You know you love me, Anko."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

There was a Texaco station coming up on the left…

"Well, you love Tayuyaaaa," she sing-songed.

… And I drove passed it.

Ino's indignant "hey!" made me smirk.

* * *

"… You're lucky."

We had been driving for hours and night was closing in; if I kept going at my current pace, we would be breaking our fasts onboard the ship.

Ino had been silent for so long I had almost forgotten she was there. "Huh?"

"You're lucky," she repeated. The dying embers that had once been glaring down at us from high in the air glinted off of her hair, making it look like spun gold. That particular phenomenon made me think of Tayuya. "You've got nothing holding you down—you can just walk out whenever you want and reappear whenever you want."

I frowned. _You're wrong. _"What makes you say that, Ino? I thought you liked stability."

She shifted, hugging her knees to her chest. "Yeah, most of the time. But it gets suffocating, you know?"

The irony in that statement made me want to laugh, but I didn't. "I do."

"Sometimes… sometimes, I just want to run away from all my responsibilities and shit. Sometimes, I just want to _live._"

Ino Yamanaka: Straight-A student, possessor of gorgeous girlfriend, and heir to Yamanaka Flowers—the biggest floral-based company in the Land of Fire. Who would have guessed she was unhappy? Then again, if I had such hefty expectations on my shoulders I would probably be unhappy too.

I reached over, rested a hand on hers. "Hey." She looked at me. "Don't say stuff like that. You've got it good right now, Ino. Don't wish you were like me."

She smiled grimly. "Thanks, Anko."

Fifteen minutes later, Ino was slumbering peacefully and my mind took advantage of the quiet to bombard me.

_Could she have been any more wrong? I am tied down and by people like her. _I clenched the steering wheel. _People like Hinata, Temari, Kiba, and Kurenai… even Naruto. It's the ties that bind me to people—that bind me to Konoha._

Despite what I showed outwardly, my friends meant the world to me.

'_And what of Tayuya?' _the little voice in my head asked. '_She isn't like the others.'_

True. And I think it was her differences that drew me to her—she was a gust of fresh air after years of holding my breath. I had no doubt in my mind that, if anyone even could, Tayuya would be the one person that could truly relate to me.

Looking at this logically, my sudden attachment to the girl was a direct result of the kinship I felt with her. That was all. There was absolutely none of the attraction that Ino kept on hinting at.

'_Repetition is the key! Maybe if you keep telling yourself that, you'll believe it.'_

_Oh, shut it._

I flicked on my turn-signal, changed lanes.

'_The Yamanaka girl is sharper than you now. You've gotten rusty.'_

Only a few dozen miles left to go. Could I make it without breaking something?

Right on cue, my phone buzzed. I answered it, voice low. "Hey, Kiba. I see you got your phone back."

"_Yup! Where are you right now? Tayuya tells me you disappeared."_

"Out and about," I answered vaguely. "Why, is she worried?"

"_No. She just said something about having to do all the chores herself until you came back. You owe her, apparently."_

I chuckled. "Sounds like something she'd say. You plan on getting to the real reason behind calling me any time soon?"

There was a moment's hesitation and I knew I had caught him. "_Ino's with you, right?"_

"Yeah."

"_Temari swung by earlier, more dejected than upset. I was worried about her—do you know what's going on between those two?"_

I glanced at the sleeping blonde. "Ino just needs some space. Nothing big."

"_Hmm. I'll tell her that." _Another pause. _"Anko… You mind if I ask you something?"_

It was uncharacteristic of Kiba to pause or to request permission. Needless to say, I was curious. "Sure."

Ino stirred.

"_How does it feel to have something you want with all you are and not have the guts or the ability to reach out and take it?"_

I bristled, but I knew he didn't mean to resurrect any painful, introspective thoughts. "Like Hell. Advice from me to you: if you can take it, _take _it."

"… _I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Anko. Good night."_

"Good night, Kiba."

As the connection ended, Ino opened her eyes partway. "Who was that?"

"Just Kiba. Your girl was worried about you."

"Hrm."

She closed her eyes, but I could tell she was still awake. I went back to my thoughts.

_Who exactly was Kiba talking about? _Was one of my closest male friends falling for someone?The person must have been in our group of friends because he could have just talked to his mom—Tsume gave excellent advice, I knew from experience.

"Hey, Ino, we're here." I parked, stopped the engine.

She groaned. "So there's no turning back."

I arched an eyebrow. "Missing her already?"

She nodded slowly.

I had to wonder what that—the need to be around the person that made me feel special—felt like. It had to be stifling—I hated depending on others.

"Want to go back?"

The blonde shook her head. "No. This'll be good for me."

She didn't sound too sure, but I opened my door nonetheless. "Alright, let's get you to bed."

* * *

We rented a room in the little inn (locally owned, so the people were very friendly) located near the dock; no questions were asked despite the time of night. Then again, this area wasn't exactly known for its police force. If we were bad people, the locals had little to no protection save their own. I guess these people had learned to accept money from whomever, whenever—so long as no trouble was created.

We'd be safe enough… One night wouldn't hurt.

Ino was bouncing off the walls since she had been sleeping for half the trip, her energetic attitude grating my nerves.

"Ino!" I snapped for what felt like the millionth time. "Sit still, would you?"

She was tapping her feet against the wall, the erratic tempo keeping me from finding the Ino-less haven that sleep offered.

"This place gives me the creeps. Can I sleep with you? Having someone with me will help calm me."

I bristled. "Hell no. Go to sleep."

She flicked on the television and began channel-surfing, the resulting wildly flashing multicoloured lights seeming intent on giving me a seizure.

"_Ino,_" I growled.

"C'mon, Anko, I'm _bored._ What do you want me to do?!"

Goddamn it! I _knew _I should have kept her awake so she'd be sleeping right now, but that would have resulted in a bitchy Ino earlier. Pick your fucking poison.

"I want you to _sleep_. Or anything that won't piss me off, really!"

I was dozing off when I heard the door open then slam shut.

_Shit. _I sat up and rubbed my temples.

'_Pretty girl like her is a prime target on the streets.'_

_Yeah, I know._

Grabbing my keys from the oak nightstand beside my bed, I quickly followed after Ino. Outside, the sky was tinged with orange and pink as the sun began to peek over the horizon and I groaned inwardly: I had been awake for nearly nineteen hours now.

_Damn you, Yamanaka; one look outside and a person with brains would stay indoors!_

I saw a flash of yellow heading quickly towards the dock and swore. The inn was above ground, metal stairs zigzagging up the rough terrain to allow entry. I ignored them; vaulted over the edge and landed about seven feet down, breaking into a hasty jog.

_Good thing I paid when we checked in, _I thought, hitting a button on the car's remote. An engine revved behind me and I picked up my pace, darting into a nearby alley.

_All our shit is still in the trunk. _I jumped, catching the top of a chain-link fence and hauling myself over it. I hit the ground again. Checking my cell I saw that it would be another hour before we could leave and sighed. _Catch her first. Take this one step at a time._

A scream rang out, spreading through the morning air like a virus through a computer hard drive.

_Fuck. _I was full out sprinting now.

The narrow passageway lead to a rock formation that overlooked the dock; there were several small ships bobbing next to the huge wooden bridge, crates with metal hinges welded to the ground by the ocean spray, and a few pelicans swooping close to the water in hopes of breakfast. What got my attention, however, was the growing crowd of men around a certain blue-eyed blonde.

From my vantage point I could see everything clearly and terrified wasn't a strong enough word to describe her expression.

Cursing once again, I pulled out my cell and prayed that Ino had hers.

_Stay close to the ground. Trust me._

I hit send and, a split second later, Ino's gaze flicked downwards—good.

I tucked the cell into my pockets, sucked in a breath and looked down. I judged the distance to be a dozen yards, give or take a few feet. There was a rickety ladder, but speed was the key.

I jumped. Wind whistled in my ears, tearing at the loose fabric of my cargo pants and T-shirt.

My feet glowed blue-white as the ground surged up to meet me; the moment they touched earth, I pushed off, sending myself hurtling forward.

Straight into the belly of the beast.

I was proud to find that Ino had listened to me: as I soared over her, she was crouched near to the ground. Mid-flight, I flipped, landing next to her in a battle-ready crouch.

"Hey there, boys." Adrenaline pumped through me, filling me with unwanted excitement. I had told myself long ago that I didn't fight because I liked it. Well, the joy pulsing through me at the moment contradicted that. "Room for one more?"

Ino's eyes were huge as one of the guys—a big, over muscular man (with very little brain power, I'm guessing)—broke out of the shock my sudden arrival had brought and lunged at me; my fist connected with his jaw bone, glowing like my feet had been, and he went soaring backwards, knocking down some of his comrades as he went.

Another man was taken down by a knee to the underside of his diaphragm then an axe kick to the back of the head and two more by a sharp jab to the solar plexus.

The next few moments were a blur of fists, feet, blue-white light, and the brute strength fueled by anger at these thugs for even _daring _to try a pull a fast one on a friend of mine.

My muscles were humming with energy when I pirouetted on the balls of my feet one last time to check my surroundings: just a bunch of men, flat out on their backs and some on their faces.

I wasn't even winded.

"A-Anko—" Ino began.

"No time," I said impatiently. I pulled out my keys and hit the same button I had hit earlier. "C'mon."

When she didn't respond immediately, I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her behind me, hopping over the fallen forms that now littered the ground.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The ship'll be here soon enough. It isn't safe here." On the horizon I caught the glint of metal and sincerely hoped that that was our ticket out of here.

_Shit. Using Chakra like that… someone's bound to notice. With my luck some of His men will be around._

'_Fool. You should have thought about that before deciding to be a hero.'_

_And do what? Leave Ino to be raped?_

"But all of our stuff are in your—"

My BMW screeched to a halt at the top if the stairs leading down into the harbor. I released Ino and ran the rest of the way up to it. There was no one at the wheel.

No one but me drives my baby.

"How—?"

I ignored the blonde (she was bound to be utterly confused, but I didn't have time) and hopped in, leaning over and pushing the passenger door open. "C'mon, get in."

She hesitated.

"_Please_, Ino. I'll explain everything later."

She got in. When the girl opened her mouth to speak again, I pressed a finger to the pressure points in her neck, knocking her out. "Sorry, Ino," I muttered.

The engine gave off a low roar as I maneuvered the car down the steep incline towards the ship that grew larger as it came closer. It would be docking soon.

_It's a last resort, but we can stay at Morino's once we arrive in Kirigakure._

I needed to get out of here and fast.

**--End Chapter--**

Hehe. Reviews please?


	12. Luxury

_Luxury; noun—__a pleasure out of the ordinary allowed to oneself._

**--Luxury--**

**Saturday…**

My first visit to the clinic was interesting to say the least.

Despite my aversion to waking up in the morning, I arrived at Kiba's house bright and early; we were required to care for the puppy pack before we left. Kiba had introduced me to the older dogs, all of which looked at me with bright, intelligent eyes and wagged their tails.

The teen had beamed, telling me what an honour my reception was, but I just wasn't seeing it. Still, his cheerfulness as he whistled a jaunty tune was contagious and I couldn't help but smile as the puppies tumbled over one another in their haste to get food.

We were resting for the moment, lying on our backs in the sun-warmed grass as we awaited Tsume to take us to the clinic.

"I called Anko last night."

I perked up, but didn't let the reaction reach my voice. It stayed level. "Oh? What'd she say?"

"She laughed when I told her you were bitching about having to do all the chores."

Was that all? I was hoping to hear when she was returning. "Hmph. She would. How's Ino?"

I had been over when Temari popped up, helping to comfort the dirty blonde. I couldn't help but wonder if relationships were all that great if they reduced strong people (I could sense her willpower and it impressed even me) to wrecks with something as simple as a separation.

"She's doing well. Says she needs some space. C'mon, it's time to go."

He rolled to his feet and helped me up. Even though my hearing was superior to a normal humans (Chakra users had an edge to their more animalistic senses like smell and sight) I hadn't heard them coming. I didn't know how he did it, but the brunette always seemed to know when someone was calling him or when his parents were coming home; the Volkswagen was pulling into the driveway moments later.

The Inuzukas' Clinic was located within the city limits and was Konoha's main source of animal care. It was a medium sized building, all white and professional on the outside, all warm colours and caring atmosphere on the inside.

"Kiba, go tell your father we're here. I'll show you Tayuya around," Tsume said, reappearing suddenly.

As her son went off to do her bidding, the woman beckoned for me to follow her. Rather than vault over the front desk like Kiba had, the elder Inuzuka nudged open the cleverly hidden door that had been cut into it with her hip. I followed her down a hallway that split off into three different rooms.

"The one to the right are our kennels," Tsume explained. "Any animal that is too sick to go home is left here."

Several kennels lined the walls as did cages for smaller creatures. They were all quite spacious and well cleaned if one could go by the smell.

"Anything too big for the cages are taken home."

Down the middle path were the examination rooms where animals were treated and given checkups and down the path to the left were the kennels for adoption.

"Plenty of people just abandon their pets," Tsume said, expression sad. It was the first time I had seen her look anything but cheery. "We do our best to find them homes."

Looking through one of the one-way windows that allowed people to see the animals inside the room, I saw Kiba bent over one of the cages, scratching an old Labrador behind its ears. Tsume was walking on further down the hallway; I pushed open the door. "Hey, Kiba, your mom's giving me a tou—"

He stood up, turning around as he did and I stopped talking. "Whoa, um… sorry. I thought you were—"

"—My son," The man finished, tone amused. From the front, the man looked like an older Kiba. "No harm done; happens all the time. You must be Tayuya."

He offered a hand and I shook it.

"Oh, there you are!" Kiba said, entering the room. "I see you've met Tayuya."

The older man nodded, releasing my hand with a wink. "Yes I have. She's just as you told us."

I arched an eyebrow. "You talk about me, Kiba?"

"Oh, all the time," Tsume said, joining us.

Kiba's face was a ruddy shade. "Ok, that's enough! C'mon we have work to do."

As he stormed off, his parents shared a hearty laugh at his expense.

"I'm Kriel (cry-el), by the way." Kiba's father chuckled. "Come, I'll show you what you need to do."

* * *

Feed all the animals—check.

Update charts with medicine info and various other special needs—check.

Get trampled _several _times by overly-friendly little critters—check.

My work day was done and I was beat. Even for a special ops from the Otogakure, working here was a challenge; Kiba didn't even seem _fazed _as we collapsed (actually, I was the one doing the collapsing) into the leather recliners in the waiting room and sipped lemonade.

"Did you enjoy your first day?" he asked.

"I can't believe you do this every fucking day, Kiba," I said. "You've just earned some major respect points. And, yeah, I like it here."

"Glad to hear it," the brunette chuckled. "Bet you're glad it's almost quittin' time, eh?"

I nodded. "I'm ready to hit the sack. I haven't been sleeping well lately, so I'm tired easier."

_It doesn't help that my source of comfort isn't here. _I scowled at the sudden stab of… something. _Get outta my head, damnit!_

"Umm, Tayuya? You ok? Your expression is kind of scary."

I closed my eyes for a brief moment, clearing my mind of all thoughts before reopening them. "I'm fine. As I said before, I'm just tired."

"I'll take you home," Tsume said, appearing out of thin air once again.

The ride home was quiet (Kiba had gone home with his father) and for that I was grateful; I stared out the window at the city as it went through the transformation from gray buildings with empty windows that revealed their innards to shadowy silhouettes with glowing eyes.

_Again with the kindness. Am I so unused to it that it makes me feel uncomfortable?_

"Tayuya?" I was sitting shotgun. I turned my head to look at the older woman. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but what's troubling you? You were fine all day and then…" She trailed off, shrugging.

'_Don't let her in.'_

I bit my lip. "I haven't been sleeping well because of my dreams. They—"I paused, closed my eyes. "— weren't quite as bad when Anko was here, but she's gone now so…"

"Anko," she said slowly. "Yes, Kiba told me you two are roommates. You miss her, am I right?"

How the fuck did she draw _that_ conclusion? I looked at her. "We've known each other for a little over a week," I scoffed. "And she's been gone for a day. Why the Hell would I miss her?"

The woman chuckled warmly. "Why indeed. Only you can answer that."

Why was everyone being so damned cryptic??

"Uh-huh, right… Well, this is my stop. Thanks for the ride, Tsume. 'Night."

"Good night. And, Tayuya?" I stopped, looked at her expectantly. "Try to listen to your heart rather than your instincts. There is a difference, you know: one acts in that instant and one _directs_—never acts."

_My heart? Lady, that shriveled up and died long ago. _I didn't say that. "I'll keep that in mind."

I shut the door and strode away, for the moment letting the crisp night air soak into me as she sped away.

_Fall will be coming soon… _I could feel it in the air.

I had always loved the cover of nightfall and tonight, the sky seemed exceptionally beautiful. As a ball of light shot across the star-scape, leaving a dazzling trail behind it, I closed my eyes and made a wish.

--x--

"_You're back! How nice of you to join me."_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! Get me outta here!_

_I couldn't move, however._

"_Now that isn't nice. I simply want to speak to you."_

"_The fuck you do! Why won't you get out of my head so I can sleep?!"_

"_But, Tayuya, it is your own weakness that allows me to invade your dreams. I will find you and I will kill whomever is sheltering you. Then, I shall kill you."_

"_NO!" I struggled against the darkness that bound me with no avail._

"_Until we meet again…"/_

--x--

**Sunday**

… Was it just me or were my dreams getting stranger? I can't remember exactly what went on, but I remember feeling terror, then outrage.

I shook my head, trying to shake the sleepiness from it, and looked at the clock: it was nearly noon.

_Now that's more like it. I actually got some rest this time._

I let my head fall back onto the pillows and contemplated sleeping a little while longer.

'_Rrriinnngggg!' _

If that high pitched ring was anything to go by, it would seem that sleep was not an option.

'_Rrriinnngggg!' _

"_Alright_, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kicking the sheets off of me I made a dash for the kitchen.

'_Rrriinnngggg!' _

"_Motherfucker! _Where the fuck is it??"

Finally, I found the phone buried between the cushions in the sofa and answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Tayuya," _came Kurenai's voice_. "I didn't wake you, did I?"_

"Nah, I was gonna have to drag my ass out of bed at some point. What can I do for you?"

"_I'm taking Temari down to the beach; she could use some fresh air and I wanted to go before fall came in. Want to come with? I invited the guys too."_

She was inviting _me?_ Why?

"Sounds like fun. Only problem is I don't have a swim suit."

She was laughing—why was she laughing?? _"_Hello_? I said I invited the guys along. The only use they'll be is to tell us what looks hot and what doesn't. Shopping first, then fun in the sun."_

I dragged a hand through my hair, wincing when my fingers hit knots. Anko usually brushed it for me. "Alright, I'm game."

"Great! I'll pick you up in five."

After what felt like five _seconds_, there was a knock on the door. I had managed to pull on a dark blue cami and beige shorts that might have been too short (and form fitting) considering we were spending the day with two guys. Oh well.

"It's open!"

Kurenai—dressed in a tank top and shorts in accordance to the weather—came barreling in with Kiba and Naruto—both wearing a swim trunk-wife beater combo—close behind. "C'mon, c'mon," she said impatiently.

"Where's Temari?" I stuffed my key to the apartment along with some cash into the pockets of my shorts; ushered them out before they could trash the place and locked the door behind me.

"Waiting in the car."

"Car?"

"Yeah. Kiba's mom finally let him have his car back."

Kiba snorted. "Geez, get suspended for spray-painting flames on the principal's car and you're branded for life! _I _thought it looked cool."

"You painted the principal's car?" I had seen the blonde woman once and she had an 'I'll fuck you up' air about her. Not to mention the fact that she had a rack that entered the room seconds before the rest of her did.

"Not Tsunade's," Naruto added. "She's way too scary. We got the old principle and he quit real quick afterwards. His grandson, Konohamaru, is a freshmen at the school."

"Ah."

Temari was sitting on top of a blue-black 2008 Camaro, gazing off into the distance. She too was dressed for the weather and she didn't look too thrilled to be here.

I whistled. "Nice car, Kiba. Hey, Temari!"

The dirty-blonde raised a hand in greeting and hopped down, disappearing into the vehicle's innards.

"A beauty, isn't she? You wanna drive?"

My eyed widened. "You serious??" He nodded and gestured towards the driver's side. "All right!!"

"No fair!" I heard Naruto whine as I got in and adjusted the seat and mirrors. "Just 'cause you like her you let her drive? I _never _get to drive!"

_Kiba… likes me? _

"First of all, you never drive because you can't drive worth shit. Secondly: shut up, Naruto."

_No denial. That's troublesome._

I didn't plan on getting into a relationship;—

'_Not with _him_ anyway.'_

—I'd have to set him straight.

Kiba got into the passenger seat and grinned at me. "What're you waiting for?

We were off like a rocket.

* * *

"LAND!!!" Naruto cried, falling out of the car onto the sand. "Thank Kami! I thought _Kurenai_ was a crazy driver!"

"I resent that," Kurenai sniffed, stepping over him. Her directions had taken us to The Pier—an actual pier lined with locally owned shops that sold products ranging from food and ocean-themed souvenirs to swim suits and beach towels. The ocean lapped at the shore line and seagulls keened overhead as the sun did its best to cook us.

"That wasn't _too_ bad," Kiba offered. His legs were trembling as he stepped out.

Temari laughed, the upper half of her body hanging out of one of the back windows. "Oh, wow, I thought we were going to die for a moment there."

"Ok, ok, enough about my driving! Let's get down to finding me something to wear."

"That reminds me," Kiba said suddenly. He went back to the car and fished through the glove compartment. "This is for you, Tayuya. Mom forgot to give it to you Saturday."

I opened the envelope he handed to me and pulled out a check. "Whoa." _Four hundred dollars? That's twenty bucks an hour. _"This can't be right—"

"It is." He said simply. "And mom won't take no for an answer."

I was speechless for another second or two. "Thanks Kiba. And thank your parents for me."

"Not at all. You earned it."

"Are we going shopping or not?" Kurenai asked. She and Temari were standing in front of a shop that had live models displaying bathing suits.

I gave Kiba a quick smile. "Yeah, we're coming."

* * *

"Which one looks better, the red or the blue?" I looked to Kiba and Naruto for guidance; they're eyes were glazed over. "HEY." They jumped. "You're here to help, remember? Not take mental pictures to jack off to later."

Naruto went red and Kiba paled.

"I-I like the blue," the blonde offered, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

The blue (a two piece; the upper half secured by a strap that went around my back, leaving my entire shoulder area bare) just so happened to be the more revealing of the two I had narrowed it down to.

… Ok, I'll admit that my 'narrowing' had consisted of me grabbing whatever was within reach that didn't look too atrocious. Anko had pegged me correctly—I _didn't _like shopping.

I frowned slightly. _No Anko-based thoughts. Must resist._

"Ok, blue it is."

"Oh good," Kurenai's voice said from the other side of the thin door that separated her dressing room from the circular waiting room. "What about this one for me?"

She stepped out so that we could see her and we all gawked like idiots.

"Umm… is that a no?" She asked, looking unsure.

"You're buying that _now_," I commanded. She wore a black two-piece; the material pressed against her body like a second skin, hiding only the most private bits of the brunette's slim form while revealing miles of creamy skin. Two words: holy shit.

And I'm _straight_.

"Yes, then?" Now she looked amused.

"Fuck yes."

Kiba and Naruto nodded approvingly.

She grinned. "Alright! Temari's the only one left." The last part was said louder for the benefit of a certain sandy-blonde.

Temari hmph'd, muttering something.

"Sorry, dear, didn't quite catch that."

The door to the dressing room next to the one Kurenai had recently vacated swung open and Temari stepped out.

"I like this one," she said firmly as though expecting us to disapprove.

And how could we? It was a two-piece as well, a single strap slung around Temari's neck holding the upper half against her chest, though, if cloth was a living organism, I'm sure it would have pressed against her of its own volition. The bottom half was secured by ties on either side of the blonde's hips; it was lavender, the light colour making her eyes pop.

I hadn't noticed it before because Temari tended to wear casual clothing, but the chick had _curves._

"Perfect. It's a good thing we're here 'cause you three are going to be beating guys off with a bat!"

Temari smirked. "Thanks, Uzamaki."

Still wearing them, we paid for our stuff (with the guy at the front desk staring at us, I might add) and went back out into the heat.

"C'mon, over here!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms above him as though he was flagging down a taxi. He and Kiba had run off to find us a good spot before the beach got too crowded.

By the time we joined them, both males had laid out the huge beach blanket, stripped down to their swim trunks (orange for Naruto and red for Kiba) and were applying sunscreen.

"You girls need anyone to get your backs?" Kiba asked, grinning crookedly and raising an eyebrow.

"How about 'no'?" Temari snorted.

"'Cause you'd rather have a girl doing it." Naruto stuck out his tongue. He looked at me and Kurenai. "What about you two?

We shared a look. "Sure," Kurenai said. "Just don't let those hands of yours wander where they shouldn't and you won't be eating your balls for lunch."

Kiba winced. "That was cold, Yuuhi. As if! I'm a perfect gentleman. Naruto on the other hand…"

"I call Kiba," I said, instantly.

Crimson eyes narrowed. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"The _Hell_?! What's so bad about me?"

Big blue eyes peered imploringly at Kurenai and she sighed. "Fine, fine. Just remember my warning, Uzamaki."

"Score!" They high-fived.

I could feel envious glares from the beach-goers around us as Kurenai and I held up our hair to allow the boys to apply sunscreen to our backs. Once the deed was done, both bowed, grinning hugely, and darted off, heading for the water.

"This is the life," Kurenai sighed, crossing her arms behind her head. "C'mon, Tema, cheer up."

"Hmph."

"You can't stay dull and depressing," the brunette decreed.

"I'm _not_."

"Temari, you haven't smiled once today." She opened her mouth. "Smirking doesn't count."

The blonde sighed and shrugged. "I'm just not feeling it, guys. You wouldn't understand unless you were in the same situation." She closed her eyes and collapsed onto her back. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up though."

"I'm not done yet," Kurenai insisted. "Just you wait, you're going to have fun whether you like it or not."

"… Does that even make sense?" I asked.

Whatever response Kurenai had was cut off by a shriek that resulted from Naruto and Kiba emptying a bucket of freezing seawater over her head.

Her, Temari and myself.

They were laughing so hard they seemed to forget who exactly they had just assaulted.

"NARUTO UZAMAKI AND KIBA INUZUKA!"

But it seemed Temari was willing to remind them; the boys were sprinting across the sand, the ocean-eyed blonde in pursuit.

"You think we should help?"

Temari's gait was like a panther—fast and powerful. She was upon the two in an instant, knocking them over with a sweeping roundhouse.

I smiled slightly, impressed. "Nah, I think she has 'em."

Kurenai was laughing, wringing water from her hair. "I was talking about the boys. She might actually kill them this time."

* * *

We ate dinner and watched the sunset on the beach, the feeling of friendship and acceptance less alien to me than it had been before. Several males (and even a couple of chicks once Temari turned down a guy by telling him that she played for the other team) had asked for our numbers. By the time I got back to the apartment, it was getting dark.

I opened the door and went in, stretching the kinks out of my arms. "Hey, mom, I'm…"

I trailed off, remembering Anko wasn't here. Was a really about to greet her?

'_You're falling apart, Uta.'_

The sudden stab of loneliness both shocked and disgusted me. I was Tayuya Uta, the only female member of both the Otogakure and the Sound Four. The second person to escape them and live to tell the tale.

I never use to need people and I wasn't about to start now.

Still…

_I wish she was here. _I sighed. _This is getting out of hand._

Feeling suddenly weary, I trudged into the bedroom and fell onto the bed, regretting the action as it sent a wave of Anko's apple-scent into the air.

Her voice; her fingers in my hair; the warmth of her body filled me instantly, sending a wave of desire for her presence (among other things) through my body.

_Get outta my head. _I lifted a hand, curled it into a fist and let it drop onto a pillow—a weak show of defiance. _Why do I feel this way? Like it's the fucking end of the world 'cause she's not here._

Without answers or the means to get them, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

**--End chapter--**

A day of fun in the sun ends with examining your feelings. Don't you hate days like that? Goodness, this chapter was long O.o Just hit the button below this text and let me know what you think!


	13. Concealed

Here you are—chapter twelve. I've nothing to say save the fact that my books arrived and it's time for me to begin working… -sigh- Well, that, and the fact that my beta has finally returned. Enjoy.

_Concealed; verb—to hide; withdraw or remove from observation; cover or keep from sight_

**--Concealed--**

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…_

The sound of footsteps over the wooden deck.

_Nine, ten, eleven, twelve…_

They were getting closer.

_Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty…_

"… Anko?"

I didn't stop counting; didn't look at her. "Yeah?"

_Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four…_

"What… what happened?"

I was sitting on the deck: my feet dangling over the ocean, my arms crossed, using the rail to support me; my forehead resting against my forearm. I turned my head to look at her. "You passed out and have been sleeping for the past day. Don't you remember?"

Ino shook her head slowly; I knew she believed me and it was a relief. One less problem to deal with.

It was only a half lie—she hadn't passed out, so to speak, but she had been sleeping for a full day. It was Monday now; it had been Sunday when I had rescued her.

"Well, it's a good thing you're so slim because I had to carry you. If you were any heavier, I would have left your ass back at the inn."

She laughed. "_Thanks_!"

"Not a problem."

We went silent.

_Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty…_

"I had the weirdest dream," the blonde said thoughtfully.

I stiffened slightly. "Oh?"

_Thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four…_

"Yeah." She laughed. "You'll think I'm crazy, but I dreamed you were some sort of hero and you beat the crap out of some bad guys to save me."

_A… hero? Hardly. _"You're not crazy, Ino." I patted the space next to me. "Come. Sit."

"Nah; I'm _starving_. You leave any breakfast for me?"

"Mhmm." I pointed to my left.

_Thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty…_

"Thanks." As she walked away, I looked back at the ocean, shading my eyes as sunlight glinted off of the gentle waves.

_Forty-one, forty-two, forty-three, forty-four, forty-five…_

"Forty-six." I sighed, falling onto the sun-warmed surface of the deck. _What the Hell is wrong with me? I'm acting like a twelve year-old with a crush! This shouldn't bother me—it shouldn't _matter.

But it did. For reasons beyond me, it mattered_._

_She_ mattered.

Any time I was around her, I had to stop myself from touching her, my body craving the contact. Any time I was around her, my heartbeat doubled and my stomach flipped.

All of a sudden, I felt trapped—my skin tight and uncomfortable. I resisted the urge to pace.

… _Forty-six hours since I've last seen Tayuya._

'_This is a problem.'_

_How so?_

'_You're falling for her… or, perhaps, you've already fallen.'_

_That isn't true. _

I closed my eyes, called up an image of Kurenai in my mind's eye; her smile was all wrong—it was cocky and playful, not warm and friendly—and her hair was too long, too… red.

_Fuck. It can't be true._

The image warped, winking at me, and I gasped, opening my eyes.

'_And yet, it is.'_

* * *

We arrived around noon.

Ino and I were eating lunch at a deserted little café near the dock waiting for the barge that bore my car when a man—wide-shouldered, tall, and imposing, with an air of authority—stopped next to our table.

I looked up and met his gaze squarely. He was wearing a long-sleeved dress-shirt and slacks—all black despite the heat—and a back bandana covered his head. There were two scars on his face: one that ran from the left side of his temple to his chin and a shorter one that split his right cheek.

"Anko Mitarashi…" he said at last, his voice gravelly. "I never thought I'd see you around here."

Calmly, I sipped my coke. "I wish I could say the same, Morino, but I was actually looking for your ugly mug."

His laugh was loud—more threatening than mirthful from such a big man. "You haven't changed on bit." He pulled up a chair and straddled it, crossing his arms over its back. He tilted his head towards my blonde companion in greeting. "You've got a beautiful young lady with you, I see. Is she—"

"A friend of mine," I said sharply. "Ino, this is Ibiki Morino. He's an old friend."

"Nice to—"

"Charmed, I'm sure. Now what do _you_ want, you conniving little bitch?"

Ino arched an eyebrow at the insult but I merely smirked. "The usual: a place to stay without any 'disturbances'."

"You in trouble?"

My gaze flickered to Ino and he nodded, understanding my unspoken message. Ibiki tapped his wrist as though he were wearing a watch: _Talk later._

I nodded.

"Alright then, ladies, I'm off. Mitarashi, I'll get right to your request. You know where to find me." He rose and lumbered away.

"An 'old friend'," Ino asked incredulously. "How the Hell do you know a guy like _that_?" I shrugged, unwilling to answer that question. "So… why exactly are we staying at his place?"

_It's safer than anywhere else right now. _"He owns a hotel and he'll give me a discount. I'm not made of money, you know, and it's me who's been paying our way."

Remember when I said my parents left me some cash when they passed? It was quite a tidy sum...

She flushed, looked down at her plate. "Sorry. If you want—"

I waved her offer away, already knowing what she was going to say. "Don't worry about it; I've got it handled. Just promise me something."

"What?"

"You will do exactly as I say, ok?"

I knew it was an odd request and I saw confusion flash across the blue-eyed blonde's face. She hesitated before nodding.

"Good." The loud whistle of a steam engine sounded and I slapped down some bills on the table. "Come on, I think that's my car."

* * *

Technically, Morino's place wasn't a hotel. Oh, it acted as one: there were maids, bellboys, and various other employees that belonged in the hotel setting and the building looked normal enough. There were several differences between Morino's and your average hotel:

1. Every employee was armed to the teeth and trained to use deadly force.

2. The building itself was made from reinforced steel that nothing short of a tank could burst through

3. There was an underground portion of the building reserved for VIPs who paid an arm and a leg for maximum privacy with all the comforts of their own homes (it was crawling with drug dealers).

Basically, it was a hideout for people who wanted to disappear for a while.

A place for people like me.

"Welcome, Miss Mitarashi and friend. Your room is right this way. I'll have someone get your things for you," a young man said, offering me his arm. He was dressed in a black tux; his chestnut hair reached his chin and was combed back.

The colour reminded me of a certain someone's eyes.

"Always the gallant one, Genma." I had to tilt my head back slightly to meet his gaze. "You've gotten taller."

"That's what happens when you've been away for a long while—people change." His tone remained civil, but I could see the hurt in amber orbs. It… bothered me. "It's good to see you."

"And you," I said quietly. "Ino, this is Genma Shiranui. Genma, this is Ino Yamanaka."

He bowed. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Yamanaka. If there's anything you need, please let me know."

"So you _did _get out of your apartment every now and then," Ino said, tone dripping with sarcasm. "Good to know. It's nice to meet you too, Genma."

Genma lead us to our room,—I refused to let Ino stay in a room by herself here—listing the various facilities (indoor pool, spa, shooting range, etc) as we went up stairs flight by flight. The place didn't have elevators—too risky.

By the time we got to out floor, Ino was panting. She looked at us (perfectly ok) as though we were crazy when the male stopped in front of a door and handed me a key with a little red tag. "I hope you enjoy your stay," he said, bowing again. Then, he left.

Ino peered down the winding wooden labyrinth we had just cleared. "What kind of hotel doesn't have an elevator? _Please _tell me we don't have to walk back down those to leave."

"Ok, we don't. You could always jump out the window." She shot me a dirty look. "Calm down, Ino. You could use some exercise."

Before she could register the possible insult in that statement, I opened the door and went inside: the floor was plush white carpet and I felt it depress as I stepped on it; all of the furniture was mahogany (incredibly expensive nowadays) and had a tropical sort of style; there were two beds and a bathroom with a combination shower-jacuzzi; the light fixtures were wrought iron depictions of elegant leaves and the walls were a peaceful aquatic colour that contrasted the floor nicely.

A practical Heaven.

A Tayuya-less Hell.

"Damn…" Ino said. I heard the door close and she was walking past me. "You sure you can afford this?"

"I've got it covered." I went straight to the mini-bar, retrieved a water from the fridge and took a swig.

"You shouldn't touch anything in there," the blonde admonished. "They charge you up the ass for everything that isn't there."

"I think I know what I'm doing. I'm going to go see Ibiki. Can I trust you to stay out of trouble?"

She sniffed. "I'm a big girl. I don't need you to babysit me."

"Good to hear. I'll be back later."

I exited the room and closed the door behind me. "Alright, let's talk. You can't keep lurking outside my door."

Seemingly out of nowhere came Morino in all his ominous, black-clad glory. "It's good to see you haven't lost your edge. How is the pedestrian life treating you?"

"Save it." I held out my hand. "Let's talk business: how much is our stay going to cost me?"

He eyed it for a moment, then reached out and clasped it. "Why, Anko, you're an old friend. I wouldn't dream of charging you a dime."

Then, smoke enveloped us.

* * *

"Bullshit."

The smoke was clearing: he had taken me a small, ovular room. It was a good thing I wasn't claustrophobic. There was a single lamp above a metal table with two chairs of the same material, casting a dull, unsteady light.

I scoffed. "I do hope you don't give everyone this warm of a reception. The interrogation room?"

Nonetheless, I crossed the room and slouched into one of the chairs; Ibiki sat opposite me.

He reached for the cloth tied around his head. "Do you mind?"

Receiving a negative, he untied it. I couldn't help the shudder: the man's cranium was a story of unmerciful violence, depicted by the scars that riddled it.

"I haven't used this room in a long time," Ibiki said thoughtfully—almost wistfully."Things have been quiet without you tearing up the place, Mitarashi."

"Yeah, well, get use to it 'cause I'm not coming back. Now name your price."

He looked at me and sighed, broad shoulders sagging. "I was serious: I won't charge you a dime. I do, however, have some questions for you."

"Three." I was in no position to bargain, but I didn't like talking about the past. The past was done and dead as far as I was concerned.

"Five."

"Fine."

He frowned, realizing I had no intention of getting him to agree to my original preposition. "As crafty as ever."

"And I've a shorter temper to boot," I snapped.

"Watch it, Mitarashi. You do realize I'm doing you a huge favour by sheltering you and not mentioning that you dropped by to Him."

I leaned forward. "Psh. I know damn well that you don't like dealing with Him. I was your connection and that connection has been severed."

The older male growled, swiping a hand over his face. "Alright, alright. I know I won't get anywhere arguing you."

I relaxed into the chair (not that it was very comfortable), smirking. "Fine by me. Now ask your questions and be quick about it."

This situation reminded me of the talk between Tayuya and me. This time, though, I wouldn't be the one walking away frustrated with my lack of information.

"Why'd you leave? You were the best of the best."

That one was easy. "I wanted freedom. I didn't like the ball-and-chain deal."

"'Ball-and-chain'? You got everything you asked for and the only thing you had to do in return was something you excel at."

"Ball-and-chain," I repeated. "I was His pet; a brainless puppet that followed orders. Never again. That was two, by the way."

He swore. "Ok… What about the others? You were perfectly fine with leaving everyone you knew behind?"

"Leaving _you _behind as well?" I chuckled mirthlessly. "These things are never easy, Morino. But you could get out if you wanted to. They all could have. I was the only one He really wanted."

"And they did… In body bags." _Fuck. _No one had told me. Guilt made my eyes and throat burn. "Why did He want you?"

That one was harder. I bit my lip. "I'm a special case. Smarter, stronger, quicker—I _cared_ less. I could easily throw away what I had for what He had to give me."

"You're talking about your ability to use Chakra, am I right? Last I heard, He had given up on the search. You're a hard person to find."

"I learned from the best," I muttered.

"He found a replacement for you, you know."

"Oh?"

"Four, actually. But the girl who took your rank was a pretty little red-head with a foul mouth. She was exceptional with Chakra and a gun. Not as good as you, of course."

_Pretty little red-head? _I frowned. It couldn't be… "Do you remember her name?"

He shook his head. "No, sorry. I don't have any ears on the inside anymore, so I couldn't tell you."

I closed my eyes, taking a deep, centering breath. "It's fine… You have one more question."

"Are you happy?"

_That _threw me for a loop. I stared at him for a long moment, contemplating the answers I could give him. Immediately, an image of Tayuya flooded my mind's eye. At last, I said, "I'm still searching for it."

"That's good to hear." The warmth in what were usually cold, focused eyes was surprising. "If you ever need somewhere to go, Anko, you can come here."

I nodded. "Thanks, Ibiki."

"How's your neck?"

Without thinking about it, I raised a hand towards the pattern that had been tattooed there with special herbs and power rather than ink. "Fine. It doesn't hurt anymore. Sometimes, I forget it's there."

"Do you need more concealing squares?"

"That'd be nice."

He nodded. "It's done. Care to tell me what's bothering you?"

I arched a questioning eyebrow.

"I've known you longer than anyone, Mitarashi. Something is bothering you—causing confusion or unsettling you. Maybe both."

Tayuya was most definitely confusing me. Damn Ibiki and his intuitiveness. "I'm cool. You're worrying about nothing."

"Hrm. If you say so. You take care of yourself."

"… You too. And, Ibiki?"

"Hmm?"

"Stop feeling guilty."

I saw the way his eyebrows drew together, a pained light filling dark eyes; closed my eyes to hide the sudden upsurge of emotion I knew they would reveal and sketched a few hand signs. Smoke enveloped me and a reappeared outside of my room.

"I'm back…" I announced, opening the door.

Ino was watching the flat-screen mounted on the wall. She looked up at my entrance and her expression became worried. "What's wrong?"

"_And they did… In body bags." _

"Nothing." Why was this bothering me so much?

_He wouldn't… who am I kidding. He would have gone ahead and killed my entire team._

"I'm going to hit the sack."

She looked uneasy for a moment before nodding. "Ok. If you need to talk, I'm here."

I burrowed under the sheets, desiring both the sense of aloneness and the darkness that the cloth barrier afforded.

_This is so fucked up… Itachi, Deidara, Sasori…_

'_Why do you care what happened? You left them.'_

_But—_

'_And, on top of it all, you shame their memory by showing weakness like this. Tsk, tsk.'_

_I need to go back._

'_Wait, what?'_

_I need to go home. I need to see Tayuya._

'_Why? I thought the whole point of this trip was to get her off of your mind. She is a complication and, thus, should not be a part of your life.'_

_I need to find out if she is who I think she is. Why would she hide something that important from me? I mean, she could have gotten me killed! She could have gotten herself and everyone else killed!_

'_Why _would _she tell you? She barely even knows you.'_

_She trusts me._

'_So you think. If she's anything like you, then she allows you to think whatever you want so long as it doesn't harm her. And, if what you're assuming is correct, then she is very much like you. Then there's the possibility of her being _sent_ to find you. Perhaps He hasn't given up after all._

_It's been over a decade now!_

'_And you were the first to escape. Ever. He isn't a man to take an offense like that lying down.'_

I curled into a fetal position, drawing in a long breath.

Trust. I had blindly trusted Tayuya—for reasons _beyond _me. Could I continue to do so? Could I continue to trust her?

_Fuck. _

'_Indeed.'_

**_--_****End Chapter--**


	14. Confusion

Now I understand most teens text talk, but I abhor such things. Hence, Anko and friends will be writing out all of their words and using proper grammar.

/_Insert text here/_—flashback (used for fragmented memories of, in this case, dreams)

_Confusion; noun—__perplexity; bewilderment_

**--Confusion--**

**Tuesday...**

**--Government--**

_Bored… bored… bored. _I heaved a sigh for what felt like the millionth fucking time, propping my head up with my hand. _I'm losing my god damned mind!_

Kakashi was reading aloud from the blasphemously thick text book, his voice a steady monotone. It made me feel like going to sleep… or tearing my hair out strand by strand.

Either would work.

A row over, Kiba shot me a curious look—as though he could sense my listlessness.

When we left class, he walked alongside me. "Hey, are you ok? You seem…"

I looked at him, an eyebrow arched in question.

"… You seem ready to rip someone's face off," he completed.

I shrugged. I was kind of tense today; wasn't sure why, but I had a prickling kind of feeling that something was about to go down.

"Well, Kurenai asked me to ask you if you were coming with us tonight. We're going to the _Ichiraku Ramen_."

"_Ichiraku Ramen_?"

"Yeah; weird name, I know. It's a sick club off of 67th. I think this is another attempt to get Temari's mind off of Ino."

_It'd be nice if I could get mine off of Anko._

"Eh, I guess."

"You sound thrilled," he observed.

"… I am. Don't worry, I'll be in a better mood soon enough."

"That's good. Wouldn't want another one of my favourite girls sulking."

I opened my mouth to comment on his terminology—_my _girls??—but closed it upon seeing a flash of pink.

Sakura was back.

Her face was a fuckin' mess, all red and swollen, but she hadn't lost any of her high-and-mighty bitchiness. In fact, she had the balls to glare at me as we crossed paths in the hallway, TenTen standing protectively beside her.

"Sasuke's going to get you and your stupid girlfriend," she hissed as I strolled past her. "He wasn't happy about my face."

"I wouldn't be happy if my girl looked like you either," I laughed, not bothering to correct her. "And if your pussy-ass boy-toy wants a piece of me, he can come get some."

I relished her shocked/furious expression.

"God _damn_, Tayuya. Vicious?" Kiba asked. Kurenai and Naruto had shown up some time during the exchange; they looked equally stunned.

I grinned, more baring my teeth than anything. "Someone needs to knock her ass off of her high horse. I'll catch you guys later."

I felt several stares as I walked into third period. When I looked around to meet them, eyes were carefully averted.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, addressing no one in particular.

"Uchiha's looking for you," one girl said, voice low.

_Uchiha? _I only knew one Uchiha and Orochimaru had killed him. Did he have a kid brother?

"Oh, you mean Sakura's boy?"

The girl nodded, green eyes flickering nervously from me to the door as though she expected him to charge into the room at any second.

I snorted. "I'm not scared."

She looked at me as though I had sprouted another eye right in the middle of my fucking forehead. "Good luck."

**--Lunch--**

"So what's the deal with this 'Sasuke' kid?"

Naruto bristled—it was funny to see the kid scowl like that. "He's an asshole."

"The biggest jock in the school," Kiba supplied.

"He thinks the world bows at his feet," Hinata added.

I blinked. "And he's got half of the student body scared of him _because_?"

"He's a pretty boy, but he can fight. Tsunade cracked down on him last year and, since then, he's been recruiting people to do his dirty work for him."

"And they agree to it?" I asked, incredulous.

"They seek 'popularity'." Kurenai hmph'd. "The people Uchiha gets to are the bottom feeders with more brawn than brain and permanent records longer than I am tall. Perfect for his purposes; he doesn't get in trouble and no questions are asked because these people _normally _get in trouble."

Basically he was another Orochimaru. I laughed—cold and mirthless—at the irony: two Orochimaru's after me?

The others looked at me as though I had lost my mind… Maybe I had.

**--Free Period--**

The sky was particularly blue today.

_/A gentle touch./_

The clouds were wisps of white.

_/Breathing—hot and ragged./_

The sun was high in the sky, warming my skin.

/_Heated flesh against heated flesh./_

Birds soared out of reach, black dots in a sea of blue.

/_Whispered words that made my head spin with happiness. With fear./_

My dreams were certainly getting stranger. I couldn't drag my mind away; didn't want to.

'_This problem isn't going to be solved until you get away from her.'_

…

'_You can go ahead and be stubborn if you so wish it. Keep your eyes on the sky and you will miss the danger on the ground.'_

I sat up, hearing the crunch of grass underfoot. "Hey, Kiba."

"Hey. Thinking again?"

"Mhmm. Sit with me." He sat next to me, the shade the oak tree afforded dappling him with shadows. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something I heard on Sunday."

"Shoot."

He was completely at ease—maybe I had misunderstood? I pushed on anyway. "Do you like me? _Like _me, like me."

Kiba went red. "W-what?"

"I heard Naruto teasing you." I watched him carefully. "I like you, Kiba, but not like that."

He had managed to force the pigment out of his cheeks fairly quickly. "Y-yeah, I figured that. 'Sides, Anko has dibs."

"Has _what_?"

He chuckled nervously. "It's kind of obvious to everyone but you guys that you two have something going on. Naruto and I decided that we wouldn't get in the way of that."

That was… sweet. "Nothing's going on, Kiba."

'_Liar.'_

_Shut up, you._

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Damn straight." I paused. "Do me a favour?"

"Hmm?"

"I need a ride to the AT&T store after school. I'm going to buy a phone—it sucks not being able to reach anyone."

"Of course."

**--After School--**

I met Kiba in the parking lot and we loaded into his car.

"You know, I think you and Hinata would be a cute couple."

I thought I saw him I twitch. "Yeah, Anko said the same thing. Along with something like 'have you _seen _the tits on that chick?'"

I laughed. "Sounds like her."

He accelerated, shooting past a light seconds before it shifted to red. "You mind if I ask you something?"

"That would depend."

"If you _did _like Anko…" The way he said 'did' lead me to believe that he thought my denial was a load of shit. "Would you be with her?"

"… What kind of question is that?"

"You seem like the type to prefer solitude. Would you? To make her happy?"

_To make her happy…?_

"Honestly, I don't know."

"She's got issues with commitment," Kiba commented casually. "Has ever since Sakura, despite what she'll tell you. You'd have to fight to win her over."

What was he getting at??

"Anko's past is something shrouded in mystery, even after knowing her for three years, but I think you're the one person she'll open up to. Don't ruin that trust, Tayuya."

My eyes narrowed of their own volition as I tensed. "Are you trying to say something, Inuzuka?"

"Yeah." His gaze met mine for a heartbeat before turning back to the road. "I don't think she can take any more hurt. Treat her well, ok?"

"…"

'_He acts as though you two are getting married or something! Who is he to shove such a responsibility on your shoulders?'_

"I'll try my best."

'_WHAT?!'_

"Thank you."

"This is nothing more than friendship, of course." _Who the fuck am I kidding?_ "No need to be all grave and shit."

He grinned. "Of course."

* * *

"Are you two dating?"

I followed the sales dude's gaze—he was red-haired, green-eyed—to where Kiba was standing, looking over some cool, overly-expensive phones. "No, just friends."

He smiled 'charmingly'—as though that admission was the go-ahead he was hoping for. "How about me and you—"

"—Hurry up and pick a phone so I can get the fuck out of here? Sounds great." The guy flushed and I could tell he was floundering for a response. I wasn't feeling particularly forgiving today. "Weren't expecting that, were ya? So sorry to strike your ego where it hurts, but I'm not interested."

"What about this one, Tayuya?" Kiba asked, saving the guy's hide from further embarrassment.

"The LG VU™." Red supplied. "It has an auto-focus camera function, mobile TV and it's 3G. All functions are accessed via the touch-screen."

I took the device from Kiba and toyed with it for a moment. Easy to use, compact, and stylish—I liked it. Only problem was…

"It's black. Does it come in red?"

"Wine, is the proper—"

"I'll take it."

A signature and two hundred dollars later, we were getting back into Kiba's car.

"I can't believe you just signed like that," Kiba was saying. "They're going to ass-rape you with all the conditions in the fine print."

"It's a good thing I'm a fan of anal then."

He made a face and I cackled.

Seriously though, there was no way in Hell I was abiding by that contract. Kidomaru had once taught me how to rig these things so that I wouldn't be paying a dime.

"Don't worry, Kiba, I've got it."

"If you say so. I'll pick you up at ten? No cover charge for ladies after eleven."

"Sounds fun." I opened my door, pausing with one foot out of the vehicle. "Oh, and, Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure what I'll wear… maybe I'll go all natural?"

It took him a moment to register what I meant. When the little light bulb flicked on, his eyebrows rose. "Whatever you think is best."

It was fun messing with Kiba, but he was a sad substitute for Anko.

"We'll see. Later." I closed the door and entered the building, taking the stairs two at a time.

_I needed to find something to wear. _I opened the door to the apartment and stepped inside, whipping my new phone out as I did so. I would need to go to a hardware store for the stuff I needed to tamper with it, but for now…

'_Stop.'_

My finger hovered above the screen.

_What?_

'_Don't press that button.'_

On the way home, I had transferred the contact information of all my new friends from Kiba's phone to my own.

That included Anko's.

_And why not?_

'_Don't you see what you're doing?? You're falling for that girl! She's like heroine and you're in the prime position to become an addict.'_

_Fuck off._

A few more taps—_Guess who._—and I hit send.

That now over with, I went into the bedroom to dig through my meager clothing collection. I had found a half-way decent top when there was a chime from my pocket.

_Tayuya?_

How'd she know? _Good guess, Ko. Tayuya on the brain?_

Tight leather pants—perfect.

_You don't know the half of it. _I blinked, surprised. _Who's phone is this? I didn't recognize the number._

_Wow. Never thought you'd admit to that… This is mine. I bought it today. What're you up to?_

Now all that was left was shoes… my phone went off again and I glanced at it; frowned when I saw the screen: _udgjad bueeu adghuwoguea19^^*?_

_What?_

Anko wouldn't mind if I borrowed her shoes, right? I was her roomie after all. Flicking on the light in her closet, I looked over her collection. _No, no, no…_

Nothing good? Seriously, I would have thought someone like Anko would have at least _one _cool pair. Unless…

I flopped onto my stomach next to the bed and withdrew from under it a trunk.

Jackpot!

_Two_ new messages?

_Sorry, Ino was trying to take my phone._

And another from that very blonde.

_She's been sulking in bed all day, Tayuya. She misses you something awful._

I chuckled, admiring the blonde's craftiness—Anko wouldn't let her use her phone so she had taken the next best thing: my number.

One for Ino: _Has she? _

And one for Anko: _Awww, you miss me? *And* you're in bed with me on your mind? Gawd, Anko, come home already so we can screw ;)_

The trunk was full of expensive leather objects: boots, a few pairs of pants, a jacket and… a gun holster? _Must have been part of a costume or something._

Finally, I found them: gorgeous knee-high leather boots with dagger-like heels that could only be called fuck-me boots.

Anko: _I'm going to murder Ino._

Ino:_ Uh-huh. Seriously, I've never seen her this gloomy. And that's saying something. Then again, she seems to have cheered up a little since you texted her._

Hrm. Stowing the trunk, I sat down on the bed.

_Go easy on 'er, tiger._

_Yeah, you're right. You try stripping for her? _I didn't type a response for that last part, wondering if Ino was being serious and loathing the warmth the thought generated.

I got one reply; Anko must have taken Ino's phone. The notion was further confirmed by Anko's: _Hmph. Why the Hell would I want to see _her _naked? Ew. What've you been up to?_

_Going clubbing tonight with Kiba and the gang. Ichiraku. When're you coming home? _I hesitated before hitting send.

_Cool. Have fun. I'm not sure. The end of my sentence?_

Her response made me heave a despairing sigh—her sentence ended Wednesday. Of next week. Today was Tuesday.

_Will do. I'm going to go now, see you around._

I fell back onto the bedspread, releasing the phone.

_Damnit._

For the next five hours I lounged around the house in a bathrobe. When the time finally came, I threw on my clothes and stuffed some cash and my cell into my pockets.

Kiba: _I'm outside._

A moment later, I was getting into Kiba's Camaro, smirking as he eyed me appreciatively.

"You look good," he praised.

The brunette was wearing dark jeans and a white, vertically-striped dress shirt with shiny silver cuff-links. "Heh. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Alright you two, quit flirting," Naruto said from the back seat. "We have to pick up Tema and get to Ichiraku's before Kurenai does!"

"Why the rush?" I asked, closing the door.

"She's meeting her guy-friend."

I arched an eyebrow. "Kurenai has a boyfriend?"

"Soon-to-be, anyway," Kiba said. "Won't Anko be thrilled when she finds out."

The engine roared as we took off.

Was it fair of me to feel kind of happy that Kurenai was going to be taken?

* * *

There was a _line _to get into the Ichiraku Ramen, two beefy bouncers standing on either side of the club's yawning maw to make sure anyone who wasn't suppose to get in didn't. Temari—clad in black combat boots, fishnet stockings, black _short_ shorts and a white tank covered by a black vest—marched right up to one of them and showed him her ID; he glanced at it before lifting the chain to let us in.

Whoa, Temari had connections?

Inside, strobe lights flashed through a spectrum of colours and a fog machine was in full effect, ensuring that one couldn't make out more than a vague glimpse of every other movement people around them were making.

My pupils dilated, much in the manner of a cat's, trying to get as much light as they could. They were a little bigger and more sensitive than a normal humans, thanks to Orochimaru.

"VIP section," Kiba yelled over the noise. I nodded, keeping my gaze trained on the blonde as she stalked away; I followed, carving a path through the gyrating throng.

When I had cleared it, I was untouched, people instinctively moving aside for me. Kiba had managed to dance around anyone in his way and Naruto looked a little worse for wear. It was much quieter in the back, to the point that we could actually hear one another without screaming.

"_Finally _you're here." Kurenai was sitting at a booth, sipping a neon blue martini. She was wearing a black dress with a dragon in silver embroidered on it, the beast's scales shimmering and dancing when she moved, with flats. "We've been waiting forever."

_We? _It then occurred to me that there was someone in the booth next to her: a guy, older by the looks of him, with dark hair. He was handsome as far as I could make out and his teeth flashed as he smiled.

"These your friends, Kurenai?" His voice was rough.

She nodded. "Asuma, this is Tayuya, Naruto, and Kiba. You've already met Temari and Hinata was unable to join us."

He nodded to us in turn and we all politely answered with a 'nice to meet you'.

I immediately disliked the way he had his arm around her shoulders—I was a very possessive person and Kurenai was someone I considered a friend.

"I need a drink," I announced before I could say something cutting to the guy.

"I'll take you," Kiba offered.

"I'm coming too," Naruto said.

"Take this," Temari said, holding out something flat and square. Kiba took it, thanking her then, herded me off.

I was surprised when Kiba ordered an alcoholic drink without any problems. There was a moment when the man eyed us suspiciously, but he quieted once Kiba showed him Temari's ID. We sat on the bar stools, rather than returning to the booth.

"Geez, Temari has connections?" The legal drinking age was eighteen meaning we all fell a year short.

"Yeah. Back in Suna she was practically royalty."

"… Suna?"

"Yup. Tema's from Suna."

Ugh. I knew there was something about her that struck me as dangerous—that would be it. "Oh. I didn't know."

Naruto took a swig of his beer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand afterward. "Uh-huh! And you know…" He lowered his voice; I wouldn't have been able to make out his words if it hadn't been for the power the three L-block-like marks on the side of my neck gave me. "I hear she use to be some sort of warrior or something. She doesn't like to talk about it."

I was mulling that over, sipping my piña colada, when someone sat on one of the stools next to me; the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

'_Danger!'_

Carefully, I turned in my seat and, at the very same time, the person did too.

"You!" Kidomaru gasped.

_FUCK!_

**--End Chapter—**

Dun, dun, duuun! Cliffie!


	15. Opportunity

Note: I do not own sex with your clothes on. Er, I mean, Closer. Nine Inch Nails does. I did, however, listen to it whilst writing this chapter and thus blame any happenings on it. Enjoy.

Edit: 7/18/09—Removed Anko's fatigue (haha). It didn't make much sense...

Kin Tsuchi—19

_Opportunity; noun—__an appropriate or favorable time or occasion_

**--Opportunity--**

Using transportation Jutsu to move between floors or even around town was easy enough. Travelling hundreds of miles in one shot, however, was a different story.

Why one shot? The Jutsu required that you know what you're destination looks like and I didn't know the surrounding area well enough.

The only problem was distracting Ino long enough for me to leave and come back without her noticing.

She was humming cheerfully, twirling in front of the vanity so that her dress flared around her thighs. "Ooh, this is going to be so fun, Anko! You should let your hair down; you never do."

"Loads," I allowed, sounding as unenthused as I could. "And, no. I don't like wearing it down because it gets in my way." I too was wearing a dress, though mine was royal purple as opposed to her lime green. "This isn't a date, by the way, so don't expect me to be nice to you."

She rolled her eyes, pinning her hair up in a bun and securing it with a beautiful silver clip in the shape of a cosmos. "I still have Temari, you know."

I arched an eyebrow. "So you _don't _think I'm pretty?"

"Truthfully, I'd do you in a second." She winked. "But I've got Tema and she's all I need."

Whoa, there, Ino thought I was attractive?

"Good to know." I pulled on my high-heels, wrapping the straps around my ankles and fastening them. "I'm all set."

She retrieved her purse. "Me too. Let's go."

_On the Water_ was Kirigakure's mainstream club-casino, packed to the brim with the city's drug lords and the well off. Genma had taken us in his Hummer; he nodded a greeting to the bouncers as he led us past.

"I'm going to get a drink," Ino announced, sashaying away. Already the blonde was gaining attention, eyes watching her from dimly lit corners.

_Perfect. _"Gen, do me a favour? Keep her safe."

He smiled. "What do I get for my service?"

"Well, considering the fact that we're both lesbians, sex is out of the question. What do you want?"

Genma made a face. "I wasn't asking for that. How about you and I go out for coffee or something? Like friends. Like we use to."

"… Sounds like fun, actually." We clasped one another's forearm, sealing the deal. "I'm out of here."

"Later."

I turned and left the club, earning a questioning look from one of the beefy guys out front. There was a narrow alley on either side of the dome-like building, convenient for dealing or, in my case, disappearing. Walking around the establishment's bulk, I slipped out of view and held my hands in front of me; positioned them accordingly as I muttered, "Boar, Dog, Tiger."

Hand signs—the key to all Jutsu.

The next moment, I was standing on the roof of the _Ichiraku Ramen_.

There was a flight of stairs that lead into the club to my right and I took them, quickly despite my shoe choice.

As always, the inside was filled with far too many people.

My pupils expanded as I looked around, searching out a certain red-head.

_Bingo. _She was at the bar with Naruto and Kiba. It appeared the girl was talking to a dark-skinned, dark-haired teen, however, not her friends.

I frowned slightly; people dodged aside as I went, getting out of my path instinctively. Something about Chakra users was intimidating, especially if we were irritated.

And, for some reason, I was irritated.

'_It's a male and she's talking to him. So? Why do you care?'_

_Fuck off._

Rather than approaching the two directly, I hugged the wall, sliding behind the bar before the bar keep could complain and leaning against a shelf full of alcohol, using the darkness as my cover.

I could hear them perfectly from this spot:

"You're alive. Good."

Tayuya was silent and, from what I could see, her guard was up—so they weren't being friendly?

"You need to get out of here—the others are here too."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Tayuya, get your head outta your ass! Just, _please._ We can talk later; meet me at The Cave? We aren't allowed there anymore since Orochimaru was overthrown."

"_What?!" _she exclaimed, mirroring my thoughts exactly.

There was a low keening sound and I flinched, the side of my neck suddenly hot. Tayuya and the guy did the same, but no one else did—normal people couldn't hear it. It was kind of like a dog whistle, only, it was for people with Curse Marks.

"Crap! He's calling me. We'll talk later, right?"

The red-head was silent.

That sound again—louder this time. "Tayuya!"

"Yeah, yeah, _fine_."

"Thank you."

I heard him get up and leave then Tayuya say, "I don't feel so hot."

I heard Naruto and Kiba question her sudden departure, but my mind was on the fifteen second pause before the spike of Chakra—she must have run outside and used transportation Jutsu.

Without thinking, I followed her.

* * *

Without thinking indeed.

The _moment _I materialized in my living room, a fist connected with my jaw, sending me crashing into the sofa.

I felt rather than saw the follow-up coming and instinctively rolled clear; Tayuya didn't make a sound as she launched herself after me—the manner of someone who killed and did it well.

"It's Anko!" I snarled, not wanting to hurt her or get hurt myself.

She froze. "Fuck, Ko, you scared the shit out of me! When did you get back?"

The red-head flipped on the lamp (it had somehow avoided being smashed by the piece of furniture that had just sailed past it) on the side table. Her gaze was wary. "Sorry about that."

"No shit." I rubbed my jaw, hoping it wouldn't be sore in the morning.

One minute I was glaring (admiring, really) at Tayuya,—she was wearing a long red halter-top that left her shoulders bare, leather pants and _my _knee-high leather boots—the next I was being tackled to the floor, her arms around my neck.

_Trapped! _I forced myself to remain still, fighting off the fight-or-flight instinct. It was different when I was being the one hugged—her clinging to me made me feel as though she was binding me to her.

She was trembling.

"Hey, hey…" I soothed, forgetting why I had been alarmed as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Turns out her top left her back bare (with the exception of the tie that secured it) as well. "It was a simple mistake. No worries."

"Just glad to see you, I guess," she admitted, her lips close to my ear.

I shuddered, my face heating. "Oh. Good to see you too."

We didn't separate and I didn't mind, really. It felt… good.

"Why're you home so soon?" she asked.

_I missed you. _"I needed to ask you something."

"You drove all this way just to ask me something? You could've called me."

_I didn't drive here. _"I know. I wanted to do this in person."

Her tone was curious. "Must be important."

No room for hesitation. "Tayuya Uta: third ranked in the Otogakure." I felt her stiffen and I tightened my grip on her. "Here's my question: why didn't you tell me?"

"How did you—?"

"You could have put everyone in danger." I released her, holding her at arm's length so that I could look her in the eye. "How could you do something so monumentally _stupid_?"

She looked away."Look, truthfully? This is the best gig I've ever had. You've treated me like I'm worthwhile from the get-go and I just…" Her voice was small. "I just didn't want to lose that."

I blinked in surprise. Had I really forgotten that Tayuya was more than my playful roomie—she was a human being with human emotions. Despite the fact that she seemed to rebound instantly when things bothered her, the girl harbored insecurities just like the rest of us.

"Ko…?"

I shook my head, clearing it of my thoughts. "Yeah?"

"What're you going to do?"

"Tayuya Uta: third ranked in the Otogakure." I said thoughtfully. Could I trust her? She had tensed up again, watching me with the same gaze a caged tiger would a hunter. I could. "Sole female member due to the escaped member who formerly held her rank… Anko Mitarashi."

I heard her gasp. "You mean you're—"

"The first person to escape that hole intact? That's me."

"Holy shit, Ko! I knew something was different about you, but I never thought…" Her eyes were shining. "How did you do it? And how have you hidden for the past twelve years?"

I smiled slightly, her curiosity amusing. "We'll talk later. I have to get back before Ino —"My phone went off. "—realizes I'm missing… Too late."

There was a low trill and she reached into her pocket; looked at her phone. "The others are looking for me too."

"We'll talk later, ok?"

Her eyebrows rose. "You mean I can stay?"

"What gave you the idea that you couldn't?"

She hugged me again. Hard. "Thank you, Anko." When the red-head released me, there was a light in her eyes that was hard to place. "Come back soon, ok?"

This warmth that her mere presence created… apparently, the separation had done nothing to dull it. Unable to speak, I nodded.

Then disappeared.

* * *

'_Is this wise? Allowing her to stay even now that you have confirmed the danger she possesses…'_

_You heard her friend: Orochimaru has been overthrown._

'_He was begging her to trust him—he didn't seem like a friend to me.'_

_I'll ask her when I get back._

'_If she's still there. She'll probably beat feet to avoid questioning.'_

_She wouldn't._

'_How are you so sure?'_

_I… trust her._

'_Ah. I'm sure you remember what happened the last time you trusted someone.'_

_How could I forget?_

'_Please tell me you're not foolish enough to fall in love again.'_

… _I don't know anymore._

"Anko, there you are!"

Genma and Ino were sitting at a table near the center of the room, the former looking relieved to see me. Ino must have given him an earful.

"Here I am. I went to check out the slots—was I suppose to report to you, Mistress Yamanaka?"

"Yes, you were," she said haughtily. "You owe me a dance now."

The dance floor was on the lower level—the entrance led to the middle floor where food and drinks were sold.

I swept into a bow. "As you wish, Mistress—" I heard Genma snicker. "—seeing as the gentleman here could not fulfill your desires."

He shut up.

Ino rose gracefully, linking her arm through mine. "After you."

Now how to tell her I was ready to go home without her asking a million questions and finally coming up with the conclusion that I missed Tayuya? Not that it wasn't true, but I was sick of her hinting at any romantic interest in the red-head when there was none.

'_That's such a tired line by now.'_

The bottom floor was soundproofed, but Ino didn't know that. So, when I opened the door that led into it, she yelped at the sudden outpouring of loud music.

I smirked, gesturing her in before following myself. A bass, dark and slow, started up and my foot tapped instinctively.

_**You let me violate you.**_

Ino squealed, "I love this song!", and dragged me towards the horde of bodies.

_**You let me desecrate you.**_

_**You let me penetrate you.**_

Only Ino would love a song like this.

_**You let me complicate you.**_

Next thing I knew, my hands were on her hips and the blonde was grinding against me. She grinned when she saw my expression.

_**Help me… I broke apart my insides.**_

Ino allowed some space between us, winking saucily.

_**Help me… I've got no soul to tell.**_

Freakin' flirt! Two could play at this game…

_**Help me… the only thing that works for me:**_

_**Help me get away from myself.**_

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal.**_

I pulled her closer, sliding my hands from her waist to her ass. This might've been going a bit far, but I was game and she didn't seem to mind.

_**I wanna feel you from the inside.**_

Baby blue had darkened to cobalt—Ino was horny, that much was clear.

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal. **_

_**My whole existence is flawed…**_

_/_ _She hugged me again. Hard. "Thank you, Anko." When the red-head released me, there was a light in her eyes that was hard to place. "Come back soon, ok?"/_

Goddamnit—even dancing with a beautiful girl I couldn't keep my mind off of her! Ino had twisted in my grip, her hair brushing against me as she swayed.

_**You get me closer to God!**_

"May I interrupt this dance?" The voice was husky.

Smooth hands were tugging at me, pulling me towards a body that was all curves and silky skin.

"The name's Kin." Her eyes were dark, half-lidded with hunger. Her hair was long, jet black in the low light. "I saw you and your friend there dancing."

_**You can have my isolation.**_

I knew what she was getting at. I knew I could have said yes because I didn't have any attachments.

Because I _wasn't _in—or falling in—love with Tayuya.

_**You can have the hate that it brings.**_

I also knew I wouldn't.

_**You can have my absence of faith…**_

The last time I trusted someone completely… Sakura… Should I really be letting Tayuya get this close to me?

_**You can have my everything.**_

I glanced over my shoulder: Ino was dancing with some brunette—a friend of Kin's, I presumed. A finger hooked under my chin, turning my attention to the woman in front of me.

_**Help me… you tear down my reason.**_

_Trapped! _I swallowed the illogical panic that rose up.

Crowds I could do. In a crowd, there were escape routes. This one-on-one touching, her attention focused solely on me I couldn't handle.

_**Help me… it's your sex I can smell.**_

"You interested, Sweetheart?"

_**Help me… you make me Perfect.**_

Skilled fingers swept over my collarbones, tracing them until fabric hindered their progression.

_**Help me think I'm somebody else.**_

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal.**_

The apex between my thighs heated, but it wasn't because of her actions. No, it was because my mind immediately envisioned someone else doing that very thing to me. I frowned. Maybe…

_**I wanna feel you from the inside.**_

Maybe Ino was right?

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal!**_

"Sorry, but no."

_**My whole existence is flawed…**_

I detached myself from Kin and snagged Ino's arm. "We're leaving."

_**You get me closer to God!**_

* * *

"What was _that _about?" Ino demanded. "We were having fun."

"Can you honestly tell me you _aren't _horny as all Hell because Tema isn't around?" I snorted.

She didn't answer.

"Let's go home, alright? I wouldn't want to be the reason you cheated on your girl."

"Hmph. You didn't have a problem a moment ago when you were squeezing my ass."

"You started it! You shouldn't have been grinding against me like—"

"Am I interrupting something?" Genma asked, eyes wide.

"We're ready to go."

Ino sulked the entire way back to Morino's, but that really wasn't my problem.

'_This is getting worse and worse.'_

_I know…_

'_What are you going to do?'_

…

What _was _I going to do? The wound that Sakura had torn open was still fresh—I wasn't ready to let anyone in just yet.

Still… there was no denying the fact that I wanted her. Perhaps even more now that I knew she was like me—now that I knew she could relate.

Wasn't that what I wanted most?

I opened the door to our room and retreated to my bed; stared at the mural depicting a star-studded sky on the ceiling. I had become very familiar with it over the past few days. It was late… there was a creak as Ino flopped down on her own bed.

Perhaps this was just lust?

'_Maybe for you, anyway. You saw the way she looked at you.'_

I groaned, causing Ino to look at me.

"Thinking about Tayuya?" she asked, once again proving how alarmingly perceptive she was. I groaned again and she laughed. "I'm telling you, Anko, you've got it bad for her."

Yes, but _how_ bad?

**--End chapter--**


	16. Unexpected

Note: Though I doubt Kidomaru can do so in the anime/manga, he is able to retract his extra arms at will. If he couldn't… I guess he'd always have to wear large, baggy shirts. And that'd be annoying.

_Unexpected; adjective—not expected; unforeseen; surprising_

**--Unexpected--**

**Wednesday…**

I was horrified with the way I had acted upon seeing Anko.

I mean, _really_, I had clung to her, showed just how insecure I was and—

I heaved a sigh.

—Kami I had wanted to kiss her.

Right then and there the desire—the _need_—to feel her lips against mine had been scary in its intensity.

Any doubts about my attraction to her were gone now.

Last night, I had returned to the _Ichiraku Ramen _to be interrogated by Kurenai and Kiba, ("Where the Hell did you disappear to?!" and "We looked all over!") both of which wouldn't leave me alone until I gave them what they felt was a suitable response ("I felt sick and was ralphing outside, calm the fuck down!").

I ended up skipping school the next day—partially because I was half dead from all the excitement the night before, partially because I needed to examine my thoughts. Not to mention the fact that I had told Kidomaru I'd meet up with him.

How had I managed to miss all the signs? The secrecy, the medical equipment, the way she had taken down Sakura. Even the way she carried herself on a day-to-day basis screamed 'out of the ordinary'.

_I'm majorly crushing on a girl, so what?_

'_A girl that has a past... A girl like you.'_

_All the more reason to like her, I think._

'_You would.'_

Idly, I tidied the apartment; I couldn't leave just yet because Anko had sent me a text reading: _Don't meet your friend without me. You might need back-up. _I didn't bother asking how she knew.

Why I followed her instructions, I wasn't sure. Part of me bowed to her will, however, and did so willingly. I felt kind of guilty about skipping because I knew Anko wouldn't want me to… Gods I was weak.

'_And you'll get weaker the more time you spend with her. Why did you let her worm her way into your heart?'_

_Whoa there: my 'heart'? You're talking to the wrong chick. I don't have one of those—never did._

'_So you say.'_

My ears pricked, catching the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. When a door opened then shut, I relaxed.

What was_ wrong _with me? Had I seriously just _done _that? Had I seriously just acted like a loyal pooch that was waiting for its master to come home?!

I groaned, smacking my palm against my forehead. "I am so lame…"

"That you are. What's the reason this time?"

I swallowed the excited exclamation that welled up in my throat, choosing instead to grin at the purplette.

"Are you going to stand there, grinning like an idiot, or are you going to hug me?" she asked, dropping her suitcase to the floor and kicking the door closed.

I didn't have to be asked twice.

I looked up at her, our gazes clashing. We were far too close; if she leaned down just a little, her lips could claim mine. My pulse quickened at the thought.

Was it just me or had her gaze darkened?

"Any particular reason you aren't at school?"

Must have been me.

I released her. "I'm just following your orders. You said not to go see Kidomaru until you came back. Here you are; let's go."

She seemed amused—maybe I was just getting better at reading her? "Can I at least change first? I've been cooped up in a car with Ino for the past few hours."

I looked her over: jeans, plain violet T-shirt, black flip-flops. "You're perfect." I flinched, realizing what I had just said. "You _look _perfect. Well… almost."

"'Almost'?" she repeated.

I grinned, leaning forward to tug out the clips that held her hair back. Silky purple locks fell around her face, framing it and I felt my blood stir. "_Now_ you're perfect."

Now I was _sure_ she was amused. "If you say so." She went passed me, into her room. When she came back, she held out something all-too familiar.

"Ko…" I had looked around last night and, since I now knew such things existed in this space, I didn't have much trouble finding her stash of weapons: guns, knives, and even a pair of nun-chucks.

We thought alike, it would seem.

"Better safe than sorry," she said calmly, pressing the metal into my palm. Somehow, even though I knew she was like me, the thought of her actually pointing and shooting a gun was strange.

"Where's yours?"

She lifted the skirt she had changed into a little to show me the holster strapped to her thigh. I averted my gaze when the urge to see if her skin was as soft as it looked arose.

Now the purplette was looking _me _over. I was wearing a mid-sleeved shirt (an orange-red colour) despite the weather and jeans. "You'll need a holster. Back or side? Since you're wearing long sleeves, I think you should do back."

"No holster. I'm good. Just hold on to this for me." I didn't like using any gun other than my Glock. I knew it was stupid—with my luck we'd probably run into trouble—but I just didn't like to.

I'd have to look into acquiring another one…

She arched an eyebrow; took it. "You sure?"

"Yup. Let's go." She moved towards the door. "Uh-uh. We can't drive to where we're going unless you want your 'baby' pumped full of bullets. C'mere."

I laced my fingers through hers, more because I wanted to than it was required—her holding on to my shirt would have sufficed. She tensed slightly, averting her eyes. Whoa, did I do something wrong?

I was about to release my grip when she inhaled deeply, then squared here shoulders. "Ok. Let's go."

Ok…? "Let's get one thing straight though: when we come back, we need to talk."

Chocolate-toned orbs met mine. "Fine."

I envisioned point B—the Cave was located northeast of Suna, closer to Amegakure—in my mind and drew Chakra from my reserves…

"Be ready for anything."

She snorted. "I've been doing this longer than you have, rookie."

"Which means you've probably gotten rusty, old lady."

"'_Old lady'_?? Ok, we're sparring sometime and I'll hand you your ass."

Up close and personal—flesh on flesh—with Anko? Sounded like a good time. My mind immediately procured an image of the purplette wearing a thin, sweat-soaked T-shirt that—

_BAD BRAIN. This is so not the time._

… I filed that away for later.

"You're on, Ko."

* * *

The lobby.

Everything was covered in a fine layer of dust and the carpet looked more threadbare than ever. I didn't want to, but I let go of Anko, looking around with more than a little nervousness. This place… so many memories both good and bad.

"I remember this place." Anko said slowly. "It was always such a dump. It looks like someone was living here not too long ago, though."

"Yeah. We cleaned it up."

"We?"

"The Sound Four." Our heads snapped towards the origin of the voice: Kidomaru—wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a headband to hide the eye in the center of his forehead—was coming down the grand staircase that led to the upper floor. "Who's your friend?"

The way he was looking at Anko made me frown. "None of yer business. She'll be joining us during our little conference."

The dark-skinned teen held up all six of his hands in a placating manner and I saw Anko's eyes widen. "Ok. No need to rip my head off. I'm surprised you showed."

"That makes two of us. Could ya put those things away?"

"Huh?"

"Your arms," I said, sarcasm dripping from my words. "You've got two pairs too many."

He blinked, retracting his lower-most appendages. "Better?"

"Much. Now what's this about Orochimaru being overthrown? Sounds too good to be true."

He chuckled. "Straight to business as always. No 'hey, how are you' to an old teammate?"

I growled.

"Not even if I give you this…?"

I gasped as he held up my flute; crossed the room and snatched the familiar metal from his clutches. "It wasn't trashed? I had expected all my stuff to be destroyed!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a smile!" He grinned. "I rescued it. It felt like a crying shame to let it be scrapped."

"You rock, Kido."

"Heh. No prob," he said, reading between the lines. "Si'down and we can talk."

I did as I was asked, perching gingerly on the edge of a dusty couch. Anko sat next to me, resting her hand on her right thigh—the one with the gun strapped to it. Kidomaru slouched into the couch opposite us, propping his feet up on the coffee table, seeming completely at ease.

He glanced at Anko. "You sure you can trust her?"

"With my life." And I meant that, I realized. "Get on with it."

"It happened a few days ago," he said quietly. "Orochimaru was running us ragged between turf wars and searching for this chick named Anko. Apparently she was the first to escape—the one Orochimaru executed Itachi for reminiscing 'bout. He had been her teammate, apparently, though he was older than her by a decade or so. Turns out Uchiha had mad respect for her."

I felt Anko stiffen.

"I thought he had given up because her trail ran cold," I said.

"He _did_. But after he got rid of you, he decided that maybe it would be smarter to get back the best of the best, rather than search out or train a replacement. Something about her being easy to control."

Ok, I could_ feel_ anger radiating off of Anko like waves of heat though her expression remained neutral; even Kidomaru gave her a questioning look. I nudged her gently with my elbow, willing her to keep cool.

"Anyway, tensions were high and the Boss was in a horrendous mood, snapping at anyone who didn't move out of his way fast enough." He pulled a hand through his hair. "Hell, even Kimimaro couldn't be around him. The only one who could was Kabuto."

I frowned at the name. "Bastard."

"Indeed. So, one night Orochimaru calls up Karin—she's controlling his base in Kumogakure—the Village Hidden in the Clouds—and asks how the search is going over there. There'd been nothing but failures and dead-ends up until then—that Anko chick must be pretty damn good. She reported a negative, same as always, and Orochimaru decides to send his personal body guards to the remote, hick little town, Konohagakure, to search. Kabuto was against it, saying that he should keep us close for protection an' all that. Naturally he was ignored."

Anko shifted beside me, her thigh brushing against mine. Even though we were separated by two layers of cloth, I imagined I could feel the heat of her flesh.

"We've been gone for four days and, long story short, Kabuto called me two days ago to tell me that there was a new boss in town."

"Who?" Anko and I asked at the same time.

"That's the best part." His laugh was short, mirthless. "The new boss of the Otogakure is Kabuto Yakushi."

There was a beat of disbelieving silence.

"No, fucking way. Four-eyes?! Who would'a thought he had the balls?"

"Same thing everyone else is wondering. Then again, the quiet ones always crack…"

Suddenly, it felt like ants were crawling under the flesh on the back of my neck. "Trouble," I hissed.

Kidomaru pulled a gun out of one of the holsters on each side of his body, holding it out to me.

My Glock!

I grabbed it, smirked. "Need I say it?"

He grinned. "Nah. You were never one for manners."

I looked to Anko who had palmed her own gun, calmly surveying the room's entry points. For some reason, her professionalism made me want to hug her. "Get out of here before your ass becomes grass."

"Good luck," he said as he disappeared.

"What's the plan?" Anko asked.

No one had showed their face yet, though I had the feeling that they were approaching. "We're getting the fuck out of here. There's no sense in letting them capture us. "

The old me would have held my ground; waited until the enemies showed up so I could at _least_ injure someone.

"Sounds good."

She took my hand (without showing any of the discomfort from earlier) and there was a '_crash' _as part of the ceiling caved in.

"Shit. Too late."

The Fat Ass landed in front of us, his eyes widening as they registered my face. "You!"

I bared my teeth. "Yeah. Me."

He had a fraction of a second to dodge the bullet that exploded from my gun's muzzle and another fraction to disappear in a cloud of smoke to avoid the five others that followed.

"Get out of here. NOW!_" _I snarled, more concerned for her safety than my own as I shoved my flute into her hands. Going with her would cause Jirobo to trail me. My best bet would be to wait until things cooled down or, better yet, to skip around to random places before returning.

I tracked him easily, shoving Anko away from me and flinging myself at the spot at the top of the stairs I knew he'd appear. My shin contacted with the back of his head, sending him crashing into the banister; it collapsed under his weight and he was falling.

Unfortunately, the fucker was tenacious. The iron grip around my ankle caused me to gasp and, suddenly, I was falling as well.

I was position my gun, aiming for his fingers when he shifted his weight, flinging me away from him in midair. Twisting my spine, I maneuvered so that I hit the wall feet first, pushing off without missing a beat.

"So long, fucker."

My Curse Mark flared to life and I hissed in pain, my hand wavering so that the shot hit his shoulder rather than his heart.

It had only been irritating before—now, it _burned._

I botched my landing, ending up in an ungraceful crouch. The feeling could only mean one thing: Orochimaru was here.

I looked up to see my least favourite silver-haired bastard.

Or, in this case, _Kabuto _was here. He was the big man now, wasn't he?

"Tayuya…" he said softly. "You're still alive." As always, his voice was calm as though he was taking a walk in the fucking park.

"You're not as good at your job as you thought you were, eh?" I snapped.

Had he seen Anko? Where was she?

_Please tell me she got the Hell out of here…_

He stalked towards me, shooting Jirobo a look as he passed him. "Get that seen to," he commanded, referring to the hole my bullet had punched through his shoulder.

The orange-haired teen nodded and disappeared.

"I'm glad to see that you're alive, actually," Kabuto said, kneeling in front of me so that we were eye-to-eye. "My current position makes you second in command."

Second… in… command?

I snorted. "Are you serious? You have to have some form of retardation if you think I'd crawl back to you, you ass-wipe."

He didn't flinch at the insult; remained as calm and collected as ever. It irked me. "Come now, Tayuya. You know you're better off with us. Imagine how easy life would be if—"

"If I was under your thumb. You must be pretty damned desperate for members if you're asking me." I rose onto my haunches, ready to spring away the moment he gave me reason to. "Not again, Four- eyes. I'm not stupid."

His dark gaze was unwavering and the pattern that swirled on the side of my neck pulsed. "I'm asking you civilly. I could always take the decision out of your hands…"

The threat was thinly veiled. I bristled. "And just what do you plan on doing?"

He smirked and, to my horror, my hand rose and pressed the barrel of my gun against my temple. Against my will. I struggled to pull it away, but I had no control over my appendage.

The click of the bullet sliding into place (unheard by a normal human) made me tense, my pulse hammering in my ears. Fear rose like bile in my throat, making my stomach clench into tight knots of protest.

Abruptly, he stood; turned his back on me. "Orochimaru's problem was that he wasn't willing to go far enough. He always stopped before things had the chance to go catastrophically wrong." Gone was the respectful tone he usually used when referring to the Snake, only to be replaced with contempt. "I do not have that problem."

He faced me again, holding up a hand to caress my cheek. When I jerked back, he smirked. "I have more power than he could dream of, simply because he gave faithful little Kabuto the key to all his important documents—all of his discoveries over the years. Ironic how he always told us to trust no one when he trusted _me_, hmm?"

It seemed I had control again. I inhaled, making damn sure the fear that the loss had brought didn't show in my voice. "Pretty fucking ironic."

"I'm glad you agree." He was smiling now, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm glad we had this little talk, Tayuya, and I hope to see you soon." He performed a little mock bow. "Please consider my offer."

Then, he was gone.

I fell onto my ass, unable to stop myself from trembling. Losing control of myself completely… I couldn't imagine something more terrifying.

Four-eyes was dangerous. Perhaps more so than Orochimaru had been.

**--End Chapter--**

Many do not see it, but I think Kabuto would be a scary-ass villain. More so than old Orochimaru. Let me know what you think.


	17. Within the Otogakure

Truthfully, the point of writing this chappie is not only to inform you on the comings and goings of the Otogakure, but also to mark the (hopeful) half-way point. I have no way of telling how long this fic shall be, but I'm hoping it doesn't go over thirty-five chapters O.o

Note: I shrank Manda. Why? _Well _a snake the size of an apartment building (or two) would be kind of noticeable.

Disclaimer—Microsoft owns Xbox and Gears of War. Not me. Sony owns the PSP and Monster Hunter Freedom 2 belongs to Capcom.

**--Within the Otogakure--**

Sakon swung his foot, trying to drive Kidomaru away from him long enough to pull out the knife in his boot. Unfortunately, the dark-skinned teen stuck close to him.

"This is crazy," he was muttering. "Kabuto can't be in charge."

Plenty of people before him had said that very thing. They had also been slaughtered mercilessly.

"Keep saying that and he won't be," Sakon snorted. "Not in charge of _you_, anyway." He parried a series of punches. "What's got you so worked up?"

The brunette flipped backwards to avoid another sweeping kick, coming in low and fast to try and catch him off-guard. His chest was bare and he really didn't feel like reporting to the medical ward for knife wounds. "You really don't care what happens as long as you get to play on the field, huh?"

"Nope." The blow was warded off with a shin, weight redistributed to send him spinning.

"I envy you." There was a _'shik' _as Sakon's blade came out and another as Kidomaru parried it with his own. "But I know better. We're in for trouble, man."

The pale teen was wearing a hoodie, the hood covering the upper half of his face and torn jeans; Kidomaru's knife caught the edge of the material, leaving a small nick. The male's lips, the only thing his opponent could see, were painted aquamarine.

"The Sound Four pledged loyalty to the head of the Otogakure. Kabuto is head. We follow his orders and we remain alive. It's that simple," Sakon said. "As long as I get to live the way I have been, no. Kabuto may not be the ideal leader, but he's _our _leader. For better or for worse."

"I still don't like it."

"Yeah, yeah." Sakon, relaxed, stepping backwards. "You're no fun when you're thinking so hard. I think I'll find someone else to spar with."

As he headed for the door, Jirobo came in, his mass blocking the door way.

"Move it," Sakon spat, voice deeper than it had been a moment ago. Ukon, then. The husky teen quickly stepped aside.

"How's your shoulder?" Kidomaru grabbed his towel from one of the metal chairs lining the training room's walls and dried his face with it. The room was mirrored, allowing one to examine any flaws in their style from all angles.

Tayuya had always hated coming here—she didn't really like melee, preferring to use her flute or her gun. She was good at it though.

"Bitch tore a hole clean through it," he grunted.

Though you couldn't tell by looking at him, the dark-skinned teen was holding his breath, hoping that no one had seen his interaction with Tayuya or known that he had been at the Cave that afternoon.

"That sucks. You sure it was Tayuya? Kabuto himself killed 'er."

"Kabuto himself _saw _her as well," Jirobo replied.

_Oh shit. _He arched an eyebrow. "Really? That's shocking—Kabuto usually takes care of them. What did he do to her?"

Jirobo shrugged. "He's been in the library since he came back. I hope he killed her. For real this time."

Which meant there would be no seeing him until he emerged… Biting back a sigh, Kidomaru bid Jirobo goodbye and headed for the kitchen, hoping for something to eat.

The halls were unusually empty as he navigated the network of passages that made up the first floor. The building was wider at the bottom, narrow near the middle, and wide at the top for a hour glass-like shape.

Most of the time, the lounge or the dining hall would be flooded with testosterone as the members of the Otogakure laughed it up and relaxed. Now, only a few people wandered aimlessly, not seeming to know where they were.

_Surprise, _Kidomaru thought. _The component that can take down even the strongest enemy._

The component that had been the most likely candidate of Orochimaru's downfall. Not even the Snake would have suspected that his most loyal follower (aside from Kimimaro) would betray him.

--x--

Later that evening, Kidomaru was in his newly-painted room, sliding a disk into his Xbox 360. Video games helped him unwind and blasting the shit out of other people on Gears of War 2 sounded like a good time right about now.

Naturally, Kimimaro had to pop his head in. The male was paler and quieter than ever since Orochimaru's death—if that were possible.

"Kabuto wants to see you. He's in the library."

Kabuto_—_not 'The Boss' as he would call a normal person, that was disrespect. For someone like Kimimaro, however, that was mutiny. It seemed the silver-haired teen didn't like the idea of Kabuto being in charge either.

They needed a leader, however,—someone to keep things running smoothly—and no one else was stepping up to bat.

"I'm goin'." Heaving a sigh, Kidomaru cut the power. He ambled down the hallway, letting none of his apprehension show.

What could Kabuto want with him?

Over the past forty-eight hours, ranks had been adjusted, members (those still loyal to Orochimaru) had been 'dropped', and the entire base of operations had been remodeled—inside and out.

The walls had once been shades of purple—now they were shades of gray and various earth tones. Everything had been cleaned or replaced and the entire outside had been painted so that, if you didn't know the building was there, it looked like part of the sand.

All in all, things had improved. Still, the unrest persisted.

The brunette stopped in front of the double doors that lead to the library—formerly a large kitchen that had been gutted and refurnished—and knocked.

"Come in."

Upon entry, his gaze was immediately drawn to the silver-haired young man seated at the oak desk Orochimaru would sit at any time he came here to study ancient scrolls he pulled from God-knew-where; in his hands was one of those very scrolls.

"Have a seat," Kabuto said, not looking up.

The sound of his footsteps as he crossed the room to fetch a chair were incredibly loud in such a quiet setting and he picked it up rather than dragging it, not wanting to be chewed out for scratching the wooden floor.

Instead of straddling it backwards like he wanted to, Kidomaru sat down and crossed his right leg over his left, calf resting on his knee, waiting to be spoken to.

Kabuto had a short temper and rudeness was not tolerated.

"I ran into an old teammate of yours," the new leader of the Otogakure stated, still not looking up from whatever he was reading.

"I heard. Sir." The last part was an afterthought—a show of respect newly required by Kabuto's policies.

He looked up now, black eyes intent. For some reason, Kidomaru's Curse Mark—a vine-like tendril located on his left shoulder—pulsed "I need your help in winning her over."

Wait, _what_?

"Tayuya was a powerful part of our team. We can't afford to lose manpower, especially with the amount we've already lost."

_At your order, _Kidomaru thought sullenly.

"I understand that that is my fault," he continued, seeming to read his subordinate's mind. "But change is necessary if the Otogakure is to flourish."

_What was wrong with it before?! _Kidomaru bowed his head. "Yes sir. But… what makes you think she will listen to me?"

"Kidomaru, let's not play dumb. It insults the both of us."

_Shit. He knows… _There it was again: that burning sensation in his shoulder. He resisted the urge to rub it. "Yes sir."

"Good." Kabuto raised his thumb to his mouth and, to Kidomaru's disgust, bit down, drawing blood. He then calmly sketched a character onto the scroll before him with his makeshift pen. Smoke obscured Kidomaru's vision for a moment and, suddenly, a snake was curled on the desk before him. Around thirty feet in length with thick ridges jutting out of the back of its head, the purple-scaled creature stared with malevolent green eyes,—unusual for a snake—its narrow snout pointed towards the suddenly paler teen. "I'd like you to meet Manda."

The reptile, Manda, opened its mouth wide and let out a hiss, forked tongue flicking out.

Kidomaru tried not to move.

"You see, Manda has helped deal with any unrest within the Otogakure as of late. She saves me the effort of clean-up, if you know what I mean."

"You mean you've been feeding_ bodies_ to this thing?"

Aforementioned 'thing' hissed again, as though protesting his tone.

"Correct. I always knew you were a sharp one." Kabuto smirked, removing his glasses and polishing the lenses calmly with a cloth he pulled out of his pocket. "Sharp, but unfortunately, not very good at following directions. You may want to remedy that, lest you find yourself in more trouble than you can handle."

The room filled with smoke for a few seconds as three other people transported into the room. "I would like you to meet your new teammate." The haze cleared to reveal Kimimaro, Jirobo, and Sakon (Ukon maybe?). None of them seem surprised to see the huge snake coiled comfortably on the mahogany desk. Perhaps they had recieved the same speech?

Kabuto frowned. "Where is the other one?"

"He claimed he had something important to take care of," Sakon said, blue-painted lips curled into a derisive smirk.

The silver-haired man sighed. "It can't be helped." Whoa—big surprise there. Why was he being so nonchalant? "This one was Marked shortly before Orochimaru's death; you'll meet him soon enough. Dismissed."

The remaining members of the Sound Four bowed at the waist and took their leave.

--x--

_Who could the new guy be?_ Kidomaru wondered, idly tapping the buttons on his controller. He had been playing for a few minutes and, already, he had figured out the weakness of his opponent. Was there no one who could challenge him anymore??

Utterly bored, the male shut off the game system and retreated to the circular, king-sized bed in the very center of his room. He pulled out his PSP—maybe destroying a giant, grotesque monster would stave off boredom.

A few moments later, he had taken down a Black Diablos and _still_ felt bored.

Rising, he crossed the room and hit the panel that opened his door. As it slid open and he stepped into the hallway, he ran into someone, knocking them over.

Cold black eyes glared up at him even as he offered a hand to help the teen up. Why did he seem so familiar?

"You're…"

"Your new teammate," the brunette said coolly. "Kabuto said I should introduce myself. Now we've met and I can go."

As he stalked away, Kidomaru bristled. "Jerk," he muttered.

Still, the niggling feeling that he had seen the boy somewhere before lingered.

**--End Chapter--**

I hope you enjoyed the different look at things. I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow or later today to avoid dismemberment from those of you who want fluff, kissing, etc. O.o; there are still a few things to be tweaked.


	18. Proposition

As requested, Supreme Distraction presents…

A little bit of history, a little bit of flirting, a little bit of kissing and cuddling. Enjoy.

_Proposition; noun—__a proposal of usually illicit sexual relations_

**--Proposition--**

Uchiha.

So that was Itachi's last name? I couldn't have known because I had been so young when we were partners, but now, the pieces were aligning themselves.

Was Sasuke related to Itachi? It wasn't like two people couldn't have the same last name… I could definitely see the resemblance from what I could remember of the raven-haired teen, though.

If they were related, that would mean Orochimaru would have wanted to get his hands on him.

Could Sasuke have _already_ joined their ranks?

**Wednesday… (still)**

I wanted to go back—wanted to see if Tayuya was ok. But I couldn't risk leading that Kabuto person back here. That would endanger _everyone_.

Four-eyes, as Tayuya called him, hadn't been a part of the Otogakure when I had been. Who was he? And how powerful was he that he could overthrow Orochimaru's long reign?

I was pacing the length of the living room, I realized, unable to keep still.

I caught sight of the instrument she had given me before I left as I stopped myself, clutching my head between my hands. _Fuck._

Why did I feel so panicked? As though this was the end of the world. Last time I had felt like this…

_/"Mom! Dad!"_

_I struggled out of large, strong hands and dashed forward as quickly as my short legs could. He kept up with me, but didn't try to restrain me anymore._

_Probably because he knew it was too late._

_I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face even as the heat of the flames that devoured my home and family reduced them to ash and smoke. "NO!!" _

_Ash mixed with snow to make gray, rivulets of dirty water flowing like miniature rivers thanks to the flames._

_Those hands were on me again, lifting me up so that sad, black eyes looked into mine._

"_It couldn't be helped, little one," the male said softly. He was eighteen—maybe nineteen? I buried my face in the front of his shirt, tasting soot and the salt of my tears every time I swallowed._

_I thought you were my friend, I wanted to scream. How could you do this?!_

"_Is this the girl?" The voice was slick, low. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up._

"_Yes. They were hiding her just as you said."_

_Long fingers wrapped around my hair, tugging so that I would lift my head. When I resisted, the pull was more forceful, stinging my scalp. With a yelp, I looked up to meet narrow, snake-like eyes._

"_Hrm. What's so special about this one, I wonder…?" I felt the man carrying me tense. "Ah well, only one way to find out. Bring her back to the base."_

"… _Yes sir."_

_When the scary man was gone, the one who had set fire to my home sighed. "I'm real sorry about this, kid. Your parents may be dead, but you will most certainly live."/_

Hiding me… Yes, my parents had kept me out of sight so that, maybe, I could live life without knowing of the darkness in the hearts of men.

They paid for that desire with their lives.

I felt tears well up and immediately squashed them down. I would _not _cry. I had endured everything Orochimaru had thrown at me as a child without shedding a tear and I refused to cry over my past.

Minutes ticked by and I felt like shedding my skin, energy borne from anxiety writhing below its surface.

_/"I don't understand what you want from me." I showed none of the happiness most children did, having learned to hide that long ago. What you possessed, He could take away in a heartbeat._

_What you do not have cannot be taken and thus cannot be used to harm you._

"_I want you to kill him." He was pointing to a random teen he had dragged in by the hair._

_Even at five years old I understood what to do; I pulled my gun from my hip holster and aimed it at his heart in one fluid motion._

"_No." His hand came down, covering the barrel of my gun. "Not with this."_

"_How then?"_

_His hands began to glow blue-white. "Like this."/_

I swore, yanking a hand through my hair—I hadn't bothered to cut it in the longest and it nearly hung past my shoulder blades.

_C'mon, Tayuya. You _have _to come back…_

The longer I waited, the worse this would get, I knew. Pulling my gun from the holster strapped to my thigh, I went to my room and procured a cloth; began polishing it. The action was soothing in its familiarity though I hadn't done it in a while.

"Well, don't you look calm?"

I wasn't sure how long I was at it, but the sudden breach in silence made me jump. My gun clattered to the ground (kids, don't try that at home) and I crossed the room in a few strides. I stopped just shy of her, not wanting to hug her in case she had injuries.

"Tayuya! Are you ok?"

She grinned. "The one and only. Other than my pride, I think I'm fine."

Her clothes were torn along the sleeves as though a bullet (or a knife) had skimmed along the cloth and blood dotted a scrape on her forehead. The way she gripped the Glock in her right hand caused me to believe something had shaken her rather badly.

Other than that, she seemed unharmed.

My heart leaped into my throat. "That's good. Come, I'll treat your wounds and you can tell me what happened."

Placing her gun on the bedside table, she followed me to the bathroom, hoisting herself up to sit on the countertop as I dug through my medicine cabinet to retrieve peroxide and some band-aids. "Well, Four-eyes showed up."

"You're in one piece still. Did you kick his ass?"

"No… He talked to me about how he wants me back then disappeared. I stopped by a few places before coming back here to make sure no one knows about your place."

Something else had happened—I could see it in her eyes. Something that bothered her. I knew she wouldn't share it with me if I asked, however.

I smiled slightly, moving the trash can closer so I could dispose of everything the moment I was done using them. "Thanks. Speaking of, I was thinking it was time for us to move to a bigger apartment."

She arched an eyebrow, whatever had been troubling her gone from her gaze. "'Us'?"

It had been a spur of the moment suggestion and, suddenly, I was hesitant. What if she didn't want to live with me any longer? "If you prefer your own place, that's cool."

"No, no! That'd be awesome." She was grinning again. "Kick ass, I get to keep my roomie."

I soaked a cotton ball in the clear fluid, pressing it to the cut; she hissed quietly in pain and I smiled apologetically. With our faces so close… I flushed slightly at the images that flooded my mind.

I glanced at her to see if she had noticed the sudden pigment in my cheeks; her gaze flickered from my lips, then to the side as though…

I frowned slightly, dropping the pink-tinged fabric into the garbage can. When I straightened, I was face-to-face with her again—she had leaned forward, I realized.

"Hey, Ko?"

"…Yeah?" I licked my lips, my mouth suddenly dry. I wanted—needed—to see if the lips hanging dangerously close to mine tasted as sweet as they looked. My breath hitched, becoming shallow, as I forced myself to meet her eyes.

"I meant it when I said I trusted you with my life." She lowered her gaze, long eyelashes brushing against her cheeks. She looked so innocent. "And—"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because I finally gave into the urge and possessed her lips with mine.

This had been _far _too long in its coming, I realized.

I took advantage of her gasp of surprise, slipping my tongue between her lips.

One word: flavorgasm. She was sweet and tangy and _addicting_.

Her lips moved against mine; I had enough presence of mind enough to pull back a bit, thinking that maybe she was protesting. I wasn't about to rape the girl.

To my surprise, she followed my retreat, her tongue tracing the seam of my lips. When I allowed her entry, she touched my tongue with hers, pulling back so that I'd follow her. Every time I drew near, she would dart away and I could feel the edges of her lips pull up in a smirk.

Tongue tag? Damned flirt.

Without thinking, I nipped her bottom lip—far too hard in my excitement. As the coppery taste of blood hit my tongue, I tore myself away. "Shit! I'm sorry, Tayuya!"

She was smiling, licking her lips. "Heh. Wishes _do _come true."

"Come again?" I flinched at my own wording and, as I had expected, she smirked.

"If you insist. Kami, Ko, when you get into it, you get _into _it."

Then she was leaning in again, kissing me with a hunger that surprised me—had she wanted this as badly as I did?

Rational thought took hold and I disengaged myself, causing the red-head to release a disappointed sound. "Ok… hold on… We need to—"

"—Take this to bed?"

"What? NO! We need to think about this for second. There's a line that we're crossing and we can't return to the other side when we do."

She rolled her eyes. "Here's what I think: I want you. You want me. This is _way _overdue and I should have jumped you before you left. I would have, had I known you felt the same. That being said, why don't you use your mouth for something more interesting than talking?"

"Blunt as always," I muttered, ignoring the last part of her sentence and the way my body agreed with it. "What is this: a relationship? A one-time thing?"

I hated how analytical I was being, but the thought of being hurt again made my very spirit shrink away from the object of my desire. Could I even handle a relationship? Want one? I knew I wanted _her_.

I was being hugged, my head buried in the crook of her neck. I was a little taller and our height difference with her sitting on the counter and me standing was perfect for our embrace.

"You're freaking out," she said sternly. "Stop that. This is whatever you want it to be, Ko. I've never been in a relationship before and I've certainly never lusted after a girl before. I don't know if I can fill your expectations towards the whole girlfriend role. What I _do _know is that I want you, plain and simple. If you need time, I've got plenty of it."

Never been in a relationship? I would have thought she had _some _experience under her belt.

"You've never kissed anyone before? Wow." I shuddered; realized that the trapped feeling was absent despite the fact that I was the one being hugged. The discovery amazed me. "Thank you, Tayuya."

"Of course," she continued. "That doesn't mean I won't give you Hell. In fact, I can be as touchy-feely as I want."

The Cheshire cat would be envious of the grin she was sporting.

* * *

The red-head remained true to her word for the remainder of the day.

We went to the gym to spar as I had promised her; they had a boxing ring that would suit our purpose and showers as well.

Dressed in a white T-shirt (I didn't understand why she cracked up) and cotton shorts, I faced my opponent, feet spread slightly, toes pointed forward.

Tayuya, dressed in a tank and similar shorts, was grinning, not even bothering to take a stance. "Ladies first, Ko."

I frowned, silently promising to make her regret not taking me seriously. "As you wish."

I rushed her, trying to get her to go for a counter. She didn't, merely sidestepping me. As she did, she tapped me on the rear, snickering when I whirled to face her.

"You'll have to be faster, Ko."

Right hook directly to the face; she ducked, eyes glimmering with amusement.

An uppercut with my right, followed by a swipe from my left that clipped her torso as she twisted to avoid it.

"Ooh, so close," she chuckled, unperturbed.

Snap-kick followed by a barrage of punches; she flipped backwards, trapped between myself and the cables that lined the ring.

I smirked. "Got you."

Only to swear as she leaped, balancing on the wire like a tightrope walker for a moment before jumping over my head; landing and trying to kick my legs from under me.

I ended up dropping to one knee and grabbing the offending limb, twisting so that she rolled across the ring, her back now to me, rounded rear directly in my line of vision. I couldn't help but stare.

The red-head glanced at me over her shoulder. "Kinky positioning, Ko."

I flushed, releasing her, and she rolled to her feet on the opposite side of the ring.

This—constant kicks, punches, counters, and 'accidental' touches in inappropriate places on Tayuya's part—went on for another half hour, by which we had a crowd gathered to watch us.

I was sweating by then, my shirt rendered see-through and plastered to my torso; chestnut eyes kept falling pointedly to my chest, but I refused to let her provoke me.

"Let's call it a draw," the younger girl said suddenly, drawing her forearm across her forehead. "I'm way too hot to keep this up." Catcalls sounded at that and I shot a glare at the offending males. "Let's take a shower and go home, hn?"

The way she said that last part drew wolf-whistles and I sighed, trying my hardest not to kick her. "Sure."

I suppose even Tayuya had boundaries, though, because she didn't harass me while we cleaned up.

Later, I was settling down in my living room to watch a movie, leaning to my right, against the armrest, body slightly angled, my legs stretched out. The red-head, who had gone to retrieve snacks, came into the room, popped the movie in, and sat down on my legs, bowl of popcorn in her lap. I shot her a look and she smirked.

Of course, I should have known that she was up to something.

Next thing I knew, I was being pressed into the armrest, a lithe body between my thighs. Her eyes practically glowed in the flickering light from the TV and she leaned in, claiming my lips. Our tongues wrestled and I felt her fingers trace their way up my inner thigh, prompting a heated response at their junction.

She pulled back and I couldn't help the whimper that left my throat.

"Popcorn?" she offered innocently, still sitting between my legs.

I gave her a death glare and she winked, turning her attention to the movie. When I sighed, she shifted a little, threading her fingers through mine. The last time she had done that, I had tensed up, perceiving the action as possessive—panicking because that was something you did with someone you loved or cared for.

Someone you were attached to.

Now, I only felt warmth and I wrapped my other arm around her, holding her until the movie's end.

* * *

"Heeey, Ko?"

I groaned, bracing myself for whatever it was the girl was up to this time. I had been lying in bed, my back to her, unable to sleep for what felt like ages. "What?"

I heard her move; tensed up when her arms went around me from behind, her full breasts pressed against my back. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Cue dirty thoughts.

"Is this ok?" Her lips brushed against my neck as she spoke, causing goosebumps to rise and I couldn't help but think that this was _more _than ok.

"Mhmm."

"Sorry if I'm bothering you, but this is your fault." She sounded amused.

"What is?"

"I wasn't all huggy and shit before meeting you. Now…" she trailed off, cuddling against me a little more firmly.

Kami, she was going to kill me.

"I don't mind," I admitted, voice a bit huskier than it should have been.

Tayuya chuckled as I closed my eyes, feeling warm and safe. Why did the girl have that effect on me?

"Alright, questioning time. Especially since I've got you all relaxed and sleepy."

I made a noncommittal sound.

"Did you know Kiba has a thing for me?"

I blinked. "Does he now?"

"Mhmm. I think you should kick his ass—show him I'm yours." Mirth coloured her words and I couldn't help but chuckle, despite what they meant.

She was asking me to commit, whether she realized it or not. Something I could not do.

"When'd you leave the Otogakure?"

I bit my lip. "I was almost seven. A friend took me in until I could fend for myself—at that point, I just left. When I became old enough, I had access to the funds my parents left me."

"Oh. As you know, I left quite recently. Is that how you stayed hidden all this time?"

"Partially. Once I left my friend's, I was completely on my own. I skipped around for a while before settling here."

She hummed—I could feel the vibration as it passed through her chest, pressed together as we were. "You were the best of the best, so I hear."

"Yeah. You weren't too shabby yourself, if my sources are correct."

"Heh. Thanks. None of that means anything anymore, though. Now, I just want to be a normal teen, you know?"

"All too well."

"Which confuses me," she admitted. "Are you happy like this—living an ordinary life?"

The happiness question again… I sighed. "I don't know. For now, I'm content."

She gave me a squeeze. "That's good."

"Hmm. What about you? Why would you want an 'ordinary' life?"

"Right now, I'm as happy as I've ever been," she admitted quietly. "There are things about me that mark me as… different from an everyday human, but I'm willing to give this life without chaos a shot."

"'Different'? Like secret powers or something?" I was only half joking—maybe she had a Curse Mark or something? She could use Chakra, which was unusual in itself, but there were other, stranger talents that Orochimaru's Mark allowed.

"Of course not. Secret powers?" she laughed. "Really, Ko, how do you come up with this kind of stuff?"

Well, if she didn't have one, it didn't make any sense to mention mine…

"What happened to them? Your parents. They didn't just die of old age, did they." The last part was a statement, not a question.

I tensed; she kissed my neck, tightening her embrace for a split second. "Ok, touchy subject. I think I'm ready to sleep anyway. 'Night, Ko."

"… Good night, Tayuya."

She didn't go to sleep though. She released me and I heard a rustling as her weight shifted away from me. Then, a haunting sound filled the room—it took me a moment to realize she was playing her flute.

My eyelids fluttered shut, all tension draining from my body as the notes continued, fluttering through a series of scales.

I loved music—had since I had taken singing lessons as a child.

"Rest, Ko," I heard her whisper, a hand tangling in my hair after the notes had died.

I was asleep moments later.

**--End Chapter--**

There, you see? Fluff. Tell me how much you appreciate me! Haha. I kid =) But seriously, how was this chapter?


	19. Lovely

Note: Ayame's last name, Nuudoru, means "noodle".

A _huge '_thank you' goes out to **DangoKage **for allowing me to pick her brain—none of these interrogation scenes between Anko and Tayuya would be as good without her assistance—and the picture she drew for me =3

Check it out (minus the spaces): http://pyrosylvir. deviantart. com/art/Yearning-for-Change-Fan-Art-130474840

_Lovely; noun—any person or thing that is pleasing, highly satisfying, or the like_

**--Lovely--**

It was true: I was a virgin in every sense of the word.

I had never swapped spit until Anko and, I must admit, I thoroughly enjoyed my first time—bleeding lip and all.

What I enjoyed most, however, was the freedom I now had.

And my wish… I had wished that I understood how I felt about her; now that I had come to terms with my feelings and knew that Anko felt the same way, there was an abundance of ways I could toy with her—ways that wouldn't have been options had I not had a sudden change of heart.

Hehe. This was going to be fun…

**Thursday…**

_School… _Briefly I wondered if I could get away with skipping again. Naturally, Anko shifted beside me, blindly swiping at me; I rolled clear, dodging the strike and ending up on the floor.

"Good… you're up," she mumbled. I could hear the smugness in her voice. "Go to school."

I sighed. "But _mom_—"

"Get your ass in the shower," she barked, tone brooking no argument.

"Will you be joining me?" I couldn't help but ask.

I ducked to avoid a pillow, tossed with amazing accuracy despite the fact that her back was to me, and headed for the bathroom, chuckling the entire way.

I couldn't remember a time I had been so happy—or _awake_—upon waking up.

When I stepped out of the shower stall, I inhaled deeply, unable to stop the smile that spread across my face: Anko had made breakfast. One of the ways she showed she cared…

Wrapping the towel around me (something a rarely did), I ventured out into the kitchen, grinning when I saw Anko, her back to me, at the stove.

Silently, I crept over to her…

"Tayuya, I know you're there," she said calmly.

I bit back my snicker as I continued, moving slowly.

_Don't turn around. _When I was directly behind her, I hooked my chin over her shoulder, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Tayuya…" Her voice held a husky note that—I now realized—I wanted to hear more of.

"I'm so wet for you right now, babe," I breathed, pressing against her, sliding my hands under her tank-top.

Effectively soaking her. She yelped, wrestling out of my grasp as I chortled amusedly.

She socked me in the shoulder, cheeks red. "Get some clothes on, you pervert."

I winked at her, adding an extra sway to my hips as I sashayed away (as best as I could wearing only a towel). I could feel her gaze and it sent a delicious thrill down my spine.

One hurried breakfast later, Kurenai was at the door, glomping Anko when she saw her. I frowned as the little green monster reared its ugly head; frowned even deeper when Anko smiled slightly.

I had always been a selfish bitch.

"You're back! Why didn't you say anything?"

Anko shrugged, nonchalant to the max. "I've been busy unpacking and stuff. It's good to see you, Kure."

I prodded the brunette, separating her from Anko and moving her towards the door. "We're going to be late. See ya, mom."

**--The courtyard--**

Good _God_.

When Kurenai and I got to our usual spot, Naruto and Kiba were standing shoulder-to-shoulder, their jaws on the ground. Somehow, no one saw the two blondes consuming each other's faces, but we most certainly did.

Temari was obviously in control here, pushing Ino up against a tree as one hand burying itself in platinum tresses, angling her face to kiss her deeper, while the other slid under her shirt. Ino was making little sounds of pleasure that made heat rise in my body, arching her back so that their bodies pressed more firmly against each other.

When finally they pulled apart, Ino's eyes were glazed over, Temari was smirking, Kurenai looked shocked, Kiba and Naruto were practically drooling, and I was more than a little hot and bothered.

I was the first to regain my bearings, clearing my throat and saying, "Well… suffice to say Temari is happy to see you, Ino."

… _Wait a second._

"_Ino_?!"

She blinked, the haze lifting slightly. "Huh?"

"Why the Hell are you in school??"

She grinned. "Tsunade knocked time off my sentence because of my grades and position in the student council. My parents gave her Hell about it too, apparently. Instead, I get ISS—in school suspension."

"Locked in a room all day with other degenerates," Temari murmured, lips pressed against Ino's collarbone. "Sounds… fun."

"It's better than nothing."

Hope made my body tense. "Does Ko get the same deal?"

She shook her head. "No. Anko has another infraction on her record; who would have guessed? I'm not sure what she did, but Tsunade is adamant about keeping her out for the entirety of her sentence."

Really? I'd have to ask her about it later.

I slouched, disappointed. "Ah well."It was then that I realized everyone's eyes were on me. "What?"

Kiba smirked. "What've you two been up to?"

I forced a neutral expression, resisting the urge to grin. "Nothing."

"Hah. You've had her at home for a full day without us knowing she was there," Kurenai put in. "Kami knows what you two have been up to…"

"Ooh," Temari purred. Her voice made my insides quiver. Ino, you lucky bitch! "Girl sex at Anko's place?"

"Point for the blonde! I told you they had something for each other," said lucky bitch crowed.

I sighed dramatically. "Well, if you _must _know—" they leaned forward, eager to be proven right. "—Anko and I have been talking since she came back. We're moving into a bigger apartment together."

There was some disappointment, I could tell, but there was also some triumph. Moving into a bigger apartment was just the next step up, right?

"I'm sure they'll 'christen' the place like we did," Temari said to Ino, loud enough so that we all stared.

Ino flushed.

Naruto whined. "Am I the only one here besides Kurenai without a girlfriend?!?"

"As if I'd want one?" Kurenai scoffed.

I arched an eyebrow. "Hold up: Kiba has a girlfriend?"

He was grinning. "Yup."

"Who's the poor girl? I simply have to tell her what she's getting herself into."

"_Hey_!"

Naruto cackled, sticking his tongue out at the brunette. "I said the same thing! Poor Hinata."

So he had followed my advice after all. Good for him. "Hinata?"

"Yup. You weren't here yesterday so you missed it. I thought the poor girl was going to pass out, she was so red. I was so psyched when she said yes."

"Speaking of, where is she? I haven't seen her since Monday."

"Family issues, apparently. Neji's the only Hyuuga in town."

'_BONG'_

Ugh. The others split off (Temari delivering a sweet kiss to Ino's cheek first) to their respective classes, leaving me and Kiba to hustle off to Government.

**--Government--**

"So what made you change your mind about Hinata?"

Our heads were together, voices low; we were supposed to be working on a current event article that was due later today. Screw that.

"Well, I thought about what you said. I mean, Hina and I have always been pretty close. So, I thought, why not? I love how gentle and caring she is—not to mention the fact that she's _built_." Here, a smirk crossed his lips and I shook my head. "We have a lot in common, believe it or not, and she gets along with Akamaru. What more could I ask for?"

I chuckled. "As long as you two are happy, Kiba. Treat her well."

"Hehe. I seem to recall telling you the same thing. I know you keep telling me that nothing's going on, but I saw the way your eyes lit up when we were talking this morning. So I'll say it again: take care of Anko."

Crap. Had I really slipped up? "… You're sharp, Kiba. But believe me when I tell you there's no relationship between us…" I felt happiness well up in my chest and I couldn't help but grin. It felt good to share this with someone. "_Yet."_

"Al_right_!" He high-fived me. "Good for you. Of course, this means Ino won't be leaving you alone."

"Don't you dare tell her," I warned.

He snorted. "She's probably already noticed. That damn blonde is way too perceptive. Mark my words: she's probably waiting for a good time to interrogate you."

**--Psychology--**

"Miss Uta, may I have a word with you?" Neji asked the moment I entered his classroom. I hesitated—when a teacher wanted to talk to you, the reason wasn't usually positive—before nodding and approaching his desk.

"I understand that you are friends with a Mr. Kiba Inuzuka," he began. "And it has come to my attention that he and Hinata have decided to pursue a relationship." Pale eyes narrowed. "You are a trustworthy young lady, correct? Please make sure your _friend _does not try anything _unsavory _around my cousin."

I almost laughed. Almost. Neji seemed dead serious though, so I decided to be nice just this once and not freak him out with the creative stories that my mind was formulating. "Don't worry. I know Kiba and he's a complete gentleman."

Neji's gaze was intent. Then, he nodded. "That will be all. Thank you."

**--Free Period--**

"Sakura's absent," I announced upon joining Kiba in the hallway. I didn't mention what Neji had said—it didn't make any sense to do so.'

"Lucky you." He held up some papers. "My third period teacher gave me some work to deliver to Ino. You mind coming with?"

"Nope."

Ino's holding cell was located in the main office. Today, Shizune wasn't playing nurse, so it was she who looked up from a pile of paperwork and smiled at us in greeting. "Tayuya."—I was surprised she remembered my name, in truth— "I haven't seen you around here for a little while—a good sign I'm sure. And Kiba—"she arched an eyebrow "—I haven't seen much of you either. I hope you're behaving."

"'Course I am!" He grinned. "I'm here with work for Ino. Can we see her?"

The woman motioned us to the left. "Go right on ahead. Just don't let Ms. Tsunade catch you."

I didn't think she meant that literally, but Kiba and I had to _tiptoe _our way past the principal's office. A few doors down from it, we came to a door marked "ISS". There was murmuring and giggling from the other side; it quieted instantly when Kiba turned the doorknob.

Once the room's contents saw that we weren't teachers, activity resumed. One scan was all it took to locate Ino sitting at one of the desks, her feet propped up on another, talking to a pretty brunette. I should have known Ino would have already found company—aesthetically pleasing company at that.

She glanced over her shoulder at us. "Oh, hey guys! Have you met Ayame Nuudoru?"

The girl, Ayame, smiled charmingly, revealing white teeth.

"I don't believe I have," Kiba said before I could.

"Teuchi—the owner of the _Ichiraku Ramen—_is her father." Ino giggled in a flirty way and I saw Ayame's gaze sweep over her. "Ayame, these are two friends of mine: Tayuya Uta and Kiba Inuzuka."

"Charmed," she assured us, gaze lingering on Ino.

I swear: Ino was going to get her ass in trouble if she kept acting like this…

"Your girl says 'hi'," I said, enjoying the questioning glint that entered Ayame's black eyes. "We came to give you your third period assignments." I pushed her legs off of the desk and sat, observing the room around me without actually turning my head and looking.

There were half a dozen other students—all lowerclassmen. Ino would be fine.

Kiba dropped the papers he had in his hand on a desk near the one's Ino and Ayame had pushed together and sat himself. "You mind giving us a second, Ayame?"

She hesitated then, probably not wanting to seem rude, rose and went to go talk to some other girl.

"Ino, you can't go hitting on anything that'll wear a skirt," I said pointedly. Anko had told me about the dance floor mishap and it made me glad that I wasn't there. I did _not_ like sharing and, despite the fact that Anko and I weren't officially together as of yet, I probably would have punched the blonde.

She waved my words away. "I _wasn't_. Geez."

"Yeah, well, Ayame obviously thought you were. Tone it down, ok?"

"Whatever." Her eyes brightened. "Hey! How are you and Anko? I told you you'd be together."

Kiba muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "See? What'd I tell you?" and I grimaced. "Listen, Blondie…" She frowned at the nickname and I smirked inwardly—alright, I now had a nickname for Ino. "Ko and I are giving it some time, ok? No need to go spreading this around."

She beamed. "So I _was _right! Awww, you two are so cute together! You have to give me all the dirty details. When they happen," she added, seeing my expression. "If you want, Temari and I can give you some pointers."

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at all interested in watching Temari top Ino—I mean, _really_, who wouldn't? I declined nonetheless.

"Hmph. You're no fun. Ah well, I guess it's best for you kids to figure out what gets each other begging for more." She leaned forward, using her low-cut shirt to her advantage, her tone husky.

She then straightened, giggled merrily, leading me to wonder if Ino had split personalities: seductive, flirty Ino and blonde, giggling Ino.

I was about to comment when someone hissed, "Tsunade's coming!"

Instantly, I grabbed Kiba and dragged him over to the cabinets lining one side of the classroom. Two of them were filled with books when we checked, but the third was empty and I hauled him inside.

There was shuffling before the room became deathly silent.

Through the slits in the wood, I could see the door to the room open and the buxom blonde enter, amber eyes narrowed as they swept over the scourge of the school and Ino. Somehow, everyone had managed to assume a position that made it look like they were quietly doing work.

"Where in Kami's name is Guy?" she demanded. "He was placed in charge of watching you kids."

Ino shrugged. "I'm not sure, ma'am. He told us to behave and ran off."

It appeared Ino had a teacher's pet persona as well—her tone was respectful, her eyes wide and interested. I tried not to snicker.

With a wrathful growl, Tsunade turned on her heel and stormed out of the classroom.

**--After school--**

"_That _was close," Kiba laughed. He was taking me home today—apparently Kurenai had a date with Asuma…?

"Mhmm," I agreed. "I'm just glad school's over."

We got into his Camero and he started up the vehicle. "Looking forward to some alone time with Anko?" he asked, one eyebrow raised suggestively.

"Go screw Hinata, Dog-boy," I returned.

He arched an eyebrow. "'Dog-boy'?"

"Yup. You're Dog-boy, Naruto is Narutard, Temari is Sex-on-legs—Sex for short,"—here, Kiba nodded in agreement—" Hinata is Bright-eyes, and Ino is Blondie."

"What about Kurenai?"

"Haven't thought of one yet." I didn't mention the fact that the only reason I had yet to do so was because the woman was too close to Anko for comfort, regardless of her sexual preferences.

He started laughing. 'Man, Tayuya, you're something else."

I winked. "Damn straight."

* * *

"I'm home, mom!"

The moment she stepped into my field of view, I had her pressed against a wall, my lips against hers. The instant her mouth opened to allow my entry, my tongue delved into the taste that was all Anko and I groaned happily. I was happy to see that she hadn't put her hair back up since I had told her it looked good and buried my hands in purple tresses, drawing a moan from her.

When I pulled away, her breathing was a little faster than it had been originally. "Good to see you too…? You know, it's kind of weird that you call me mom and then go ahead and attack me like that."

I grinned. "Yeah, whatever. I missed you; can ya tell?"

Her gaze was wary all of a sudden—

"_She's got issues with commitment."_

—and I kissed her on the forehead. "You're freaking again, Ko. Need me to give you a massage?"

We had ended up in the living room… somehow. There were cardboard boxes piled up—Anko must have been packing away our belongings in preparation for the move. Didn't she think it was a bit early for that?

Pulling her with me, I sat down on the sofa, situating her between my parted legs. I didn't know where the sudden desire to do so came from, but I needed to wipe the worry from her mind.

"How was your day?" I asked pleasantly, pressing my thumbs against the knots at the base of her neck. Kami, this chick needed to _relax_.

"Boring." She sounded a little distracted, probably because I was lavishing kisses on the back of her neck. That's just a guess though.

"That's too bad. Today, Kiba and I escaped certain death by detention, Sakura was absent, and Ino and Temari were eating each other's faces. Oh: Kiba and Hinata are an item now. A good day in my book." _The only thing that was missing was you._

She pressed back into me slightly, not seeming to realize she was doing so. "Hmm… Of course Sakura's gone when I am. And good for him. Gives me less of a reason to smack him." Had she really just said that? I tried not to grin. "I found us an apartment."

_Ah. That would explain the boxes. _I arched an eyebrow, dropping my hands to her shoulders. "Wow, Ko, you work fast."

She arched a little and I couldn't help but lean forward and trace the shell of her ear with my tongue. The resulting low moan, quiet as it was, made me shiver.

"It's across town." There was a cautioning note in her voice now and I backed off a little.

I wanted more of her, though.

"That's cool. When can we leave?"

"This weekend."

Two more days. My hands ventured to the small of her back, still kneading. "Sounds good. How are we paying?"

"The 'rents… left money, remember?"

I caught that hitch and added pressure to either side of her spine again, earning a whimper. I grinned. "Oh, right. You do realize I _insist _on paying at least half."

"Mmm… You already owe me, if I recall correctly. Besides, I'm sure there are other ways for you to repay me."

Oooh, was that a suggestive note in her voice? My hands stilled and I planted a kiss on her shoulder. "Whatever you want, Ko. So what's for dinner?" I waited until she rose and turned to look at me before smirking. "Or am I eating out?"

She laughed rather than rolling her eyes like I had expected her to. "You only wish, Uta."

As she was walking away, I _swear _she added a little more sway to her hips.

"_Treat her well, ok?"_

I grinned; rose to follow.

_I'll try my best._

* * *

"Questioning time!" I sing-songed, earning a groan from the girl in my arms.

"How long do you plan on doing this?" she muttered.

"Until I know everything there is to know about you." Another groan. "C'mon, Ko, at least I'm not molesting you this time—though I'm not sure how that's a consolation."

She was laughing quietly.

"Ok… Do you like cheesecake?"

She half-turned in the darkness to look at me over her shoulder. "What?"

The incredulity in her voice made me smirk though she couldn't see it. "You heard me."

"Uh, yes?"

"Me too. Next question! Why me?"

"Why you _what _exactly?"

"Why do you trust me? I was dropped into your life not even a month ago and yet, as Naruto has informed me, I'm getting the same level of tolerance as Kurenai—your best friend and crush."

She was quiet and I ran my fingers down her arm encouragingly.

"Call it intuition," she said slowly. "There's something about you that just... Draws me in."

"I like the sound of that," I said playfully. "Why are you so uptight when it comes to the subject of you? Something to hide, Ko?"

"... I told you, I have a lot of regrets."

"Like joining the Otogakure?"

She hesitated. "No actually. I regret leaving though because people got hurt. People I cared about."

I pressed another kiss to the soft skin of her neck, enjoying the apple scent of the body-wash she used. "I'm sorry."

"Me too… Do _you_ regret joining?"

I paused. "Not really. Those were some of the happiest days of my life. Meeting Orochimaru kept me out of harm's way for a while as well." _Besides, if I hadn't joined, who knows if I would have met you? "_You said regrets. Plural. What else bothers you?"

"Stuff," she said vaguely, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

I sighed at her stubbornness. "One more: what about Kurenai? I know you like her, but how deep do those feelings go?"

"Kurenai." The gentle way she said the brunette's name caused jealousy to rear its head again. "She's the closest thing to love I've had since…"

She didn't finish her sentence—didn't have to. I knew she was talking about Sakura.

"Is that why you're so hesitant? When it comes to us, I mean."

"Partially."

Her answer both hurt and gave me hope.

We lay there in silence for a while before I murmured, "Ok, that's enough for tonight. 'Night, Ko."

There was no response besides her steady breathing and I smiled slightly.

_Sweet dreams._

**--End Chapter--**


	20. Controlled

Note: So I finished one of my four assignments (two weeks left!) and decided to finish this and post it in celebration. These updates may be a little… delayed due to school work, so please bear with me.

Vocab time! Triskelion (or triskele)—a symbol consisting of three interlocked spirals, or three bent human legs, or any similar symbol with three protrusions and a threefold rotational symmetry.

_Control; noun—__the situation of being under the regulation, domination, or command of another_

**--Controlled--**

**Friday…**

I both hated and loved the way Tayuya made me feel.

Loved the way she kept toying with my body—despite the fact that it made me terribly horny and, thus, frustrated. I knew she would eagerly give my body the relief it sought, but… I wasn't ready for that just yet.

My heart was still in pieces.

I loved how forceful she could be one moment and tender the next. How she only seemed to have eyes—appreciative, roaming, eyes—for me.

I _hated_ how my guts twisted into knots of worry as she tossed and turned in her sleep, her body far too hot.

I was pacing next to the bed, unable to keep still.

The red-head was sick, that much was certain. But why? She had been fine last night. My body heated despite the situation, recalling her gentle touch.

She had been _more _than fine last night.

"Hey…" Her eyes half-opened, glazed with sickness. "Don't look so worried, Ko, it's just a fever."

Just a fever. My gut told me it was more than that.

It was ten o' clock—not that it mattered. I wasn't about to let her go to school in her current condition.

I narrowed my eyes as her hand strayed towards the right side of her neck again, stopping before making contact with her skin and dropping limply onto the mattress.

"Tayuya, does your neck bother you?"

"N-no." Had she been in perfect health, I'm sure she would have been able to lie fluidly and have me believe her. As it was, it was painfully obvious that she was lying.

I sat on the bed next to her, leaning forward to brush her hair aside so I could examine her neck. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Frowning, I pressed my fingers to her skin…

With a yelp, I recoiled, sticking my singed (there was no way in Hell her skin could be that hot) finger tips in my mouth in an effort to stop the stinging.

She groaned. "Shit… you ok?"

"What the fuck was that?" I managed around my fingertips. There was a lingering feeling that I had discovered something important—something that I had overlooked.

Following that hunch, I leaned forward again, carefully sliding my fingers around the spot I had touched.

"Stop." There was definitely worry in her voice as she attempted to shift away from me.

I growled, throwing my leg over her, straddling her and ultimately stopping her from moving. The fever flush that covered her face darkened at the contact.

"Stay put."

Carefully, I repeated my actions, moving around until the tip of my pointer finger slid against something that wasn't skin—something that _crinkled_. I peeled off the concealing square with more than a little apprehension, sighing when I saw the three L-block-like marks set in a pattern that resembled a triskelion.

"A Curse Mark." She had one too. "Just a fever, hn?"

She whimpered, still trying to move away despite the fact that my weight kept her pinned. "Don't touch it, Ko. I'll be fine."

So she had lied. The thought made my heart twinge. "Does it hurt?"

She nodded.

"Hold on."

I went to the bathroom, fetching an unlabeled bottle filled with powder before going into the kitchen and putting the kettle on to boil.

When I returned to my room, Tayuya was sitting up, rubbing her temples.

"So, is there anything else you'd like to tell me about yourself? Or do I just have to discover them during the time we spend together?" I couldn't help the cold edge that entered my tone.

She actually looked guilty. "Orochimaru branded us the moment we were recruited. It gives me unimaginable powers when I tap into it—" She inhaled, setting her jaw.

"Trust me," I murmured. I refused to step forward and comfort her, however. The distance helped me remain demanding even as my mind told me to cut her some slack. No… not my mind. My heart.

The realization made me feel ill.

"… I do." Another breath. "—But it kills me slowly at the same time." Inwardly, I swore. She must have read the worry in my face because she smiled grimly. "That isn't the best part. Remember old Four-eyes?"

I nodded.

"Well, apparently he can take control of my body using this thing. He was nice enough to show me on Wednesday when we spoke."

'_You see? Proof that she is dangerous to you and everyone else.'_

I ignored the feeling of apprehension, however, my mind only registering the stark fear I caught a glimpse of in her gaze before she could close her eyes. Without thinking (she seemed to rob me of that particular facility) I crossed the room and pulled her to me.

"Hey. Now _you're _freaking. We'll find a way out of this, ok? Calm down." I couldn't bring myself to tell her everything would be all right—to lie to her.

"That reminds me," she said, slumping forward. I took her full weight, allowing her to use me as a pillow. "I've been meaning to ask: what kind of trouble did you get yourself into to cause our busty principal to refuse to let you off the hook?"

"Isn't it a little early for you to be interrogating me?" I asked. I wracked my brains nonetheless, trying to remember what it was I had done. "Oh, I remember. The end of my freshman year, Kiba, Naruto, and I decided to T.P the school. They made us clean the place up as well as give the gym a new coat of paint."

I chuckled quietly—the memory was a fond one believe it or not.

"_You _T.P'd the school?"

"Mhmm. It was before I met Sakura and…" I trailed off. I had been a different person three years ago. Going to public school had opened me up—had made me into a normal, dare I say, happy teenager.

Sakura had closed me right back down.

A tremor went through Tayuya's body and she whimpered. "Hold on, I've got medicine for you," I soothed, maneuvering her so that she was lying down again.

Going back into the kitchen, I poured the steaming water into a mug, adding a spoonful of the powder from the bottle I had retrieved earlier. I began to stir as I rejoined Tayuya.

"Drink this; be careful, it's hot."

She sat up and reached wordlessly for the mug. Then, she sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Taking care of me. You've been doing it since we met."

Why _was _I doing that? It came to me naturally—as though I had been caring for Tayuya for a long time. I no longer even thought about the nice things I did for the red-head.

"I just… do. Drink up."

She raised it to her lips and took a cautious sip, making a face at the taste. "What is this?"

"Herbs. They'll make you feel better. This has never happened before?"

"Uh-uh." She tipped the mug, finishing it in one draught. "_Kami_, that's gross."

Just as I expected. "Sorry to inform you, but you're going to be sick for the next few days."

"What? Why?"

I shrugged. "It's part of the whole Curse Mark deal. After a while, the body comes to reject the power of the Mark. That's what it's doing now. It's called Seal Sickness since they use to call 'em Curse Seals way back when."

"How come I've never heard of this before?"

"It only happens to girls, it would seem. And, seeing as I was the only girl up until you, there wouldn't really be any word of it since I wasn't in the Otogakure when I got sick. You'll have an awful headache, bodily pain, vomiting, fever… and you'll be incredibly horny."

She was looking at me as though she was trying to gauge whether or not I was kidding.

Unfortunately, I wasn't.

"… You're serious."

"As a heart attack."

"All at the same time?!"

"Yup. It sucks. The herbs I gave you should help with the fever and stomach trouble and I'll give you something for headache when you develop one."

_And the last symptom_? Her incredulous expression asked.

I shrugged again, taking the mug from her hands before she could drop it. "Just rest up. I'll ask Kurenai to bring your school work over."

The dramatic sigh that left her probably would have made me chuckle in a different situation. As it was, I could only smile sympathetically and kiss her on the forehead.

Where the sudden, affectionate impulse came from I wasn't sure.

"I'll come back and check on you later, ok?"

"Where ya goin'?"

"Grocery shopping. Between you and I, there's no food left."

"Come back… soon." She sounded distracted, as though her mind was elsewhere, and her eyes fluttered shut.

I felt my expression soften against my will. "Will do."

* * *

Part of the reason I had left was indeed to get groceries. The other reason was to avoid what was sure to be a very horny red-head.

I prided myself in my self control, knowing that, no matter how seductive Tayuya was being, I could manage to restrain myself. Still, I wasn't about to take chances when her conscience (whatever little she had) had fled her completely.

… No matter how enticing the thought was.

'_But isn't that what you want? A good lay? With the way she's been jerking you around, I'm sure she could satisfy you.'_

_Since when do you agree with me?_

'_Since you decided that Tayuya was the hottest thing to kiss your breath away in what feels like forever.'_

I sighed, pulling into a parking space and getting out of my car.

'_Just try not to imagine what she's doing now that you left her home alone… In your bed.'_

I groaned.

* * *

I took care of a few errands and, by the time I got home, weighted down with brown paper bags, it was time for dinner.

For the first time, I wished I didn't live in an older apartment building without an elevator—going up flights of stairs without use of your arms was always fun.

Once outside my door, I contemplated using transportation Jutsu to get inside, but it swung inwards to reveal Tayuya. She looked better than she had the last time I had seen her—less peaked.

"Thanks," I mumbled, maneuvering passed her.

The door shut and, once the groceries had been set down on the kitchen counter, arms wrapped around my middle, bringing me perilously close to a nubile body.

"I need you. Now." Her voice had dropped a full octave.

I couldn't help the tremor that ran through me. _Fuck. _

I turned my head, saw that she was wearing denim short shorts and a gray tank, her hair ruffled for that sexed-up look. _Double fuck._

I remembered being like this despite the fact that it had been two years ago. Ibiki had been out of his mind with worry because I had chosen to lock myself in a room for almost a week rather than throw myself at other people.

"Tayuya—"I swallowed hard. "—that isn't you talking."

Hands slid under my shirt and traced over the skin of my abdomen, creating waves of heat as her lips brushed against my throat. "Ko, I'm going to _explode_."

Instantly, I regretted leaving her here alone for so long. Surely I could have kept her distracted for a while? I was smart enough—I could figure out a way to keep her satiated without actually having sex with her.

'_Or maybe you could just give her the relief she desires.'_

_Control. _I reminded myself, turning my head towards her so that she could claim my lips. Her roaming hands, though they felt _great_, were stopped by my own, and placed in a more neutral position on my hips.

Twisting in her grip, I carefully lead her towards the living room, breaking the kiss off for a split second—and even that was too long if Tayuya's longing whimper was anything to go by—so that I could push her into a sitting position and resume our round of tonsil hockey.

_Control. _

I buried my hands in her hair, wary of the pulsing tattoo on the back of her neck, tilting her head back so that I could trail kisses along her jaw.

"_Anko…!_" She didn't use my full name very often and, hearing her say it like _that _made heat pool between my thighs.

_Control._

For a moment, I was at a loss: the natural progression would be to drop my hands to the hem of her shirt and remove it so I could see more of the soft skin that was sliding against me.

But I couldn't do that lest this escalate to something way more than making out. So what now?

Tayuya had no such qualms. All at once, I was the one being straddled, my back pushed against the cushioned surface of the sofa. Her hands were everywhere at once, burning trails of fire wherever they touched, her lips devouring mine.

_Damnit. _I was spinning out of control.

One hand had slipped under my shirt and into my bra; nimble fingers rolled one of my nipples and I arched into her.

The low, needy moan she released snapped me back to reality.

Reality: sex tethers you to your partner whether you realize it or not. I really didn't get how people had anonymous sex.

"_Fuck. _Tayuya, stop." She stilled, looking at me with wild chestnut eyes. "We can't…"

"Why the fuck not?" Her thigh had ended up wedged between mine and she applied pressure, causing me to shudder and bite back a moan. I knew she could feel the heat of my sex, even through the material of my jeans. "Ko, you can't tell me you don't want this."

_No, I can't. _"Just stop."

She got off of me, the confusion clear in her gaze.

"Look, I'm sorry, but…" I fumbled for a reason. "This is moving way too fast and I still have feelings for Kurenai—"

Wrong thing to say. Instantly, her eyebrows drew together, carnal hunger fleeing to make room for hurt and anger. "You know what I think, Mitarashi?" Her tone was cutting—steel overlaid with ice. "I think you use Kurenai as an excuse. You're so afraid of getting hurt that you pine away for something you know you'll never have because, if she never returns your feelings, she can never use them against you. Let me know if I'm on the right fucking track.

'You're wrong', I wanted to say.

That would be lying, however.

She made a disgusted sound and I heard footsteps heading away from me. There was some rustling then, there was a spike of Chakra.

Praying to the gods that I was wrong, I rose onto unsteady feet and went to peer into my room. I could only close my eyes, my stomach twisting into tight knots of despair, my heart sinking.

She was gone.

* * *

A few hours later and she was still gone.

It was entirely too silent, giving me time to think.

The apartment seemed empty without Tayuya's presence, I realized. It was harder to sleep without her cuddling me and the hours dragged without her playful flirting.

'_Fool. She saw right through your mask even before you realized you were wearing it. Everything was going fine.'_

_And then I had to go and fuck it up… _

_/"Sakura?"_

_We were suppose to meet after class—where was she? The girl was somewhat of a perfectionist so her being late was unusual indeed._

"_Saku—"_

"_ANKO!"_

_The terror in her voice made my hearth leap and I was running in the next second, heading towards the source of the sound._

"_Please…"_

_He leered down at her smaller form, large hands roaming over what was _mine_._

_I saw red._

_I didn't realize I had moved until hands were tugging at my upper arm, Sakura sobbing, "Anko, stop! Please, stop!"_

_I allowed her to pull me off of the bloody pulp that had once been a human being, dousing the white-blue glow that surrounded my hands. When I embraced her, I felt her tremble._

"_I'm sorry, Sakura," I whispered, immediately wishing that she hadn't seen that._

_She looked up at me, "I-it's ok. I love you."_

_I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."/_

A red flag should have gone off at that tone—that underlying question.

How could I have been so stupid? After that, she had asked things of me that required Chakra use—things that normal people couldn't do.

She had turned me into a bully—a guard dog that kept away her enemies and intimidated everyone she came into contact with.

And I had _let _her.

_/"Hey, Babe."_

_She grunted an acknowledgement. "Listen, I need a favour…"_

_I sighed. "Sakura, I'm tired. Can't we just chill?"_

_I saw something flash across her face—something ugly. But it was gone the next instant, leaving me to wonder if I had imagined it._

"_Fine. I'm going out."_

"_Saku—"_

'_SLAM'/_

She had run straight to Sasuke, I had found out later.

Moments before they had made their relationship public.

I had matured since then, hadn't I? I had gotten better at reading people.

So why then couldn't I allow someone who truly cared close to me?

Sprawled out on my bed, I whimpered. _Why does this hurt so much? _It felt like a giant hand had fisted my heart, applying a mind-numbing amount of pressure, chilling me to the core.

I had told myself that I wouldn't get hurt again and had taken the necessary precautions to avoid this pain.

So why did I hurt still?

**--End Chapter--**

Trouble in paradise? Be sure to leave a review =)


	21. Explanation

Note: Name game! Anko's mother's name, Hikari, means "light". Anko's father's name, Daisuke, breaks down as Dai "Large/great" and suke "help".

And, finally, you find out about Anko's past. Enjoy!

_Explain; verb—to make plain or clear; render understandable or intelligible_

**--Explanation—**

**Saturday…**

I wasn't upset with Ko… not really.

I mean, I was angry at her feeble excuses as to why we couldn't screw like rabbits, but I could see the wounded, cornered girl under her wall of apathy.

I was hurt for the most part.

Hurt because _she_ was… strange, huh?

My arousal had been completely cancelled out by our conversation; I had grabbed my flute and my Glock and fled, needing the space and fresh air to clear my thoughts—to put me in the right mind to deal with… this.

The moon appeared in the sky to find me leaning against one of the steel support beams of a building's skeleton. The sign on the ground several stories below had read "Konoha Tech—Embrace the Future."

By the looks of it, this building would be rather large—quite different from the other buildings in this little town… Things were changing and right before my very eyes.

_Embrace the future, eh? _I tilted my head back, gazing at the winking lights that hung in the blue-black sky. How long ago had it been since I had looked up at this same sky, asking it to give me answers? A star shot across my line of view and I smiled slightly.

I didn't make a wish though. Instead, I held my flute up to my lips and began to play. Each sad, lingering note that left the instrument made me feel a little lighter, as though each was infused with my own emotions, thus cleansing me of them.

I was only a little surprised when Kidomaru appeared next to me, smoke curling around his feet as he walked towards me.

"Hey," he greeted. "That sounds rough."

I lowered my flute, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah. What're you doing out here?"

"Kabuto has me and Kimimaro holed up in a cheap motel in Konoha's business district. I was scouting and it was hard to miss how upset you are." He wasn't wearing his headband, I realized, and his third eye peered at me intently. "What's up?"

He sat, legs dangling over the edge of the beam we were standing on. I mimicked his position.

"Just… girl trouble."

Suddenly, he was laughing. "I always knew you'd be a lesbian!" He sobered up when I shot him a look. "Right. Sorry. Is this girl the same purple-haired one you had with you back at the Cave?"

"Yeah."

He stroked his chin, looking thoughtful. Kidomaru had always been good with plotting and I waited for his advice eagerly. "Well, ya know, the only one who really knows how to fix this is you."

"_That's _helpful."

He shrugged. "I'm serious. If she's gotten close enough to you to have you sulking like this, than you probably know her well enough to patch up whatever it is that's wrong."

I blinked, realization hitting me like a knee to the gut. "You know what? You're right."

We fist-bumped, the dark-skinned teen grinning. "Glad I could help. Which reminds me: Kabuto has us looking out for you. We're supposed to win you over with our charm." He waggled his eyebrows in a comically flirty manner and I couldn't help but chuckle despite the fact that I knew Four-eyes would probably resort to force if using my teammates didn't work.

We sat there for a while, just enjoying each other's company in silence. It was somewhere around 12 AM when I sighed, rising to my feet.

"Thanks for everything, Kidomaru."

"Whoa! You have manners? That chick must be somethin'."

I punched him in the shoulder, just hard enough to sting. "That she is."

He waved, still sporting that cocky grin as I disappeared.

* * *

I didn't make a sound as I crept around the apartment. She had already eaten dinner and the covered plate sitting on the counter showed that Anko had been hoping I'd come back and that she wasn't upset with me for walking out.

'_Even if it was her fault.'_

I ignored her peace offering, slipping into the bedroom…

Only to freeze upon seeing Anko curled into a fetal position on her bed, sleeping. The lamp on her nightstand was on, revealing her expression to be one of unhappiness even though she was unconscious.

She looked so helpless lying there by herself clad in only a long white nightshirt—so small and alone.

Inwardly, I sighed. _Ko…_

As though she sensed my presence, her eyelids fluttered open.

They focused on me and the world narrowed down to just the two of us.

A lengthy silence.

She sat up—slowly as though she expected me to bolt. "Hey…"

I offered a small smile. "Hey."

Another lengthy silence.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." I said at the same time.

_Another _lengthy silence—this really needed to stop.

"You go first," I offered, folding my arms across my chest and leaning back against the dresser.

She bowed her head, not meeting my gaze. "You were right. About me hiding behind Kurenai, I mean. And I panicked because I didn't want you to get any closer to me than you are now."

I frowned. "Is it so hard to believe anyone would want to get closer to you without ulterior motives?"

"Orochimaru, Sakura… Ibiki. They all got close to me and they all destroyed something. My happiness, my heart and my way of life. My chance at ever living like a _normal_ human being." She still didn't look up, her hands clenching into white-knuckled fists as her shoulders shook. "There hasn't been a single person I've trusted completely that didn't turn around and lodge a knife in my back."

I didn't recognize the last name… Destroyed her way of life?

"What happened, Ko?" I saw her hesitate and scowled. "Listen," I said gruffly. "There's no more walls here, ok? I want to know everything—I want to know why you hurt so much."

She looked up and I saw tears sparkling in chocolate-tones depths. "I—"

"You asked me to trust you earlier, remember?"

She nodded.

"Well I'm asking _you_ to trust _me _now."

The purplette inhaled deeply, exhaled slowly. "I do."

* * *

"You already know about Orochimaru," she said, tone flat. "He played favourites—always raising me above the others because I could properly use Chakra."

"He travelled the world to find five teens that could do the same," I agreed.

"So I heard. What you don't know is how he captured his prized song-bird." Her gaze became unfocused, distant. "Ibiki Morino was eighteen at the time. Orochimaru had hired him to take care of some… dissent within the Otogakure. It was rumored that two of the elite members weren't following the rules—that they were withholding their only daughter, possibly weakening the Otogakure's ranks. They were a young couple, and very much in love. The other members would always joke about how the two seemed joined at the hip—how Hikari and Daisuke were 'a match made in heaven'."

My breath caught in my throat as she choked back a sob.

"But Ibiki didn't know that. He was just a mercenary: how could he know that the couple loved their daughter with all they were? That they would risk their well-being to make sure that she would at least have a _chance_ to live a normal life? All he knew that his job was to secure the girl… and kill the couple."

"Ko…" I took a step forward, reaching for her, but she shook her head, waving me away.

"Though it was difficult—they were extremely careful—he learned their schedule and made friends with the little girl. The couple was happy that she was making friends despite the age difference and Ibiki became an older brother figure to the little girl. He was very cautious, his background squeaky clean. He was the perfect gentleman: handsome and very intelligent. He was welcomed into the family with open arms. One night, the couple invited him to celebrate Christmas with them. He protested, saying he didn't want to intrude, but they insisted—said that it would make the little girl happy. So he accepted.

I felt my own eyes burn with tears as I watched her struggle with her emotions.

"Hikari and Daisuke Mitarashi were murdered almost thirteen years ago on December 25. Their daughter, Anko, was taken immediately under Orochimaru's wing. She would learn to fight and lose her childhood in exchange and then, almost a year later, she would run away. She wouldn't have a place to stay… can you guess who found her? That same bastard who started all of this—the boy-turned-man who she had trusted. Guilt had been eating at him and he felt that he could find redemption in raising the girl."

She was openly crying now, fat tears rolling down her cheek. I wiped them from her face with the pad of my thumb, kissing her sweetly on her forehead, cheeks, chin, and nose.

"Shhh," I soothed. "I'm sorry, Anko. So, so sorry."

She buried her face in my chest, fisting the fabric of my tank-top. "Later, I found out that he had been keeping in touch with the Otogakure to keep an eye on me. That's how he managed to find me so quickly. Once he had secured me, he broke off all ties with the Otogakure. Orochimaru didn't care—Ibiki was just a man for hire. He had more important things to attend to, like finding me."

I rested my chin on the top of her head, rubbing her back in large, soothing circles. "You don't have to tell me anything else if you don't want to, Ko. If it hurts you this much, I don't want to hear it."

And I meant that.

She shook her head, gathering herself. "No. You need to know." She looked up, her eyes meeting mine squarely. "I trust you."

Those three words… from Anko, they held a heavier significance.

I closed the distance between us, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "I know."

The purplette let her head fall, resting against my collarbone. We were silent for a while—me offering comfort and her soaking it up.

"Ibiki took care of me up through middle school," she said, breaking the silence. "I was as happy as any teen, acting as any teen would. In seventh grade, I realized I had a thing for girls, not boys. That didn't matter though, because I didn't relate to anyone. Not until I met Sakura, that is. You remember the TPing incident I told you about?" I nodded. "I had known of Kiba and the others since sixth grade, but I didn't make friends with them and fall for Kurenai until eighth. Even back then, Ino and Temari were going strong."

The wistfulness in her tone led me to believe that that—their commitment to each other—was something she desired.

"Entering my high school sophomore year, I met Sakura. Since she was my friend, I had given up any hope towards a relationship with Kurenai. There was no such problem with Sakura. She was always so… attentive. I honestly think that, in the beginning, Sakura actually did have some interest in me—_before_ she became a power hungry bitch. It started out as little things: she would always smile at me and talk to me. We liked the same bands and we both had a thing for pastries."

_Anko had a thing for pastries?_ I tucked that info away for later.

"Half way through sophomore year, she asked me out. Back then, I considered that the best day of my life. From then on, we acted as a normal couple—we held hands and kissed. We talked on the phone for hours about nothing… we even started coordinating our clothing."

"What went wrong?" I couldn't help but ask. "It seems you two were really happy."

"Sakura was supposed to meet me after school." Anko said quietly. "And she was late. I was beginning to worry—Sakura was _always_ on time. So I left the gym to look for her. I was running all over the campus, calling for her. When I heard her scream my name, I swear my blood ran cold."

She was trembling. I pulled her closer, murmuring meaningless words of comfort.

'_Since when are you such a wonderful shoulder to lean on?'_

_Since Anko needs one._

"Near the back of the school were some dumpsters, just outside of the fence that surrounds the campus. You've seen them, right?"I nodded. "Sakura was a member of the student council. She had been left to clean up the meeting room and decided to dump the trash, rather than trouble a custodian. Some drunk had spotted her and decided that the pinkette was ripe for the picking."

"So you killed him," I guessed.

"Yeah… I didn't mean to. I was just… so angry that anyone would try to harm what was mine."

I knew the feeling.

"I blacked out for a second and, next thing I knew, Sakura was sobbing, telling me to stop as she tried to pull me off the guy. He was a bloody wreck."

"And that didn't scare her off?"

"Quite the opposite. She knew I cared for her and used that to her advantage. It sounds stupid, but I was easily tricked by the whole if-you-love-me-you'll-do-this deal."

"It doesn't sound stupid," I assured her. "She used you."

I felt her body tense up. "Yes. For the second time in my life, I became a guard dog. When I became tired of her demands, she decided to search for someone else."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Mhmm. Not only was he was higher up on the popularity ladder, he had his own body guards that had no qualms against acting as such. It just goes to show that Sakura is a great actress—I didn't know I had been dumped until she and Sasuke went public."

I made a comforting sound in the back of my throat, stroking her hair. "I wish I could take this pain off of your shoulders, Ko."

She shrugged. "I've learned to deal with it."

"By shutting people out?"I said, keeping my tone teasing. "That wasn't very smart, hon."

"I'm an idiot, I know," she sighed, sounding defeated.

I frowned, hooking a finger under her chin and angling her face so that her gaze met mine. "Hey, I didn't say that. You're not an idiot, you're merely human. Don't let me hear you talking like that, ok?"

"… Ok."

I smiled at her, leaning in to claim those wonderful lips I couldn't get enough of for a moment. I straightened. "C'mon, cheer up, Ko. You shouldn't dwell on the past—it isn't healthy."

"I know, I know… I can't help it, though. These things that have happened, no matter how terrible, are what shaped me."

"And you're stronger for it." I made damn sure she was looking at me while I spoke. This was important. "Ko, you're a beautiful person, outside and inside. You've been through things that would have discouraged most people—made them give in. But you didn't. You've pressed on and conquered anything that tried to stand against you." I could feel myself blushing, but I pressed on anyway. "And, truthfully, I'm impressed. I don't think I could have done the things you've done—been through the things you have."

Dark brown eyes widened, her hand coming to cup my cheek. "Tayuya… That's…" She closed her eyes briefly. When she re-opened them, they shone. "That's honestly the nicest thing anyone has said to me."

"Good. I'm the only one who should be complimenting you like that." I raised an eyebrow. "If any guy or girl talks to you like that I'll take 'em out." I had been aiming for a smile and I got a small one. Mission accomplished.

The surge of warm affection for this girl caught me off guard for a brief moment as I hugged her to me, wanting more than anything to wipe away the pain her past created. We stayed like that for seconds, minutes, hours—did it matter?

Eventually, I murmured, "It's after midnight—I think you should get some sleep."

Without a word, she shifted away from me, settling back onto her side (not that it mattered considering she spent the night cuddled against me) of the bed and giving me a questioning look.

I rose and crossed the room, retrieving a pair of boxers. Slipping off my shorts, I couldn't help but glance at Anko over my shoulder and wink at her; she quickly averted her wandering eyes.

"You know, Ko," I said, crawling from the bottom of the bed towards the top. I knew that loads of cleavage was revealed from that angle. "If you keep staring at my ass like that, I might start to think that you like it."

I was looming over her, crouched on my haunches. She allowed a smile to quirk the edges of her lips upwards and I had the sudden urge to kiss her again. "I do like your ass."

I was shocked when she reached out, groping said ass as she flashed her teeth. Just like that, my body remembered that it was _really _hungry.

And not for food.

"Oi!" I managed. "Hands off the merchandise!"

She rolled her eyes. "Says you? You've always got your hands all over me."

I pulled her towards me, away from the headboard, and flipped her onto her back, straddling her waist. With my hands braced on either side of her head, I leaned in, nipping gently at her bottom lip. "You like my hands all over you."

Reading the plea in her eyes, I rolled off of her (it took some _amazing_ will power), stealing one of her pillows and adding it to my own pile.

"Hey!"I winked, flopping down onto my stomach as she frowned. "That's mine."

"What's yours is also mine. Quit complaining and c'mere." I tugged her towards me; she landed half on top of me, her head resting on my shoulder, her legs tangled with mine. I smirked when she nuzzled closer rather than tense up like she usually did.

"You're still horny, aren't you?" She knew the answer, I was sure, and the way her breath fanned out over my neck didn't help anything.

"As fuck."

She laughed—truly a wonderful sound. "Hands off, m'kay?"

"I'm a perfect lady," I harrumphed. "… Until you're ready for me to be otherwise."

It was daring, but I let my hands slide down her frame, _loving _the smooth curves of her body, stopping at her hips.

"Mmm…" she hummed. "Whatever you say."

For a moment, I got my hopes up, my core clenching at the thought of sweet relief.

"Goodnight, Tayuya."

"So cold," I sighed. "'Night, Ko."

After an undetermined amount of time, I was hard pressed not to grind upwards, against Anko's thigh.

"Tayuya?"

"Yeah?" I couldn't help the huskiness that crept into my voice.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Being you, I guess. I feel a lot better now and I'm glad you demanded that I share my past with you."

"I'll demand whatever you want," I all but purred. "Not a problem—I'm glad you shared with me. Any time you need to get something off your chest, I'm willing to listen."

Anko shifted, her upper-body lifting and I felt her lips brush against my cheek, leaving behind heat. As she settled back down, I fought the urge to grab her and bring her back up to my lips.

She was murmuring something, her words muted by my throat

"What was that?"I tugged gently at her hair. "I didn't quite catch it."

She sighed.

Again with the hot breath on my neck?!

"I'm no good at this."

"Good at what, mom?"

She groaned. "Don't call me that—it makes this even more awkward."

"Makes _what _even more awkward?" Ok, now I was confused. "And if you sigh _one more time_, I'm going to fucking sexually assault you."

She was laughing. "Sorry, sorry."

I tugged at her hair again, harder this time. "Focus, Ko."

"This is going to sound really grade school…"

"Stop stalling, Ko."

"UGH!" Deep breathe. "Tayuyawillyoubemygirlfriend?"

Despite how rushed her words were, I got the gist of them and grinned. _Really_ fucking widely.

To the point that my cheeks ached.

"Here I was thinking you'd never ask!" I didn't have to fake the delight in my voice. It was one-hundred-percent real. "I'd love to be your girl, Anko Mitarashi."

She buried her face in my throat again as though she had expected me to say 'no' and I gave her a squeeze.

"Does this mean wild, hot girl-sex and then cuddling until we both fall asleep?"

"GO TO BED!"

**--End Chapter--**

See? I told you guys it would all work out ^^ Let me know what you think.


	22. Finally

Note: RLS is Restless Leg Syndrome, by the way.

At **Benevolence**'s suggestion, this chapter has been named "Finally". I'm sure many of you will agree. Haha =D Just thought I'd give this to you guys before I was shipped off to Nazi training cam—er—school. Yeah… school.

Chouji Akimichi—23

_Finally; adverb—at last; eventually; after considerable delay_

**--Finally--**

**Saturday (still)…**

I knew Tayuya's flirting was mainly to take my mind away from my sadness and, shockingly enough, it _did _distract me. To the point that I actually wanted to smile at her—to laugh with her.

So I did.

The way her gaze lit up as I did so made me feel important. Made me feel… loved. It'd been a long time since I had even considered returning such a feeling.

I found that, now that there were no walls between us, I couldn't keep my hands to myself. I knew she had to be incredibly horny still, but I couldn't help but grope the firm curve of her rear, loving the feel of the firm, yet malleable globes of flesh.

She was right: I had a thing for her ass.

Naturally, that resulted in her jumping me; pinning me to the bed and straddling me.

_Not yet. _She seemed to understand my unspoken plea because she backed off, stole one of _my _pillows and settled down comfortably.

While she was cuddling me (as was customary by now) the warm, safe feeling had returned ten-fold and my mind had filled with musings. Then, my stupid mouth had vomited the most prominent consideration: Tayuya and I becoming an item.

The thrill generated by her response had been similar to the thrill I got from fighting: heady and abrupt. Truthfully speaking, I hadn't been this happy in a long time.

I could handle this, I was sure. I was tired of being unhappy and afraid to allow people in; I really did care for Tayuya just as she seemed to care for me. Not to mention the fact that my body melted when she touched me, becoming pliant and hot…

I wanted her.

And I planned on having her.

* * *

"Wake up!" I was cheerful and for good reason: today was moving day. The day I moved into a bigger apartment with my… girlfriend.

The word made me smile.

I had gotten up super early and had already managed to pack the remainder of our clothing into boxes, contacted U-haul, and made breakfast—all without waking my roommate.

Tayuya muttered something into her pillow that sounded like 'five more minutes'.

"You've got work, remember? You can't afford five more minutes."

She raised her head. "But aren't we moving in today?"

"Correct. _You're_ going to work and _I'm_ taking care of all of that. Then, I'll pick you up and take you to the new place."

She arched an eyebrow. "Does this make me the guy, Ko? What with me going off to work and you staying here to manage the household."

I rolled my eyes. "Get your ass out of bed. I'm not going to tell you again."

* * *

After giving Tayuya her meds (the thought made me chuckle), making her breakfast, and dropping her off at the Inuzukas' (Kiba went wide-eyed when she kissed me goodbye and I could tell he was going to wring the details out of her), I drove across Konoha to the Hidden Leaf Apartment Complex.

Already, a big white truck was parked in front of the building, men unloading boxes and furniture and lugging them inside.

Our (another inward smile) apartment was located on the third floor—one of the few with a balcony. It had two bedrooms (one for a guest, I suppose) and one and a half bathrooms. Upon walking in, you came to a modern style kitchen with marble counter-tops and chrome fixtures on the left and a living room for which I had bought a new flat screen on the right. The walls were relaxing shades of yellow and the carpet a marble of earth tones.

I hadn't told Tayuya that I had bought the place instead of renting it. Not yet.

Somehow, I knew my parents wouldn't mind the way I had been spending cash as of late. I mean, I had _plenty _because they had started the trust fund around the time they had considered conceiving me and the Otogakure had paid well back then to keep its members living comfortably. On top of that, they would want my happiness and Tayuya most certainly made me happy.

I took the stairs (force of habit); a door at the end of the narrow hallway was ajar, a few men emerging from the elevator with boxes and entering it. I felt sorry for the unlucky bastards who had to take in the furniture—the heavier stuff like the bed couldn't fit in the elevator so it would have to be angled and carried up the stairs.

"Ms. Mitarashi?"

I had paused in the doorway, appreciating my—_our_;another smile, this one reaching my lips_—_new place. I turned to see a slim young man with dark hair and a square jaw. "Yes?"

"Please sign this."I took the clipboard he offered, scribbling my name on the line at the bottom and handing it back to him. "Thank you. We should be done by this evening."

"Sounds good."

He trotted off and I stepped aside to allow furniture-toting men past.

"Ma'am, where do you want this?" 'This' was the bed, held up between two men. I smirked and pointed to a room adjacent to the living room. "A'right."

Things seemed under control here. I could probably leave them to work while I took care of some things…

* * *

As I pulled into the Inuzukas' driveway, got out of my car and started towards the front door, the puppy pack came running, yipping the entire way.

I managed to brace myself before the first furry body hit my knees, and yet, they managed to knock my feet from under me.

As they _always _did.

There was a sharp whistle and, suddenly, I could breathe again. They formed a ring around me, panting and wagging their tails good-naturedly.

"I'm not falling for your act," I muttered, rising and dusting myself off. The little Hellspawns had taken a liking to me, though the feeling wasn't mutual.

Tayuya, Kiba, and a tall girl with long brown hair and the same tribal tattoos all of the Inuzukas possessed came around the house.

"It's been a while since the puppies and I have seen you, Anko. You can't blame them for their excitement," my apparent savior, Hana Inuzuka, said. She whistled again, lower this time, and they scrambled off.

My gaze went to Tayuya, grinning amusedly at my ruffled state even as chestnut orbs darkened with hunger, as I snorted. "Good to see you too, Hana. How has college been treating you?"

"Great. I thought I'd visit the family and, what do you know, mom and dad are out." Her smile showed straight, white teeth. She pointed to Tayuya. "Is she yours? 'Cause I've been hearing all sorts of interesting things about my favourite gloomy purplette."

"Good things I hope."

Her laugh was loud and infectious—another thing the Inuzukas shared. "Most definitely. I'm glad to hear you've crawled out from under your rock. You staying for dinner?"

"Actually…" Kiba was smirking. "She and Tayuya just moved into a new place this morning. I'm sure she wants to get her girlfriend home."

Hana arched an eyebrow. "Now _that _I didn't hear. You two enjoy yourselves."

The way she said it made Tayuya burst out laughing. "Ko's under lock and chain, Hana. Trust me, I've tried."

Black eyes glinted. "Oh? From what I've been told, I thought you guys would have already done the deed… Several times."

It was my turn to arch an eyebrow. "What exactly have you been hearing?"

"Well, look at the time," Tayuya said suddenly. She grabbed my wrist and was already dragging me towards the car. "It was nice to meet you, Hana. Talk to you later, Dog-boy!"

The brother-sister duo waved and I allowed myself to be led, returning the gesture.

"Can I drive?"

I didn't bother answering her, getting into the vehicle and starting it when she did the same. "What have you been telling those two?" I asked. The engine purred as I pulled out of the driveway.

She shrugged. "I couldn't help but rave about you—I was horny as all Hell _all_ day. Hana kept asking me why I was pacing; she probably thinks I've got RLS." Her gaze slid over me. It might have been my imagination but I thought I could actually _feel_ the heat in them as though she had reached out and touched me. "You look good."

I was wearing a silk, white V-neck camisole with dark blue denim shorts. I knew for a fact that the two complimented each other wonderfully. I smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Her eyes still hadn't left me and her tongue darted out to swipe over her bottom lip. "I think you should pull over."I arched an eyebrow in question. "Unless you can drive while making out."

I chuckled. "Be patient, Tayuya. I've got a surprise for you after I show you the apartment."

She perked up visibly, distracted for the moment. "What kind of surprise?"

I smirked. "The good kind."

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"No."

"… How about now?"

"Tayuya, we've only taken five steps."

"But I want to see…!"

"Didn't I tell you to be patient?"

"Didn't I tell you to pull over?"

I rolled my eyes, unlocking the door and pushing it open. "I'm your elder. Aren't you supposed to respect me or something?"

"Or something," she agreed.

I gave her a push. "Go ahead and open your eyes, you brat."

She did so and gasped. "Damn, Ko, nice digs!"

"And it's ours," I mused. She whirled, drawing me to her so she could kiss me. "A tour and then dinner?"

"Cool."

After the tour, I took Tayuya out for the dinner I had promised.

There was a place down the street so we walked rather than drove, enjoying the orange-red light the setting sun afforded. I was surprised when Tayuya's hand caught mine, her fingers threading through mine.

The immediate… warmth and comfort that welled up made me feel as though the sun had burst back up just to kiss my face; I smiled—I was doing that more and more often, I realized.

_Akimichi's _was a restaurant/bar/ karaoke, furnished with polished wooden tables and chairs, each with a flickering candle in the middle. There was a small stage to the left of the bar, its thick black curtains parting just as we sat.

The stained wood had glass panels in it that allowed light to seep out so that we could make each other out.

"Can I get you ladies anything to drink?" The guy had bright black eyes and thick copper-toned hair that spiked up into a sort of mane around his face and down his back; he was tall, a little thick (but not enough to be unattractive) and his face had a hint of roundness to it as though he had just recently begun to lose his baby fat.

"Hey, Chouji. You've lost more weight, I see. You look good."

He blinked. "Anko? Wow, it's been ages! You look great! And who's this?"

Tayuya looked as though she was trying not to laugh. I elbowed her and she sobered up, though her eyes continued to glitter amusedly in the low light. "This is Chouji Akimichi, the owner. Chouji, this is—"

"—Tayuya Uta. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. So, drinks?"

"A Screaming Orgasm. For both of us," I requested.

He arched an eyebrow as Tayuya snickered, but went about preparing our drinks. "What brings you to this side of town?"

"I live right down the road, now. We just moved in today."

"That's awesome," Chouji said without missing a beat. He didn't seem at all surprised that I played for the other team. "Congrats. Does this mean I'll see you more often than the once and a while you let Kiba and Naruto drag you here for karaoke?"

I saw Tayuya perk up at the word 'karaoke' out of the corner of my eye.

"Maybe. Catch you later, Chouji."

We took our drinks to a booth near the stage, Tayuya sitting to my right rather than across from me… Out of direct view, I soon realized, which would suit her purposes.

"What will you ladies be having?" the waiter asked, clad in a white dress-shirt and black slacks.

I jumped, not because he had startled me, but because Tayuya's fingers were drawing patterns on the bare skin of my thigh, her fingertips occasionally sliding beneath the fabric of my shorts.

Most of the food on the menu was grilled and thus healthier than other choices. They also happened to be some of Chouji's favorites. I ordered a grilled chicken salad (when was the last time I ate something healthy…?) and Tayuya the ribs.

As the guy hustled off, she leaned in, tracing her tongue over the shell of my ear. "You know, Ko, if you wanted a 'screaming orgasm' you could have just asked."

I shuddered and suddenly, it was too hot. Without caring if anyone saw me, I turned my head and kissed her, letting her feel just how much I wanted her. And she returned every ounce of passion readily, her hands coming up to bury themselves in my hair. Too soon, my lungs screamed for air and I had to pull away, resting my forehead against hers.

She was panting slightly. "_Wow_, Ko. I'm thinking we should skip dinner and go to bed, if you know what I mean."

I would never get tired of the hungry way her eyes trailed over me, I decided.

"You're eating out now, aren't you?" I returned, smirking. "That's what you wanted before."

She grinned, seemingly amused at my wit, but the arrival of our food halted whatever she was going to say.

The food was delicious, not that I paid much attention to what I was putting in my mouth. Tayuya had moved to sit across from me and I was too busy watching her: she was cat-like as she ate, licking barbeque sauce from her lips and fingers in an unexpectedly arousing way.

I shifted, rubbing my thighs together in an attempt to dull the ache between them.

Two words: 'check please.'

I practically dragged her out of the establishment.

Once we were outside, the cooling night air helped to center me a bit, so that I wasn't dragging the red-head home in my haste to get her naked. Hell, I was sure she would have gladly stripped right there and then.

The walk back to the apartment seemed quicker than the walk to the restaurant. When we finally got inside, Tayuya kicked off her shoes and pinned me to a wall, kissing me fiercely. Our tongues met in a battle for dominance and there was a clatter as I dropped my keys and rid myself of my own Converses, but it went unnoticed as I sketched a few hand signs; we ended up standing at the foot of my bed, Tayuya's back to the furniture. I pushed her down, breaking the kiss; her long hair fanned out behind her as she fell back, her eyes half-lidded.

"I want you." Was that _my_ voice? It was lower, husky—promising sinful things.

I was straddling her waist the next moment and she was sitting up, helping me get her shirt off. Fevered kisses were planted across her collar bones as I reached around to unclasp her bra—black contrasted her skin nicely, I noted. She gasped when I threw it over my shoulder and lapped at the underside of her breast.

When she tried to reach for me, I caught her wrists, holding them over her head. "Keep your hands there. Let me take care of you," I murmured. This was her first time and I wanted her to enjoy it to the fullest.

But Tayuya just had to follow her own rules. She smirked, breaking out of my grip and shifting her weight so that_ I_ was the one on my back, straddled by a topless red-head.

All in one effortless motion.

From God-knows-where, she procured a switchblade and, before I could say anything, sliced a vertical line down the front of my cami—as though she were gutting a fish—and threw the knife with a flick of her wrist, imbedding it in the wall. As my now-ruined shirt fell open, I could only gape at her.

"Why the Hell did you do _that_?"

She ignored me, tugged my bra down. She paused for a moment, and I smirked. "They won't bite, you know."

And then her mouth closed around the nipple of my right breast, wrapping it with wet heat, causing me to gasp and arch towards her. She took advantage of my position, darting her tongue into my mouth and reaching around me to unclasp my bra, my breasts bouncing slightly as they were freed.

"You can use your teeth," I gasped. "My nipples are really sensitive."

Following my directions, lips, tongue, and teeth were attacking a pert nipple while slender fingers toyed with the other and my brain activity narrowed down to feeling, tasting, and hearing everything she had to offer. I clenched my jaw to stop the sounds that wanted to escape while her teeth scraped against my skin, the sting soothed by a swirl of her tongue—_far _too knowing for its first time doing something like this—as her other hand slid down to press against my sex through my shorts.

I was tempted to demand that she cut through the damned things like she had my top—anything to intensify the slight friction. As it was, I could only grind my hips against her hand, simultaneously lifting my chest towards her talented mouth. It took me a moment to realize the throaty purring sound was coming from me.

How did this girl always manage to rob me of my self control?

All too soon, she pulled back. "Fuck, Ko, do _that _again."

Her hands and tongue were still—did she really expect me to comply?

"Make me." I tried my hand at a defiant glare; it was ruined as she swirled her tongue around a dusky peak, drawing it into her mouth so that she could run her teeth gently against it while simultaneously pinching the other.

I made the sound again and she grinned. "_Hot damn. _What other sounds do you make?"

What the fuck was I, an instrument?

Still, it was hard to complain when she slid down my body, nipping and sucking—leaving a trail of heat as she attempted to draw more sounds from me. I didn't have to try and give in to her request: my body bucked of its own volition, a low moan leaving my throat as she dipped her tongue into my bellybutton; squirmed and giggled under the ticklish feather-light feeling of her fingers raking down my sides; panted and whined when she lapped at my thighs which, by now, were probably covered in my wetness.

"Mmm," she hummed, proving my assumption correct. "I bet it'll taste even better drinking straight from the source." Anticipation made my body go tight as a drum and I heard her chuckle. "I'll be taking my sweet time, of course." Before I could voice a complaint, she leaned in, lips brushing against my ear as she purred, "But it'll be worth it, I assure you. I'm going to lick, nip, and kiss my way down your beautiful body and then I'm going to finger fuck you until you come, screaming my name. And once you've drenched yourself with your sweet honey, I'll clean up every drop with my tongue."

A surge of heat from my nether regions welcomed the combination of her words and tone. I had never felt so out of control of my body before and, rather than scare me, it gave me a delicious thrill.

More than ever, I found myself wanting the red-head that had suddenly entered my life; her attitude, her courageousness and the confidence she displayed in everything she did (even this) were all huge turn-ons.

I was surprised when she paused, her cheeks flushed pink, sounding unsure for the very first time, "Umm… Ko?"

"Yes?" My voice was low with want. I had to clear my throat and repeat, "Yes?"

"How do I…?"

I grinned—despite her big talk earlier, she was still a virgin. Sure, messing around with my breasts would be easy enough (she had probably played with herself before) but eating out was a different story (I highly doubted she was _that _flexible).

"It's just like eating ice cream," I purred.

"Ice cream, eh?" She leaned forward and kissed me—north lips to south. Then, using the index finger of each hand, I felt her spread me, revealing my most private flesh to her view. The first experimental lick to my outer lips made me shudder.

"Mmm… Just like that."

She moaned appreciatively at my taste and I felt myself grow wetter at the sound even as she continued drinking down my essence. Short, concentrated licks to my inner lips gave way for longer, top to bottom licks that resulted in her—accidentally?—swiping over my clit; I yelped at the intensity of the feeling.

It had been too long since I had done this.

A blissful eternity passed in which her jaw got tired and she replaced her tongue with her fingers, the wet sound of them pumping into me somehow _heightening_ the pleasure as I writhed on her fingertips. Pleasure was like a bomb lodged in my stomach; each thrust of her fingers caused the flames licking at the fuse to burn hotter, shortening it, bringing me closer to the immanent explosion. When she curled both her fingers, hitting the spot within that caused black spots to dance across my line of vision, I came hard, shaking and crying her name to the ceiling.

She was grinning as she collapsed beside me, pressing a kiss to my temple. "How was that?"

I sucked in a ragged breath. "Were you serious when you said you were a virgin? 'Cause I really don't believe you right about now."

She laughed. "Well… you know… I've had two days to imagine scenarios and shit. I just...." She pinkened slightly—a record. "I just wanted to make you feel good."

"And you did," I assured her. "You did a damn good job—don't let that get to your head.

Too late, it would seem—the red-head was smirking. "Did I now?"

I rolled my eyes, taking her hand and turning it over so I could trace over her pulse with the tip of my tongue. She shivered slightly. "I didn't know that was an erogenous zone."

"Hmm… Now you do." I looked up at her, smiling playfully. "You're about to learn a lot. Are you ready?"

"Should I take notes?"

"If you want… Get a good grade next time and I'll reward you."

And, of course, there _had _to be a knock at the fucking door.

Tayuya groaned. "You expecting company?"

I shook my head, about to suggest that we ignore it and continue the 'lesson' when the knocking became insistent. I sighed as I got up, going into the master bathroom to pull on a robe.

"Be right back."

Without bothering to check who it was, I flung the door open, ready to rip the person's throat out. Instead, I gawked.

"Howdy, neighbor," Ino chirped, grinning.

… _Neighbor? Oh shit. _"I…no…?"

"That's my name," she agreed. "I was going to greet you earlier, but Temari… distracted me."

She gestured to the door across from and a little to the right of my door. "Her brother's are gone for some anime convention thingy so we get to use their apartment. Anyway, welcome to the neighborhood!" She was looking me up and down, the grin spreading.

Belatedly, I realized my robe had parted just enough to show the space between my breasts. Straightening it, I finally managed to regain my wits. "I've got to go, Ino."

Her gaze was knowing. "Mhmm. See you around, Anko."

As the door shut, I heard her giggle, "Looks like you were right, Tema, they _are '_christening' the apartment!"

--End Chapter--

Was it worth the wait? Let me know! More smex next chapter…


	23. Contacted

**--Contacted--**

_Contact; verb—__to communicate with_

I was cracking up—I couldn't help it.

"This is why you do research on the neighborhood before you decide on the apartment, Ko," I chuckled, pulling her back into bed. Like a proper gentlewoman, I helped her out of her robe.

"I did," she grumbled. "Unfortunately, 'psychotic, sex-crazed, blonde friends' aren't something that a search like that mentions."

I made a noncommittal sound, slipping a thigh between hers and kissing the hollow of her throat; wrapping my arms around her neck, I peeled the concealing square away before she could guess what I was up to.

I was curious, really, as I stroked my fingers over the design: three tomoe—apostrophe-like shapes— set in the same circular pattern my Mark was.

"The Cursed Seal of Heaven," Anko murmured. It had to be a sensitive spot because she tilted her head, silently asking for my continued stroking.

I drummed my fingers over the tattoo absentmindedly—it pulsated as though responding to my touch. "Sounds powerful."

"Mmm…"

Our recent activities had left me even more worked up, and I couldn't help but grind myself against the thigh I was straddling.

I had forgotten it in the all the excitement, but I had yet to get my release. Now, I _ached_.

Anko, brilliant girl that she was, caught onto it immediately and unzipped my jeans. "Why aren't you fully naked?"

Her voice made me moan, head falling back, and she took advantage of the moment to lean up and kiss at my throat. They were smaller than hers by at least a cup-size and the nipples were a rosy pink as opposed to her dusky, enticing shade, but the appreciative way her eyes roamed over my breasts made me believe she thought them to be perfect. Slim fingers ghosted over my sides before her hands found the twin mounds and kneaded gently, sending heat arcing from the point of contact to the junction between my thighs.

_I'm not going to last long. _The thought sounded without warning. Up until now, I had been the one on top. Now, my body was once again taking into consideration its horniness and, though my mind protested against it, it was more than willing to lay back and let Anko take care of the pulsing heat between my thighs.

Still, I wasn't about to give her complete reign over my body—not without a fight, anyway. Resting my hands on top of her head, I applied pressure, letting her know exactly where I wanted her mouth.

As an added measure, I purred, "Get on your knees and lick me, Ko. I want to come on your face."

I was in no mood for foreplay.

She lowered her head, but stopped at my breasts, taking as much of the pale flesh of one of them into her mouth as possible. When she bit down, just hard enough to hurt, I came—a result of the mixture of the hot suction of her mouth, delightful pain, my own inexperience, and the fact that I had been horny for the past two days.

As I cried out, every muscle in my body tensing, I was vaguely aware of the warm, wet slide of Anko's tongue down my stomach. I was still straddling her thigh,—a position that allowed me to remain in control because I could turn the tables should I desire it— so as she lapped rings around my bellybutton she was nearly bending me over backwards (thank Kami I was flexible).

I ground against it, her nipping at my bottom lip (minus the bleeding this time), sweet friction serving to make me burn even hotter despite my recent release. When Anko's index finger started making tight circles around my clit, I swear I saw stars for a second. She straightened me, her lips possessed mine, serving to swallow the moans that left me as I rode her thigh like a bitch in heat. As slick wet muscle slid against slick wet muscle, I felt a tugging at the bottom of my belly—like a coil was tightening. Just as it was about to snap, Anko shoved me off of her, thrusting her index, middle, and ring finger into my tight feminine channel as I fell spread-eagle on my back.

The resulting pain-pleasure caused me to arch, my ass leaving the bed as I released a low keening sound, white light exploding behind my eyelids. She didn't falter—just kept pistoning her fingers, stretching me in a wonderfully forceful way, until another smaller orgasm took hold of my body.

I watched, dazed, as Anko licked the blood-cum combo from her fingers. She grinned down at me, her satisfaction obvious. "Hey there. Enjoy your first time?"

I closed my eyes and grunted, refusing to give her the satisfaction of a positive answer.

"Good to hear." The bed sank a little as she settled next to me, her sweaty skin pressed against mine. Despite the fact that the room was now way too fucking hot to be so close to another, I slung an arm around her waist, spooning her. "Mmmm," the purplette sighed. "That was nice."

"Mhmm," I agreed, absentmindedly toying with her nipples. She arched a little, her bottom was pressing against my core and I nibbled her ear. "You ready for more?"

The heat between my thighs was flaring up again and I knew without a doubt that Anko was the only one that could douse it.

She reached back, skilled fingers immediately finding the sensitive bundle of nerves above my slit.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Wednesday…**

The past three days had been a blur of heated kisses, lingering touches, questioning from the others, and school work. The knowledge that Anko was home, waiting for me, was the only reason I wasn't ogling every girl that walked passed me. 'Psyched' was in no way a strong enough word to describe how I was feeling—Anko was coming back to school!

Giving the older girl a swat on the rump to rouse her, I headed for the shower as I did every morning. A moment later, cold water was raining down on me, causing my nipples to tighten. When two slim arms wrapped around me from behind and a pair of cushiony breasts pressed against my back, I grinned.

"I thought I was the sick one? What's your excuse for being so insatiable?" I asked playfully. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Hrm. You should be better now, so that excuse is null and void."

"Call me a pervert, then—" My breathing sped up a bit as she rolled a nipple "—'Cause I'm always hot for you, babe."

She released that purry sound that I liked so much, and I felt an answering surge of heat. "Stop tempting me, Ko, or we're going to be late."

The purplette chuckled as she reached passed me for her washcloth. "Fine, fine."

* * *

As it was, we were a few minutes later than usual. When we arrived, the others turned their attention to us and smirked as one. It was kind of creepy, in truth.

"Welcome back, neighbor." Temari grinned and the circle widened to let us join it.

"Hey, guys," Hinata greeted.

"It's good to see you in one piece, Anko." Kiba was grinning as well, his arm around her shoulders.

"Am I the only one who doesn't understand this joke?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai shrugged. "Not really a joke, Naruto." She locked eyes with Anko, smiled. "I'm happy for you two."

"Happy for them? Why? What happened?"

"They finally hooked up, you moron," Ino snapped, growing tired of his obliviousness it would seem.

His jaw dropped. "Really? Can I watch?"

I wasn't sure who hit him first, but both Ino's and Anko's hand smashed into the back of the hapless blonde's head, causing him to stumble into Kurenai who shoved him away with a disgusted sound.

"Don't kill him, ladies," I chuckled. "And, to answer your question, Narutard, no. You can't watch Anko and I have hot, sweaty sex with one another and you certainly can't watch us clean each other off in the shower afterwards."

They gaped with the exception of Ino and Temari, the latter arching an elegant eyebrow. "Sounds like fun, Tayuya. Mind if I join you?"

I looked her up and down, trying not to laugh. "Mmmm. Name a time and place, Sex."

She grinned at the nickname, winking.

"Hey!" Anko and Ino protested at the same time. The horrified way they looked at each other made Temari and I burst out laughing.

"Jealous, Blondie?" I asked.

"Are you saying you _wouldn't _want to have sex with me?" Temari asked Anko at the same time, fluttering her eyelashes.

Both glared.

"As much fun as that sounds, Kaze, I don't like sharing."

"How come _she _gets in on this? I want to join!"

That made everyone laugh—Hinata included despite the redness of her face.

"Rent a room, guys." Kurenai rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Please remember that some of us are straight."

"Goodness knows why," Ino snorted. "You should at least _try _our side of the rainbow, Kure. I'm telling you: you'd enjoy it."

The brunette's cheeks pinkened. "No, I'm good."

"And Hinata's a lost cause," the blonde sighed. "Curse you for getting to her first, Kiba."

He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist; she smiled and turned to kiss his cheek.

_Kodak moment. _I tried not to grin.

No one was questioning Anko's lifted spirits, not even Narutard, and for that I was glad. They all seemed to accept—and were probably glad—that the purplette seemed happier.

'_BONG!'_

**--Government--**

Kakashi's class had never been so freakin' interesting.

Every time the silver-haired man turned to scribble an important note on the board, Anko smirked at me, licking her lips in an enticing way. Once, she even held her middle and index fingers up in the V-for-victory and curled her tongue in the space between them, making me twitch.

_Keep messing with me, _I said silently, staring her down. _You'll regret it._

She was smirking, meeting my gaze unflinchingly. _Oh?_

"Miss Uta, would you care to sum up everything we learned today?"

_Fuck…!_

**--Psychology--**

"Sorry, Tayuya." She was laughing despite her words. "I didn't plan on getting you a detention."

I glared at her. "Yeah, yeah." I wasn't upset about getting a detention (I didn't really care), but letting her think so would make it easier to get her back. "Well, anyway, you ready?"

"For?"

"Haruno." I smirked, holding the door open for her just so I could tap her on the ass as she passed.

She sighed. "Let's get this over with."

The moment we sat down, an all-too familiar, irritated voice sneered, "Well, look who's back! Tayuya's been so lonely without her lesbian lover, Mitarashi."

As TenTen tittered, I grinned widely. "I've got my fill of Ko for now thanks to my extended weekend, Haruno. Thank you for your concern, however."

I saw green eyes flick to Anko as though she was trying to figure out if I was bluffing or not and the purplette simply smirked, murmuring, "That girl is _insatiable_."

To which Sakura gaped and I tried not to beam as a surge of warm affection filled me. All of a sudden, I felt like hugging her.

'_Hmm… This is a new development… And possibly a troublesome one.'_

_What is?_

"Students, please be seated," Neji said from the front of the classroom. "We have a bell-to-bell lesson today so I need you all to pay attention.

Anko and Tayuya: one.

Bitches: zilch.

**--Free Period--**

For some reason I felt… unhappy about parting ways with Anko for fifth period.

I'd see her after school just like I had for the past few days, right? So what was the problem?

'_She's got you whipped.'_

Anko turned to me and, right there in the middle of the milling crowd of teenagers, kissed me on the lips, her hands sliding down to my rear and giving it a squeeze. As I gasped in surprise, her tongue delved into my mouth, sliding against my own.

And, just as I was getting into it, she pulled away.

"That'll have to tide you through the rest of the day." She was smirking; somehow, the people around us had missed our little PDA. "Later."

As she stepped through the door to her class room, I could only stare after her. Ino and Kiba appeared moments later.

"Hey, Tayuya, you in there?" Kiba lifted a hand to rap the side of my head; I raised my own to bat his away without thinking.

"… Yeah?"

"We're heading outside," Ino said, her tone suggesting she had said it more than once.

"Oh, right. Let's go."

_If this is being whipped, I don't mind a bit._

**--English--**

Iruka was rambling on about sentence structure and shit like that, so I allowed my mind to wander.

_/"Tayuya." Kabuto smiled slightly. "Just the girl I wanted to talk to."_

_I found myself frozen once again—completely at his mercy. "What do you want, Four-eyes?"_

_Words infused with a braveness I wasn't feeling. He seemed to realize that because his smile widened._

"_Are you afraid of me, Tayuya? There's no need to be."_

"_Like Hell I am!"_

_He chuckled. "As hard-headed as ever. Anyway, I'm here to deliver a message."_

_I waited. When it became clear he wasn't going to say anything else, I snapped, "Well?"_

_Suddenly, all I could make out was the light glinting off of the surface of his glasses._

"_See you soon." /_

I had fallen asleep, I realized—right in the middle of class.

The bell rang, cutting off whatever Iruka was saying and I rose, jamming my books into my backpack and motoring out of there.

* * *

Anko was waiting in the parking lot, leaning against her BMW; she smiled upon seeing me. I couldn't quite return the expression and her eyebrows drew together. "What's wrong?"

"I had a weird dream during English." A little red flag went off, telling me that what had happened wasn't just a dream. "About Kabuto."

She unlocked the car, gesturing for me to get inside. When I did so, she twisted in her seat to look at me. "What happened?"

It was actually kind of nice to have someone listen intently to what was troubling me, the concern I saw in her eyes didn't annoy me as it would normally.

"You don't think…" she began.

"What?"

"Maybe he really was talking to you? You said he could control you through your Mark."

I shuddered. "You could be right."

"I hope I'm not."

* * *

I was too spooked to do anything more than allow Anko to hug me as we settled down for the night; she ran her fingers through my hair soothingly, humming _Your Guardian Angel. _

"Hey, Tayuya?"

"… Yeah?"

"We'll get through this, ok? He won't lay a finger on you."

I shut my eyes tight, felt my insides quiver. "That's not what I'm worried about."

"Oh?"

Her hand dropped down to the base of my neck and began messaging it, working out the knots as I groaned appreciatively.

"I don't want him to get to you and the others," I confessed. "It'd be safer if it was just me."

There was a pause. Then:

"I will never let you fall.

I'll stand up with your forever.

I'll be there for you through it all—

Even if saving you sends me to heaven."

I sighed, burying my face in her shirt, feeling warmth well up in chest in a way that was a little unsettling in its intensity. Somehow, she always managed to do this to me… "You're such a stubborn-ass, Ko."

She chuckled. "I learned from the best. Now promise me that, no matter what happens, you won't try anything stupid."

I sighed again—

"… Fine. I promise."

—And crossed my fingers.

**--End Chapter--**


	24. Exasperation

**--Exasperation--**

_Exasperate; verb—to irritate or provoke to a high degree; annoy extremely_

**Thursday…**

Once again, I was the first to awaken.

I was still wrapped around the red-head and took advantage of the fact by using the hand I had slung around her waist to grope her rear and the other to cup one of her breasts.

She awoke with a start.

"An*moan*ko? What're you—"She arched as I thumbed an erect nipple.

"Good morning," I husked, kissing her on the chin.

"This… isn't fucking… fair," she managed between clenched teeth.

I was about to comment on her choice of words when she shifted, her knee pressing against the apex between my thighs. I tried hard not to move against it and she smirked challengingly.

The alarm clock on my bedside table chose that moment to go off, its grating _'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP' _causing both of us to flinch.

"Damnit," Tayuya muttered.

I echoed her sentiment, leaning forward to kiss her briefly.

"We'll finish this later," she promised, rolling away and heading for the bathroom. I sighed and followed moments later.

After brushing my teeth (and refraining from joining Tayuya) I went about making breakfast as usual. The toast sprang up from the toaster the moment she entered the kitchen with a cheerful _'ding!' _and she smirked. "Happy to see me, Ko?"

It took me a moment to register the dual meaning there. "Haha—very funny. I'm not a male."

"Hmm. That doesn't mean other parts of you can't spring to attention."

I rolled my eyes, dodging just out of reach. "Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and eat so we can leave, you brat."

I should have known the glint in her eyes spelled trouble.

--**The Courtyard--**

The courtyard was abuzz with gossip.

Several groups, especially girls, had their heads together, muttering furtively. Even with better-than-average hearing, I only caught every other word: "Sick… hospital… no way… so…" Etcetera.

"Hey, Ino, what's going on?" I asked, looking warily around me. The tension in the air was putting me on edge.

The blonde was sitting with Hinata at one of the picnic tables near the entrance to the building. Tayuya sat opposite them on the table's surface, her feet parted, braced against the seat and I leaned next to her. We had to turn to face them, but I was fine since it meant I was next to the red-head.

"You mean you haven't heard?" she asked, her tone suggesting that that was unbelievable. When I nodded, she shook her head, blonde ponytail swinging. "Kakashi's been hospitalized."

Tayuya looked surprised. "What happened?"

She shrugged. "No one knows. Not even the other teachers."

Tayuya and I shared a look, silently communicating the feeling that, perhaps, this wasn't just a coincidence.

"Poor guy," Hinata sighed. "I wonder who the sub will be?"

"I hope it's a chick."We all turned to see Kiba and Naruto approaching. While the former gave his girlfriend a kiss in greeting, Naruto grinned. "Maybe she'll be hot!"

"I didn't know you had Kakashi," I commented.

His grin dimmed a bit. "Yeah, I do. I'm failing his class right now."

"That's because you sleep through it," Hinata sighed.

It was back full force as he scratched the back of his head. "I can't help it, Hinata! I always get so sleepy."

"Idiot," Ino sighed.

"I can actually agree to that, Narutard." Tayuya winked at me as I arched an eyebrow. "Eye-candy is always nice."

"Speaking of eye-candy, where's Kurenai?" I interrupted. Two could play this game.

"Right here." She plopped down next to Ino, startling the blonde into moving over, nearly shoving Hinata off the bench, providing her with more room; folded her arms and put her head down. "And thanks for the compliment, Anko."

I felt my face heat a bit—I hadn't meant for her to hear that.

"Rough night?" Tayuya quipped. I elbowed her side.

"You ok, Kure?"

"Mhmmm." Her voice was muffled. "Just a little tired."

I rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, but didn't feel the usual thrill that I got from coming into contact with the beautiful brunette. Tayuya had single-handedly changed that.

"Sleep through Iruka's," aforementioned teen suggested helpfully. "That's what I do."

She raised her head a little, shooting the red-head a look. "Sometimes, I think you're as bad as Naruto."

"I resent that!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

Kurenai merely smirked, putting her head back down.

"Hey, Tayuya?" Naruto said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said I couldn't watch you and Anko having sex?"

"Did someone say sex with Anko?" came Temari's husky voice. She prowled up to the table and sat behind Ino on its surface, curling her feet under her. Ino leaned against her and slim fingers immediately entwined themselves in platinum blonde tresses. "Phew, I almost missed it; do go on."

When I rolled my eyes, she grinned.

"Well you never said anything about kissing," the blonde continued. "How do we know you two are really a couple?"

Kiba smirked. "He actually has a point."

Tayuya blinked. Then arched an eyebrow. "Are you saying you want me to plant one on Ko to prove that we're girlfriends?"

Her tone was flat and I saw the blonde in question cringe. "Heh. I was only kiddi—"

"Alright."

Temari and Ino perked up; Kiba looked surprised and Kurenai raised her head. Poor Hinata just looked down at her feet, blushing crimson.

"C'mere, Ko." Her eyes glittered playfully as she parted her legs and gestured for me to stand between them.

I shook my head. "I refuse to be a spectacle for the amusement of my perverted friends."

I heard Kurenai's muffled laughter and glanced at her; that momentary lapse of attention was all Tayuya needed to pull me close to her and cover my mouth with hers.

And she didn't just kiss me: her hands roved everywhere at the same time, making me shudder and groan appreciatively despite myself. Our tongues danced hotly and I heard a _'slap' _that I assumed to be Kiba and Naruto high-fiving.

... Or maybe Ino and Temari. Who knew?

All that mattered was Tayuya's lips against mine, her skilled hands running down my sides in a gentle caress as I pressed my body against hers.

At last, she pulled away, grinning, her breathing a little uneven. "There, happy?"

"More than happy," Temari assured us, voice even throatier than usual. Even Kurenai looked stunned.

"Well," Hinata began. She took a breath before continuing, "That's enough excitement for today, I think."

"The day's just begun," Tayuya chuckled. "You need to teach this girl, Kiba."

As Hinata flushed, Kiba smirked.

_'BONG'_

"Fun's over," Ino said. "I get to go to class today! Wow, I never thought I'd be happy about that..."

"My how things have changed," Tayuya said mockingly.

As we all split, the red-head threaded her fingers through mine, returning the warm smile I gave her.

**--Government--**

She—the substitute—was pretty, I'd give her that; long black hair, smooth pale skin, dark eyes and the fact that she didn't look very old caught the attention of every male (and Tayuya) in the room.

Her name was Tsunami,—nothing more, nothing less—she told us. She had a son who was in grade school and they had moved here from Wave Country a few years ago.

And the way Tayuya purposely stared and flirted made me (unfairly) feel like punching the woman.

"Hey, Teach," Tayuya said, her tone edging on sweet. "I don't quite get this…"

As Tsunami came and leaned down, peering over her shoulder to better see the text book, Tayuya smirked.

I had a feeling the red-head wasn't listening to what the dark-haired substitute was saying; she was too busy leering at me.

"Oh, I see… Tell me, are you doing anything later?" I glared daggers as she grinned playfully at the older woman, crooking an eyebrow.

Tsunami looked taken aback. "Are you…?"

"Coming on to you? Why, yes I am. Is it working?"

The substitute teacher, flushed, straightening. "That's highly improper, Miss Uta."

Her responding laugh was husky, inviting and I closed my eyes, trying desperately not to glare like a jealous butch as the rest of the class boggled. Sure Tayuya's brain-to-mouth censor didn't work very well on a normal day, but this was the first time she had done anything so ballsy. I heard Kiba, the only one who knew she wasn't seriously interested, snicker. "So it is then."

The class was deathly silent as they awaited the woman's reaction and it remained that way until, at last, she said, "Let's get on with the lesson, shall we?"

**--Lunch--**

"And she just blushed and said that it was 'highly improper'!" Kiba was laughing so hard I thought he might choke on the French fries he was shoveling into his face.

I almost wished he would.

"It was brilliant!"

Tayuya's smirk could have been seen from space. "Thank you, thank you. I aim to please."I scoffed and she glanced at me, winking. "Aww, don't be like that, Ko. You have to admit: it _was_ funny."

I gave her a steady look. "I didn't find that funny at all."

"Wow, Anko, I never would have taken you for the jealous type," Temari drawled, stealing one of Kiba's fries, smirking when he protested. "It's kind of hot."

"Because it reminds you of you?" Ino asked rhetorically.

"Heh." She turned her attention back to me. "Well, if Tayuya's anything like Ino, she'll be doing plenty of things to get you jealous." Now, she grinned. "The only thing you _can _do is punish her for it."

The way she said 'punish' suggested that it wasn't unenjoyable in the least. That was further confirmed by the smile that quirked the edges of Ino's lips upwards.

'_Punishment…? Sounds like fun.'_

My mind filled with images.

… _I suppose._

"—it's really fun," Temari finished. Whatever she had said had to be graphic because the others, with the exception of her girlfriend, were staring.

Later, when we were filing back into the building, I snagged Temari, pulling her away from the rest of the group.

"What can I do you for, Anko?" she asked once the doors had swung shut.

I hesitated—there was no way in Hell Temari was going to let me live this down.

"I need some advice."

**--Anatomy--**

"Jiraiya's absent too?" I asked, surprised. Upon entering the classroom, the tall, white-maned man hadn't popped up in his customary manner and commented on what I was wearing.

"Fufufufu. I'm right here, Miss Mitarashi." I flinched as he swept by me, grinning "Take a seat, all of you."

He was far too happy…

The moment our buxom blonde principal entered the classroom, I understood why: Jiraiya's eyes instantly fixed themselves on her chest.

But why _was _Tsunade here?

"My eyes are up here," she snapped, coming to stand in front of the man's desk, leaning against it. The white-haired man grinned, raising his gaze until she turned her attention to us in which they reattached themselves.

"I'm sure you've all heard that Kakashi is in the hospital," the woman began, sharp amber eyes sweeping over us. Despite the fact that I had met far scarier people, I still found her presence to be intimidating. "And I've been visiting sixth period classes to dispel any ridiculous rumors before the students got home and shared them." She scowled. "Now, I've been hearing all sorts of things: from me beating Kakashi up because he disobeyed me, to him getting into a fight with Guy. Either way, all of them are not only ridiculous, they're wrong as well."

You could have heard a pin drop as Tsunade raised a hand to rub her temples.

"Kakashi was found at his house this morning around 7AM, bleeding and unconscious. He has yet to wake up, but his condition is stable and the police are investigating the crime scene at the moment since he can't be questioned." Her gaze was stern. "And that's all you need to know. If I get a single call from concerned parents about the bull—" she blinked, catching herself—"Nonsense I've been hearing, the Halloween party will be cancelled. Got it?"

We all nodded, the threat of cancelling one of the biggest school events of the year shocking us into silence.

"Good."

With that, the woman shot Jiraiya a nasty look (his eyes went to her face and he gave her an innocent look) and swept out of the room, taking with her that intimidating presence and, thus, the tension in the room.

I heard several people utter sighs of relief before everyone started murmuring about the latest turn of events.

"Well then, back to work!" Jiraiya said.

**--After School--**

"The clinic's closed today," Kiba told Tayuya on our way to the parking lot. "Mom and Dad are leaving town for a few days on—" He made air-quotes "—business."

"House party, anyone?" Naruto asked.

"They did say I could have friends over," Kiba said thoughtfully. "How's this: you guys can all come over and we'll chill. I don't feel like cleaning up after a huge crowd and I doubt Hana will like that either."

"Sounds like fun," Hinata said, already whipping out her phone to consult her father.

"Count us in," Temari agreed.

"Why not?" I sighed.

"I'm out." We all stared at Kurenai and she lowered her gaze. "I… um…" She sighed. "I have a date."

"With Asuma," I finished, once again reading my best friend's mind. Surprisingly, the thought didn't hurt like I thought it would. Beside me, Tayuya threaded her fingers through mine, the affection in the action filling me with a warm fuzzy feeling. I had to force back the grin that threatened to spread across my face.

Kurenai nodded. "Yeah."

"Have fun." I could feel the other's surprise—why should they be? I had Tayuya and was perfectly content with that. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

At the playful note in my voice, the red-eyed woman looked up and smiled. "Yes, mother."

She headed for her bike, raising a hand in farewell as the other echoed my sentiments.

"Wow, I thought you'd get at least a little upset," Ino admitted.

I merely shrugged. "So, your place, Kiba?"

"Let's do it!"

* * *

"Why the Hell am I giving you a ride, Ino?"

She had dove into the vehicle before I could protest and Tayuya, grinning, had allowed herself to be lead away by Temari.

The blonde grinned. "Because you love me." I glanced at her, expressionless. "Psh. You're no fun."

"… So do plan on telling me?"

"Nope!"

I considered stopping the car and making her walk the rest of the way. "You're a real bitch sometimes, Yamanaka."

"Aww. Thanks, Anko!" We drove in silence for a moment then, she grinned. "So… Tema tells me you're interested in trying something kinky."

I felt my face get hot and cursed inwardly. "I said no such thing."

"Mhmmm." Her tone was doubtful. "You know, there're shops for that kind of thing and quite a few of them are located near the apartment."

I didn't—no, really, I didn't—want to know how she knew that.

"Have you suggested it to Tayuya?"

I glared at her and ended up having to swerve to avoid an oncoming car. "The fuck, Ino?!"

"What? You guys were _pretty _loud the other day."

Goddamnit, I needed to get out of the car, away from this psycho blonde. I didn't honor her with a response as I accelerated.

_Finally _we arrived at Kiba's place.

Everyone had got there before us if the cars outside indicated anything and there was shouting coming from inside—strange.

Before we could complete our walk towards the front door, it burst open and out came Kiba... dressed in nothing but his boxers and practically scrambling on all fours in his haste. Behind him came Temari and Hana. He dove behind us and the pair glared from the porch.

"Step aside, you two," Hana growled, stepping down and prowling towards us.

An angry/irritated Inuzuka female was a scary one.

Though I wanted to, I didn't. "What'd he do this time?"

"Don't let them get me!" Kiba exclaimed from behind me. "They're trying to—"

Tayuya came out of the house, a bottle of beer in each hand. It occurred to me that, as the oldest, Hana shouldn't have been allowing the others to drink, but I didn't comment. "C'mon, Kiba, be a man." She handed one to me and took a sip from the other. "You lost that hand fair and square."

It was then that I noticed that a smile was tugging at the corners of Hana's lips and Temari was snickering.

"What exactly is going on?"

All three ladies grinned.

"Strip poker," Temari explained.

"We're beating the shit out of him, as you can see," Tayuya added.

I turned my head to look at Kiba again and he sighed miserably.

"Well, Kiba, it would only be fair if you held true to your word," I said thoughtfully. "Geez, I leave you guys alone for a few minutes and you start up a game of strip poker?"

Hinata came out of the house, her jacket missing, a tight tee hugging her torso. "Guys, are we going to finish the game or not?"

"I wanna play!" Ino said.

"Me too." I took a swig of my beer. "Start over; give poor Kiba his clothes back."

We all settled in the living room in a circle around the low coffee table (Kiba was redressed). When I lost the first hand, I didn't think anything of it and took off one of my shoes. By the fifth hand in a row, however, I realized I had become the target of a dangerous game.

Sure enough, Temari, Tayuya, and Ino were wearing identical smirks.

"You lose again, Anko," Ino cackled. She had lost her shirt somewhere along the way, but didn't seem to mind at all.

I too had lost my shirt which meant I had to either remove my bra or my jeans. I blanched.

"C'mon, Anko," Kiba teased. He was faring better this time, having only lost his shoes, socks, and belt. "'It would only be fair if you held true to your word', remember?"

Temari, sitting in her shirt and lacey panties was grinning and Tayuya, who had only lost a shoe—the least damage out of all of us, wolf-whistled as I stood and unzipped my jeans.

"Gawd, I love this game," Temari crowed, knocking back her second beer.

Hana, who had consumed thrice (damn the girl could drink!) as many, giggled.

"I think you've had enough," Kiba observed, wisely snatching the bottle from his sister's grip. She hmph'd, but didn't protest.

Temari was the next to lose (I'd be lying if I said my attention wasn't split between her and Ino's bra-clad assets) and then Tayuya who calmly kicked off her other flip-flop.

Hana slapped down an ace, two, three, four, and five all of different suits. "Ace to five straight."

Hinata looked nervous as she placed her hand on the table: three fours, a two, and a ten, all from different suits. "Three of a kind, fours."

Naruto grinned, throwing down a queen, ten, seven, five, and three, all of the diamond suit. "Queen-high diamond flush."

Kiba punched the air, dropping his cards: three sevens and a pair of twos; all spades. "Alright! Hehe Full house."

Ino leaned forward and laid her cards next to them: four queens and a two. "Four of a kind."

Temari laughed. "Must be my lucky day." She put down her cards: an ace, two, three, four, and a five of the hearts suit. "Five-high straight flush." Her tone and expression was smug.

I carefully set down my cards: two fives, two eights, and an ace, sighing, "Two pair."

That meant Hinata was in the clear; she looked relieved. It was down to Tayuya—would I be losing clothes or would she?

She grinned, holding up her hand for everyone to see: an ace, a king, a queen, a jack, and a ten, all of the spades suit. "Two words, bitches: royal flush."

I stared. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

The others all turned to look at me expectantly—even Hinata who was a little buzzed—and I glared back.

"The bra comes off, Ko," Tayuya drawled. I turned the full intensity of my glare on her; the others flinched, but she just smirked. "It's either that or your underwear."

"Either is great," Naruto enthused. I promised to make him regret saying that later.

With a resigned sigh, I reached behind me and unclasped my bra, baring my chest and flushing when my nipples stood at attention due to the air condition.

"Now taking a mental picture," Temari announced. "Goodness knows this'll be the last time I see Anko Mitarashi's tits in all their glory."

Everyone laughed at that and I felt my face grow even hotter.

"Alright you guys, get off her back," Tayuya said coolly, chestnut eyes roaming my body appreciatively despite her words. "C'mon, we've got a game to finish."

After an uncomfortable fifteen minutes, the game ended with Naruto losing, surprisingly. Unabashed, he had removed his boxers and we had all yelped (save Kiba who just closed his eyes and shuddered), putting some space between his nakedness and ourselves.

Afterwards, we sat out on the back porch to eat the pizza Kiba had ordered and watched the sun set, Tayuya leaning against me, her head on my shoulder and the various other lovers positioned similarly. I was shocked when Hana pulled Naruto to her, cuddling him like one of their numerous Hellspa—er—_puppies_, saying that she felt for him since he was the only one alone.

Then, it was time to go home.

Tayuya was most definitely buzzed as we entered the apartment and I smirked—I hadn't had anything beyond that first beer since I knew I would be the one driving.

Payback time.

**--End Chapter--**

Before anyone suggests it: NO, I will not be pairing Naruto with Hana.


	25. Anxiety

**-**_insert text here-_=Kabuto speaking

_Anxiety; noun—_distress _or uneasiness of mind caused by fear of danger or misfortune_

_**-**_**-Anxiety--**

Temari briefed me on the way to Kiba's: the true objective of our little game was to get Anko as naked as possible. I agreed wholeheartedly and we got into her green ('Envious', she had corrected) Pontiac Solstice, rushing to get to Kiba's before Anko did.

Kiba being stripped down to his boxers was all part of the plan: we had been sitting around waiting for the two to show up and, when they did, he shed his clothes (the boy really had no shame) and raced out into the yard.

We hadn't cheated or anything though—Anko's losing was purely her own rotten luck.

* * *

I'll admit that my head hummed a little despite the fact that I had only had two beers, but that was because this was only my third time having alcohol:

The first was with the guys in the Otogakure—I was anti-social and they had finally convinced me to join the party. I (along with half of the others) had woken up with a wicked hangover.

The second was when I went clubbing with Kiba and the rest and even then I hadn't had much.

The third was today and I wasn't about to lie and say that I didn't enjoy the floaty feeling my buzz created.

Anko was quiet as we entered the apartment and I felt kind of bad about making her strip for our entertainment.

Even if it was fucking hot.

"Hey, Ko?" I blinked, realizing she had disappeared. The purplette hadn't even bothered to turn on a light so I had to wait a moment for my eyes to adjust to the transition from the hall light to the darkness of our apartment. "Anko?"

I headed for the bedroom, listening for any movement. Nothing.

_Weird._

"Hey, where'd you—"

The moment I stepped through the doorway to our bedroom, I was being grabbed and lead towards the bed. I was surprised by how rough Anko was as she pushed me to the bed and straddled me, towering over me in the dark, but I wasn't complaining.

Quite the opposite: I found it to be arousing.

She leaned down, her lips brushing against my ear as she whispered, "I've got a bone to pick with you."

I couldn't quite stop the shudder that worked its way up my spine or the way my breathing got a little bit shallower. "Oh?"

"Mhmm…" A hot wet tongue traced the shell of my ear and I groaned. "You've been rather mean to me as of late."

"Can I—" My breath hitched as she nibbled on my earlobe, sending little sparks of pleasure straight to my core. "—help it if you're an easy target?"

She pulled away and I got the feeling she was smirking. "Bad girls get punished, Tayuya." Dear God, her tone alone was enough to make me shut my eyes and moan. "But you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

I found myself nodding and the lamp on the bed-side table came on; I saw a flash of white as she grinned then, I was being pulled towards her, landing on my belly across her lap. Before I could question the unusual position, my pants and underwear were being yanked off with one tug and Anko's hand descended with a loud '_WAP' _on my rear.

I yelped at the sting,—she had hit me rather hard—fingers clutching at the bedspread, only to moan as that same hand massaged the pain away. Just as I was about to speak, the hand was descending again, this time on the right cheek; I was jolted abruptly out of my buzz and straight into arousal.

"How many do you deserve?" Anko asked to no one in particular, tone level as though she _wasn't _giving me a bare-bottom spanking. I had gotten a few during my life in the orphanage (what can I say, I was a rowdy kid) but they had never made me feel like _this_.

The pain-pleasure mixture caused me to arch my back, offering myself to the woman that was calmly kneading the pale globes of my ass. When the next hit came, my breath went out in a hiss as my smoldering arousal fanned into a full flame. Three more came in rapid succession, each aimed at a different spot and I couldn't help the whimper that was torn from my throat.

"_Anko!_"

'_WAP' _I was sure my ass was red by now "Hmmm?" She was kneading again then, a single finger 'accidentally' slid lower to brush against my slit, more wetness pooling there as though to convince it to slide in.

"_Fuck…!_" I muttered, chest heaving as my lungs attempted to get some oxygen in them. "Stop screwing around and—"

'_WAP!'_

She leaned over, her weight keeping me pinned as I attempted to move so that the fingers that danced over my southern lips would hit my clit. "Stop screwing around _and…_?" she prompted.

Every time I _tried_ to answer, those talented fingers would twitch, touching places that made me writhe.

"I still don't understand what you're trying to tell me, Tayuya." God fucking damnit, she was _enjoying _herself as she drove me insane.

I had to force my hands to stop clenching the sheets in a death-grip so that I could try and push her off of me with no avail. Letting out a frustrated groan, I snapped, "I'm sorry, Ko, ok?! Really, really, _really _fucking sorry! Just make me come already!"

She was chuckling, but the sound was lost in my moans as she thrust two fingers into me and started a fast pace. Worked up as I was, it only took her thumb pressing firmly against my clit for me to come, arching and shouting her name to the ceiling.

* * *

"_Mmmm_… Remind me to get you annoyed more often," I purred, spine arching as I stretched. We were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat which meant she was probably going to need a shower in the morning as well.

… Heh. Maybe I could convince her to take one with me—conserve water and all that.

Anko murmured something that sounded like an agreement, kissing my forehead, and I felt a lump rise in my throat—the words I wanted (and wasn't ready) to say trying their best to choke me. They had been there for a week or so now, but never before had they been this insistent.

"Time for bed," she said a little more coherently, pulling me to her so that hot, sweaty flesh slid against hot, sweaty flesh. Not that I was complaining. She didn't make a move to take advantage of that, however, choosing instead to curl up—my smaller frame fitting perfectly against her own. "Good night, Tayuya."

"…" The feeling was still there and it was getting harder to ignore. "Sweet dreams, Ko."

**Friday…**

I awoke to find myself tangled up in Anko; her legs entwined with mine, arms around my middle, and her hair brushing against my neck, enveloping me in her apple-scent. My mouth went dry as she cuddled closer, making a satisfied sound low in her throat.

What the Hell was wrong with me?! We had had sex plenty of times so I was accustomed to her naked body and her holding on to me was nothing new—she had _spanked _me last night!

So why in fuck's name were my cheeks on fire all of a sudden?

_Maybe it's Seal Sickness again?_

'_Fool. It's not Seal Sickness, but it is a sickness of a sort.'_

_Huh?_

'_Infatuation.'_

_Haven't we already established the fact that I'm crazy about Ko?_

'_Yes, but not like this.'_

_Like _what_?_

'_Can you feel your heart pit-a-pat?' _The voice was distinctly smug now. _''This' is love.'_

Love? I had never loved anyone (not even myself; there were many things I wasn't proud of). I cared for some people more than others, yes, but not _love_.

It was then that the alarm clock went off and Anko woke, stretching and consequentially rubbing her thigh up against my crotch. I sucked in a sharp breath and more pressure was applied as she arched backwards to shut the damned thing off.

"G'morning," she yawned.

I swallowed hard. "I'm going to get you a new alarm-clock, Ko. This one's a pain in the ass."

She looked down at me, heavy-lidded eyes glittering with amusement and I caught the dual meaning in my words. "Is it now? As bad as last night?"

I ignored her, wriggling away so that I could take a long, _cold_ shower.

**--Government--**

"Hey, are you ok?" Anko's hand lingered on my shoulder before we were separated by other students. "You've been awfully quiet."

No sense in telling her about these feelings that created such conflict in my mind—it was ridiculous that they did. Butterflies—something totally uncharacteristic of me—fluttered around my stomach, making me feel nauseous. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

I hummed in assurance, waving briefly to a girl I knew from Iruka's. "I'm good, Ko."

She didn't seem to believe me, but let it drop. For the moment, anyway. She crashed into me when I froze in the doorway to Kakashi's. The reason?

There was a silver-haired male sitting at his desk. And he wasn't Kakashi.

"Good morning," Kabuto greeted calmly, giving the both of us a nod in acknowledgement.

"'Morning," Anko replied. I could feel her curiosity in regards to my sudden stop as she prodded my forward. "What happened to Tsunami?"

"She was needed elsewhere." His smile was charming. "I'll be your substitute until Kakashi turns up."

My eyes hadn't left him throughout all the pleasantries; the butterflies had become raptors, wings churning as quickly as they could, making me feel like ralphing.

He was the one who ordered Kakashi to be taken out, I just _knew _it. How the fuck did he know I went to this school?

'_He's found you at last.'_

_Everyone's in danger._

'_What are you going to do about it?'_

_I… I don't know._

I sat, numbly staring forward as the man wrote his name on the board. I could practically feel the cogs in Anko's mind turning as everything clicked. "Tayuya, is that—"

I nodded miserably, my voice as low as hers, "Later."

Kabuto's voice was low, soft even, all through class. Unlike Kakashi, he didn't have to tell anyone to 'shut their trap' because the entire class was on their best behavior—spellbound by his air of authority.

When the bell rang, he smiled pleasantly and said, "Miss Uta, may I speak with you in private for a moment?"

The purplette beside me stiffened protectively, one of the last people to file out of the classroom, but I shot her a look, silently asking her to avoid making trouble. I had been careful not to show any affection towards her for fear that Kabuto would notice and use it against me. She shook her head as though disliking my choice, but respected it nonetheless.

Once she was gone, Kabuto looked at me, gaze intent. "How have you been, Tayuya?"

I didn't answer, glaring with all the anger I could muster. "The fuck do you want, Four-eyes?"

"As pleasant as always," he sighed, going back around Kakashi's desk to seat himself. "I've already told you: I want you."

"And I've already told you that I'm not interested."

He chuckled. "You did, didn't you? In any case, I simply wanted to give you this."

He procured an envelope the colour of steel (rather than Orochimaru's lavender) with the Otogakure's symbol—a black eighth note—stamped on it and held it out. I recognized what it was immediately. "Are you deaf as well as blind? I don't want any part of this."

"Be civil just this once, Tayuya," Kabuto said, using his middle finger to push his glasses up to the bridge of his nose in a strangely elegant gesture. "You'll see things my way soon enough."

**--Psychology--**

Dark brown eyes swept over me, inspecting me for any kind of injury. "What happened? What'd he say?"

Wordlessly, I held up the envelope and she snatched it, taking the neat 3'' by 5'' square of paper from within and reading the words I had already memorized on the way through the nearly-deserted halls:

_Kaede Aoi_

_1653 48__th__ St; Room 897_

A name and an address.

He wanted me to take this woman, whoever she was, out. Did he actually think I would?

"What's that?" TenTen asked from my left as I took the envelope back.

"Nothing." It came out sharper than I intended—TenTen wasn't so bad when she wasn't saying what she thought Sakura would want her to say—and the brunette looked hurt. "It's nothing, TenTen" I repeated in a more even tone. "Just a letter I got from a friend."

_A 'friend' my ass._

She nodded, looking wary and I bit back a sigh. I was way too edgy and bound to lash out at someone before the day ended. "Ko." She looked at me questioningly. "Gym later?"

I needed to work off some of this nervous energy.

"Sure."

**--Free Period--**

"What happened to the eye candy in Kakashi's class?" Kiba complained. "There's a creepy dude instead."

"That sucks," Ino agreed.

I remained silent, trailing behind the two, slouched slightly, hands in my pockets.

"You think he's related to Kakashi somehow?" The idea was laughable. "Silver isn't exactly a common hair colour."

"I doubt it—Kakashi's too young… looking."

"How old is he, anyway?"

"Hell I know."

I caught a flash of movement in my peripheral and glanced in that direction. _Wait… was that…?_

My Mark pulsated and I flinched. "L-listen, guys, I'll catch you later." The slight stutter made them both look at me curiously, but I took off before either could say anything. Dashing around a corner of the building, I made sure no one was watching and then drew Chakra into my hands, scaling the wall easily. Hoisting myself over the fence that went around the perimeter of the roof, I touched down and glared. "Why are you trailing me, Kimimaro?"

He shrugged. "Orders are orders. Are those two friends of yours?"

_Fuck. _"They're just classmates."

He knew I was lying, I could tell. "Ah. Well, are you ready?"

"For?"

"Your assignment, of course. I was told to accompany you to make sure you were home in time so that your lover wouldn't worry about you.

I felt a chill trickle down my spine. "My lover?" My voice cracked with alarm.

"Anko Mitarashi," he confirmed. "Are you coming?"

It wasn't like I had a choice.

"Promise me you won't let anyone harm _any_ of them if I do." I met electric green eyes and held out my hand. If there was anyone I could rely on to hold his word, it would be the pasty teenager before me. All I needed to —could, really—do was appease Kabuto for long enough until I could figure out what to do.

"I promise," he replied solemnly, shaking my hand.

_-It's good to have you back, Tayuya,- _came Four-eyes' smug voice.

* * *

"Who is she?" I asked flatly, cocking my Glock.

"A loose thread," Kimimaro answered, tone similar. "We kill her and get out."

"… Roger." The familiarity of this scene—this preparation and methodical stalking of our prey—bothered me a little. This wasn't something I wanted to do again.

The car—a Rolls-Royce Phantom Coupé with windows tinted dark enough so you couldn't see the passengers—stopped a block away from our destination, the doors swinging open seemingly of their own accord.

"I'll wait here," Ukon grunted.

Minutes later, we were standing in front of a rundown apartment building, the sidewalk beneath our feet cracked and covered in graffiti.

"Fourth floor," Kimimaro said. My Mark twitched and I raised a hand to cover it without thinking. "Your Mark bothering you?"

"Yeah." I rubbed it through the concealing square. "Damn thing's been itching something awful."

"Kabuto's doing, I imagine." He strode forward, through the metal doors. "The only one who doesn't seem bothered is Sakon and goodness knows what goes on in _his_ mind."

I didn't miss the sourness that coloured his voice. "You don't like Kabuto, do you?"

"A rhetorical question does not require an answer."

He took the stairs two at a time, forcing me to do the same to keep up. "Then why do you stick around?"

"We need a leader." The answer was so simple, said in a matter-of-fact tone that I was surprised. "The Otogakure runs smoothly so long as there is someone competent at the helm. Though I loathe to say it, Kabuto knows what he's doing."

I considered that as we exited the stairwell, but said nothing else—it was time to get serious.

He paused outside of a door with a faded plaque that read '897' and gave me a look: _Ready?_

In response, my hands flared blue-white and I gripped the handle tightly, melting it down to nothing with the heat my energy gave off. It swung open with a long '_creak'_, but I was already darting inside, vaulting over an old, overstuffed couch, and pressing the muzzle of my gun against the temple of a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair.

Her eyes widened with fear and I heard Kimimaro's gun cock, causing them to widen further. I turned my head slightly and saw that he was calmly pointing it at two kids—a boy and a girl—no older than seven.

"Please… no…"

I frowned at my partner. "What're you doing?"

"Making sure there are no witnesses."

"They're just kids."

"They're liabilities."

"Please…!" Kaede begged.

I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger of my own gun, the resulting rush of warm liquid over my hands making my wince. Predictably, the kids started bawling their eyes out. Not so predictably, I felt kind of… guilty. "You're not killing them, Maro."

I had a thing against killing little kids, ok? Call me weird, but the thought alone made me sick. Adults I had no problem with.

I wasn't about to let him harm a hair on their heads.

_-Which proves how soft you've gotten.-_I tensed._-They are liabilities and need to be removed.-_

Once again, my Mark was on fire and my limbs felt stiff. Once again, I felt bile rise in my throat as my arm moved against my will, lining up with the little girl.

She had dark hair like her mother and large green eyes that sparkled with tears.

_STOP!_

My finger clenched once, then again after a fluid repositioning. I fell to my knees, gun clattering to the ground.

_-There, now. See how easy that was?-_

My only response was to fall forward onto my hands, and retch until my throat was raw.

**--End Chapter--**


	26. Intervened

_Intervention; noun--__interposition or interference of one state in the affairs of another_

**--Intervened—**

"Ino, have you seen Tayuya?"

The blonde shook her head, "She ran off during fifth. I haven't seen her since then."

I frowned—where _was_ she?

I was considering stopping by Kakashi's to see if that glasses-wearing freak had gotten his hands on her when the girl emerged from the building, eyes fixed on the ground.

My heart leaped into my throat. "Tayuya? What happened; what's wrong?"

She was paler than usual and… were those the clothes she had worn to school? No, I doubted that. When had she changed?

"Take me home." Her voice was a mere croak as though she was fighting back an outburst and I quickly moved to open her door. It wasn't until I had spirited her upstairs and into the apartment, seated her and prepared her a mug of tea that her colour started returning.

I sat next to her, and rested a hand on her knee, waiting patiently for her to explain what had shaken her so badly.

"I killed them, Ko," she sighed at last, hands tightening around the container until her knuckles went white.

"Killed who?"

She shut her eyes, shuddering. "The kids. Kabuto sent me and Kimimaro to some apartment to kill that lady and she had two kids. I kept telling Kimimaro to leave 'em be 'cause they wouldn't be a problem and he kept saying that they were liabilities and then Four-eyes made me kill them myself—"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on," I interrupted, stopping her frantic monologue. "Kill _what _lady? You mean the one Kabuto told you to take out?" She nodded. "Why'd you even go?"

Suddenly, she was across the room, eyes wide, shards of the mug on the floor. "_Fuck…!_"

Frowning slightly, I rose and took a step towards her, reaching out. "Tayuya, wh—"

"I shouldn't be here."

"… Where else would you be?"

She shook her head, retreating until her back hit the wall. If I had been confused before, now I was completely lost. "He can hurt you through me. If I keep hanging around…" She scowled. "No. There's no way in Hell I'm letting him get to you. I'd die first."

_Die _first? My chest constricted at the thought. "Tayuya, calm down and explain to me what's going on."

She hesitated.

"Please?"

She sighed.

* * *

"So you're telling me he's threatening me and everyone close to you to make sure you follow his orders?"

It wasn't so unbelievable. Hell, it sounded like something Orochimaru would pull…

Wordlessly, Tayuya nodded. She kept fidgeting as though she was going to bolt at any moment; I hooked a finger under her chin and forced her eyes to meet mine, ceasing any movement. "You have to get out of this, obviously. Any ideas?"

"Yeah," she growled. "Stay away from you until I can think of something."

"That's hardly a solid plan." Why was the thought of her being away from me so painful?

'_Oh, _this_ again?'_

She was glaring. "It's all I've got."

I met her gaze steadily. "Not good enough, Uta. Try again."

"Whaddya mean it isn't good enough?" Her tone was incredulous. "I'm trying to protect you, Ko!"

'_You should listen to her. She has more sense than you, it would seem.'_

"I don't need to be protected, thus that goal isn't worth losing my girlfriend for an undetermined amount of time."

There, I'd said it. I didn't want her to go…

She blinked, expression softening. "Ko…"

I shifted closer to her, burying my face in the hollow of her throat. "I just…"

I didn't finish my sentence,—couldn't—but she seemed to understand, hesitating before wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I'm scared, Anko," she admitted quietly. "I don't want to lose any of the others and I certainly don't want to lose you."

That made two of us.

* * *

The next morning was… awkward.

Tayuya remained uncharacteristically silent through her morning rituals and disappeared shortly after with a curt 'later', leaving me to an empty apartment.

Though I desperately wanted to know _where _exactly she was going, I knew she wouldn't tell me.

I did know that, wherever she was headed, Kabuto would be there.

* * *

"Hey, Anko!" Did Ino have to knock so hard? "Get your ass off of Tayuya and come answer your door!"

"Babe, you can't intrude," came Temari's amused voice. "I happen to know a hot blonde that goes ballistic if she gets interrupted in the middle of… important business."

She snorted. "Yeah, well, you can't go answering the phone in the middle of fingering me."

"It was my dad calling in like he does every week to check on me, what did you want me to do?"

"Ignore him and use your mouth to—"

I yanked the door open before the two could do any more damage—damn these paper thin walls!—to the neighbors; Ino flashed me a charming smile and flounced past me while Temari nodded in greeting, eyes glittering with amusement as she followed her girlfriend.

"May I help you?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my words.

Ino sniffed. "Hey… It doesn't smell like sex in here. Is Tayuya gone?"

I didn't let how disturbed I was at her deduction and how she came to it show. "Yeah. She went out and I was _trying _to sleep."

"In the middle of the day?" Temari asked incredulously. "It's Saturday!"

"I'm well aware of that—"

"Intervention!" Ino announced. I flinched at the word, having already been subjected to a few. "Get your pretty ass dressed—we're hitting the stores, and then the clubs."

"Ugh… Again?"

I received a stern look from Ino and a smirk from Temari. Knowing the combination was deadly, I held up my hands in surrender. "Fine, _fine._"

Cue triumphant smirks from the blonde couple.

* * *

"I don't see why I couldn't drive my car," I grumbled.

"You'd escape," Temari said from the driver's seat.

Ino turned in the passenger seat and, though her body was in the way, I could tell her hand was resting on Temari's thigh. "Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride," she chirped, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

I just released a long-suffered sigh.

We drove in silence for a little while—two minutes—a record!—and I would have been completely content with doing so for the entire trip. Unfortunately, Ino was in the car…

As she switched on the radio and cranked up the volume, Temari, a veteran when dealing with her girlfriend's habits, put the top down, unleashing _Wow! I Can Get Sexual Too _by Say Anything on the unsuspecting citizens of Konoha.

**If I die and go to Hell real soon…**

"C'mon, Ko, sing along!" Ino laughed.

**It would appear to me as this room**

This song brought back memories of one of the couple's previous interventions. They had taken me to _Akimichi's _(my first and definitely not last time there) along with Kiba and Naruto.

Somehow (don't drink, kids!), they had managed to convince me to participate in karaoke. The rest was history…

**And for eternity I'd lay in bed**

"I don't think so."

**In my boxers, half stoned, with a pillow under my head**

They both shared a look and I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me feel wary.

**I'd be chatting on the interweb**

**Maggots prey upon the living dead**

"If you prefer, you could do it on stage tonight…"

I shot her a glare to which she grinned.

**I had no interest in the things she said**

"Fuck you, Ino."

**On the phone everyday—**

**I'll permanently hit the hay…**

Even so, I joined them for the chorus:

**I called her on the phone and she touched herself**

**She touched herself**

**She touched herself…!**

**I called her on the phone and she touched herself**

**I laughed myself to sleep…**

Ino and Temari burst into giggles—well, Temari's laugh couldn't really be called a giggle due to its pitch—and I couldn't help but join them.

By the time the song reached its conclusion (and us our destination), I was feeling a little better about Tayuya's sudden change in demeanor.

Not that I had any time to think: Ino was grabbing me by the arm and dragging me towards the line of stores that made up The Pier.

"Ino, why exactly are we here of all places to go shopping? I thought you said we were going clubbing."

"We are."

I waited for her to elaborate. She didn't. "Ok… So why are we _here_? You know, The Pier? Where they sell shit for fun in the sun?"

"Patience, my child, and you shall learn," was her cryptic response.

I glanced back at Temari for guidance only to find that the blonde was a few feet behind us, leaning against her car, hands in her pockets. She raised a hand to wave when she saw me look back and, somehow, I knew she was wishing me luck.

How comforting.

We went passed a few vendors (the smell of food made my stomach rumble and I suddenly remembered that I hadn't eaten since breakfast), a bait-and-tackle shop, and a swimsuit shop before Ino darted into a narrow passageway created by two souvenir shops.

And I mean _narrow_. As in: who the Hell in their right mind would want to squeeze their way through such a small space? Only Ino.

_Maybe this is my chance to escape…_

Ino shot me a stern look as though reading my mind. "C'mon. Almost there."

With another long-suffered sigh, I turned sideways and inched my way after the blonde.

The passage widened as we went along, allowing us enough room so that we no longer had to inch our way forward. At the end of it was a store—a plain white building with darkened windows—I had never seen before, though the sand and palm trees around it said that we were still on (or near) the beach.

"I found this place a while back," Ino was saying thoughtfully. "Shika sells _everything_."

"'Shika'?"

She was approaching the entrance. "Shikamaru. Tema doesn't like him because we used to date."

The inside of the establishment was dim, a chandelier with candles in place of light bulbs acting as the sole source of illumination. It was bigger inside than it seemed outside, a breeze drifting through the open windows and stirring up the potent scent of sandalwood.

"Ino." From out of nowhere a tall man with dark hair pulled into a spiky ponytail appeared. "I thought I heard your mouth." His impassive gaze slid to me. "And you've brought a friend."

"Shikamaru, meet Anko. Anko, this is Shikamaru."

I nodded curtly and he sighed. "I imagine you're here to pick up your order?"

"Yup."

Another sigh. "Wait here."

The brunette disappeared into a doorway behind a semi-circular desk and remerged a moment later, an opaque bag—the kind dress clothes from fancy stores come in—in hand. "Here."

Ino actually squealed, snatching her "order". "Thanks, Shika! I owe you big time!"

"Yeah, yeah." He waved dismissively. "Just don't visit again for a while and we'll call it even."

I expected her to take offense (or at least pretend to), but she merely grinned. "Will do. Later!"

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked, tone flat, as we returned to the car.

"Only since yesterday! I'm amazed Shika got the stuff so quickly."

"What's this about Shikamaru?" Temari asked, indicating that we were indeed within her range of hearing. Her tone held the slightest of edges to which Ino grinned.

"He totally came through for us! Wait until you see what I ordered."

So Temari wasn't in on this? Unusual.

Ino planted a chaste kiss on the sandy-blonde's lips as she slid into the car. "C'mon, it's already three o'clock—we're going to be late."

_For what? _I couldn't help but wonder, getting into the vehicle myself.

* * *

"So. What's up between you and your girl?"

We had just dropped Ino off at some beauty salon across town. Which meant it was Temari's turn. See, the two always worked the same: Ino would reel me into some convoluted scheme and Temari would be the psychologist.

As usual, I had no desire to speak to her…

… Ok, that was a lie. I did want to talk. I just… couldn't find the words; I wasn't used to talking about my problems to other people.

Not exactly healthy, I know.

I shrugged and Temari heaved a sigh. "C'mon, Anko, you were doing so well. Now look at you: as moody as you were before. You can't tell me that nothing's up."

I arched an eyebrow at the word 'moody', but didn't comment.

"Alright… Let's try a different approach." I watched warily as the sandy blonde swerved to the left, abruptly changing lanes and cutting off an SUV.

"… What are you doing?"

Calmly, Temari stuck her hand out the window, middle finger up, in response to the honking horn of the larger vehicle. "You'll see."

We screeched to a halt outside of the gym—the very same one Tayuya and I usually went to—and Temari got out, gesturing for me to do the same. Then, without checking to see if I was following, she went inside.

It was deserted, I found, and the woman at the front desk only waved me in the direction that Temari had gone. The joys of being a Kaze.

The girl was fast: by the time I caught up to her, she was vaulting over the ropes that surrounded the boxing ring's perimeter.

"C'mon." She slid easily into a fighting stance as I watched, surprised. I knew Temari could fight (she had mentioned taking martial arts classes at one point), but I had never seen her in action. "Let's spar."

_What brought this on? _Nonetheless, I kicked off my shoes and stepped onto the canvas, assuming my own stance.

We stood, frozen, for what felt like ages.

The infinitesimal narrowing of sea-toned eyes was the only warning I got before I had to step back to avoid a fist to the gut and use my forearm to deflect a kick to the head. Then, the younger girl was a _blur_ of fists and feet, forcing me onto the defensive.

Her ferocity shocked me. To the point that it took my heel hitting one of the posts the ropes were tied to remind me that I needed to fight back. Ducking and rolling, I came up, knocked aside the fist that was coming at me and returned the favour; Temari sidestepped it easily, but it threw off her tempo.

"What's on your mind?" She wasn't even breathing hard.

"Tayuya…" For some reason, with my hands and feet busy, my mind racing a mile a minute to figure out the best way to dispatch my 'enemy', I felt more talkative. "Tayuya's been acting a little—" I flipped backwards to avoid a powerful roundhouse. "—off."

"In what way?"

Finally I had found my groove, driving the sandy-blonde backwards with a series of hard blows. I had to remind myself that I wasn't trying to hurt her. "She's just been quiet—withdrawn."

"Kind of like you?" We grappled for a moment before I managed to break away, creating distance between us with neat little leaps. "Yeah, I've noticed. Anything happen between you two?"

I couldn't exactly tell her everything. "Conflicting opinions, I guess." I grunted as the girl's elbow nearly clipped me. "But nothing that would…"

Temari seemed to understand despite the fact that I had trailed off, nodding sympathetically even as she evaded a flurry of kicks.

The girl was really good.

"This is your first fight, right?"

"Yeah."

"It's going to be rough no matter _what _it's about. My advice?" She grinned. "Agree to whatever she says even if she's wrong. If that doesn't work, the make-up sex is always great."

And, just like that, she caught my foot, twisting so that the force of my blow was sent through my body. I hit the canvas with a _'thump'_.

_The fuck? _I eyed Temari warily as she offered a hand to help me up. "Where'd you learn to fight like that, Tema?"

I hadn't been giving it my all, but still…!

"Oh… around," she said, her gesture as vague as her words.

_Where exactly is 'around'? _I wanted to ask, but the girl's phone chose that moment to go off.

She flipped it open. "Yeah, Babe?" She listened for a moment. "Mhmm. We're at the gym." More talking from Ino which caused the sandy-blonde to laugh. "Seriously? Ok, we'll see you in a bit. Uh-huh. I'll tell her." Her expression softened. "I love you too."

For some unidentifiable reason, the change in expression and words made my chest constrict.

**--End Chapter--**

Meh… Another set-up chapter. Though I don't like these, the next chappie shall be better, I promise you. More action and whatnot =)


	27. Tribulation

Sorry for the delay, but here it is!

_Tribulation; noun—grievous trouble; severe trial or suffering_

**--Tribulation--**

Kidomaru and Ukon were in the game-room (Kidomaru had claimed it as such way back when and no one had protested), parked in front of the recently 'acquired' (not bought) XBOX 360, the latter swearing like a sailor as the former's character eradicated him.

"Ragna lose," a female voice announced.

"Heh. Iron Tager wins again!" Kidomaru hooted.

Finally deciding he had had enough, Sakon's other half jammed the controller in my direction. "Here. _You _try."

I sighed, wishing Four-eyes would hurry the fuck up and call me into the library. Kidomaru brought us back to the character selection screen and I chose a glasses-wearing Chinese girl dressed in red.

"Litchi Faye Ling," came the female voice in a near-purr.

"Why're videogame girls always so busty?" I asked idly, more to distract myself than out of actual curiosity.

"The Wheel of Fate is turning," the woman continued. "Rebel one… Action!"

"Who knows? I suppose it sells better that way." He went silent now that the match had started, fingers moving over the controller buttons at lightning speed.

"I guess…" I watched as Litchi balanced at the top of her mantenbou only to leap off and kick the shit out of the wall-like male Kido was controlling.

"Cheap shot," he tsk'd.

I allowed a faint smile. "It worked though."

A few more moments passed in which the only sounds came from the television—exclamations from the characters themselves and an occasional "Counter!" from the woman. Finally:

"Finish!"

Kidomaru groaned. "So close… Best two out of three?"

"That's what you set it to; not like I have a choice," I snorted.

"Rebel two… Action!"

Naturally, "best two out of three" ended up as a fucking _tournament_. Kido called some of the others over and we duked it out, winner going on to play the next person while onlookers made bets on who would get owned.

I eventually got tired of crushing spirits and handed my controller to Kidomaru; the dark-skinned teen had made a killing off of me because the others didn't know I could game. Hell, they knew virtually nothing about me since I always kept to myself.

On the way out of the lounge, I ran smack-dab into someone and staggered back a few steps.

"Why the fuck does everyone run into me…?" came a flat, annoyed voice.

The pale, skinny teenager I had apparently knocked over had raven-hair spiked in a style that remotely resembled a duck's ass (kids these days and their weird fashion) and eyes of the same colour. The contemptuous way he looked up at me made me bristle.

"Maybe you should watch where you're fucking going. Who the Hell are you anyway?" I hardly ever left my room when I was at the base, but I was pretty sure there wasn't a single person I didn't at least know by face.

And this guy, whoever he was, was a new face.

He stood, posture and proximity suggesting he was trying to intimidate me. I couldn't help the smirk that quirked the corners of my lips. "I don't have to answer to you."

I turned my head to the side. "Hey, Kido, come here a sec." I glanced back at the kid. "Listen, Pretty Boy, you don't know me so I'm not going to wipe the floor with you at this moment. Next time, however…"

I let the unspoken threat hang between us as Kidomaru joined us. "Yeah? Make it quick, I was hammering Sakon."

"Who's this punk?" I jabbed my thumb towards said punk. "And why hasn't anyone taught him manners yet?"

"Oh… He's—"

"Ah, there you are, Tayuya." Kabuto said, appearing suddenly. The room quieted. "I see you've met Sasuke."

…_Sasuke? As in Sakura's boyfriend?!_

I blinked, but Kabuto continued before I could say anything, "Your new partner."

"What?"

"_What?!_"

**The lounge**

"Are you fucking kidding me??" I was pacing. "That little butt-fuck an' me…? No fuckin' way."

"Calm down, Tayuya," Kimimaro said calmly, not really seeming to be listening to me. "Kabuto's word is law—you don't have a say in this."

I growled wrathfully. "When the Hell was this kid recruited anyway? And _why_?"

"I hear he's like us," Jirobo grunted from his position in front of the TV.

_Another one? _

'_Hmm… That would mean that Sakura has found another powerhouse for her exploitation.'_

…_Like Ko…_

'_Precisely.'_

The thought made me feel sick: who would be heartless enough to just use people like that? Wonderful people like Anko.

'_Wonderful people you're causing pain.'_

_I'm not—_

'_You're avoiding her. How do you think she feels?'_

_Just… Just leave me alone. I'm handling this, ok?_

'_Hmph.'_

"Oh, great: another freak to add to our circus," I grunted. "What exactly do I need a partner for?"

"We're playing dress-up," Sakon sighed. He and Kidomaru were playing pool. It looked like he was making up for their game earlier: half of the striped balls had already been sunk and Kidomaru was scowling.

"… 'Dress up'?"

* * *

Could this day get any worse? I mean, I had been separated from my girlfriend due to circumstances I couldn't control and paired up with one of the biggest pricks _ever._

The answer? Yes.

_Fuck yes._

"A _costume_ party." I was annoyed enough to start busting some balls; my teammates sensed this and moved to a safe distance. "We're assassins of the highest caliber and he wants us to dress up and parade around like fucking show ponies?!"

"Apparently something's going down tonight," Kidomaru said, pushing a knife into the sheath that hung against the small of his back. He pulled a black suit jacket that matched his pants over that, hunching his shoulders so that the fabric fell into place. "Somethin' big."

"I don't give a damn if Kami himself is showing up," I hissed. "We don't do shit like this. _Ever_."

"I guess it's you should get with the times."

I whirled, hands clenched into fists, to face the newest addition to the team. "Not in the mood, Pretty Boy."

The air became super-charged with tension as the brunette padded forward and I could already feel his nose giving way to the drive of my fist.

"I wasn't aware that it was your time of month, Red," he returned, smirking when my scowl deepened. He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, sticking the former in his mouth.

"No smoking in here," Kimimaro said when he raised the flame to the end of the death stick he had clenched between his lips.

Onyx eyes met green for a good moment before Sasuke dropped the lighter. "Fine. I needed some air anyway." He glanced at me, the smirk returning. "Best get ready to go, Red."

As he sauntered out, Kidomaru had to use _all_ of his arms to keep me from hurling myself at the bastard.

* * *

Konoha was big on Halloween.

All of the clubs housed a spooky theme and there were decorations and shit hanging in store windows. And it would be another week before the actual celebrating began.

The club we were going to, _The Phoenix Flower_, was decked out in black, the waiters and waitresses dressed in a gothic Lolita style.

For reasons beyond me, Four-eyes had commanded us to travel as a group rather than going solo like we were used to so the Sound Four (the snobby little shit had gone MIA) was forced to make their way through the crowd between the door and the VIP section, drawing attention to ourselves as the throng of people parted to let us through.

Real fucking professional.

At least the VIP section was real nice: we got our own sort of private enclosure separated from the riff-raff outside by thick velvet curtains and decked out with plush cushions. There was a space at the center where a low table sat, its lacquered surface glinting in the candlelight. How they kept the damned thing from feeling like a sauna, I couldn't tell you.

And the girls… I couldn't help but glance at our lovely waitresses as they sashayed around the table, their frilly skirts and complicated, skin-tight corsets strangely enticing.

"Can I get you something, sweetheart?" a voice purred from my left.

"A drink? Something to eat?" a second voice questioned from my right. "Perhaps more…?"

I didn't miss the invitation in her tone, nor did I have a desire for it.

"Hey, hey!" Kidomaru said loudly, rescuing me. "How come Tayuya get's all the girls? How's about some company over here, ladies?" Immediately, he was surrounded by his own entourage (I had to admit, he _did _clean up well).

He had on a black suit—pants and jacket—with a white tie, leather boots, a black top-hat (his hair was down so the dark tips framed his face), and a plain white masquerade mask. His third eye was out so he had to be careful not to blink when other people were around him.

Sakon had on a long black cloak—all you could see of him was his hands and the occasional glimpse of his face revealed a plain white mask that showed one of his eyes—and the scythe he was so casually passing between he hands had a real blade.

Kimimaro was decked out in traditional vampire garb: a cape that was red on the inside, black on the outside, a black muscle shirt with leather belts looped around his torso, loose black slacks, and combat boots. His silver hair was combed back, his expression impassable as he drummed perfectly manicured nails (they were black) on the tabletop. The kid didn't even need makeup to make himself pale enough to fill the role.

The Fat-ass was dressed up like an army commando or something: camouflage pants, a black shirt, combat boots, and an actual rifle strapped across his back.

I was wearing a beret, long-sleeved dress shirt, short skirt, and fuck-me boots. All in black.

The first few buttons had been undone and the sleeves rolled up to my elbows so you could see the complicated, jagged patterns that my neck (my Mark was in plain sight for the first time in the longest, blending in as part of the elaborate pattern), collarbones, and forearms had been inked over with, my eyes were outlined thickly with black eyeliner, and my hair had been curled into ringlets—all done by Sakon (what can I say, he was good with that kind of shit). There was a knife in my right boot, my Glock was strapped to the inside of my thigh, and my flute was in the little black hard-case I had brought.

I felt ready for anything, even dressed as I was.

Yeah, I was a fucking school girl/Goth/emo of some sort and I wasn't exactly happy about it, but, hey: I was the best of the best. If I was going to do this thing, I wasn't going to half-ass it.

"They're all yours, Kido," I muttered, grabbing a Corona from the bucket of ice under the table and taking a swig. There was only one girl I wanted.

-_Are you in position?-_

I bristled instinctively at the sound of his voice. _Yeah._

_-Good. Sasuke is on his way. Wait for him.-_

Why the fuck should I wait for _him_, I wanted to ask, but the man's presence faded. Sighing, I tipped back my drink again. "The Pretty Boy's on his way, apparently."

Kimimaro nodded. "Kabuto said—" He stopped, eyes narrowing as they focused on a spot behind me. "May I help you?"

I half-turned to see… Ino? I blinked. No, this person was a male, upon a second inspection. He looked a Hell of a lot like Ino, though: long blonde hair in a ponytail and a slim physique covered by a black robe with a high collar and red embroidery. The only difference was the thick bang that concealed the left half of his face.

"No, I don't think so." A sharp blue eye wandered to each of the room's occupants, settling on me. "Hello there…" He said it quietly—as though he was talking to himself. "Have we met before?"

I frowned, his randomness a bit off-putting. "I don't think so…"

"You shouldn't be in here, sir," one of the girls said. "This is a private—"

"Ah, right." He smiled pleasantly. "I'll be going now."

Moments after the blonde ducked out, Sasuke showed up, dressed in a black karate gi with what closely resembled a red and white fishing bobber on the back, his hair extra spiky. He plopped down and grabbed a beer. "Get ready to leave."

The Sound Four stared as a group.

"Say what?" Jirobo spluttered, finger-sandwich moments from his mouth.

"We just got here, man!" Kidomaru protested.

"Too bad. Trouble's about to arrive."

"… Trouble?"

He smirked. "Where do you think I was?"

As if on cue, a quiet roar started—the kind that could only be hundreds of people talking at once.

The sulky brunette rose, taking his beer with him. "I'd advise you all to move," he said over his shoulder as he sauntered away.

The moment the curtains fell shut behind him, Hell broke loose.

* * *

_Fuck…_

Since when did we do things out in the open like this?

_Fuck…_

Since when did people—innocents—get dragged into the middle of our scraps?

_Fuck…!_

Since when did we have a rival gang clad in black and red?!?

They were pretty fucking good, I'd give them that. To my left, I saw a gaunt, silver-haired male dressed similarly to the blonde dude from before trading blows with Sakon, the scythe not seeming to have any effect on his bare palms as he deflected each jab.

A little ways off, the Fat ass was swinging his rifle around in a manner that was embarrassing to watch, using it to ward off what appeared to be tendrils of darkness coming from the green-eyed male that was creeping ever-closer to him.

Naturally, the emo-fag had disappeared.

People were screaming their heads off (and probably pissing their pants), running around as though getting in the middle of the action was safer than slinking off with their tail between their legs.

I glanced at my flute case._ Gotta get these idiots out of here and quick. _With a soft '_click' _the metal clasp popped open and I withdrew from the velvet-coated insides my weapon of choice. I was just raising the instrument to my lips when the hair on the back of my neck pricked and I took a quick step backwards, narrowly avoiding being gutted by a long, thin blade.

"Hey, there." A carrot top with eyes like liquid silver and what appeared to be a piercing fetish smiled at me, eyes glittering sadistically. "Nothing personal, but I've been told to kill you and your teammates."

I scoffed. "Whenever you're ready."

The moment he lunged, I raised the woodwind to my lips and played a few quick notes, freezing him in place.

"**Demon Flute: Chains of Phantasia.**"

The man slumped as each note worked its way into his ears and seeped into his consciousness, but I didn't pay him any mind: I was too busy looking around. My ears weren't blocked, however: I could hear the screams of the people who didn't possess a strong enough will to ward off the illusion.

Meaning everyone in the room that couldn't use Chakra.

Kidomaru was locked in a grapple with the blonde guy, swearing as he lost ground—the moment he procured another pair of arms, the blonde was the one swearing—and Kimimaro was staring down a pale read-head with brass knuckles.

The guys were still fighting so that meant they were like us.

_Who are these jokers?_

'_Why don't you _ask_, genius?'_

My opponent was struggling against invisible bonds, his eyes rolling back in his head. He was fighting it—I could tell because he hadn't started screaming yet. I stopped playing and they immediately snapped into focus.

"Who are you?" I saw his jaw clench stubbornly and smirked. "Fine… Have it your way."

A quick, clean kick—fueled by the annoyance that had been building all day—to the underside of his diaphragm had him out cold seconds later.

Dismantling my flute in a few deft twists, I unbuttoned my shirt fully and stowed the pieces in the cloth bag hanging against my side. I fastened them back just as quickly and pulled my Glock from its holster.

"Stay here," I said to the unconscious orange-haired man before heading for the Fat ass. He was having the most trouble after all and it wouldn't do for me to let one of my teammates die.

It was unprofessional.

Two shots caused Jirobo's opponent to reel, allowing me to crouch low to the floor and draw my knife. Before his attention could focus on me, I allowed power to flood from my Seal, making my feet glow blue. I kicked off, careening forward and leaving a small crater in my wake.

The collision between his larger body and my own was rather unpleasant, but I didn't have much time to consider it, preoccupied as I was with keeping the tentacle-like appendages that emerged from the bottom of the male's cloak away from me.

"Fuck! Who the Hell…?"

The attention had shifted to me, the other three black-clad males rushing me now that they knew I was the biggest threat.

I felt rather than saw my teammates tap into their own Seals now that they'd had a chance to breathe, the sensation causing my veins to hum with anticipation.

I _loved _the feeling of Chakra singing through me, even if I knew it would ultimately lead to my death. It was addictive thanks to my Mark and I tried to use it sparingly.

But hot _damn_ did this feel good…

All of the light fixtures in the room shattered in response, glass raining down on our heads and there were several screams from the people who had yet to pass out from my illusory **Chains**.

Poor bastards.

"Enough." The voice wasn't loud. In fact, it wasn't even _commanding_—it was flat, almost bored. But we stopped. For some reason, we all fell still. "This doesn't make any sense," it continued, "you shouldn't be wasting energy like this."

A tall male stepped out of nowhere, the guy I had knocked out earlier slumped over one of his broad shoulders. From what I could make out with my better-than-average eyesight, he had long black hair and red eyes that glinted even without light. "We have bigger fish to fry, after all. Back to the base."

The room filled with smoke as they teleported out as a group.

"Fuck…" Kidomaru said, eyes wide with disbelief. "Where… how… who…?"

"Same thing I'm wondering," I growled, clenching my hands into fists. Their sudden departure left a bad taste in my mouth. "They could fucking use Chakra! How come we didn't know about these fuckers up til now?"

"Those 'fuckers' are called the Akatsuki," Sasuke said coolly, finally rearing his ugly fucking head. I wheeled to face him, ready to rip his throat out for pussy-footing it out of here while shit was going down. It was then that I registered the broad form slung over his shoulders. "And the asshole with the emotional complex was my older brother."

I couldn't help but laugh, though no mirth was involved with the harsh sound that escaped my throat. "Oh, of _course _he is!" I advanced. "Listen, you douche—"

Something made me glance to my left and I gaped. "Ko…!"

She was positively stunning in a midnight-blue kimono that pooled around her feet, her hair in a bun that was messy in a sexy way.

The expression of angry disbelief on her face made me cringe.

Ino and Temari were propped up against a wall behind her, the latter seeming woozy and unfocused, but unharmed; the former was out like a light.

She shook her head slowly. "You… I can't believe you…" She scowled, probably to cover up the hurt I had managed to catch a glimpse of even though she was some distance away.

Too late; my heart felt as though a giant, icy hand had taken hold of it.

"If you think what you're doing is right… That it's the only thing you can do…" She trailed off, shaking her head again. "Goodbye, Tayuya."

I opened my mouth, reached towards her, but she rested each hand on a blonde head and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Shit…" Kidomaru muttered. "I'm sorry, Tayuya. Want to go after her? We'll report to Kabu—"

"No." I straightened my spine, ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach; the chill that had settled in my chest cavity. "There's nothing I can say. Let's…" I took a long breath. "Let's just go."

'_You think you're strong enough to let her go like that?'_

_No. Never._

"Great. We'll head back and get some info out of this guy," Sasuke said, disappearing moments later.

One by one, the others left as well until only Kidomaru was left. "Are you sure about this, Tayuya?"

I nodded, clenching my eyes shut. "Please, Kido, just go."

I didn't want him to see me cry.

**--End Chapter--**

More trouble for the lovers!? Let me know what you thought ^^


	28. Dispassionately

**--Dispassionately--**

_Dispassionate; adjective—free from or unaffected by passion; devoid of personal feeling or bias; impartial; calm_

This stuff had to have been worth a small fortune. Of course, being the girlfriend of a Kaze meant you had more than that "small fortune" to spend.

"_Seriously_, Ino?" I asked incredulously.

"It'll be fun, Anko!" she assured me for the hundredth time.

I still wasn't buying it.

"You know I don't like dressing up—"

"Yeah, yeah," Temari drawled. "Just put on the damned costume, Mitarashi, and I won't have to lay you across my lap and give you a spanking."

The moment she said it, I had a very vivid mental image of doing just that to a certain red-head. I bowed my head to hide the colour that tinged my cheeks and muttered obscenities under my breath as I removed my capris. The silk of the kimono felt good as it slid across my skin and Temari stepped forward to secure the obi—gold to contrast the dark blue of the kimono—, smiling as she did.

"You look good—No, great, Anko."

Ino prodded me towards a full-length mirror, squealing, "I need to go put on my costume!!", and dashing off.

_This isn't me… _

I had to admit: I _did _look good. Temari was standing behind me, calmly winding my hair into a bun, allowing some strands to escape so that the style looked windswept and sexy. "What're you going to be, Sex?"

"Domanatrix." She laughed at my expression. "After, Ino and I are coming home and—"

"TMI," I said hurriedly. "Aren't your brothers home now?"

"Yeah. Kankuro says we have to keep it down and all Gaara cares about is how much of a mess we make."

She had finished my hair and moved to straightening the long sleeves of my outfit. "Where'd you learn to do all this?"

"Do what?"

"Dress this way."

The sandy-blonde rarely did anything beyond the four pig-tail style that worked well for her and her clothing was always casual, so it came as a surprise that she was able to do stuff like this.

"Back in Suna, dad had us—me and my brothers—wear traditional Japanese clothing to functions and shit. I guess old habits die hard." She stepped away from me, giving me a once-over. "There! Perfect."

"Does she need make-up?" Ino asked, coming back into the room.

"No!" I snapped immediately.

Temari didn't respond, her gaze fixed on Ino and her costume: the younger of the two blondes had on a white robe that wrapped around her body in an intricate, skin-revealing manner. As she stalked towards us, the cloth shifted, allowing us a tantalizing glimpse of flesh without really exposing the girl.

Her hair was painstakingly arranged in tight curls, half of it piled elegantly on top of her head while the rest hung against her back, stray pieces framing her face.

"Brilliant." I said at last.

The sandy blonde could only nod dumbly in agreement. "Do we really have to go to the party…?"

Ino giggled. "Of course! Get your fine as dressed so we can go."

* * *

I was…

_Upset._

_Shocked._

_Confused._

… Incredulous at first.

The moment the sound of fighting had reached me, I had ushered Temari and Ino towards the nearest exit, through the maze of halls that made up the first floor. Only to stop as an all-too captivating strain circumvented the room—the lilting notes could only be that of a flute.

I just barely registered the gasps of pain from my companions as well as the sound of their bodies meeting, then sliding down the nearby wall.

My eyes were focused on the splash of flaming red against the black that danced around it.

'_Perhaps you're being a bit too hasty... Maybe it isn't her.'_

When people began clutching their heads, screaming, and collapsing into each other, I felt the chords tugging at my consciousness, making my vision swim. I shook my head, bracing myself mentally as the tune swelled moments later and caused the light bulbs above to shatter, thin pieces of glass _'plink'_ing to the ground.

"An..ko… Shit…. My head hurts."

Immediately, my gaze turned towards the source of the voice. "Temari…! How're you still…?"

The sandy-blonde closed her eyes. "Make that… crap stop."

There was a heavy sound and I looked up to see that the black shapes had stopped, a new one having appeared out of thin air. I narrowed my eyes, a nagging feeling telling me that the monotone voice that issued from this newcomer was one I should recognize.

All at once, they were gone and someone was talking, informing the listeners in no nice words that the inflectionless voice had belonged to his brother.

But that didn't matter.

_Tayuya. It was Tayuya._

As though hearing my anguished thoughts, the red-head looked up, eyes widening in an almost comical fashion.

"Ko…!" Her voice was a mere thread of sound.

It was at that moment that my incredulity twisted into something darker. Hadn't she _promised _me that she wouldn't do anything stupid?

Well, this seemed _really _fucking stupid.

_She's just like anyone else, _I thought bitterly, _Telling me what I want to hear…_

The emotion must have reached my eyes because Tayuya was flinching, chestnut orbs unnaturally shiny.

At this point, I didn't really give a damn.

Slowly, I shook my head, cool indifference—the defense mechanism that had proven most effective time and time again—settling over my features. "You… I can't believe you…" The mask slipped and I scowled.

_I am weak…_

"If you think what you're doing is right… That it's the only thing you can do…" I trailed off, shaking my head again. This was too much for me to handle. I had to get out of here or lose it. "Goodbye, Tayuya."

She was reaching towards me, her expression open, hurt.

She opened her mouth to speak… but I was already disappearing, taking Temari and Ino with me.

… _No longer._

* * *

"The fuck jus' 'appened…?" Temari slurred, her forehead resting on her fishnet-covered knees. "It feels like someone pulled out my brain and played football with it."

I had taken them back to Temari's brothers' place. Fortunately, the older Kazes had yet to return.

"You shouldn't even be awake," I commented, tone flat. She glanced up at me, sea-toned eyes unfocused and I looked away. "Spill: how are you still conscious? Only a Chakra user could have resisted that."

She closed her eyes, slumping back against the foot of the bed. "Where's Ino?"

I pointed to the bed. "She's still out. Answer my question."

I suppose I wouldn't have been so curt—so sharp and unfeeling—if…

I shook my head, clearing it of that particular line of thought and Temari sighed. "Yeah, I can use Chakra. And, apparently, so can you. Another thing dad taught me back in Suna. Gaara and Kankuro too, but they don't do it anymore."

That made me frown. How could I have missed something like that…? "Is that why you fight so well?"

"Partially." She attempted to stand. I made no move to help her. "Was that Tayuya playing?"

I flinched at the name. "How'd you—"

"I thought I saw flaming red." She exhaled, finally managing to use the footboard to right herself. "And I'm guessing the people she was with were the bad guys…"

I didn't say anything.

"…And somehow you're related to the baddies as well."

Still, I didn't say anything.

"What's the matter, Mitarashi, cat got your tongue?"

"…I don't have to tell you anything."

The sandy-blonde scoffed. "You've had a secret life by the looks of it and your friends have had a little taste of it. Isn't this the part where you're supposed to spill and we're supposed to try and help you rescue your girl?"

"This isn't some sort of drama on TV, Temari!" My tone was incredulous.

She grinned crookedly. "I know. Doesn't mean it isn't going to play out like one." I watched, shocked, as she began to remove parts of her costume. "Ya mind unzipping me?"

Numbly, I reached out, tugging the little silver tag down. "How're you so calm…?"

"Oh, you know." She shrugged off the leather cat-suit and I turned away, flushing. I knew for a fact she wasn't wearing anything under it. "I've seen some weird shit growing up in Suna: Crime Central. If it makes you feel better, this is at the top of the list."

"Somehow I'm not comforted," I grunted.

I watched as the younger girl stumbled towards her dresser and pulled out a shirt, slipping it over her head. She then bent down to retrieve some underwear, giving me a shot of her full rear.

_Damn she has an ass…_Inappropriate, I know, but _geez_.

"Should I round up the gang?"

I blinked. "The what?"

"The others, _duh_. Were you listening to me at all?"

I scowled, crossing my arms over my chest. "There isn't going to be a gang, Temari."

It was her turn to frown. "How're you going to get Tayuya back, then?"

I glanced heavenward. "I'm not 'getting her back'. She left of her own volition and she's old enough to make her own decisions."

The way she stared at me was slightly unnerving. "Achoo. Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit," she dead-panned. "I'm not buying that for a second—there's more to this."

"Hmph. Believe what you want."

Temari sighed. "Which just proves my point. I really wish…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "I'm going to wake up Ino. You need anything?"

I glanced at the clock: it read 1AM. "I'm heading home. Tonight's been rough."

The sandy-blonde raised a hand in acknowledgement as I disappeared in a plume of smoke.

* * *

Believe it or not, I didn't feel any better in the morning.

Tossing and turning for hours does that to people, I suppose.

I didn't even have the energy to get out of bed, staring instead at the ceiling for what felt like forever, but was in reality a few hours.

Or so I found out when Temari broke down my door.

_Literally._

"Hey, Anko!" she greeted, "don't worry about the door, I'll pay for it."

I had to remind myself to close my mouth. "Why the fuck didn't you just use teleportation Jutsu to get in here!?"

She blinked. "Teleportation… what? If you're talking about that disappearing shit you do, I can't. Dad never taught me that—just how to boost my abilities." She pointed towards the slab of wood that had once been separating my apartment from the hallway. "Anyway, put some clothes on so we can go."

I had the sinking feeling that I knew where she was taking me and what she was plotting, but I had to ask:

"Go _where_ exactly?"

The sandy-blonde merely prodded me in the direction of our—_my_ room and we were outside minutes later, loading into Temari's car.

Big surprise: Naruto and Kiba were sitting in the backseat.

Even bigger surprise: They immediately began questioning me about what had happened last night.

"Where's Ino?" I asked, sliding into the passenger seat and ignoring the two morons in back.

"She's at the house," Naruto chirped helpfully. "And it's only fair to warn you: she is _not _a happy camper."

"Neither is Kurenai," Kiba added thoughtfully. "Then again, keeping a secret like this from your _best friend _is kind of big."

I wasn't expecting the guilt that flared up to combat my annoyance at Temari for sharing my secret with the others.

"So you have some sort of super powers?" Naruto tried again. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew his blue eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Can you show me? And what about Tayuya? How come she left? Did you guys have a fight? Is she in trouble? Does she have powers too? Is—"

"Naruto!" I snapped, whirling to face him. Effectively silencing him. The kid _never _ran out of air, did he? Beside me, Temari chuckled amusedly as I ran a hand through my hair. "Listen… I…"

What could I say?

What was I _willing _to say?

Since I had been very young, I had been taught—inadvertently or otherwise—that sharing information about yourself was very, _very _bad. It lead to people taking advantage of you, blackmail, death, and worst of all, heartache.

The saying was "three strikes and you're out", right? Well, Tayuya had been the third.

'_Don't you think you're being a little harsh?'_

_Whose side are you on…?_

'_Yours. Always have been—always will. You were… _are_ happiest with that girl. You know that she isn't intentionally trying to hurt you.'_

I wanted to laugh at that._ Do I?_

'_You do. Just as you know that this is the second time you've fallen in lo—'_

_DON'T SAY THAT!_

"Hey, Anko, are you ok!? You're shaking!"

I opened my eyes (I hadn't even realized that I had closed them) to find bright blue ones far too close for comfort. I recoiled slightly."Y-yeah, I'm fine…" I heaved a sigh. "I'll tell you everything when we see the others, ok?"

I didn't even want to _think_ about that last word.

* * *

First thing Kurenai did upon seeing me was take a swing at my face.

I knew she hadn't planned on hurting me (in the past, she had thrown playful punches at me and I had taken them, laughing about how much my reflexes sucked)—just driving her point across: it was stupid of me to keep this from her.

Unfortunately for her, I was geared up and…

There was a collective gasp as I gave the brunette's arm a sharp twist, sinking with her and pinning her down with my knee, her forearm clutched in my hand.

It took Temari's warning touch to my shoulder—her hand crackling with Chakra—to snap me back to reality.

The others—Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, and Hana—looked shocked as I let Kurenai up. She refused to look at me.

"So how long have you been some sort of ninja/assassin thing?" Hana questioned, breaking the silence.

I gestured. "Can we move this to the living room? It's kind of a long story…"

* * *

It took me an entire hour to explain what was going on.

"So you're telling me you were a member of the Otogakure?" Temari gasped—unable to keep quiet for any longer it seemed.

"Yes."

"And so was Tayuya…" Kiba whistled. "Damn. What're the odds?"

I shrugged, my gaze drawn to Kurenai: she hadn't said anything since I had rendered her motionless earlier.

"So how come only Temari and you can use Chakra?" Hinata asked, voicing the question that was on everyone's mind.

"As far as I know, it's something you're born with—like musical or athletic talent."

"And you can use this… 'Chakra' in special abilities and stuff?" Naruto asked. When I nodded, he grinned, eyes sparkling. "That is _so _cool! Can you show us?"

"No."

I was surprised when there was a collective sound of disappointment.

"C'mon, Anko!"

"Yeah!"

"That'd be wicked!"

Again, I glanced at Kurenai. Crimson eyes met mine steadily. "I'd like to see something," she said quietly.

How could I refuse?

I sighed, rising; Naruto and Kiba hooted excitedly and I couldn't help but smile. "Let's go outside."

The Inuzukas' backyard was heavily wooded, fragrant oaks and pines reaching for the sky.

I sighed again, this time in apprehension. _What if…_

'_What if they pull a Sakura?'_

… _Yeah. _

'_They're your friends. Look: they're purely curious.'_

I did. Sure enough, the faces of the teenagers around me shone with a mixture of curiosity and excitement. I held my arms out in an expansive gesture. "What do you want me to do exactly?"

My Mark pulsed as Temari strode forward, a smirk touching her lips. "How about we spar again? Don't hold back this time."

I arched an eyebrow at that. "I don't think that's safe, Sex." (A/N: Oh wow, a pun!)

She slid into a fighting stance. "I have faith."

With that, the sandy-blonde launched herself at me.

I was completely unprepared for a Chakra-infused strike: when her fist came at me, I blocked it as I would a normal blow.

Which resulted in me careening backwards—towards the tree-line.

I heard the others' worried exclamations (I was going to kill Naruto later for cheering Temari on) even as I flipped, landing feet first, parallel to the ground.

And staying there.

"That was a cheap shot," I called down, actually enjoying the amazed expression on my friends' faces.

"Heh. I had to get you into this somehow."

I blinked. "Are you sure you can handle this…?"

She grinned, beckoning. "Bring it."

Bark blasted in all directions like shrapnel from an explosion as I took off, my body slamming into Temari's with enough force to break bones. Regardless, she seemed unfazed as she slid backwards a few feet, her hands clutching at my shoulders so that she could push me away.

Then, we were a blur of fists and kicks, our forms colliding every so often before ricocheting off in opposite directions.

I didn't pay the gentle warmth at the back of my neck any mind. That is, not until it flared up into a vicious burning and I gasped, falling to my knees.

Temari managed to stop just before kicking me in the head, dropping her foot and kneeling beside me, sea-toned eyes concerned. "Are you okay, Anko?"

As she reached towards me, I hissed, "No!"

The others came running—we had traveled some distance.

"Is she all right?" Ino asked.

"I don't know… She fell to her knees all of a sudden."

Their voices sounded far away.

"Anko? Hey, Anko!"

I was being crowded; my gut clenched in protest at the violation of my personal bubble. My tongue felt like lead. "Back… away."

Temari rose, perhaps sensing something wrong, herding the others away. "You heard her: move!"

There was another flare of heat and I released a pained groan, reaching up and ripping the concealing square from its place.

_Why…?_

'_They're fighting.'_

_Who?_

I curled into a fetal position, arching my spine sharply. The result: a shockwave of energy washed over the ground nearest to me, tearing up grass in a circular shape. I could only collapse completely, breath leaving me in a ragged pant as pain—acute, biting pain—lanced through me, starting from my Mark and spreading quickly.

'_The Otogakure and those black-clad men you saw last night.'_

I felt hands on me; heard oaths generated by concern for my wellbeing.

Somehow, that warmed me.

_Why does that affect me?_

'… _I don't know. Maybe…'_

_Maybe…?_

The air conditioning was cool against my burning skin as was the (what I assumed to be) cool cloth that was laid across my forehead.

"What should we do? She doesn't look so good!"

"—call the hospital?"

"What happened? There were scorch marks in the grass!"

'_Maybe this is Chakra Synchronization....And with Tayuya nonetheless."_

_Chakra what?_

"I'll be fine," I croaked. "Can someone pass me my cell phone?"

It was pressed into my palm and I dialed a number, holding the device to my ear. After exactly three rings, Morino's gravelly voice said, "What do you need, Mitarashi?"

"Have you heard of something called _Chakra Synchronization_?"

There was a pause. "Yeah… That's some dangerous shit. Why?"

"What is it exactly?"

"It happens when two Chakra users… feel strongly for one another and remain in close proximity for a set period of time. When the _Sync _happens, both of the people experiencing it are able to sense when something's wrong with the other, what's happening to them and little things like that." There was a shuffling sound in the background that resembled turning pages. "I hear that they can even catch glimpses of each others' thoughts. It's like a constant mental link that progresses the closer the two get; when the link is initially established, there's usually a burst of chakra."

_Bound to her. Bound to Tayuya._

I must have paled, because Kurenai offered me a glass of water. I waved her away.

'_This just proves you still have feelings for her.'_

"Oh…"

_This means _nothing.

"'Oh'?" he echoed. "Anko, what's going o—"

"I can't talk now," I interrupted. "I'll fill you in later, ok?"

…_But why now? What's happening to her…?_

"… You'd better."

'_And you know what you must do. Unless, of course, unhappiness is what you're shooting for.'_

I hung up, resisting the urge to crush the phone like a soda can. I offered the gang—they were all watching my, eyes wide with worry—a weak smile. "Who's up for saving a certain red-head's ass?"

**--End Chapter--**

On with the show! Just what kind of trouble is our favorite red-head in…? Drop me a line; tell me what you think ^^


	29. Conflicted

Note: Zetsu's black half speaks in bold.

**--Conflicted--**

_Conflicted; adjective—full of conflicting emotions or impulses_

I don't know why they call it heartbreak—the word 'break' implies that there is a clean divide; that the damage is fixable.

At the moment, it felt like my heart had shattered into a million sharp little pieces, each doing its damned best to rupture my internal organs.

I hoped that would happen soon so that this wouldn't hurt so fucking much.

Every time I closed my eyes, I got a tantalizing little glimpse of the girl that had done this to me and I wondered briefly if I was a mental masochist or something.

"Hey… how you holding up?"

I opened a single eye to regard Kidomaru. Normally, I would have brushed him off and told him to get the Hell out of my (our) room. As it was, I just sighed—a sound that would have been inaudible to a normal person—and closed my eyes.

"That bad, huh?"

Despite my intentions, he _had _seen me cry and had dragged my pansy ass back to the base. It was weird to have the three-eyed male sit next to my bed and talk to me about nothing in particular—his way of comforting me.

It worked, surprisingly, and my quiet sobs had halted. I had dozed off and, when I had awoken, he was gone.

"I brought you some grub," he offered after enduring my silence for a moment.

I rolled over, effectively putting my back to him. "I'm not hungry."

He was frowning, I could tell. "You're not just sayin' that to get rid of me, are you?"

"'Course not," I deadpanned.

There was a pause. "Tayuya… You can't sulk here all day, you know."

_I can and I will. _I felt bad for thinking it—it was so incredibly childish. "Yeah, yeah… I'll get up."

_Eventually. _The word went unspoken, but I think Kidomaru caught it in my tone.

"Tayuya…" There was a warning in his tone.

I heaved a sigh. "Okay, _okay_! I'm getting up."

I sat up slowly, swinging my feet over the edge of the bed. Kidomaru was looking at me expectantly; he held out his hand, pulling me up. "C'mon."

"Where?"

I had taken a shower upon finding him gone, feeling the need to wash away the entire evening. My face had felt stiff—the aftermath of the salty tears that had streamed so freely down my cheeks—and my entire body _ached _for reasons I couldn't name. I felt exhausted—mentally and physically.

Truthfully, I was disgusted with myself for breaking down like that.

"We're going out; get something to eat, walk around a little. You look like you could use some fresh air."

"Ah, there you are." Kimimaro appeared in the doorway, back to his normal (seriously: could he put on a shirt that actually _covered _his pasty-ass chest!?) way of dress. "And I see you've stopped sulking." I bristled—the kid always knew how to charm people. "Kabuto wishes to see you. He wants to begin interrogating our blue-skinned prisoner and needs the Four there."

"He can wait," I spat. "Tell him I need a fucking break from this hole and the rats that infest it."

With that, I grabbed Kido by the wrist and stormed out.

* * *

I made it a few miles before I started to feel sick.

The bike that I was straddling—a sleek red beauty of a machine with shiny chrome parts and giant tires—swerved as I shook my head, trying to clear the haze that settled over my gaze.

"You okay, Tayuya?" Kidomaru yelled from his own four-wheeler—he had built the camo monster and my own ride, naming them respectively Tager and Litchi after his favourite videogame, himself—, revving the engine so that he could keep pace with me.

"Peachy." I wasn't wearing a helmet; my hair whipped around me as I made a sharp turn. We were approaching civilization, the vehicles we were riding specially outfitted for the desert sands. "We'd better hurry up before the wind kicks up."

We didn't have to worry as long as we were indoors by the time the early-morning sandstorms really picked up.

"Right."

Gunning my engine, I launched over a dune, landing with only a slight bounce. Despite myself, I couldn't help but feel elation at the wind on my face and the speed at which I was travelling.

"C'mon, Kido, I'll race you!" I called over my shoulder.

"Winner buys loser a drink?"

My response was to increase my speed, creating some distance between us.

* * *

"Beat you again!"

The dark-skinned teen groaned, killing his engine as he drew even with me. "Yeah, I know… How the Hell do you keep—"

"Kicking your ass?" I leapt clear of the leather seat of my ride, smirking. "Well, you know, it takes skill and—"

I stopped dead, a pain in my temple causing me to swear and grip my skull. It felt like my fuckin' head was splitting down the center.

"You all right?" Kidomaru asked.

I shook my head, the intensity of my sudden headache driving me to my knees. I felt my Mark writhe and heard Kidomaru gasp. "Umm... Tayuya? Your Mark's moving outwards."

"Fuck…!" My palms met the sandy ground and I heard exclamations from the people who had left their homes to check out who was making such a ruckus so damned early. "Get me outta sight, Kido."

He obeyed, lifting me and carrying my bridal style towards a large building on the outskirts of the little town.

"You're burning up," he said when he set me down in what appeared to be a barn.

I winced, raising a hand to knead the back of my neck. "You mind getting me some water?" He hesitated and I smiled slightly, reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

"…I'm on it."

He hustled out, presumably to find some water and I allowed my façade to drop, slumping against the wooden wall and whimpering in pain.

I closed my eyes—

_/Anko was lying on our bed back home, staring up at the ceiling. The clock on the nightstand read the current time—somewhere around 3AM._

_She raised a hand, pressing it to her eyes. "Tayuya…"_

_The raw pain in her voice made me flinch. /_

—and shuddered, feeling the Chakra well up in my body.

_This isn't good…!_

Heat spread from my chest, out towards my extremities; I clenched my hands into fists and, suddenly, a ring of Chakra exploded outwards, away from my body in a circular shape.

Something was burning—I could smell it. I knew I should get the fuck away from here, but I couldn't find it in me to move.

"Anko…" I murmured.

Everything went black.

* * *

…Something cold and wet was nudging my cheek.

"Five…more minutes…" I grumbled, swatting at whoever (whatever?) it was. When a small, warm, wet tongue swept over my face, my eyes shot open. "The fuck?!"

A dog—a black and white ball of what appeared to be electrified fur—wagged its tail merrily, bright blue eyes peering at me from the depths of fluffiness. It yapped, its entire lower half wriggling as it wagged its tail. And, since it was crouched on my stomach, I shook too.

"Umm… hi?" I said, utterly confused. I reached out a hand to pet it and it shook even harder.

Where the Hell was I?

What had happened?

…What was up with the mutt?

Said mutt yapped again, leaping off of me, landing solidly, and darting off.

_Maybe I should move… _

It was then that I noticed my surroundings: I was lying on cot; the room around me was a pale blue with sparse decorations. Across from where I was resting, there was a window, opened slightly to allow fresh air in.

There were quiet, deep voices coming from the other side of the wall.

I found myself unarmed—an icy feeling shot down my spine. Hauling myself out of bed, I staggered towards a simple wooden door with a metal handle. Wrapping my hand around the cool material, I twisted it, the door swinging outwards into a narrow hall.

I didn't recognize this place at all.

Following the corridor, I stayed near the wall. It led into a room; the voices were coming from it.

"Tayuya? Are you alright?" a voice asked near my ear.

My instant reaction was to lash out, pinning whoever it was to a wall covered in cheap wallpaper.

"Hey!! I'm not the enemy!" the male yelped.

Which halted my fist mere centimeters from his face.

I eyed him suspiciously: he was taller than me, lanky with blonde hair falling into dark-brown eyes. Wait a minute—I'd seen this kid before. His name was… um…

"Katsu, was it?" He nodded eagerly, as though hoping me recognizing him would keep me from whaling on him. I lowered my fist, but didn't release my grip on him. "Where are we?"

"S-some abandoned house outside of a nameless village. We're scouts; Kidomaru asked us to watch after you."

I frowned thoughtfully at that. "Where is he now?"

"He went back to the village; said you'd made a mess."

The frown deepened. What the Hell had happened back there? All I could remember were brief flashes of pain and smelling smoke.

I released the teen, backing off of him. "Alright, Katsu… You mind getting me something to eat?" My stomach rumbled as if in agreement and he brightened.

"Sure! Right this way." He headed the way I had been going, pushing open one of those old west saloon-style swinging doors. There were two other guys sitting in what appeared to be a kitchen as well as a haze that smelled distinctly of pot.

I tried not to gag.

"She lives," one of them—a brunette in ripped jeans and a wife beater—grinned crookedly at me. Green eyes were vague, unfocused.

The second one–a brunette as well wearing under armour and surfboard shorts (… weren't we _really_ far from the ocean?)—laughed as though that statement had been one of the funniest things he had ever heard, a joint clenched between his lips. His hazel eyes were in the same condition as the first guy. "'Sup, pretty lady?"

I bristled and Katsu gave them a disapproving look. "Could you quit smoking in here, Yuki? Jiro?"

The first teen—Yuki, apparently—blinked owlishly. "C'mon, Jiro, we'll light up outside.

They fled, taking their cloud with them (though the smell lingered) and Katsu moved to the small fridge crammed into a corner of the room, right next to the stove. "You a picky eater?"

"Nah." I plopped down into one of the seats that had just been vacated. "As long as it's edible I'll eat it."

Katsu was just setting a steaming plate of fried rice—shrimp and random veggies—in front of me when Kidomaru came in. He shot me a look before falling into the chair opposite of me.

"Do you have any idea what kind of mess you made?" he demanded. The blonde quickly scrambled out of the room.

I calmly lifted a forkful of food to my mouth, chewing slowly before saying, "I don't remember much of anything, actually."

He blinked, pausing in the middle of what was sure to be him complaining about how hard it was to cover up whatever it was I had done. "Seriously?"

"Yup."

He released a sigh. "Well… I'm not entirely sure myself. All I know is that you left quite a bit of damage and I had to use transportation Jutsu to get you out of that fire alive."

I arched an eyebrow. "… Fire?"

* * *

I whistled, kind of impressed.

What had once been a huge barn was now a singed skeleton: the thickest of the support beams were still standing while everything else lay in a crispy pile around it.

"… _I_ did this?" I really hoped there hadn't been any animals in there before.

"Apparently."

I took a step forward, then another. "Geez… I—"

There was a split second in which my Mark went cold, prompting me to react.

Quickly.

I wasn't sure what exactly I should be running from, but I grabbed Kidomaru's arm and hauled him towards a nearby silo.

We were just ducking out of sight when black-clad forms arrived at the edge of the town, appearing as silently and suddenly as apparitions.

As though the entire thing had been choreographed, shutters slammed shut one by one, locks clicking into place. Then, the line of cloaked figures moved forward, fanning out.

As though they were looking for something.

"**I could have sworn I sensed it somewhere around here**…" a dark voice said.

"Yes… I could too," said another.

Cautiously, I peeked around the concrete building, stifling a gasp as what looked like a giant Venus flytrap—dressed in the same red and black cloak the people who had attacked us at the Halloween party earlier that morning had been wearing—passed by. There was a head amongst those jaws, one half of the face black and the other white.

It took me a moment to realize that both voices were coming from the… thing.

"**Itachi will not be pleased if we do not find that girl."**

"We _will _find her. Patience."

Kidomaru nudged me, making faux hand signs to signify that we should haul ass out of here. I had no doubt, however, that that thing would follow us if we did so.

Sure, I absolutely _hated _Four-eyes, but part of me didn't want to needlessly end so many lives. I blamed Anko for that.

I shook my head, mouthing, _Too dangerous._

_What should we do? _he asked silently.

I considered our position: we were outnumbered and probably outgunned. I had fought some of these people before and knew that they were quite strong—goodness knew how strong the rest this mysterious group of misfits were.

All at once, there was an ominous _'clap'! _as though lightning had just struck the spot right next to us. Before either of us could move, the silo _shook_, a crack spidering from its base to its center.

Then, chunks of concrete exploded in every direction.

_That's going to bruise, _I thought grimly as a piece grazed my upper arm. My hands glowed (no sense in being stealthy now) white-blue as I tried my best to eradicate other projectiles—an attempt to prevent death by stoning.

When, at last, the barrage stopped, a hulking figure was standing in the ruined remains of the building, a cloud of dust obscuring whoever it was from view.

"**We fo~und her," **the plant-creature sing-songed.

Even though he was speaking at a normal volume, his friends seemed to have heard him because they instantly flocked to his side.

There were seven in all, six of them being the guys I had seen the night before plus the freaky plant one.

I was surrounded.

"You have something I want," the black-haired one said quietly—"Itachi", Sas-gay had called him. "Or, rather, your leader does. I know from Zetsu's reconnaissance that he won't protest a trade."

I knew him from _somewhere_, I was sure of it.

It took me a moment to figure out what—who, actually—he was talking about. "Oh, the guy with the skin problem?" The air became charged with tension, but I forged onward. "We were thinking of maybe cutting him up into pieces and leaving him around town as a warning to you people. You shouldn't mess with—"

I dodged the fist that came at me, but not the swift kick that followed; the force sent me straight into the arms of the blonde guy.

I swear to God one of my ribs cracked.

He was smiling at me, pity in his eyes as he kept me upright. "Just give in, yeah?" he murmured. "It'll be easier on you."

Before I could tell him where to stuff his advice, blue eyes widened and he released me, quickly whirling away. A knife jutted from the spot he had just been standing in.

Kidomaru. My hero.

I turned to face Itachi; presently, Kidomaru's back was against mine and, when I reached back, my Glock was pressed into my hand.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to go back and get your shit since, as usual, you lack any and all forethought."

I grinned despite the situation. "Thanks, _dad."_

The ring had begun to close in, but Itachi raised a hand and they halted.

Like well-trained dogs.

"You can stop any harm from befalling you and your companion," the male offered, voice flat, "If you come quietly."

_Itachi… Itachi… _

Suddenly, the light bulb shattered.

I gasped. "Hold up! You're Itachi! Uchiha Itachi!"

He arched an eyebrow. "Yes."

"You were part of the Otogakure at some point, weren't you?" Slowly, he nodded. "They just keep popping out of the woodwork," I muttered. "How many people are going to escape the supposedly inescapable Otogakure?!"

Itachi tilted his head just a bit. "Excuse me?"

Louder, I said, "I thought Orochimaru killed you."

"He tried." The ring was closing in again. This time, he didn't stop it. I felt Kido tense. "And failed. Now, I'm going to kill him."

"The Snake's dead." His eyes widened infinitesimally and I nudged Kidomaru with my heel.

Three taps: _get out_.

A low grunt: _get help_.

He got the message, pressing against me a little more. _Are you sure?_

I turned my attention back to Itachi. "Four-eyes took over not too long ago. Sorry to disappoint."

_One…_

Itachi paused. "So the rumors are true…"

"Rumors?"

_Two…_

"I suppose I'll just have to get Kisame back, kill the new leader, and take things from there."

_Three!_

I darted forward, the circle losing shape as the cloaked men dodged Kidomaru's remaining knives. I was throwing my first punch when he disappeared, calling, "Don't you die on me!"

I didn't plan on it.

There was something I needed to do—some_one _I needed to make things right with first.

I focused, causing my Mark to writhe, my skin tingling as I felt every jagged outshoot spread outwards.

There was no way I could defeat all of them without going full on Level Two, I knew, but I could at least hold them off until backup arrived.

'_So this is a suicide mission.'_

_You've been silent all this time and that's all the insight you're going to give me?_

'_Hmph.'_

I crouched, my sudden burst in speed seeming to startle the red-eyed man because he actually stumbled.

Stupid bastard.

_Anko… You'd better wait for me._

Whirling, I waved my hand, Chakra forming a split-second barrier that deflected the knives that came at me. My Glock sang as I ducked and rolled, the fuckers around me dancing in their attempt to avoid being made to look like Swiss cheese.

I couldn't help but laugh, a truly sinister sound. I was high on power.

There was a sickening crunch as my heel came into contact with the red-head's solar plexus—he grunted in pain as he staggered back—and a gasp of pain as I fired off another round to maintain the distance between myself and my enemies.

Everything was working pretty well so, naturally, it had to come to an end.

My head was splitting again; I blinked through the pain, knocking aside blond-guy's arms and sweeping his feet from under him with a roundhouse.

_/Anko was flying through the air, arching her spine like a cat so that she landed feet first, standing parallel to the ground on a tree trunk./_

I faltered, swearing as a blow connect with my stomach.

The images just kept flowing.

_/Anko was grinning at Temari, coming at her with a series of quick punches and kicks. /_

Another strike connected with my side, sending my rolling across the sandy ground.

_/The others looking amazed as they looked on. The exhilaration Anko was feeling—the unburdened happiness she was getting from being able to do this kind of thing without being judged or exploited. /_

I bit back a yelp of pain as I came to a rest at Itachi's feet. He looked down at me, expression unreadable.

_/Anko falling to her knees, her skin on fire. Temari reaching for her. The explosion of heat and Chakra. /_

I was losing consciousness fast, my vision blurring around the edges.

"Take her away," I heard Itachi order.

_/"It happens when two Chakra users… feel strongly for one another and remain in close proximity for a set period of time," a gravelly voice was saying. /_

"And I want one of you to deliver a message to the Otogakure: tell them that we have their precious fighter."

_/Bound to her. Bound to Tayuya, she was thinking._

_Then, she paled, her stomach churning uncomfortably. /_

Why would she react like that… Maybe…

_I suppose she's done with me then…?_

'_Yes…'_

I felt a pain even greater than the sum of every injury that I had recently acquired lance through my heart as I sank into blissful unconsciousness.

'…_I suppose so.'_

**--End Chapter--**

Hehe. Don't hate! Things will get better… eventually. I do so enjoy toying with these ladies—perhaps too much? **Dango **says I'm sadistic… Ah well! See you guys next chapter~


	30. Determination

_Determination; noun—1. __the act of coming to a decision or of fixing or settling a purpose _

_2. the quality of being resolute; firmness of purpose_

**--Determination--**

_They can't come with… it's too dangerous. _I glanced at Temari; she was driving me home. We had escaped before the others had a chance to protest our leaving.

I still wasn't sure if I wanted the sandy-blonde to come along. After all, who knew if I would be coming back…

_/Tayuya was being carried by a blonde man._

_His expression was neutral but there was pity in bright blue eyes—as if he felt sorry for her predicament yet couldn't do anything about it._

_He set her down on a cot and left, the clanking sound indicating that she was in a cell of some sort._

_She didn't move. /_

I opened my eyes groaning softly as an overwhelming sense of nausea flooding me. Something told me I should have recognized that man, but I couldn't.

_This is going to take some getting used to._

"What's up, Anko?" Temari asked from the driver's seat.

I waved her question away and turned my attention to the passenger window. I didn't feel like giving a voice to my fears.

"Okay… So… what's the plan?"

"Tonight, I'm driving to the Otogakure HQ. They've taken her somewhere—don't ask how I know," I said quickly, sensing the question before it left her lips. "I just do. I need at least a lead before I release my Mark all over these bitches."

She laughed. "Your Mark?"

"Yeah."

When I didn't say anything else, she sighed. "Don't ask don't tell?"

"You are correct."

Finally, we pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and Temari cut the engine. "What about me?"

"Hmm?"

"You can't do this alone, Anko. Let me go with you. At least with my ability to use Chakra I'll be a bigger help than the others."

I opened my mouth, but the roar of an engine cut me off. A motorcycle pulled up next to us, two girls astride it.

Kurenai and Ino.

"We finally caught up to you," Kurenai said, pulling her helmet off and allowing her dark hair to cascade down around her face.

Ino pulled off her own helmet, giving her girlfriend an unreadable look. "Where do you think you're going without saying goodbye to me, Kaze?"

We winced.

"Kurenai—"

"Ino—"

"Save it," both said in unison.

"We just came to wish you luck," Kurenai continued.

"And tell you that you'd _better _come back," Ino finished. She strode towards Temari and pulled the sandy-blonde into a hug, burying her face in the older girl's throat. "Be careful, okay?"

Temari's arms went around her and her expression softened in a way that made my heart thump painfully in my chest.

In a way that made me wish Tayuya was here.

"I will, babe," she murmured.

I was jolted from my thoughts by warm limbs wrapping around me, a jasmine scent enveloping me.

_Kurenai…_

"The same goes for you, Mitarashi." She pulled back slightly, crimson eyes meeting mine squarely.

"Don't you dare die on me. I expect you to be back here. Tayuya, too."

I couldn't help but smile a little. "Yes, ma'am."

We all migrated up into the apartment and the others watched as I opened the walk-in closet in the main bedroom and emerged with a black safe-box. A few turns of the dial and I was pulling it open, the fold-out shelves each holding a weapon.

Temari whistled appreciatively and I flashed her an amused look.

"Can you shoot a gun, Sex?"

She hesitated and I knew she was looking at Ino. "Yeah… Yeah I can. You gonna give me a knife too?"

I procured a blade sheathed in leather and handed it to her, pulling out a holster that crossed my back and beginning to secure it. "I need to call Morino 'cause we're going to need transportation." I slid a gun into both the holders. "I'm going to use Teleportation Jutsu to get there though—it'll save time." I secured a sheath to my right thigh, the feel of a weapon in my palm somehow comforting. "Got that?"

"Yup." The knife I had given her was already out of sight; I handed her a Heckler & Koch and she hefted it, checking its weight. She nodded in approval and pushed it into the holster on her hip.

The air was tense as we turned to face the other occupants of the room—the girls who had never touched a weapon or had a reason to. They looked… sad. As though the reality of the situation—how hard our lives had been growing up to require the knowledge of how to properly wield the death dealers we had so casually strapped to our bodies—had finally caught up with them.

I sighed and pulled out my phone to call Ibiki.

* * *

"Anko, I need something to go on here. Can you at least explain to me _why _you're intent on throwing your life away?" Dark eyes held mine unblinkingly, but there was a plea in them. "I support you, Mitarashi, but I can't make a decision without knowing some of what's going on."

I clenched my jaw. Damnit, Morino—this was hard enough for me already! I (hate, hate) hated asking others for help. Especially when I didn't have any other choice. "I'm going on a rescue mission."

"Who? Who could you_ possibly_ want to pull out of the Otogakure HQ?

_Brace yourself_, I sighed inwardly. "The other half of my Chakra Sync. The "pretty little red-head with a foul mouth" you told me about way back when."

I watched his expression go from uncomprehending to shocked. "You don't mean—"

"Her name is Tayuya Uta," I interrupted, voice uncharacteristically soft.. "She's been living with me for about a month now and we're… dating."

His jaw went completely lax and, for a split second, I was actually worried that he'd fall out of his chair. Then, he slumped slightly, eyes not meeting mine. "Oh."

Oh. One word and yet it held an infinite amount of meanings.

I cleared my throat, feeling my face heat up at the awkwardness of the conversation and his gaze snapped upwards. "Is she why you've been so much happier recently?"

I nodded and began to pace the length of the plush rug that covered part of the floor in his private quarters

"Oh."

I couldn't help the frustrated sigh that left me. "'Oh'? Is that all you can say, Morino? Just spit out whatever's rattling around that brain or yours."

He threw back his head and let out a short bark that I knew was his way of laughing, laughing even harder when I he saw my eyes widen. "Sorry, Mitarashi," he said moments later after he had calmed.

"I'm happy for you, actually. If this Tayuya Uta can have you whipped so quickly, she must be something special."

I stopped pacing, shooting a glare in his direction. "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you."

He grinned, the expression so out of place on his scarred face that I took a tiny step backwards. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd fall in love again."

"I'm not—!"

He waved away my protest. "Yeah, whatever. Get your blonde friend; we'll take the jet."

* * *

"Home sweet home," Temari sighed, looking down at the endless stretch of sand through one of the cabin windows.

I grunted in response, pulling a bottle of Gray Goose and some shot glasses from a cabinet behind the bar and hopping onto a bar stool. "Drink with me."

"Is that a good idea?" she asked, joining me nonetheless. "Shouldn't we be sharp and focused?"

"We'll be fine." Translation: alcohol soothed the anxious writhing of my stomach.

"If you say so." She lifted the little glass and knocked it back like a pro, needing only a deep breath to dispel watering eyes.

"Trust me—"

_/ "You mind backing the fuck away from me?"_

_The blonde grinned. "Whoa there, tiger, chill. Your teammates are on the way."_

_Her eyebrows rose. "Really?"_

"_Really really."_

"_But you didn't come all the way down here to tell me that." It wasn't a question._

"_No," he admitted._

"_Well? Spit it out. I may have all day, but I don't want to spend it waiting for your blonde-ass to figure out how to sugar-coat some terrible news."_

_He shook his head, tone impressed, "You are something else." _

"_So I've heard. What sort of "something" I haven't figured out just yet."_

"_The boss requests an audience with you."_

"_Old Stony wants to talk with me? Oh, joy." Her tone said the very opposite._

_He snickered. "You'd better watch that tongue of yours, Red. It's going to get you in deep shit one of these days._

_Her expression became somber. "Too late, Dei. Far too late. I've already managed to fuck things up."_

_The blonde blinked, appearing uncertain._

"_Better not keep 'the boss' waiting," the red-head said, tone lighter._

_There was clanking and he lead her out of the cell. /_

_Dei…_

_Dei…._

_Dei….._

"Deidara!"

Temari eyed me warily. "Who…? I'm _Temari_, Anko, remember?" She glanced at my drink. "Maybe you shouldn't have any of that…"

I shook my head, too shocked and amazed to give a damn if she thought I was crazy. I nearly fell flat on my face in my haste to get to the cockpit. I didn't bother with niceties as I threw open the metal door and plopped down in the co-pilot's seat. "Deidara's alive."

"He glanced at me, arching a dark eyebrow. "Come again?"

"The Chakra Sync. I saw him; he's with Tayuya."

Morino frowned, unable to make sense of my rapid fire words and, at that moment, Temari joined us.

"I think she's gone mad," the sandy-blonde offered.

"My old teammates!" I snapped, excitement at this new development exciting me to the point that I couldn't properly voice my thoughts. "You remember them, don't you? Itachi, Sasori, and—"

"—Deidara," he completed, eyes widening with understanding. "But… I thought they had kicked the bucket."

I bounced in my seat. "The Otogakure's no-escape policy is crap," I declared. "I may have been the first to escape, but I started a fucking trend."

This was good. This was _very _good. If Tayuya's captors were my old teammates, I was pretty damned sure I could talk them into a trade or something. The only problem was—

"Where exactly are they?"

I slumped slightly. "I don't have a clue. But! I do know how we can find out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Tayuya's team is on their way to her, according to Deidara. We just have to waylay them."

"Finding a small group of people who don't want to be seen in the vast desert of Suna? Sounds reasonable."

"It'll be easy with the old rust bucket."

"It is in no way rusty! I kept The Terrashift in great condition."

Before I could retort, Temari groaned. "Could someone _please _explain to me what's happening!?"

I clapped my hands together, the result a sharp, decisive sound. "No time. Morino, I need you to drop us."

"… _Drop _us?"

* * *

There was nothing quite like plummeting hundreds—if not, _thousands_—of miles towards the earth.

While straddling a four wheeler.

It was already pretty difficult to breath with the wind rushing by at its current speed, but Temari's death grip around my waist made it nigh impossible.

"Please tell me that we aren't going to go 'splat'!" she yelled, a touch of panic in her normally playful voice.

Juuuusst a touch.

"We're not going to go 'splat'," I responded dutifully, at the same time praying that I was right. "And there's no need to talk that loudly. I can hear you. And, if you focus, you can hear me, too." Flicking a few switches on the vehicle's dash, I was happy to hear and feel the engine roar beneath us.

"You're not just saying that, are you?" She was pressed against my back, full breasts quite a bit bigger than Tayu—

_Whoa there, Mitarashi, time to reign in those dirty thoughts. _

"Of course not," I deadpanned, tugging a lever towards me. The roar turned into an even purr.

"So what's going to happen? Is there going to be some sort of amazing contraption that shoots out last-minute to save our asses?"

"Not exactly…" Another switch caused our seat to slide backwards a few inches and I felt her tense.

"Which means?!!"

"Component one release." The seat dropped a little, steam rising around us with an audible hiss.

"Anko…?"

"Component two release." We were closer to the ground now and the four-wheeler began to shake.

"Anko…!!"

"Component three… standby."

I leaned forward, pushing the handlebars as I did so; they slid forward with me until coming to a halt with a _'chick' _when I was lying parallel to the vehicle. Temari, who had had to release my waist during the process yelped as a metal dome drew over us both.

"Wicked," she breathed. "And you didn't go to this guy before _because_?"

I didn't answer.

"Silly Anko and her pride," Temari cooed. "Everyone needs someone to lean on every now and then, you know?"

"This isn't leaning; he's fucking carrying me." I snapped. The silence was heavy, awkward. At last, I sat up, half turning to look at her in the dim red light. "This is Morino's design. I remember watching him build it and passing him tools the entire time."

I had been nine then and eager to help.

She nodded, willing to forget my outburst and knowing better than to ask me to tell her more about my past. "What about when we hit the ground?"

"I've got it handled, Temari, don't worry." I reached out, brushing her hair—it had been set loose by the wind—out of her face.

Her eyes widened. "Anko… You don't think we're coming back, do you?"

I didn't need to answer that.

A moment of silence passed before an alarm went off, the _'blip' _of the system coupled with flashing lights warning us of our impending impact with the ground below. I resumed my former position on my stomach, telling Temari, "Brace yourself", over my shoulder before reaching up and twisting a flashing dial.

"Component three release," I breathed.

Then, the vehicle began to quake and everything went black.

_/ "What can I do you for, Stony?"_

_The raven-haired man blinked._

_Itachi._

"_You've regained consciousness at last. I thought perhaps you'd died."_

_She laughed—a sharp, cruel sound. "If only… What do you want me for, Uchiha?"_ _He gestured to something beyond him and Tayuya's chestnut orbs followed the movement. "You've got to be kidding me, Stony."_

"_Stop calling me that."_

"_So you're serious?"_

"_As a heart attack."_

"_I've been good, haven't I?"_

"_Thus far, yes."_

"_And that means nothing."_

"_Correct."_

_She heaved a sigh. "Goddamnit." /_

"Anko?" Temari's voice was cautious. The hand she had on my lower back allowed her to pick up the sudden tenseness in my body, I suppose. "We're still moving."

"We're underground," I explained, waving my hand in the direction of a little monitor. It turned on, revealing a green grid much in the likeness of that of a submarine.

She whistled appreciatively, leaning in more so she could see it over my shoulder. "So that's why it's called The Terrashift. I flinched as her warm body blanketed mine, but said nothing. "So how're we going to find Red's 'mates?"

"This thing picks up heat, movement, radiation, electromagnet waves," I rattled off, toggling through the various screens as I spoke, "and traces of Chakra."

"I'm going to guess he did that just for you?"

I nodded curtly. Morino had used this thing to comb Suna's grand desert in search of me way back when I had gotten lost. I had been exhausted and hungry, and wounded from fighting off (read: killing) men Orochimaru had sent to find me. They had captured me and I had escaped, but at nine years of age (shortly after helping build the machine) my chances of surviving in such a barren place were grim.

Just then, the monitor flashed, fast-moving pinpricks of blue appearing in the right-hand corner.

"There we go." I tapped the spot and it zoomed, a little box coming up and asking me if I'd like to pursue the energy signatures. "Initiate pursuit," I ordered.

* * *

I'll admit that the way we exploded out of the sand wasn't one of my best breaches.

… I'll also admit that I felt a little bad about trashing the two of the four four-wheelers Tayuya's teammates had been riding.

It hadn't been my intention, after all; the metal hull of The Terrashift rang as the less sturdy vehicles slammed into it. A hatch slid open to let us exit and I was pretty damn sure even Tayuya would have flinched at the profanity that left the dark-skinned guy's mouth.

"The _Fuck_, lady!?" He threw up his hands, irritation plain in the set of his shoulders. "You just trashed my 'wheelers!"

I took a breath, searching for his name in my memory as I stepped out, gesturing for Temari to stay put. "…Kidomaru."

He stopped, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Yeah. Who're y—" Realization softened his features. "Anko Mitarashi... Tayuya's girl."

"Right."

The two that had been riding the destroyed four-wheelers were clambering out of the sand, the impact having flung them a few feet.

"It's all right, guys, she's cool," he called over his shoulder. "What're you doing all the way out here?" he asked as the palest of the bunch came to stand behind him, relaxed now that I had gotten Kidomaru's okay. The other teen, a male with blue-gray hair and blue lips lingered next to the last member of their team: a fatter teenager with orange hair in a Mohawk who was still astride his vehicle.

"I'm looking for Tayuya. Word on the street is that you know where she is."

His eyebrows drew together. "Who could have possibly told you that? The Otogakure HQ is secure and

this mission is supposed to be a sec—"

"That's not important now! Tell me where she is. Please," I added.

He glanced at the green-eyed male next to him. "Kimimaro?"

He didn't move. "Technically, she is the enemy."

"Kabuto didn't give us orders to keep the location a secret. He simply said to keep the nature of our mission under wraps."

Kimimaro's lips quirked slightly. "The coordinates are 14. 69. 125" Behind me, I heard the click-clacking of a keyboard as Temari input them into the grid. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I turned to get back into the Terrashift.

"Hold up."I paused, turned to look at Kidomaru. The others were heading back to the remaining vehicle, leaving him alone with me. "She's okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I never would have forgiven those bastards if they had hurt her." He gave me a pointed look.

"I won't forgive _anyone _who hurts her, got that? She's seen way too much pain in her time and, I may be a prick sometimes, but I've got her back whenever she needs me. And, lately, I've found that she's needed me more and more."

I lowered my gaze, emotion pushing at the back of my throat. I knew his words were right; knew that Tayuya had been rather challenged as of late due to the tension between us. I hadn't been the most understanding of girlfriends… it was only natural that she found someone to confide in.

It seemed Kidomaru was that someone.

"Yeah, I get you… I'm," I inhaled slowly. "I'm trying to make things better."

His expression was unreadable. "I hope for her sake that you are."

I swallowed. Hard. "'The nature of your mission'?"

His smile was savage. "We're launching an attack on those fuckers. Teach them to mess with the greatest gang in the world."

"Is that such a good idea?" I knew for a fact that my former teammates were damned powerful. Who knew how good they had gotten over the years or what sort of connections they had forged.

"Don't sweat it. We've got this."

I nodded, not quite believing him. I sincerely hoped "Four-eyes" knew what he was doing.

* * *

The engine thrummed steadily as we headed across the desert. Temari was dozing, slumped against the back of the Terrashift, leaving me to my thoughts and the relative quiet.

/ _"This is fast becoming a war," Itachi muttered. "And over one girl."_

_"What can I say? I'm the life of the party," Tayuya said, smirking._

_"This was supposed to be a trade and that stubborn leader of yours has decided to launch a 'sneak attack'... Many will die." His expression was contemplative. "And you're fine with that?"_

_The smirk dropped from her face, pain replacing it for a split second before she wiped it of any emotion. "No one that matters is heading over." _

_"No friends? Family? Significant others?"_

_She hesitated. "No... no one. Maybe Kido, but he's not going to die."_

_"And you're sure of that?"_

_"Sure I'm sure. Right now, he's the only one I've got. /_

I wasn't sure what hurt more, her words, or the cold look that stole over her features.

**--End Chapter--**

Wanted to post this for New Years, but that would've been mean… Review away!


	31. Freely

It's back to school, folks! I'm amazed I finished this so quickly, but that's what boredom and a random Muse-attack does to you, I suppose.

_Free; adj—Not controlled by obligation or the will of another_

**--Freely--**

"Oi! Wake up!" I shifted out of the way before a foot could collide with my ribs, but I didn't open my eyes. "So you're awake." There was grudging respect in the voice now.

I opened a single eye to regard a man with silver slicked-back hair and red eyes. "Yeah, I am, dumbass. What the fuck do you want?"

My rancor was uncalled for—he hadn't done anything to me…yet—but being unable to use Chakra always got me pissy.

That's right, I couldn't use Chakra.

It would appear that, when Stony made a run for it, he grabbed a few of Orochimaru's toys. See, The Snake used to experiment with Chakra usage and how it affected the body and mind. How, you ask?

He'd take it away. I think it amused him to see me throw a temper-tantrum when I was younger. As I got older, I hid the irritation a little better, so he lost interest and stowed the thin black shackles that now wrapped around both of my wrists away.

Seeing them again brought out my inner demon.

It appeared that, in my case, my Chakra was closely tied to my mood. The rush of power was a high to me and left me feeling good. The lack of power was like withdrawal to me and left me cranky and desperate for a fix.

"My, what a sharp tongue," the man said. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a triple-blade scythe; I was on my feet and across the room in an instant. "Makes me want to cut it out."

"Behave yourself, Hidan," came another voice, also male. I was going to end up suffocating in a cloud of testosterone.

Hidan glanced to his left. "You gonna eat her, Zetsu? I'm bored—I could use a show."

"No," the part-plant, part-man creature said.

"**She wouldn't taste good without Chakra pumping through her in any case,**" he sighed.

"Well, this is creeptastic! Listen, can you vermin give me some space so I can catch some shut-eye?"

"No can do, bitch," Hidan said gleefully. "Itachi says I get to keep you company. Not sure why _he's _here," he added, gesturing to the plant thing.

"I'm making sure you don't kill our bargaining chip," Zetsu said. "I would much rather be standing outside in the sun."

"**Yeah, well, I'm hungry."**

"You're _always _hungry," he muttered in response to himself.

Geez, not even Sakon and Ukon talked to each other this much. And, at least there were two heads rather than one that spoke in two different voices.

"Ugh… the boss and his boyfriend… Always stealing my fun."

"'Boyfriend'?" I repeated slowly.

"Yeah. Didn't you know? Itachi an' Kisame are an item."

I wasn't able to keep the disgust off my face and Hidan cackled maliciously. "So don't worry about getting raped 'cause whoever here isn't gay isn't interested in sex at all. Like me and Zetsu here. I'd much rather slice ya open like a trout and Zetsu would rather swallow ya whole."

That was immensely comforting to hear.

"And I thought _my _side of this conflict was weird."

"Heh. You don't know the half of it."

* * *

I flexed my hand, trying futilely to get at least a _tingle_.

Nothing. Big surprise there.

"Don't hurt yourself now," Hidan snickered, flipping a knife into the air as he spoke. Most of the time, he caught it without a hitch, but every now and then, the blade would catch his palm. The rivulets of crimson didn't seem to bother him in the least.

"Fuck off," I grunted, trying my best to swallow the other foul words that threatened to leave me. They would only serve to amuse him.

He smirked and started to say something, but somehow, I missed his words. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear anything. I frowned slightly, thinking that maybe he was fucking with me, but everything started getting fuzzy and I groaned instead.

_/ A little girl with long purple hair and wide brown eyes whimpered, curling into a ball as the sun shone relentlessly above._

_The sands stirred slightly as a scorching wave of air grazed over it to reveal an arm._

_And just that. No body attached to it._

_She lifted her head as another gust whooshed by, sand painted a dark red settling over her bare feet. "Damn…"_

_Her eyes were red as though she had been crying despite the blank look that settled over her features._

"_Damn…"_

_Out of the sand lunged a man, a knife clutched in each of his hands. She didn't move until he was almost upon her; when he was, she was a blur of movement and, suddenly, a knife was in her hands and he was groaning and bleeding on the sand._

"_Damn…" she murmured again, burying the blade in the male's chest._

_He stopped struggling instantly._

_The ground began to quake and she looked around, wariness tensing her entire body. She looked far too worn to be a little girl then, more a hardened warrior than anything._

"_Something… below." She was on her feet in an instant, carefully treading sand that must have been painfully hot to her bare flesh. _

_When a behemoth exploded from a dune a few yards away, she didn't flinch. When a hatch opened and a scarred young man with dark hair stuck his head out, she didn't move a muscle._

"_Found you!"_

_Still, she didn't move except to narrow her eyes._

_He was running towards her and she allowed him to pull her into his embrace, neither encouraging nor discouraging the gesture. "Oh, thank God… I thought I'd lost you."_

_She stirred, as though just realizing that she was no longer alone. "… Ibiki?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Take me home." She was trembling._

_He lifted her and she allowed herself to relax against his broad chest, looking for the first time like a little girl as her eyes drifted shut. _

"_I've got you, Anko." /_

Cold water splashed against my face and I instinctively kicked out at the fucker who dared to even throw it in my direction. The grunt of pain was expected, but the swift kick in retaliation wasn't; still groggy from that… vision, I didn't move fast enough and ended up hitting something hard.

"Godamn… Last time I try to help you out, you crazy bitch!" Hidan snapped.

I pried my eyes open, head spinning, and sat up, using the wall to brace myself. "I never asked you for your help, you goddamned cretin. Keep your fucking hands to yourself or I'll rip them off and shove them so far up your ass—"

"Enough."

I swung my attention towards Itachi, an irritated growl leaving my throat. "What do you want, Stony?"

I took pleasure in the way his eyes narrowed infinitesimally at the nickname. "Your friends are here. Are you staying here or going with them?"

"Say what?"

"Leave now and you are bound to fight us. You will receive no mercy. Stay and you shall fight among us. We will win and the Otogakure will fall." He sounded so matter-of-fact it was hard not to believe him.

"No thanks, Stony. I'm a one gang kind of girl."

I didn't want An—my friends killed because I betrayed Four-eyes.

"Very well." He gestured to Hidan who was grinning widely all of a sudden. "No hard feelings."

"No hard feelings," I echoed, eyeing the silver-haired male warily.

The first fist to my stomach knocked the air out of me. "The first of many!" Hidan promised, still grinning sinisterly.

And I believed him.

* * *

"I don't suppose you could take these off," I asked, hating the weakness in my voice as my body screamed in protest against the beating it had taken. Nothing was broken, thankfully, and he hadn't even broken the skin. The thing that had received the most damage was my pride.

Deidara had the decency to look apologetic. "Nope."

I groaned, shifting as best I could. My arms were tied behind my back with a complicated knot by the forearms to prevent me from wriggling loose and my legs tied by a series of knots from my knees to my ankle.

Had I been able to use Chakra, I could have broken out of this little predicament without thinking about it. As it was, I had to suffer the indignity of crouching on the tiled floor, completely prone.

"Okay… Care to tell me why the fuck Stony let that sadistic asshole beat the shit out of me?"

He glanced down at me. "We had to make it look good."

"Make _what _look good??"

He smiled slightly. "You're a captive, no? We had to make it look like you had been roughed up a little."

I couldn't deny the logic in his words. Didn't make me feel any better.

We were in a grand entry hall type room, at the foot of a giant staircase. Vast double doors swung open to reveal four familiar figures. I won't lie: my heart sped up as my rescuers approached.

And, yet, somehow, I felt as though something—someone—was missing.

"Stop right there," Deidara said, any friendliness gone from his voice. "Where is Kisame?"

"He's arriving."

Kidomaru's dark eyes were trained on me and I offered him a weak smile. "What'd you do to her?"

"Just kicked her around a little." The arrogance in the blonde's tone made me bristle instinctively. "Nothing permanent, I assure you."

I opened my mouth to speak, but thought better of it, hanging my head and glowering at the floor instead.

I hated this.

This never happened.

I was never the victim.

I was always the one saving the victim.

I was always the one taking the victim hostage.

I hated this.

I could sense the other members of the Akatsuki around us, their frames relaxed as they awaited their leader's orders and I knew my teammates could too.

It was only a matter of time.

Soon enough, the doors opened again and in came the Pretty boy, a large, black-clad body slung over his shoulder. Instantly, Itachi was standing on my other side, red-eyes fixated on his lover. "Brother…"

Sasuke sneered, but didn't reply as he came closer. He dumped the blue-skinned male unceremoniously on the floor a few feet away from us and I felt rather than saw Itachi flinch.

I knew how he felt—if anyone ever treated Anko like that— I shook my head, dislodging the thought. Now was not the time to think about her. Now was the time to prepare for the moment Kidomaru cut me loose and pressed the hilt of a knife into my palm.

"Give us the red-head and you get your freaky friend here," he ordered.

Kisame (I was really starting to feel sorry for the guy) groaned pitifully, his head lolling to the side and I heard a sharp intake of breath to my left as the incisions along his neck were revealed.

"What—"

"Four-eyes' work," I managed, glaring as though the cuts were the man himself. "He likes to play doctor… Looks like he experimented on your friend here."

Sasuke shrugged. "That's none of my concern. He's still alive, isn't he?"

God, I wanted to punch his lights out.

"Why don't we each claim our own?" I could_ feel _the anger radiating off of Itachi and I squirmed, sincerely wishing I wasn't so close to his feet. "Sasori. Retrieve Kisame."

The pale red-head strode forward, towards his fallen comrade.

Kimimaro nodded to Jirobo and the fat ass headed towards me.

I understood what was going on here: both sides were sending in their tanks—the people that would sustain the least damage should they be attacked.

Just then, the whole place was flooded with people and I was being dragged upwards, through the air. "I've got'cha, Tayuya," Kidomaru said, two of his six arms working to cut me free.

I nodded, yanking my arms forward once I felt my bonds loosen. "Thanks, Kido. You mind taking these cuffs off?"

He was using webbing to suspend us above the chaos below, I realized. "Yeah, su—" He swore as an arrow buried itself in his shoulder, his third eye snapping open and flicking around to locate the person who had shot him. We swung wildly as a volley of arrows shot towards us and I had to wonder who the _fuck _used a bow and arrow these days.

"I'll have to get back to you, Uta," Kidomaru grunted, releasing me suddenly. I didn't even have time to yelp in alarm as I hurdled back towards the floor; I was jerked to a halt just short of the ground before Kido detached the sticky substance he could create at will and I landed on top of someone.

Whoops.

Scrambling to my feet, I tugged uselessly (only Chakra could release the locks and I was totally drained of the stuff at the moment) at the bracelets on my wrist, swearing and wishing that the fucking spider hadn't—

I inhaled slowly. _Kido isn't the enemy._

I exhaled. _Okay… You can do this._

But I was useless without Chakra.

'_Save your hide. You're no use dead.'_

_No. Tayuya Uta never gives up._

'_What exactly do you think you can do as you are now?'_

I grabbed one of my nearby teammates and kneed him in the solar plexus, stripping him of his gun and clips before he had even crumpled to the ground.

_I'm going to do what I'm good at._

Locating Hidan in the crowd (his triple-bladed scythe flashed as it was coated in blood) I slipped into the throng.

* * *

"Hey, it's the crazy bitch," he greeted, grinning manically. "I thought there were no hard feelings?"

I met his weapon with a katana I had frisked from one of my fallen comrades, detesting the way my arms shook from the force of his blow. "Yeah, well, I'm no good at that 'forgive and forget' bullshit."

"Heh. Same."

He exerted a little more force, driving me backwards slowly but surely. "I see you still have the accessories we left you with. Aren't you going to remove them? Or do you like the way they make your eyes pop?"

I pulled my right hand from the blade's hilt to draw my gun, the movement fluid, and shot a few rounds in response.

Each hit its mark leaving a trail of red and weakening the hand with which the silver-haired male was brandishing his own weapon, allowing me to gain a little ground.

"So you _want _to die, you stupid cunt," Hidan snarled. "Fine with me!"

His scythe flew towards me, but before he could cut me to tiny bite-sized pieces to feed to Zetsu, a knife erupted from the center of his chest, the blade glowing a faint white-blue.

"Back off, fucker," came a familiar voice from behind him. As he crumpled to the ground, my breath caught in my throat.

"Anko…"

Truly there was no person more beautiful than the purplette at this very moment.

She nodded to acknowledge me. "Temari! Found her."

Wait… Temari?

Sure enough, the sandy-blonde popped up next to Anko, a knife clenched tightly between her teeth. "'ey!" she said around it. "'er oo are."

I would have laughed, but then she was throwing the knife with deadly accuracy and one of the Otogakure members went down screaming.

"We should get out of here," she suggested, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Anko nodded, already turning away from me.

"I can't."

She stopped, whirling to face me again. "What?"

"I can't leave, Anko."

Hidan chose that moment to stagger to his feet, murder in his eyes as he gripped the handle of his scythe and swung it with all the strength he could muster.

She wasn't going to turn in time.

I didn't even think as I threw myself against her, knocking her out of harm's way. There was a spike of white hot pain in my side, but it barely registered as I grabbed the knife lodged in Hidan's back as he stumbled and tugged hard, dislodging it.

_How dare he! How dare he endanger—MINE! _I wasn't sure where the words or the sudden flood of rage came from, but I didn't have time to think about it.

Anko's safety was my prime objective here.

There was a sharp _'chink'! _as the bracelet on my right hand shattered; it didn't allow me to control my Chakra, but it gave me just enough power so that the knife didn't only plough through the male's chest a second time, but gouged a hole in the tile as well.

"Dumbass!" I snarled, advancing on her, my front splattered with blood from my recent kill. "You could have been killed!"

"Why the fuck can't you leave?" she pressed, completely disregarding my ire. Her voice was steady, but eyes had darkened to black and I could tell she was upset.

So upset that her reflexes had dulled to the point that she had nearly been killed? Anko Mitarashi, the best in the Otogakure?

'_You did this to her. No one else.'_

Gods… the thought of a world without Anko… What if I hadn't moved fast enough? _She_ would have been the one buried face-down in the tile, crimson blood steadily draining out of her.

She was in danger because of me.

The pain in her eyes was because of me.

All of _this _was because of me.

I had to do this. I had to be strong for the both of us. If driving her away was the only way to keep her safe then…

'_You're going to do what you do best. You're going to fuck things up completely.'_

_Exactly._

Earlier, when I had told Itachi that no one of importance was coming, I had been fervently hoping that Anko _wouldn't_ show up. I had gotten myself into this mess and I planned on getting out without endangering the people I had come to care for.

Stubborn little moron.

"Listen, if this is about getting all of us in danger, I'm sure we can figure something out," she was saying. "I know you—"

"That's just it, Anko, you _don't _know me. Look, it's been really fun, but it's time I—" I struggled to continue as her expression shifted from irritated to painfully blank. "—returned to where I belong. To where I'm needed."

"_I_ need you." It was said so quietly that I had to strain to hear it.

My heart swelled.

And I crushed the feeling, locking it away before it had a chance to sway my resolve. "You don't, Anko. Don't get me wrong, this was great while it lasted, but nothing lasts forever. That's life for you: time goes on, bonds are broken, and people fade into the background. Sometimes, you just have to roll with the punches because you really don't have any other choice." I was babbling now, I knew, but I couldn't help it. As long as I kept talking, guilt and panic couldn't rise up and choke me. "Did you honestly think I'd be around for very long?"

The moment the words left my lips, it was _I _who recoiled, not Anko.

_/Tears were welling up before she could stop them and she hung her head, thick purple locks hanging down like a curtain to hide her expression. _

"_Oh, grow up," Sakura sneered, green eyes cold and hard. "Did you honestly think I'd be around for very long?"/_

_Fuck._

'_Hmm… you've done it now.'_

"Anko—"

"I get it." The quiet, hard tone she took on was infinitely worse than if she had started yelling. "I get it," she repeated, nodding slowly.

"_Ouch," _Temari mouthed. When she met my gaze, sea-toned eyes narrowed and, for the first time, I saw anger in the laid-back sandy-blonde.

Truthfully, it was intimidating.

"Let's get out of here, Anko," she murmured, resting a hand on the purplette's shoulder.

I didn't look at either of them as they slipped away. _Good. Get her out of here before I fly to pieces._

Just like that, I was free.

Free of having someone worry about me; free of worrying about someone other than myself; free of future heartache when the time came and she left me—nothing lasted forever, after all; free of taking into consideration what someone else thought of me; free of giving a damn about _anything _anymore.

Free of Anko Mitarashi.

Somehow, I felt more weighted down than ever before.

* * *

"Tayuya? Tayuya!" Anyone would have called Kidomaru a monster with the way he looked right now—six arms, three eyes, and the dark tendrils of his Mark spreading out over his skin—and yet, even with my normal human appearance, I felt like more of a monster than he could ever be. "Oh, there you are."

I had found a nook away from the chaos; sat there with eyes open and unseeing as I gripped my side to staunch the blood flow.

If I had hurt before, this fresh agony was bound to kill me soon. And it was all my fault.

"Don't go Level Two on me now, Kido," I muttered as he moved to pull the remaining cuff off of me. There was an audible hiss as it released me from its grip and I shuddered as energy rushed through me.

"Why's that?" he asked, expression curious.

I knew my eyes were gold when I met his gaze just as I knew my Mark was spreading quickly across my skin in a lightning-bolt pattern, glowing a dull red. Like lava. "I'm about to lose it."

It was the combination of a few Chakra-less hours combined with my recent breakup that rendered me unable to stop the transformation.

"Get anyone who matters out of here," I growled—my voice darker, more feral. I could control myself when I went Level Two, but at the moment, I really didn't want to. I _wanted_ to go berserk—to just go on a rampage and not care what happened to the people around me.

He nodded, already scrambling away, his own Mark receding.

I gasped as heat overtook me, horns jutting out all over my scalp and curling forward to surround my skull; gasped as my skin browned, the increased level of energy causing my hair and nails to grow longer, the latter curving into claws and digging into the tile below me. My wound sealed up, the soreness leaving my body completely.

Finally, I regained control of my body and stood, cracking the joints in my neck as I cocked my head first to the right and then to the left.

Slowly, a smile spread across my face, the pain in my heart forgotten as my enhanced senses picked up the smell of blood, sweat, and fear.

Delicious fear.

Jumping down from the balcony, I landed right in the middle of the crowd of males, the nearest of which glanced at me, nearly pissing themselves.

Still grinning madly, I grabbed the one closest to me by the neck and ripped his head off, lobbing it carelessly in a random direction. The smell was stronger and my nostrils flared, taking it in.

Delicious fear.

Bullets and knives hurtled towards me, but I didn't bother dodging them, choosing instead to wave my arm, Chakra leaving me in a wave. Immediately after, I felt a spike of weakness as the Curse Mark leeched my life force in return for this immense power, but I shook it off.

I had no time for weakness.

I darted forwards, bowling people over as I headed towards the nearest Akatsuki member. Serving Kabuto... it was all I could do at this point.

I understood what Kimimaro meant when he said that the Otogakure needed a leader now—understood why he so calmly followed the orders of whomever was at the helm at that very moment.

Sometimes, it was nice to just follow orders and not have to think about your actions. Just like I was doing now.

Serving Kabuto…that didn't mean there wouldn't be a few casualties.

_Delicious fear._

**--End Chapter--**

I must admit… this was a tad depressing to write. Ah well. A question for my readers: should Anko have a Level Two form as well or should she just be super-powered? There shall be a clash soon! Let me know in a review or a PM if you prefer =)


	32. Unleashed

_Unleash; verb—to abandon control of_

**--Unleashed--**

"I'm _fine_," I snapped at Temari, having heard the telltale intake of breath that meant the girl behind me was about to speak. "If you value your life, you'll keep quiet." I actually heard her teeth click together she shut her mouth so quickly—despite the chaos around us. "I just need to talk to Itachi and we can go."

"Anko—"

I whirled on her, fully prepared to tell her off for even _thinking _that what Tayuya said had affected me, only to gasp as a tidal wave of bodies was thrown in every direction by some unseen force.

"The Hell…?"

"Uh, I really think we should go _that_ way," she said, pointing in the opposite direction. It also happened to be a little to the right of where we were going.

Namely, it was the wrong way.

"You can go ahead," I grunted. "I'll go on alone."

She hesitated and I expected her to follow, but instead, she nodded. "Fine. If you don't come out in fifteen minutes, I'm coming back for you."

"I'll only need five."

The look she gave me before we split up was hard to read.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha…In truth, it was nice to see him after all these years.

Even if he was currently killing Otogakure members left and right.

"Itachi!" His fist faltered mid-strike, his head jerking in my direction in an almost comical manner as he looked at me, a swift kick taking the place of a punch.

"You…" he breathed, swaying to the side to avoid another blow. His hand glowed white-blue as it drove through his opponent's chest cavity and emerged from the poor bastard's back.

I made a face at the gruesome sight, but continued to head towards him. "It's been a while, Uchiha."

He blinked. "Anko… you're… alive?"

The tremor in his voice was just as good as him running up to me and hugging me. "Yup. So are you, it seems."

He nodded. "How did you… Where—"

"There's no time," I said quickly. "I have to get out of here really soon. Maybe we can rendezvous some other time? When you _aren't _killing people."

"Of course." His cool, calm persona was back in place. "What's wrong?"

I drew even with him, noticing that he was even taller than last I saw him. "What do you mean?"

"Something's bothering you," Itachi said matter-of-factly. As though it was obvious.

I found myself scowling. "Nothing's wrong."

"It wouldn't happen to have something to do with a red-head, would it?" I gaped and his lips twitched at the corners. "She would mutter your name in her sleep—she did nothing_ but_ sleep while she was in her cell. When I asked her about it, her lips were sealed."

_She probably didn't want to talk about me._

I sighed. "Why were you holding her captive anyway?"

"Is this really the time for such questions?" he shot back smoothly.

There was no one around us; it seemed the fighting had migrated to a different part of the building.

"So you don't want to answer?"

His snort was near-silent. "The Otogakure had taken Kisame. My…" His voice became so low I nearly didn't hear him, "…boyfriend."

I nearly laughed at the irony. Nearly. "Well, you kidnapped my girlfriend. Ex, as of a few minutes ago."

He flinched. "I'm sorry."

I toed a decapitated limb, refusing to look at him. "Hey, you didn't know. No harm done. Really."

"Why did she…?"

Fuck. Here came the waterworks. Thinking about the problem _really _didn't help. Still, I lifted my chin when I spoke. "She didn't think we'd work out. She wanted no part of my life and I want no part of hers."

It was only half a lie, I supposed.

He reached towards me with the hand that wasn't soaked in blood, stroking my cheek. "So much pain," he muttered. "You must have really… cared for her."

_Tactful as ever, Itachi. _I knew he had avoided using the word "love" and was grateful of him for it. _Problem is, I _still_ care…_

"I want you to call off this fight," I said instead of voicing my thoughts.

"…What?" I had learned Itachi's way of speaking well enough to know that the pause equated to a questioning eyebrow arch.

"Call your men back. Let the Otogakurians live to fight another day."

"And why would I do that?" The slow, careful way he said it was his way of expressing incredulity.

"Because you're going to invade the Otogakure HQ and take these fuckers down for good… And I'm coming with you.

* * *

I had to wonder where Itachi had found the cash to fund these little places he called his own.

Currently, we—Itachi, Temari, Deidara (who seemed to be his second in command), Sasori, and myself—were seated in a lavishly decorated sitting room, a brunette woman serving tea in fancy teacups.

I nearly laughed as I watched Itachi handle the delicate objects.

"My, how times have changed," I remarked, sipping the soda I had requested.

"Indeed they have. Feel free to tell me just how much at any time."

I glanced to Temari—she looked a little uncomfortable. Understandable considering these people had technically been our enemies not even an hour ago. "You want to go for a walk or something, Temari? The grounds are secure."

She shook her head. "I wanna hear this."

I sighed; no use putting it off then.

"Okay… where to begin?"

"How about starting at the beginning?" Deidara offered. He had wrapped me in a bear-hug upon seeing me. "Like how you escaped and didn't even bother contacting us, you son of a bitch."

I knew he was joking about the latter, but completely serious about the former. These guys had been my family during my stay in the Otogakure. I had owed them at least that much.

"Don't push her, Deidara, she'll close down," Sasori warned, as calm and accurate about my reactions as ever. It had always been rather alarming how well he could decipher my mood.

I tried not to scowl. "Alright, alright. Well… you remember the night when Orochimaru was throwing that party in celebration of a huge rival gang's defeat?"

"Who could forget?" The blonde smirked. "The ladies we brought in were—"

"Well, while everyone was getting drunk," I interrupted, shooting him a look, "or laid, I was sneaking into The Snake's private quarters. Getting there was the easy part—I was small and, in the alcohol haze, hardly anyone paid attention to me. It was getting inside that was hard. Old pale and pasty was smart enough to slap some seals onto his door.

"And you managed to break them?" Itachi asked. "Young as you were?"

I nodded. "It took a few precious minutes, but I did eventually get the door open. My Mark was prickling something awful as I crossed over to the tank where he kept that huge snake of his whenever he wanted to give her some fresh air or whatever—to the point that I wanted to tear my skin off."

"Manda, you mean?" Sasori murmured.

"Right. Manda. I needed her to escape. See, the creature shot poison that could melt through _anything_."

"Sounds dangerous," Deidara said, grinning. "So you milked a snake?"

"No… Manda alerted Orochimaru."

"Ouch."

_/ "Mitarassshi… What do you think you're doing in my room?"_

_I tensed, swearing that the fucking snake coiled before me shot me a smug look. "Umm…"_

"_There's no possible way the girl that I took in and cared for like my own flesh and blood would even _consider _doing something remotely rebellious." There was a hiss as Manda reared up, beady eyes glittering malevolently. "Right?"_

_Be strong, I told myself._

_Be brave, I told myself._

"_No, sir," I told Orochimaru._

_The man chuckled. "Good girl. Off to bed with you—it's getting late."_

_I lowered my gaze so that he couldn't see the revulsion in my gaze. "Yes, sir." /_

"I remember you sulking for the entire evening," Itachi mused. "Then… how did you get out? Obviously, you didn't do it alone."

"Ibiki."

All of a sudden, the three tensed.

"Isn't he—"

"—the bastard that had gotten me into the Otogakure in the first place? Yeah."

"Ibiki got you into the gang?" We all glanced at Temari. "Then why would he rescue you?"

"A guilty conscience, I suppose." I shrugged. "It was the night after my first attempt to escape. Word got back to him somehow and he decided to help me out. You remember Tobi, don't you?"

"Hyperactive masked kid?"

"The very same. He was Morino's inside contact."

"Ah. That would explain the death-by-torture."

"Eww…" Temari made a face.

"So how'd you get out?" Deidara asked eagerly. "Orochimaru constantly had eyes on you, if I remember correctly, so there was no way Tobi could've just snuck you out like a shoplifter."

"No… of course not." I glanced at Temari. "He killed a few people. Made some chaos."

_/ "You need to go."_

_I bristled slightly. "Pardon?"_

"_Lower your voice," the male insisted, yanking at a lock of dark brown hair that stuck out around the orange mask that covered the entirety of his face. "Do you trust me?"_

"_No." No hesitation._

_He giggled. "Good. Don't trust anyone. I'm busting you out."_

_I arched an eyebrow. What the Hell…? "Didn't you just—"_

"_Come quickly or you'll get left behind," he sing-songed, already trotting away._

_More than a little curious, I decided to follow._

_-x-_

_He couldn't have been too much older than me judging by his behaviour and height—that much I knew. _

_What I didn't know was his name, motive, or what lay behind the swirly mask he wore._

"_Hey, umm…"_

"_Tobi," he supplied._

_Weird name. "Yeah… Tobi… You mind telling me where we're going? The west wing is always filled with adults."_

_Most of which didn't take kindly to the fact that a kid ranked so much higher than them._

_He didn't stop skipping. "Where we're going, there aren't any adults!"_

_Right… "How old are you?"_

"_Fifteen."_

_That stopped me in my tracks. "Really?" I couldn't help the incredulousness that crept into my voice._

"_Yup!" He giggled again, doing a little twirl even as he continued forward. "Tobi is a little short, yes, but he is very talented for his age. The scarred man says so."_

_The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, the niggling feeling that I should recognize this 'scarred man' making itself known. "Who?"_

"_The man who wants to see you! Tobi doesn't know his name, though."_

_Okay, red flags where going off like crazy now. "Where did you meet this 'scarred man', Tobi?"_

"_You talk too much," Tobi announced. "You have to be quiet now."_

'_Idiot'. Inwardly, I sighed. Curiosity kept me quiet._

_We were in one of the many dining halls; my companion lowered himself onto his haunches and bellied forward, under a wooden serving table. _

_This time, I couldn't stop the sigh from leaving me. Nonetheless, I followed him._

_The walls were covered in panels made of wood, each bulging outwards slightly. To my surprise, Tobi gripped one of them by the very edge and made to slide it aside._

_He glanced at me. "You have to keep this a secret," he said solemnly._

"_Yeah, whatever. I promise." /_

"That was the first time I met Ibiki after my parents died." I rubbed my temples—recalling memories that you had kept buried gave you a headache, it seemed.

Itachi pulled the coke can from my hands and replaced it with tea. "Green tea," he explained when I gave him a questioning look. "It will help you to relax; drink."

They all gave me a silent moment to sip my drink and gather my thoughts. At last, Deidara said, "So you met Ibiki again?"

"Mmm…"

_/ "You!" I locked up—I couldn't help it. Faced with the man that had wormed his way into my life before destroying it I reverted to my baser instincts._

_I was terrified._

_The dark haired man (plus a few scars that hadn't been there during our last meet) winced visibly. "Yeah, I deserve that wide-eyed look of hurt and probably a punch or two if you want to take a swing at me." I blinked, surprised by his words. "But hear me out: I'm on your side."_

_I took a step away from him. Then another._

"_Anko…" He knelt on one knee, less formidable now that he was more or less the same height. "I want to help you escape. Will you let me do that?"_

Could _I let him do that? _

_Did I have any other option?_

_Slowly, I nodded and, in turn, Ibiki gestured to Tobi. As the boy scampered off, I gave my unexpected ally a questioning look. "We should go," he said in response, straightening, turning and pushing open a door. It must have been heavy because his broad shoulders tensed and his muscles strained. "Come on."_

_The air outside had never been sweeter. /_

"Long story short Ibiki took me around the world—never settling for more than a few days in case Orochimaru's hounds came looking. There were a few close shaves here and there, but a lot of powerful people owed him favours due to the nature of his work so we were able to remain off the radar."

"Wow," Temari said softly, Sasori and Deidara nodding in agreement. "But why'd you leave him? Weren't you worried you'd get caught?"

"I didn't leave until I was of age, actually. About a year after I had been rescued, some of Orochimaru's men chanced upon me and captured me so I was pretty sure I could handle myself." I shivered at the memory: it had been so incredibly hot under the Suna sun that day and the sand had stretched endlessly in every direction.

I had been certain that I was going to die.

_/ I curled into a fetal position, wrinkling my sensitive nose against the acrid scent of blood that filled the air._

_It existed because of me._

_I shut my eyes tightly, willing the decapitated corpses, the desert, the heat, and the pure animalistic terror that had seized me to go away._

_This was the first time I had lost control of the power my Mark supplied._

"_Damn…" I guess this was game over._

_I had been able to stop the tears from flowing, but not the shudders that wracked my body and it disgusted me. The wind stirred and I forced the emotion from my face._

"_Damn…" I didn't want to die this way._

_To my right, I sensed movement and, without thinking about it, I spun as I was, foot extended; my attacker hit the ground with a sharp grunt and I disarmed him, the first knife's blade plunging into his stomach. I kept the other knife, listening to him groan in pain._

"_Damn…" I couldn't help but think that I should have let him kill me (or, at least, give it a proper try) as I put the man out of his misery with a clean hole through the heart._

_The moment death embraced him, the ground began to shake and I looked up sharply. What in the world…?_

_Slowly, I rose, biting back a hiss of pain as the sand scorched the soles of my feet. "Something… below."_

_Whatever it was, I wasn't going to go down without a fight._

_When the Terrashift erupted from the sand, I couldn't help the way my heartbeat sped with hope. I could, however, curb the reaction._

_I didn't have time for futile hope. It distracted one from their goal._

"_Found you!" Ibiki yelled, emerging from the metal behemoth's hatch. Still, I didn't move, just breathed in and out slowly._

_It didn't make any sense… why was I so glad to see him? Why did the terror brought on by the unknown—from the energy released from my Mark—dissipate just because he had appeared?_

_I let him pull me to him; let him touch me though I hadn't before._

"… _Ibiki?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_I shivered, a little bit of the fear returning as I felt my Mark pulse. "Take me home."_

_Home… He lifted me and started towards the Terrashift. Since when had I thought of the hotel as home?_

"_I've got you, Anko." /_

"Master Itachi?" The brunette looked unnerved as several gazes focused immediately on her, but she continued, "Y-your ride is ready, sir."

Itachi nodded. "Thank you."

She beamed before curtsying and scurrying out.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked, directing the question at myself and Temari.

"You bet," Temari answered immediately. Noting my look, she grinned. "Kurenai and Ino would kill me if I came back without your ass, Anko. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not.

Okay… I could live with that.

"We're all set, Itachi—" My phone went off and I frowned slightly. Pulling it out of my pocket, I raised it to my ear, hitting 'talk'. "Hello?"

"Where the fuck have you been, Mitarashi?! I've been trying to reach you for the past hour!" Was that a motor in the background…?

"I've been fighting for my life—so sorry I couldn't answer the phone." My sarcasm drew a curious look from the others sans Itachi.

"Hmph. You get the girl?"

I bit back a sigh. "That's… a long story."

"Who is that?" Deidara asked.

"Ibiki," I mouthed.

The blonde's eyes lit up and he held out his hand. When I handed him the phone, he grinned. "Yo, Ibiki, you old dog! Thanks for taking such good care of Anko. She's like a little sister to us—the likeable kind, anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "Boy, _that_'_s _a relief."

"Anyway, we don't have time to talk seeing as we're about to break into the Otogakure HQ to lay waste to hundreds of people tonight. Catch you later!" When he hung up, I gave him a withering look. "What?"

"Idiot," I sighed. To Itachi, I said, "I remember where the entrance that Ibiki used is. We can use it to get in."

The raven-haired man nodded, all business. "Let's go."

I walked alongside him as we headed down the hall to the garage listening to Deidara flirt with Temari and waiting for the hilarious moment when she told him that she was very happily fucking a girl, thank-you-very-much.

"Hey, Itachi?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your relationship with Sasuke Uchiha?"

I didn't think it possible, but his face became even more closed off. "He's my little brother and a member of the Otogakure." I winced—so I'd been right: he _had _joined. "… How do you know him?"

I shrugged, nonchalant. "My first girlfriend was cheating on me with him."

Itachi actually frowned slightly. "You've just been out of luck when it comes to relationships, hn?"

I laughed, sharp and humourless. "You have no idea."

* * *

I shivered, teeth actually chattering. "Is anyone else as cold as I am?"

The others looked at me as though I had sprouted a second head… Or maybe a third.

"Umm, Anko? You_ do_ realize that it's like four hundred degrees outside, right?" Temari asked incredulously.

I rubbed my arms in an attempt to warm myself, snapping, "I know that! Doesn't change the fact that I'm _freezing_." There wasn't any air conditioning in here so I _should _have been sweating.

Sasori, who functioned as the medic of the team, reached out, resting his hand on my forehead. "Hmm… No fever."

I shook my head, pulling away from him and glancing out the circular window to see a large, sleek black shape keeping pace with us. When I had seen the aircraft, I had asked Itachi if he thought that maybe, _just maybe,_ the fighter jet (altered to fit passengers) was a little conspicuous. "Never mind. How close are we to our target?"

"A few hundred miles or so. Have patience."

With a sigh, I slouched into my seat, crossing my arms over my chest and closing my eyes.

"You realize she's going to be there, right?"

I didn't have to ask to know who she was talking about. "Your point?"

"You're willing to fight her? To kill her?"

I wasn't sure of the answer to that myself…

I shrugged, making a noncommittal sound and the sandy-blonde sighed, "I really wish you'd be totally honest with yourself, Anko. You aren't hurting anybody but yourself."

Then, she moved over to Deidara, leaving me to contemplate what she had said.

Minutes passed before the speaker above our heads made a staticy sound. "Prepare for a crash-landing," came a cool male voice—Pein was his name. The other member of our team, a silent black-cloaked male with startling green eyes was crouched against the far wall—his name was Kakuzu or something like that.

I tensed. "A 'crash-landing'?" I repeated. "Itachi, I thought we were going through the secret entrance?"

"This will create more damage," Itachi said, crimson eyes that reminded me of my best friend's, and yet, were so _unlike _Kurenai's thanks to the cold edge in them flicking to me as though daring me to protest.

I didn't. This was war, after all.

As the ship began to shudder and jerk, Temari returned to my side, clasping my hand in hers. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

Kami… it was getting even colder.

My Mark pulsed.

By the look of it, the plane had crashed directly through the barracks (all of the rooms were located on one floor on one side of the house—brilliant, I know) to come to a screeching, smoking halt in the main hall; we clambered out of the twisted metal, unharmed.

Half of the building had been totally demolished, allowing the wind to sweep sand across the tiled floors.

At the top of the stairs stood a lone figure.

My Mark pulsed.

"How nice of you to visit," Tayuya purred, descending the stairs slowly. "I apologize for the lack of hospitality, but I'm the only one who could come to greet you. Kabuto-sama sends his regards, however."

Wait a second… Kabuto-_sama_? Since when did she call him _that_?

I didn't have a chance to ask her because the red-head had drawn close enough so that I could see her vacant chestnut eyes.

"Now, if you don't mind, I ask that you leave. Immediately."

Sasori shifted towards Itachi as did Pein, Kakuzu and Deidara. I felt Temari tense beside me. "What's wrong with her?" she whispered.

I shook my head, gaze trained on Tayuya as I clenched my teeth to keep them from chattering.

The girl in question continued to smile pleasantly though her tone hardened. "Not leaving? Then I suppose I'll have to show you out.

As her skin began to darken, horns curling around her head, I shoved Temari behind me. I was still cold, but now, the coolness was focusing on one point in particular.

My Mark pulse… and my body went numb. Like the heat had been sucked right out of me.

_Fuck… what's happening?_

The fear—pure, unadulterated fear—that I had felt all those years ago was back, making my body shake from more than just the cold.

'_Just relax.'_

I stumbled forward, unable to control my body as it moved towards the monstrous red-head.

"That's right," she encouraged, her grin revealing pointed teeth. "Come and die."

When her hand blurred with motion, heading straight for me, I instinctively shut my eyes, expecting white-hot pain. Hence, I was shocked when a claw-tipped, deathly pale hand caught her darker one.

It took me a moment to realize that the hand was my own.

Golden eyes were wide. "How…?" And then she was careening away from me, a single flick of my wrist rendering her airborne.

My shoulder blades ached for a brief moment, the chill settling in them before there was a great _'fwap!' _and feathered wings shot out of my back, a snowy white save the gold hue dusting the edge of each feather.

I threw my head back and laughed; the cold receded, leaving me with a joyous feeling that was completely out of place considering the situation.

Then, I launched myself forward, wings spreading to aid me.

"Find the others," I called over my shoulder, still snickering. "This one's _mine_."

I wasn't surprised when Tayuya appeared in my path.

_/__"You asked me to trust you earlier, remember?"_

_I nodded._

"_Well I'm asking __you__ to trust __me __now." /_

_She _was surprised when I stopped on a dime, whirling so that the bony part of my wing clocked her in the face, sending her to the ground.

_/I inhaled deeply, exhaled slowly. "I do." /_

The girl rose again, wiping blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked positively demonic…

And the thought of fighting her made my body thrum with excitement.

_/"There hasn't been a single person I've trusted completely that didn't turn around and lodge a knife in my back." _/

I had been right, hadn't I?

We flew at each other again.

**--End Chapter--**

Another long chapter? Despite that, this is but a setup for something greater… Hehe. Thus, the next chapter might reach epic lengths. Please note that **Anko has never been in her Level Two form**_._ That being said, she really has no clue what she looks like. That is why you might not be getting a very clear mental image. No worries, friends, because Tayuya will be filling in the blanks for you next chapter. Let me know what sort of thoughts are rattling 'round your head, hn?


	33. Desolation

And here we are: the conclusion of an epic catfight! You might want to grab some snacks or something 'cause this is going to take a while…

_Desolation; noun—1. __sorrow; grief; woe 2. devastation; ruin_

**--Desolation--**

The Akatsuki were… retreating?

Why?

I didn't remember anything between seeing my black-cloaked opponents disappear and arriving at the Otogakure HQ, but suddenly, I was seated in front of Kabuto's desk.

Fuck.

There was a near-inaudible creak as the door to his study opened before I heard booted footsteps. I shuddered as Four-eyes himself came around the desk and seated himself.

"Can you hear me?" It was an odd thing to say and I glanced up at him sharply. "So you can. Can you speak?"

"I'm not a retard," I spat, utterly confused and not liking it one bit.

A small smile curved the edges of his lips though black eyes glittered cruelly. "You've been unresponsive since Kidomaru and the others brought you back and changed your clothes almost an hour ago—you were covered in blood."

Changed my…? I bristled, narrowing my eyes as I tried to discern whether or not he was shitting me. Then, I glanced down: I hadn't been wearing a soft cotton robe over underwear before—that much I was certain of.

"I've never seen the Level Two form in action before," Kabuto was saying, more to himself than anything. "Orochimaru told me that it was a force to be reckoned with, but…!"

He was starting to give me the creeps… more so than usual.

"Why am I here, Four-eyes?" He was going to punish me for killing all those men, I knew it.

Or, so I thought.

I was shocked when he leaned back in his chair and said, "You did well today." Noting my expression, he smiled even wider. "So well, in fact, that I'm promoting you to second-in-command." _Say what?? _"Your power is the one thing that stands between the Otogakure and running Suna. I'm amazed Orochimaru didn't harness it while he could."

I couldn't do anything beyond staring for a full minute. Finally, I let out an incredulous laugh. "Umm… okay. I'm now totally convinced that you're a crack-head. You don't know _anything_, Four-eyes."

"Then explain it to me."

I scowled. "The Snake didn't "harness" the power of my Mark because it kills the user slowly. Kido, the fatass, Kimimaro, and Sakon and Ukon all use their Marks sparingly because they don't particularly feel like taking an early dirt nap."

Despite being the antichrist, Orochimaru hadn't wanted us to drop dead like so many flies. Then again, he probably hadn't been all that interested in our lives as human beings, but as his loyal guard dogs.

"And you went ahead and used yours? For an extended period of time, nonetheless." I was silent. "Could that have been a result of that argument you and your lover had earlier?"

The unbelieving sound that worked its way up my throat caught and came out as a half-gasp, half-groan. "You were listening?"

"I'm always around, Tayuya. I have to keep an eye out for dissent, after all."

_Fan-fucking-tastic. _The guy was a stalker.

I glowered. "What I do is none of your fucking business, Four-eyes. I—"

My eyes rolled back in my head as, for the first time, Kabuto's expression became something other than a pleasantly blank mask and excruciating pain lanced through my skull.

"I'm getting sick of your rudeness, Tayuya," I heard the silver-haired man say through the red-white haze. "I've been incredibly lenient up until now, but it seems I'll have to teach you like a child—through punishment and reward." The pain disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving me gasping for air. When I could breathe well enough, Four-eyes fixed me with a smug look. "Go on."

I thought to sass him, but decided against it.

I wasn't _that _stupid.

"When I have to resort to my Level Two form, I don't usually want to control myself," I ground out. "Hence the fatalities."

Yet again, he surprised me by looking pleased. Impressed even. "So you lose any and all morals?"

My scowl returned full force. "No. I just…_ felt_ like murdering all of those people. We don't become mindless killing machines… I don't, anyway."

"Oh, no. Not mindless—not _you_, Tayuya." Kabuto's tone was even, each word carefully pronounced so that I had no doubt in my mind that he was mocking me. I fought the urge to fling myself at him. "Can you control it?"

"It?" I asked, already knowing what he was referring to and not wanting to admit that I had no control over myself once I passed a certain point.

"The transformation."

I resisted the urge to sigh. "Usually I can. Up until something sets it off."

"Like?"

I balled my hands into fists. "Like a burst of strong emotion. Anger, hatred… despair," I finished in a softer voice.

I didn't miss the way his dark eyes lit up and it made me nervous. He didn't comment, however. "Other than giving you immense strength, does your Level Two form do anything else?"

_It kills me, you bastard. Are you deaf?! _"Oh, yeah. I can fly around like a pretty butterfly and make things disappear. Almost like magic." His eyes narrowed the slightest and my muscles twitched with the memory of intense pain. "Uhh… my music is even more powerful."

"Your music?"

I nodded warily. "I play flute. My melodies batter the target's psyche so that they can't move or so that they see illusions and shit. In Level Two form, I can summon… things," I completed, not exactly sure about what to call the human-like puppets I controlled. There was a long silence after that with the silver-haired man looking thoughtful and me resisting the urge to squirm in my seat. Finally, I grunted, "If you're done with this pointless game of 20-Questions, I'll be going."

He just waved me away, still focused on whatever plot his mind had hatched.

* * *

I managed to sleep for about five minutes before I was being shaken awake.

And get this: I was so tired that I didn't have the energy to give whoever it was—Kido, I found when I pried my eyes open—a good kick in the ass.

"Whoa… You okay?" he asked. "You look…" His brows furrowed in thought and I scoffed, wondering why he was even bothering with making an attempt at a diplomatic approach.

"Like shit," I completed.

"Well… yeah."

I shrugged, the small motion revealing that my limbs were stiff. "It'd be great if I could get the number of the sixteen-wheeler that ran my ass over."

He smiled slightly—comforted by the regularity of my sarcasm, I supposed. "I'll get right on that. In the mean time, Kabuto wants you to wait in the entrance hall."

His name alone made me feel like ralphing. "What for?"

"We're going to have guests in a few. Throw some clothes on."

I was downstairs minutes later, a loose T-shirt and dark jeans replacing the robe I had been wearing. I was unarmed save a few knives since Four-eyes had told me not to bring anything else.

Strangely enough, the entrance hall, which was usually crowded with soliciting teenage males, was completely deserted.

Until, of course, speak (think) of the devil: Four-eyes showed up.

He looked pleased as anything as he approached me, thin lips curved up at the edges. When he was standing next to me, he said, "Rest well?"

"No."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

We fell into an awkward silence until, finally, I couldn't take it anymore and blurted, "I'm pretty sure you're not here to ask about how I'm feeling."

The smirk my words brought made me wish I had kept my fucking mouth shut. He had probably been waiting for me to say something… bastard.

My irritation spiked.

"I thought I'd wish you luck before the fight," Kabuto informed me—as though that was something he did normally.

I shot him an incredulous look in response. "And you came all the way down here just for that?"

He nodded. "This is your last chance to…squash the pests that plague us. Make good use of it." When he turned to go, I stared after him, wondering what had prompted that. He paused. "Oh, and, Tayuya?"

I tensed. "What?"

"That girl of yours… Anko, was it? You're better off without her."

I bristled, biting out, "How do you figure that?"

The man's smile made me want to throttle him. "'_I_ need you'," he mocked, softening his tone so that it was more feminine. "How could a girl become that dependent that quickly? As the former best of the Otogakure, she should have known not to trust anyone—especially after she found out who you were." He smiled at me as though we were sharing a joke and I forced myself to remain silent. "'Did you really think I'd stick around' indeed," he continued smoothly. "You're best at 'fucking things up' as you've said, Tayuya, and she was just another one of those things. In the end, you hold all of the power and she is left broken and alone." The silver-haired man stopped and looked at me expectantly, waiting for my response.

This time, I bit my tongue; tasted blood. Hurt warred with anger only to create more anger.

And Kabuto just laughed as he sauntered away.

* * *

The moment the aircraft ploughed into the side of the building, I was glad. I didn't even move from where I was standing at the top of the stairs—just tapped my foot impatiently as chunks of concrete flew in every direction.

"Guests" meant that I'd have someone to beat the shit out of until I felt better. And if I didn't feel any better… well, I felt sorry for the surviving members of the Otogakure.

I really did.

I was shifting from one foot to the other by the time a head emerged from the door on the side of the streamlined body.

And, naturally, it had to belong to the person I wanted to see the least.

I was going to move—going to turn on my heels and storm back to Four-eyes because I just _knew_ he had known my ex would be among our attackers. But I soon found I couldn't move at all.

Hadn't this happened before?

I stood, rooted to the spot as Temari and Itachi and his crew climbed out as well, a few more of the black-clad people appearing in the rift their landing had torn, lingering their as though they were waiting for the onyx-haired man's orders.

Not that that mattered.

What did matter was that the purplette had caught sight of me and was starting forward.

What did matter was that my Mark flared to life—the heat even more terrible then I remembered—and my body started down the stairs of its own volition.

What did matter was that I wasn't moving in the intended direction, but in the desired direction of the one who had taken control of my body. It was like being in a tunnel: one point of light allowed me to see what was going on, but everything else was a screen of darkness.

I acted on thoughts that weren't mine—a mere puppet.

"How nice of you to visit," I purred, still descending the stairs at leisure's pace. "I apologize for the lack of hospitality, but I'm the only one who could come to greet you. Kabuto-sama sends his regards, however."

Kabuto-_sama_?!? What. The. Fuck!?!

There was a quiet sound that could have been a chuckle. –_Some proper respect at last. It's a nice change._-

Since when could he make me talk? _Get outta my head!_

-_And here we are: back to your rudeness. Will you ever learn?_-

I was standing directly in front of Anko, wishing I could wipe the apprehension from her features yet knowing I would—could?—only make it worse."Now, if you don't mind, I ask that you leave. Immediately."

The air was instantly heavy with tension.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Temari whisper to Anko and she shook her head in response, her dark gaze focused solely on me.

I smiled, my voice slipping into don't-fuck-with-me territory. "Not leaving? Then I suppose I'll have to show you out."

_Don't do this, Four-eyes. _I could feel him drawing on the power that writhed within me. _Don't you dare…!_

-_Are you really in any position to threaten me?_-

My entire body heated, skin darkening, horns curling around my skull and I saw the others with the exception of Anko take a step back.

It made me feel like laughing.

The feeling was eradicated as the purplette started forward—_towards _me—her expression startled. As though she wasn't quite sure of what she was doing. I felt like screaming at her, but instead, I grinned. "That's right. Come and die."

_No! No, no, no, no, no!_

But it was already too late: my hand, claws extended, blurred forward with the intent to sever and rip.

It never touched her.

I could feel Kabuto's shock as my gaze lowered to the hand that had caught my wrist. It was pale, claw-tipped, and impossibly strong to have stopped my blow.

And it was Anko's.

"How…?" I got an entire five seconds to take in snow-white features—features that were Anko's, yet somehow sharper and more cruel—and blue-grey locks that swirled around her like a curtain of flexible spines as she moved before I was being hurtled across the room.

I landed in a crouch, sliding a few feet before dashing forward again. Then, here was a loud _'fwap'_ and something hard and thin was striking me across the face; the pain was muted, buried as deeply in my own mind as I was, but I heard Kabuto swear under his breath.

-_What is this… she has a Level Two form as well?_-

I struggled against the invisible bonds that held me stationary, hoping to catch him off guard without avail.

I wiped blood from my mouth, the coppery smell of it causing the primal parts of me to snarl and hiss. _Wings_. She had struck me with one of her wings. They were as pale as the rest of her, the feathers' edges dusted with a golden hue that reflected light. And her eyes… the pupil had gone white and narrow like a cat's while everything else darkened to black.

Their intensity was terrifying—as though she could see into my very soul and set it aflame.

She looked like a fallen angel as she spread her wings again, soaring towards me even as I came at her, her face more serene than it had ever been in my presence as she laughed. And, yet, it was the manic sort of happiness that filled the bell-like sound, brought on by pain and anger.

Both of which _I _had been the cause of.

-_This is it_.- Kabuto muttered. –_She's too much of a threat to the Otogakure._ _This ends now_—_this _must_ end now._-

_Fuck that! _Even as I said it, I knew I had no way of stopping him. Try as I might, I just couldn't evict my unwanted mental tenant.

But I still tried.

We grappled for a brief moment before I pointed my toes, swinging my leg so that the top of my foot collided with her side, sending her spinning away from me.

_Stop this, Four-eyes!_

She back-flipped away a few more paces as I trailed her, intent on putting some distance between us. Hands glowing, she pushed off mid-flip, sending herself up, into the air.

-_She seems more comfortable with long-range combat…_-

Little disks of white-blue energy sliced through the air towards me as though to prove his words, Anko hovering just out of reach. I waved my hand and a wall of Chakra left it, just like it had before.

-_I see what you meant when you said it drained your life_.- Kabuto commented moments later as I staggered.

I had control for that split second and took a step backwards. _Then quit while you're ahead._

He caught his mistake and corrected my stance. _-Not until this girl dies.-_

_Why!? _Had my eyes been my own, they would have filled with tears of frustration.

-_Because without her, you have no more reason to defy me. I could rule without opposition._-

So _that _was it? He was afraid that I'd do as he had done to Orochimaru?

_I'll be good—I swear. Just…_

The wind whistled past as I leaped, a crater forming from the force of my takeoff.

_Just leave her alone._

-_Sorry. I don't plan on taking any chances._-

One of the disks nicked my cheek and I felt warm blood flow down my cheek. Almost like teardrops.

_Paranoid motherfucking asshole!! _I snarled, wincing in sympathy as my fist drove into Anko's stomach. _Not everyone is a power-hungry, back-stabbing, spineless son-of-a-bitch like you are!_

Anko grinned, her hands clamping around my wrist in an iron grip. The ceiling was made of stone like the rest of the building, I soon found out as I went crashing through it. I landed on my back, gasping in pain as I gazed upwards: the sky had darkened slightly, the sun just barely kissing the horizon, and the sand had settled.

Such a romantic setting for a fight to the death between lovers.

Anko exploded outside a few feet from where I had come to a halt, her wings creating a sort of cocoon around her as she ascended. The moment she spotted me, that smile—that cheerful, border-line insane smile in which she bared all of her teeth—was back.

And it rocked me to the core.

"Silly girl," Anko crooned, her voice rough. She hovered there for a moment, her head tilting to the right. "I am strong. You are weak. I don't need you." Her eyes widened—as though she was surprised by her own statement. "I…don't need you," she repeated.

Truthfully, hearing her say that hurt. A lot.

With another joyful laugh, Anko tore towards me, her rate of travel making her look like a blur of white. I stood, body loose, slumped. We—she and I—were both surprised when Kabuto moved my hand to capture the fist she had outstretched, (it stung a little which just went to show how hard she had been going to strike me) the other hand moving to the knife that was still strapped to my thigh and embedded it in the girl's forearm, turning colourless flesh red.

I'm not sure what was louder: my angry swearing or her roar of pain.

I struggled even harder against my mental bonds. _Kabuto…!!_

A second knife came from God-knew-where and, before our bodies could separate, I pulled Anko into me and plunged it into her stomach and blood splattered all over my front.

Whatever I had struck must have been vital (the man was a master at dissection) because Anko hit the ground with a loud _'crack'_ shortly after.

And she didn't get back up.

_What have you done!? _For a moment, Kabuto's control slipped and I was allowed to fall to my knees, a sob escaping my throat. Then, I was rising, stalking towards the fallen form of my ex girlfriend.

She was still breathing.

_Stop…_

"Silly girl," Kabuto mocked in my voice, the words as cutting as the blade he had just used. "_I _am strong. _You _are weak. I will live and you…" This time, the knife Kabuto procured glowed a dangerous blue-white. "You will die."

Despite the fact that I didn't have control of my body, I hurt all over from my futile struggling.

_Stop this…_

Anko coughed up blood, endless eyes meeting mine for the first time.

And it was then that I saw everything she was feeling:

Hurt…

Confusion…

Concern…?

But no anger. None.

It was then that I realized that she hadn't been trying to kill me from the beginning of this squabble.

It was _then_ that her face truly did become serene.

She was giving up. She was embracing death.

_**PLEASE, KABUTO, STOP**__!_

In one fluid movement, I flung the knife; the energy surrounding the blade flared as though hungry for blood as it made a straight path for the being that slumped on the rubble-strewn floor.

* * *

I didn't even realize that I had regained control of my body until I opened my eyes and saw…

A man? A scarred man in black.

He fell, my Chakra like blue flames licking along his clothing, with a muted _'thud'_.

I heard Anko release a strangled sound.

_Alive. _I thought, almost unable to believe it even as I watched the girl lurch to her feet. _She's alive._

"_Kabuto's down!" _someone yelled from the hall. There was the sound of many footsteps.

_Retreat and regroup! _Kimimaro commanded.

When I heard a wordless, sorrowful screech, I flinched, my sensitive ears registering the sound as too loud—too raw.

When the fact that _Anko _had been the sound's source registered, I took a step back.

And just in time: she made the sound again and a shockwave travelled along the ground as she punched the area right in front of her. It stopped right at my feet.

"You…" she whispered, eyes focused on the man. "You… can't…" I think I stopped breathing when she lifted her gaze: here was the anger that had been missing previously. _"You,_" she hissed, rising slowly.

I blinked and she was standing in front of me, lifting me by the front of my shirt.

"A-Anko?" I couldn't help the tremor in my voice because, for the very first time, I was scared for my life.

She reeled—as though the sound of my voice pained her. "No…!"

_No?_

Her head lolled back and I thought for a moment that she was going to pass out. Then, she straightened and I gasped.

There were tears running down her face.

"You killed him," she murmured.

I glanced beyond her—who was he? Before I could ask, however, my back hit a solid surface and the air was driven from my lungs.

"You_ killed _him," Anko snarled. Blows rained down on my face and torso, but I didn't fight back. Something stopped me. "You killed Ibiki," she sobbed, releasing me and stumbling backwards.

_/'You're going to do what you do best. You're going to fuck things up completely.' /_

Though my muscles screamed in protest, I rose, relying more on the wall than on my own strength. "Anko…" I stopped.

What _could _I say? Sorry didn't even begin to cover this.

"Why won't you fight back?" she asked, voice small, broken. "Fight back… Fight back and give me a reason to want to hurt you."

She still needed a reason? I had thought we'd passed that base a long time ago.

Letting out a slow, shaky breath, I willed the power to return to my Mark. As my skin paled and horns receded, I fought the urge to curl up on the floor and die.

Moving deliberately, I rested a hand on a pale shoulder (the cloth had been torn away leaving her shirt in rags that barely covered her modesty; not that it mattered now). There was a bright flash of light as the girl returned to normal.

She shook off my hand, padding over to the man that had been her father figure for the past few years and falling to her knees. "I never did get to tell you that you actually mattered, you old bastard." Her voice wavered, her shoulders shaking. "You just had to go and die."

I bit my lip. "Anko—"

"Why are you still here?" The purplette demanded, steel in her tone and in the set of her shoulders. "You lose. Go. Follow the team you love so much."

_You lose_…Her words were truer than she would even know.

I sighed. "Can you just… listen to me for a sec?"

I couldn't leave with things like this—couldn't let her believe what she believed. I would at least say my piece before she decided that she never wanted to see me again.

She turned her head slightly to regard me—dark brown orbs that I had grown used to seeing soften with affection hardening into a brass tone.

When she didn't say anything, I swallowed hard.

_Okay, brain, make words!_

…

……

………

_Fuck._

Anko arched an eyebrow. "Well…?"

"I just…" I made a low, angry sound in my throat. "I can't…" _Spit it out, Uta!_ The silence had become painfully awkward when I blurted, "How do you tell someone that everything that once mattered no longer means shit when they're not around?"

Her eyebrows drew together. "Wha—"

"That colours fade and time grinds to a complete fucking halt? That the people around you that're smiling and laughing together make you want to tear out the traitorous muscle that's happily working a hole through your chest with your bare hands because you wish that that person—that one special person—was there with you?" My voice had risen during my mini-rant. I lowered it to a near-whisper. "How do you tell someone that they mean the world to you a_nd then some_? How do you tell them that they're the only one for you and…" The words caught in my throat and I had to take a deep, steadying breath. "And that the only thing you want more in this world than that person is their happiness…?"

Anko opened her mouth, but I waved whatever she was about to utter away.

"How do you tell someone that they scare the shit out of you because they make you feel things that you're not used to—beautiful things that make you want to spout poetic bullshit and straighten out your life because you feel that you aren't good enough for them? How do you tell them that, to you, they're so beautiful that is sometimes hurts to look at them?"

I averted my gaze, heart beating so quickly that I was sure she could hear it.

"Look… all I'm tryin' to say is…" God this was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do. Sharing my feelings wasn't something I did often—_especially _not the ones I had been trying to bury. "All this time, I've been telling myself that I couldn't fall in love." I gave her a grim smile. "That I _wasn't _falling in love. Well, fact is, Anko Mitarashi, I am totally and utterly head-over-my-fucking-heels in love with you. And I was so goddamned pigheaded that I didn't realize it until now. For that… among other things, I'm sorry."

I snuck a peak at her; the purplette's lack of expression made me wince—made my heart sink and my entire being wilt slightly.

"Well… I'm gonna get going then. See ya, Anko."

Fuck what I said earlier: walking away from her was the hardest thing I have ever done.

I kept hoping with every limping step that she'd call out to me—that she'd run over, hugging me around the middle and telling me that everything would be hunk-dory just like they did in the movies.

She didn't.

Now that night had fallen it was freezing outside, the temperature reminding my body of just how bruised and battered it was. But more than anything, I felt the smoldering pain that was loss fill my chest.

Somehow, the cold _inside _was more acute than the cold _outside_.

I tilted my head back to gaze up at the sky, the stars stretching across it like a sea of jewels.

'_Where will you go now?'_

"Where the fuck have _you _been?" I should have asked.

"Oh, _now_, you speak up," I should have said.

_I don't know… I really don't know._

'_You should follow them.'_

_Who?_

'_The Otogakure.'_

"They'll need a…leader," I murmured, dropping my gaze to the sand. The word was nearly foreign to me. It meant responsibilities. It meant caring about the fate of others and acting accordingly. It meant being mature and taking command of the situation.

Or, in the case of a _good_ leader anyway. The Otogakure had had a distinct lack of those.

'_Are you sure you can handle that? It's quite a bit to put on your plate after…'_

_/"Why are you still here?" The purplette demanded, steel in her tone and in the set of her shoulders. "You lose. Go. Follow the team you love so much."/_

I clapped my hands together, shaping them into the hand signs I would need to travel.

I couldn't just sit around and wait for my heart to mend—that would only hurt more. I needed something to keep my mind off of Anko. Best to keep myself busy so that I wouldn't linger on the past.

…_It'll be good for me._

Then, in a plume of smoke, I disappeared.

**--End chapter--**

With a little under 5000 words (not counting my ANs), this was the longest chapter to date—just a little fun fact for those who care… As well as those who are pissed at me for ending on this note. Heh. Go ahead and review and I shall try to have the next chapter up lightning quick.


	34. Back to Monotony

Okay, ladies and gents, this is it: the next-to-last chapter. With that in mind, enjoy~

Thank you, **DangoKage**, for betaing this whilst** Benevolence** is taking a brain-cation and thank you, **Benevolence**, for giving this the final look-over. You two are the best~

Disclaimer—Dido and other affiliated producers, companies, etc own _White Flag_, not moi. The PSP Go (ridiculous though it is) belongs to Sony.

_(Back to) Monotony; adj—What's the point? Nothing really matters anymore…_

_I'm so confused._

**--(Back to) Monotony--**

There was nothing I could say in the face of such an admission.

Nothing.

Why then did I feel as though my words were working their way up my throat, doing their best to choke me?

The moment I felt her Chakra flare up, I should have been happy—happy that the source of my heartache was gone; happy that I could go back to the way things were.

Happy. Ecstatic. Overjoyed… But I wasn't.

Why? Maybe it was because of the way her words made my abused heart begin to mend itself instantly.

Maybe it was the fact that, for the first time, there hadn't been any sort of barrier between what Tayuya was feeling and what she was saying. No playfulness or mocking to cover the heart of her words. She had been _completely _open and honest—I had sensed it while she had been talking.

Or… maybe I was just a masochist.

Yup. Nothing.

Kabuto died face-down in a pool of his own blood, his chest sliced open as though a giant cat had got a hold of him.

How ironic considering his love of cutting things.

Itachi had done it; finally discovering the silver-haired man crouched in his study, his gaze unfocused, he had engaged him and won. He must have been doing something important, according to Itachi, because there were a multitude of guards outside the door. And, speaking of guards, his little brother had been among them.

Long story short, the brotherly reunion didn't end well. I'll even give you a hint: one of the Uchiha brothers died and it wasn't Itachi.

They had even managed to capture one—the fat teen by the name of Jirobo.

It turned out Temari was quite the interrogator for it was she who worked the information out of our prisoner on the flight back (that second jet had come in handy since the first had been totaled by our landing) using thinly veiled threats and dark looks alone. I was impressed.

After which Zetsu ate him—a truly gruesome sight that had even Itachi paling.

As it turned out…

It hadn't been Tayuya who had fought me.

It hadn't been Tayuya who had said all those things during our fight.

It hadn't been Tayuya who had killed Ibiki.

But… had it been Tayuya saying all those heartfelt things? Or had Kabuto decided to play one last cruel joke before kicking the bucket?

So confused…

**One Week Later…**

I hadn't left my apartment for a while… A few days now? Maybe. I had no idea.

I was hungry yet I didn't eat; tired yet I couldn't sleep; unhappy yet I wouldn't make an effort to cheer myself up.

The knocking on my door had stopped about an hour ago, my superior hearing picking up the pity that my friends wanted to keep from me.

Life sucked.

_/ "Anyone_ else_ think they can take me?" She pressed her heel against the windpipe of the guy under her boot, chestnut eyes vicious, challenging as she eyed the ring of males that surrounded her. There was a murmur of negatives and she smirked, though her stance never relaxed. She took a step back, gesturing to one of the men. "Get him cleaned up."_

_As they hastened him away, the red-head rolled her shoulders. "Kido."_

_The black-haired teen stepped out of the horde, eyeing her warily. "Yeah?"_

"_I name you my second."_

_He blinked; seemed astonished. "Thanks, Tayuya—"_

"_Save it." She whirled and the circle parted to let her by, practically tripping over one another as they did. "Come. We have work to do." /_

I gasped, curling into a ball on my side.

Her face; Her name; Her voice—they all made something painful flare up in my stomach.

These visions were tearing me apart.

**Three Days Later…**

The awed faces of my friends as I walked into the courtyard made me feel a little guilty for holing up in my apartment for so long.

Nobody said anything, but I could feel their gazes burning into me as I assumed what had been my customary position, leaning against the tree next to the picnic table the girls always sat at.

And, just like that, they started talking again, Naruto relating something that had happened to him during the weekend. I allowed his voice to wash over me, realizing for the first time that I had actually missed the kid.

Life went on.

**One Week later…**

My head throbbed and I resisted the urge to clutch at it even as my eyes watered and the room spun.

"Anko?" Kurenai's voice was concerned, faraway.

"I'm… fine," I managed, my assurance sounding weak to my own ears.

I felt her arms go around me the moment I started slumping, her jasmine scent enveloping me. "Call the nurse!!"

_/ Tayuya's breath left her in ragged pants, sweat dotting her brow._

"_Tayuya, maybe you should—"_

"_Again," she demanded, slapping her hands together._

"_You shouldn't use your Chakra so frequently—"_

"_Did I ask you?" was asked bluntly. "If you aren't going to help me, Kido, I'll get Sakon in here."_

_For a moment, the dark-skinned teen's expression was unreadable. Slowly, he shook his head. "Call him in." He turned his back to her, starting out of the room. "I won't be the one to help you kill yourself."/_

I awoke to the sound of clicking. Prying my eyes open, I groaned, the lights making my pupils shrink too quickly.

"Good, you're awake." I glanced over at the speaker: Nurse Shizune. "You've got a fever of 102.3—how do you feel?"

I felt like shit, in truth. I felt achy and worn and—

Before I could answer, my stomach clenched and I gasped.

Thankfully, the woman caught on quickly and was handing me a waste bin before I could cover the floor in my stomach's contents.

_/"I wish you'd stop hovering like that." She kept her gaze trained on the scroll on the desk before her._

"_I wish you'd stop acting like that," Kidomaru returned._

_She glanced upwards sharply. "Like what?"_

"_Like Kabuto. Ever since you got back, you've been power-hungry—not to mention short-tempered."_

_Tayuya narrowed her eyes. "Leave me."_

_He saluted. "Yes, ma'am."/_

I opened my eyes again and panicked, instinctively lashing out at the person who stood over me as I met clear blue eyes.

"Ouch!" Ino yelped, stumbling backwards.

_Shit. _"Why were you standing over me, Ino?"

The blonde scowled, rubbing her side. "You were whimpering. I was going to wake you before you went all special-ops on me." I looked away from her, almost afraid to close my eyes again for fear of getting another…dream? Vision? "Temari's going to take you home, okay?"

"No." The word escaped me before I could think to say anything else.

"No?"

I didn't want to go back there. There were too many memories.

"She can come home with me," Hinata offered.

I actually smiled; the shy Hyuuga had become a guardian angel of sorts since…

My vision swam slightly and I resisted the urge to scowl.

"Thank you, Hinata."

**Five Days Later…**

_/ Tayuya's expression was flat as she spoke, her voice so inflectionless that it would have made Itachi proud. "I don't understand."_

"_No, you don't. And that's the problem," a male voice said softly._

_Her anger spiked, but it didn't show on her face. "If you're done telling me how terrible I am at this, I'd like you to leave."_

"_We will speak again, Miss Uta. Believe me. You will be begging me for the chance to merge our gangs by the end of the week."_

_She gestured dismissively. "What the fuck ever."/_

Hinata's father wasn't too thrilled to have me around, but I really didn't give a damn at this point.

The atmosphere in the Hyuuga household was tense, but Hinata did her best to keep me relaxed. It worked for the most part, I supposed.

I no longer felt the need to run people through with sharp words and looks, but I didn't feel like talking either.

I lapsed into silence just like before—it was a defensive precaution.

Part of me wondered if there was anything left that could possibly cause me more pain.

_/ "Tayuya!" Kidomaru yelled, sprinting towards the red-head._

_A shadowy figure was holding her up by her throat, her struggling doing nothing to ease his grip. "You brought this upon yourself, Miss Uta."_

_Pain then blackness. /_

A gentle hand touched my face and I jerked away. It took me a moment to realize that it was Hinata.

"You cried out," she murmured, pale eyes luminous in the dark. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Without another word, I pulled her to me and buried my face in her throat, feeling need for comfort war with years of conditioning against sharing my feelings. She didn't tense at all, to her credit, just reached up and petted my hair, whispering meaningless words of comfort.

I cried that night, my heart twisted into worried little knots.

**A Week Later…**

I blacked out again during English…

_/ "You're bleeding again," the pale teen observed, green eyes focused intently on the wound._

"_I'm fine."_

"_Sit," another pale teen with dark grey hair that covered one side of his face commanded._

_When she didn't move, they advanced, Kidomaru rising from his perch to join them._

"_So this is mutiny?" Tayuya growled, hands lighting up with a blue-white flame as she backed away from them._

_Kido scoffed. "No. This is an intervention. Now sit."_

_Eyeing them warily, the red-head sat._

"_You've really got to start taking better care of yourself," Kidomaru said conversationally, leaning against her desk as Sakon pulled out a roll of bandages._

"_What for?" Her tone was bitter. /_

And during lunch…

_/ "This is ridiculous," Kidomaru complained, holding up a cardboard box. "The PSP Go is two hundred and fifty dollars? Who'd pay that much for a freakin' hand-held?"_

"_Not that you paid for it," Tayuya observed, the corners of her lips twitching minutely._

"_Yeah, well, for all the trouble I went through to steal it, this'd better be pretty damn cool."_

_She scoffed, but there was genuine affection in her gaze as she watched the teen unwrap his new toy. The moment he looked up at her, however, the warmth was gone, replaced by cool indifference._

_She was distancing herself._

"_I'm going to the gym. Later."_

"_Again?" Kidomaru muttered, his tone indicating that that was a regular occurrence. He said it loud enough so that she could hear, but she didn't stop. /_

And during government…

_/ "This isn't a tea party, you pussies," Tayuya barked. "You, you, and you." She pointed as she spoke. "I want you to do it again." There was a collective groan and she pinned them each with a dark look. "Is there a problem?"_

"_No, ma'am," the three said quickly, voices mixing into one._

"_Good. Begin."/_

Should I have been worried about what She seemed to be becoming? Maybe.

But then, was there any truth to my random visions?

The moments when I was a part of reality rather than a part of my visions became fewer and farther in between.

**Four Days Later…**

And, just as I was getting used to the stares I got from people (my friend especially; they seemed to believe I wouldn't wake up at some point) the visions stopped.

I wasn't sure whether I was happy about it or not.

Then again, I wasn't sure about much of late.

Not about what was going on with my brain and definitely not how I felt about… Her.

**Three Weeks Later…**

"Hey, Anko, want some?" Ino called, waving and holding up her ice cream cone. Her girlfriend padded beside her, lapping neatly at her own double–scoop waffle cone.

"Nah, I'm good. I think I'm cold enough."

Hinata nudged me—we were walking some distance ahead of the blondes since they had stopped for a frozen treat—expression concerned. "How are you feeling, Anko? You're awfully quiet again."

I actually considered her question before answering, allowing my gaze to wander contemplatively. The park we walked through was deserted so late in the evening, the various plants whispering to each other as the winter breezes stirred their browned leaves. The stony path we followed crunched beneath booted feet, incredibly loud in what was otherwise silence.

It hadn't started snowing yet, but you could feel its imminent arrival in the air.

I stuffed my hands in my coat pockets, shrugging. "I'm… alive."

Hinata smiled sadly. "I see…"

The girls must have finished their ice cream because they came running—hand-in-hand as they failed to stop in time and plowed right into us.

Much like the Hellspawns enjoyed doing whenever I visited the Inuzukas.

Naturally, we all ended up in a pile in the grass, limbs tangled together gracelessly. My hand—the one that had been skewered by a knife—throbbed as I put weight on it, the phantom pain being the only thing I had been able to feel. For the most part, it hung, useless, and I was glad for the cold because it gave me the excuse to wear long-sleeved shirts to cover it.

For some reason, I wasn't healing at the accelerated pace my ability to use Chakra afforded.

Part of me blamed it on heartbreak.

The other part told that part to shut the fuck up.

Ino was laughing, the lighthearted sound perfectly contrasting the gloom of our surroundings. "Whoops?"

"Sorry 'bout that," Temari said, smirking.

I gave her a look to communicate how _not _amused I was with the situation at hand, shoving her off of me. Somehow, we had all dog-piled on poor Hinata.

"You okay, Hina?"

She nodded. "Just a little winded."

Ino looked mildly insulted. "Are you trying to say something about my weight?"

"It's called a diet," I offered, earning a sharp look from Ino and an amused smile from Temari as I helped the pale-eyed Hyuuga to her feet.

Before I could insult her further, a flash of movement out of my peripheral cause me to stop and whip my head around so quickly that I was amazed I didn't get whiplash.

_Was that…?_

Something prompted me to break into a run in that direction, heedless to the calls of my friends; who/whatever it was, it was heading towards the river that cut between Konoha and Amegakure—the only strip of land that wasn't covered in forest.

I got to the water's edge before I saw it: a flash of red.

Flaming red.

My breath caught—I only knew one person with that hair colour.

"Tayuya!" After two months, a week, three days, and a few hours or so of avoiding even the mention of the red-head, the word left me unbidden; left me feeling lighter.

The figure paused on the opposite bank and turned to face me…

My heart sunk. Not Tayuya.

The illusion that my traitorous, hopeful heart had conjured was dispelled: this girl was too short, her red hair spiking outwards messily in a way that resembled a fir tree rather than in choppy waves, and she was wearing glasses.

Not Tayuya.

Bitter, heavy disappointed settled on my shoulders; the girl spoke, her voice sharp, coloured with a hint of surprise. "How do you know Miss Tayuya?"

Out of the trees came two more figures: one a tall, slender teen with pale skin and silver-white hair and the other… I gasped as I recognized the male Tayuya had been talking to all those nights ago in the _Ichiraku Ramen._

"We should go, Karin," the pale one said softly.

"I want to know how she knows the Boss," the red-head—Karin—insisted.

Kidomaru shook his head, resting a hand on her shoulder. "She wanted you back ASAP. Both of you get a move on. I'll handle this."

Karin lingered a moment before turning and stalking towards the tree line. She's making sure I don't see her use Transportation Jutsu, I realized.

"Go on, Kimimaro," the dark-skinned teen said when his companion didn't move. "I'll catch up in a sec."

Kimimaro blinked. "Don't let your sympathy cloud your judgment. She may not be ready to face the ghosts of her past just yet."

Then, he too turned on his heels and left.

Kidomaru sighed, dragging a hand through spiky black hair. "I'm surprised you're still here."

I frowned slightly, confused. "Why?"

"She seemed so set on never seeing you again that I thought you'd skipped town."

I balled my hands into fists. "That was self-imposed, I assure you."

He arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

I inhaled slowly, held my breath for a beat then, exhaled. "How is She?"

"Better now." There was a protectiveness in his voice. "She stopped training until she dropped from exhaustion with the intention of keeping you out of her mind."

I winced. "I didn't—"

"Know? Want this to happen? Plan on things turning out this way? Save it."

I shook my head. "I didn't want Her to go. She… I… I froze up and She left before I could thaw out."

"… Sounds like her, actually."

"Can I…" My voice cracked.

"Huh?"

"Can I see Her?"

The brunette frowned. "I don't know if she even _wants _to see you."

I'd be lying if I said that didn't hurt.

"Can you at least try? Please?" The word came out easier than I would have thought—desperation did that to you.

"I'll try," he said at last.

**One Week Later…**

"Ank~o!"

I sighed, suddenly feeling a headache coming on. _Nowhere _was safe from that girl—not even my own home.

"Guess where we're going tonight, my darling girl," the blonde said, bouncing on the balls of her feet from the other side of the counter.

Once again, I sighed, placing the last dish on the drying rack. "'We' meaning you and I?"

No need to be selfish," Temari purred, sliding her arms around my waist from behind and resting her chin on my shoulder; I jumped slightly, not because she had startled me (after all: where Ino went, her girlfriend was never far behind), but because I was pretty sure something similar had happened before.

"Only… with a certain red-head. Suddenly, I didn't have the strength to shrug her off.

"'We', as in the whole gang."

_Oh God…_

"We're going to _Akimichi's_!" Ino announced having already grown bored with—futilely—waiting for me to answer her question.

"A karaoke night just like old times," Temari added.

_Old times…? _"What's there to be happy about?" Sharpness slipped into my tone before I could stop it.

Ino pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're alive."

The sandy-blonde gave me a squeeze. "You have us—and I don't mean just me and Ino. We're all here for you, Anko—Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Hana, and Kurenai included. We hate seeing you mope around like this."

Ino smiled teasingly. "Even if glum Anko is the norm."

_Fuck… _Emotion filled my throat; pushed at the back of my eyes and I hung my head, hair moving to cover the upper part of my face. "Thanks, guys," I mumbled once I was sure my voice wasn't going to crack.

"Just telling you what you already know," Temari laughed, releasing me. "Now get your ass into some jeans so we can go."

Glancing outside, I was shocked to see that the sun was already sinking—I really had lost track of time. A day had gone by without my noticing it.

They were right: I needed to get over this.

When the flat of Temari's hand came into contact with my ass (a result of not moving fast enough for her liking), I jumped, batting her away and hurrying towards my room. "_Alright! _I'm going!"

We were crowded into a booth with a clear view of the stage, Kiba and Naruto squabbling over the drinks Temari had ordered.

"So you _aren't _going to force me into performing tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope," Kurenai responded, shifting the sand-filled plate that held our source of light—six flickering candles—out of harm's way. "We're just going to enjoy the show."

Temari's sudden inability to look at me made me tense suspiciously. "Oh? Any idea who's performing?"

As if that had been a cue, the velvet curtains parted, dim lights coming alive along the stage's perimeter.

Surprise, irritation, hurt, happiness, and awe rolled into one giant ball of conflicting emotions as I watched none other than the red-head that had been plaguing my thoughts as of late took her place in front of the microphone stand, musicians flanking her.

She looked the same—same long hair, same height, same build, same way of dress (a tight black T-shirt and dark skinnies)—yet… different somehow.

There was a sort of maturity about her—a seriousness that replaced the playfulness. Her eyes were hard—guarded—and the lines of her body were tenser. The way she carried herself spoke of both confidence and the coiled strength of a big cat—as thou she was prepared for anything that you could throw at her.

She looked older, I realized.

I wanted to say something to Temari, Ino, and Kurenai (obviously the brains of this operation), but I couldn't tear my gaze away from the stage. It was like my body had been dying of thirst for the red-head and my eyes weren't about to lose this chance to drink her in.

She didn't speak—just nodded in the band's direction and the music started up. Tayuya swayed slightly, wrapping slim fingers around the mic. She leaned in, licked her lips. "Hey…"

I found myself shuddering. I didn't remember much of the visions that had been troubling me a month ago and I certainly didn't remember _this_: her voice was low in pitch with a note that caught your attention and held it, buried under layers of firm command. I could hear quiet exchanges from the tables around me about just how sexy her voice was.

And, though I knew it didn't make any sense, I felt a stab of jealousy.

Over the girl that had broken my heart.

"This one's for those who've suffered through a broken heart." My eyes widened—had she read my mind? "… Even if the fault was your own."

Her own…?

The red-head's chest expanded as she took a breath then parted her lips:

"_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you_

_Or tell you that._

It was then that I realized that I had never heard Tayuya sing before.

A far cry from her speaking voice, her singing voice was a high soprano; a lilting, airy sound that made my heart skip.

If I was being brutally honest with myself, I would face facts: I still had feelings for the girl that had disappeared what felt like ages ago.

_But if I didn't say it—well I'd still have felt it…_

_Where's the sense in that?_

Where indeed… Nothing made sense anymore—nothing had made sense since we split.

Not the confusing swirl of emotions in my breast or the raptors (fuck butterflies) that were wheeling around my stomach.

And certainly not the miniscule waver in her voice on that last line.

_I promise: _

_I'm not trying to make your life harder_

_Or return to where we were_

A smile curved the corners of her lips though the expression didn't quite reach her eyes.

_I will go down with this ship_

_I won't put my hands up and surrender_

Slowly, chestnut eyes wandered over the entranced audience, searching.

_There will be no white flag above my door_

For a fraction of a second, chestnut met dark brown…

_I'm in love…_

_And always will be._

… And, just as quickly, they drifted away; but not before I could catch a glimpse of the outright _longing _in her gaze.

_I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again_

She swayed, fingers tightening suddenly.

_And I cause nothing but trouble—_

_I understand if you can't talk to me again_

Her grin was laden with self-depreciation.

_And if you live by the rules of "It's Over", then I'm sure that that makes sense_

"Whoa," Naruto gasped, finally breaking the spell the red-head's voice had woven. "That's Tayuya, isn't it? She looks really different! And who knew she could sing so—"

Kiba clapped a hand over his mouth, cutting off his monologue. He gave the blonde a dark look before releasing him and he shut up.

When they both glanced in my direction—as though to assess my reaction—I felt my cheeks heat.

_And when we meet…_

I directed my gaze back to the stage to find, intense, near-gold gaze focused directly on me.

My breath caught.

_Which I'm sure we will_

_All that was there…_

_Will be there still_

Her eyebrows drew together.

_I'll let it pass…_

_And hold my tongue_

_And you will think…_

_That I've moved o~n!_

_/"Hey, Morino?"_

_He dropped the cloth in his hands onto the table, grease spattered over the fabric. "What's on your mind, kid?"_

"_Can… can a Chakra Sync be one-sided?"_

_He shook his head. "It's called a Sync, Mitarashi. That implies that there's more than one participant, no?"_

_I frowned slightly. "And both have to be… really close, right?"_

_He laughed. "You scared of the word 'love' or something?" _

_When I didn't answer, he sobered. "Yeah, you're right. The moment one doesn't care for the other, the Sync breaks."_

_I bit my lip. "Does that mean…? No, of course not."_

_He gave me a bemused look. "What're you muttering about?"_

"_It's nothing."_

_He scoffed, but didn't push me. "Here…" He went past me and looked over a small wooden bookshelf mounted on the wall. After a moment, he pulled out a thin black book. "Read this. It'll answer your question." /_

That had been the last time I had seen him before he died.

The book was currently on my nightstand along with the black bandana he'd always worn; there hadn't been a lot of information on the subject matter, but I had memorized every last word.

The Sync had not broken; I could still feel it despite the fact that my visions had dried up.

According to the book, that meant a few things:

Our Chakra was strong.

We were alive and healthy.

Tayuya still… loved me.

And… and I felt the same about her.

_I will go down with this ship_

The music had stopped, I realized, leaving only the haunting sound of Tayuya's voice.

_I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

Our gazes locked as the lights dimmed.

_I'm in love…_

_And always will be."_

As the stage went dark, the applause was thunderous. I didn't pay it any mind; I was too busy vaulting over the table, towards the vague silhouette that lingered on the dark stage.

When smoke trickled from the shadows, I didn't think twice about clapping my hands together and performing the necessary hand signs to follow.

**--End Chapter—**

And this shall be the last cliffhanger I can leave you on, friends! Until next time~


	35. Truly Freed

Aaannnnddd, here we are! This is the final chapter ^^ Please note that these snippets of Tayuya's life are chronological, but from random events. Enjoy~

Disclaimer—iPod belongs to Apple.

_(Truly) Freed; adj—You know that blissful, excited feeling you get when it's the last day of school before summer and the bell rings? Multiply that by one billion._

**--(Truly) Freed--**

Leadership is a lot like babysitting.

_You _have to be the mature one and settle disputes.

_You _have to listen to the constant bitching and moaning of your charge(s).

_You _have to refrain from inflicting grievous harm upon said charge(s).

In the moments I wasn't doing any of those things, I was fighting fuckers off of my turf and training new recruits. It was high time we got some female members.

Part of me was glad for the work because, as long as my mind was completely occupied, my thoughts didn't stray towards Anko. So I pushed myself, training until I dropped, creating new ways to control my Chakra, locking myself in the study and reading ancient, dusty scrolls…

As long as I was busy.

Kido kept insisting that the way I was going about things was dangerous and stupid, but I didn't need to hear what I already knew.

* * *

"Hey! Hand me that hammer?"

"Where do you want this?"

"Are we really using this colour?"

"I call this room!"

"That goes there and that goes way over there."

I shook my head, the voices of the others invading my thoughts. It was impossible to concentrate with them around, especially when they were being so damn loud with all their machinery—

"LOOK OUT!"

_BOOM!_

"Who's bright idea was it to set this equipment here?!"

"I didn't do it!"

"Hey, don't look at me!"

"Wh-what!? It wasn't me, sir-er-ma'am!"

I was going to kill someone at this rate.

* * *

"Miss Uta?"

I bit back a sigh as I glanced up at the only other female red-head in this hole. Orochimaru had been keeping her busy in Kumogakure and Kabuto has essentially forgotten her existence, but I had been the genius one who had decided to call her back. Currently, she was acting as my second since Kido had stepped out.

Karin was nice enough—polite (to me, anyway) and eager to please—but she was also irrational at times and had quite a temper.

Well, that and she had a major crush on me.

"What's up, Karin?"

"The newbies are ready for briefing."

Groaning, I rose from my seat.

In the gym stood a line of teenagers, their expressions ranging from excited to confident to nervous. The moment I filled the door frame, however, it seemed that bravery abandoned all of them.

I knew I must have looked a sight decked out in black from my turtle neck to my combat boots, twirling a knife casually between my fingers, but that had been the point.

"Welcome." I allowed a smile that showed all of my teeth. "I've heard that you're all good fighters with or without weapons—the 'cream of the crop' if you will." I saw some of them puff out their chests proudly and smirked. "I don't trust what my eyes don't see, however, so we're going to do a little drill. Those of you who don't pass will be drugged, tied up, and dropped off near civilization to be found some time later. Those of you who pass will be allowed to remain here." I sheathed the knife. "Any questions?"

"We already had to pass a shitload of tests to get in the front door!" a kid who had been fidgeting throughout my little speech blurted. "How—"

Before he could say another word, I unsheathed my knife and threw it; my aim was true, pinning him to the wall by his shirt sleeve.

"The next one get's lodged in your throat," I said pleasantly, pulling another blade from what seemed like mid-air to the others' untrained eyes and hefting it. "If you're here to bitch, leave now—I get enough of that. Anyone else?"

When no one spoke up, I nodded to Karin.

"Everyone head outside," she commanded.

* * *

"It's gettin' cold," Kidomaru observed, holding out a thick coat. I accepted it, smiling my thanks as I pulled it on. "Shouldn't you be celebrating with the others?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I responded evasively.

"Just checking on a friend," he said easily, sitting down next to me and dangling his legs over the edge of the balcony.

The situation seemed familiar somehow…

"We're not going to have another heart-to-heart, are we? 'Cause I'm really not in the mood for advice no matter how good yours is," I said flatly.

He laughed. "Nah. I'm pretty sure you don't need my advice 'cause you already know what you need to do."

Did I really?

"You should come in. Everyone's looking for 'Tayuya the Mistress of All That is Terrible'."

I made a face—the others had taken to calling me 'Mistress Terror'. "I still can't believe they call me that."

"It's because they like you."

"They aren't supposed to like me, Kido, I'm the boss around here."

He shook his head, grinning. "Yeah, well, you're certainly an improvement from Orochimaru or Kabuto. Then again… anyone would be."

"Thanks, I guess."

He sobered. "Seriously, though, you should stop brooding. You've got it good right now, you know?"

_I know…_

"I'll come inside in a sec," I promised.

"I'll hold you to that." He rested his hand on my shoulder then disappeared back into the warmth of the base.

I gazed back up at the sky, wondering briefly if Anko was looking at the moon as well. The thought made my heart clench uncomfortably. Exhaling, a cloud of vapor leaving as I did so, I rose.

Time to stop lingering in the past.

* * *

_Fuck… _I clutched at my upper arm, warm blood dribbling over the backs of my fingers. The wound hurt like a bitch seeing as the fucker had managed to cut me open to the bone. _Gotta stop the bleeding._

Kidomaru burst in, taking in the fallen form of the man that had mistaken me for an easy target and then the crimson that stained my fingers. Immediately, he was calling for Karin.

As she patched me up, I felt his dark eyes focused on me, voicing his worry for me better than any words could have.

I had been so careless of late, I realized, and it was beginning to wear on the male I considered my closest friend. Looking up, I met his gaze and held it.

_I'm sorry, Kidomaru… I'll do better. I swear it._

* * *

"I don't understand," I growled, frustrated beyond belief. "Why isn't my Chakra working properly?"

"Maybe you just need to take it easy?" Sakon suggested, tone bored. I gave him a dark look and he shrugged. "Hey, I was just sayin'."

"I don't need to 'take it easy'," I said firmly.

"Perhaps you're getting sick?" Kimimaro queried.

I shook my head. "I'm probably the healthiest one around here—you can ask Karin."

"You know what I think?" Kidomaru said suddenly. "I think you need to get laid."

My temper flared and I was pretty sure that we all expected the fist that smashed into his face.

* * *

"I hate you _so _much for this."

Karin smirked. "Oh, come on! You might even have fun."

How they—she and Kidomaru—had talked me into wearing a dress I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I desperately wanted to return to the base.

"I can't dance, Karin," I hissed.

"It's as easy as fighting."

I could have just commanded her to take me home, but I wasn't like that. Instead, I settled for giving her the evil eye as she sashayed across the marble floor to get us something to drink.

How on earth she'd gotten invited to a hoity-toity event like this I would never know.

When she came back, she had a flute of champagne in each hand. After I had polished off mine in one gulp, the liquid fizzing all the way down my throat, she offered her hand.

"One dance, Miss Uta. Just one." The hopeful way she looked at me made it hard to decline.

We had twirled and swayed for what seemed like hours before, finally, Karin claimed fatigue and I was allowed to escape back to my corner of the room.

"See?" she asked breathlessly. "Easy. You're very light on your feet."

Suddenly, she was too close, her breath smelling too sweetly of alcohol. I tensed at the first touch of her lips, resting my hands on her shoulders and pushing her back gently.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly.

She shook her head, smiling sadly. "Don't worry about it."

But I did.

Here was a nice girl who was willing to spend time with me and be patient… why couldn't my heart let go of the idea that Anko still owned it?

* * *

_/ Anko was laughing, her face lit up with happiness. Beside her walked Kiba—the cause of her laughter for he was making odd faces and gesturing wildly._

_The pair passed by a classroom, nearly running into TenTen as they did._

"_Umm… Hi, Anko," the brunette said, eyes darting around nervously. "Sakura wanted to talk to you."_

_The purplette didn't seem to notice TenTen's discomfort, her lips curving into a smile at the mention of her girlfriend. "Where is she?"_

"_Library."/_

I'd seen this particular vision several times, but that part never ceased to make me swear and will Anko to stay the fuck away from the pinkette.

Of course, no matter how hard I wished, she always went.

_/ The library was quiet as most libraries are and, yet, it was difficult to hear Anko's voice as she whispered, "Why are you doing this to me?"_

_Tears were welling up before she could stop them and she hung her head, thick purple locks hanging down like a curtain to hide her expression. _

"_Oh, grow up," Sakura sneered, green eyes cold and hard. "Did you honestly think I'd be around for very long?"_

_From his place leaning up against the wall, Sasuke smirked, dark eyes riveted on Anko as she struggled to reign in her emotions._

_It was a losing battle._

_Gone was the happiness that had been seeping out of every pore. Hurt had replaced the affection in her gaze and disbelief the lines of her body, making her tense, unmoving._

"_Get outta here," he commanded, reaching out and drawing Sakura to his chest. She smiled at him as though he was the greatest thing in the world._

_And, suddenly, life returned to her frame. Anko took off running; past friends who asked if she was okay, past faculty that shouted warnings._

_She just kept running. / _

The scene kept playing in my mind over and over even after the other visions stopped—as though my Sync had become an iPod on repeat.

After all, hadn't I basically done the same thing?

* * *

I was going to kill Kidomaru next I saw him.

While going to _Akimichi's _had been _my _idea, seeing Anko hadn't been a part of the plan.

For the past month, I had been completely clean: no heart-wrenching memories plagued my mind and I no longer felt like crying as I lay in bed, alone, staring up at the ceiling.

And now…?

The moment I had spotted the purplette, I had wanted to turn and run away. Anywhere but there. But I had remained rooted to the spot, my eyes riveted on the girl.

All I could think about was how good it was to see her; how much I wanted to reach out and touch her; how much I wanted to fall to my knees in front of her and apologize over and over, begging her to take me back; how much I wanted to tell her life sucked without her.

But I didn't. Those words and actions didn't line up with my leader persona and they certainly didn't agree with the way I normally did things.

I was beginning to wonder if, maybe, there was a softer, pansy-ass Tayuya that lurked within and only reared her head when a certain purplette was involved.

Not a comforting thought.

So I stuck around, my heart taking my brain and, thus, my vocal cords, hostage so that, instead of singing the song I had planned, I sang _White Flag_. But it didn't end there—oh, no. That would've been too easy. My eyes kept wandering to Anko of their own volition, a little thrill going through me every time she met my gaze and held it.

Stupid, traitorous body.

The instant the lights dimmed, I got the Hell out of there.

I had just appeared in my room when I sensed another's presence; without thinking, I pinned the fucker to a wall and began whaling on—

"Anko…!" I gasped; my fist poised a mere inch from her face.

The corners of her lips quirked upwards slightly. "I should have remembered not to dash after you like that considering what happened the first time."

I released her—quickly, as though I'd been burned. "Shit… why didn't you stop me?"

She didn't move from where I had pinned her, just leaned her head back against the wall and watched me with dark eyes. "I figured I deserved it," she said at last.

_Deserved it…? _I frowned. "Why would you—"

"This is such a tiny room for the leader of the Otogakure," the purplette interrupted, chocolate-toned orbs roaming.

I shifted self-consciously—it was true that the white-walled room was Spartan in its décor, but that was because I hadn't seen any point in decorating. "It's all I need, really."

She nodded. "How are you?"

"Fine." I sucked in a breath. "Okay… that's a lie. I'm miserable." _Without you._

Once again, the corners of her mouth quirked upwards in a not-quite smile. "Misery loves company, you know," she said softly. "I guess that's why I'm kind of happy to hear that."

The silence after that was awkward to the nth degree. I'd imagined seeing Anko again, but never had I factored in the discomfort that weeks of distance and mental avoidance would bring.

Finally, I cleared my throat. "It's been nice seeing you and all, Ko, but I have—"

Her eyes widened and, suddenly, her arms were around my waist, her face pressed into my throat.

—"stuff to do…?" I finished lamely.

"You called me 'Ko'," I heard her whisper, tone awed.

Awkwardly, I returned the embrace. "Uhh… yeah I did…?" I winced at how confused I sounded. Smooth, Uta. Real smooth.

"You stopped doing that."

_Because there was too much affection behind that simple nickname_. To distance myself further, I had cut off the habit cold turkey.

I had imagined seeing Anko again, but it had never turned out like this.

I sighed, bracing myself mentally. There wasn't any point in beating around the bush. "Why are you here, Ko?"

"I missed you," she murmured, lips brushing against my skin.

I'm ashamed to say my body heated in response. "You missed me?" I repeated. "Last I checked, one didn't miss their ex." I tried to say it nonchalantly, but the tightening of the purplette's arms around me caused my tone to dip.

"You didn't mean all that, did you?" I couldn't see her face, but I just knew her brows were drawing together in that cute way they did when she was perplexed.

"… 'course I did." I made to move away; I think we were both surprised when Anko's hands balled into fists, gripping at the back of my shirt and holding me in place.

"Don't let me go. Please… don't."

How could I turn down such a polite request?

.

.

.

Doesn't it suck when your body recalls what you've forced your mind to forget? My body was reacting to the closeness of the purplette; taking in the faintly apple scent that was all Anko, recalling the delicious sensations such proximity usually resulted in…

I was beginning to feel like a dirty old lech.

Finally, unable to resist any longer, I rested my chin on top of her head and hugged her more securely.

I wasn't sure who sighed happily... Could have been either of us.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I… I think…" Anko began.

I waited for her to say more. When she didn't, I gave her a little squeeze. "You think?" I prompted.

She shivered, murmuring, "I've taken a literal leap of faith before." I knew that wasn't what she had been thinking about, but I kept quiet, knowing she had a point that she'd get to in the end. "I had to escape really quickly from the top of a skyscraper… The idea was that Sasori would drive by in a sixteen-wheeler loaded with _hay _of all things." The incredulity in her voice nearly made me smile. "Standing there on the fifteenth floor… I was terrified." She pulled back just a little so that she could look me in the eye. "This figurative leap is a thousand time's scarier."

I blinked at that admission. 'Figurative leap?' I opened my mouth to ask, but she silenced me with a pleading look.

Pansy Tayuya was in full effect.

"I…" She sighed, frustration clouding her features. "I… umm…" She mumbled something that was muffled against my skin—something that made my heart skip a beat and my stomach lurch.

"What was that?" I asked, thinking perhaps I had misheard her and knowing my heart wouldn't be unable to handle it if I had. The damn thing was beating so quickly I was sure she could hear it.

Before I could try to speak again, Anko slid her hands up my back and into my hair, pulling me forward to meet her lips.

The taste of her, the softness of her lips, the heat of lust and affection… How the Hell had I managed so long without kissing her?!

When I moaned and eagerly parted my lips, Anko's tongue swept into my mouth, brushing up against my own. But she didn't try to dominate me; her motions remained gentle, almost careful.

It was as though she was pouring everything into her kiss. I felt…

Comfort.

Warmth.

Relief.

Joy.

Affection… no, it went deeper than that. I felt as though I'd come home—as though the very embodiment of peace was wrapping its arms around me, instantly soothing the turmoil that had plagued me for the past few Anko-less weeks. My heart skipped, tears coming to my eyes as she pulled away, quickly hiding her face in my throat.

"I feel _that_," she croaked, voice heavy with feeling.

That… _that_! "I want to hear you say it, Ko," I commanded, almost afraid that she'd refuse to speak the words I needed to hear most. When she didn't respond, I made as though to move away from her and, just like before, her arms tightened around me. "Please…?" I asked, gentling my tone.

She took a deep breath; her gaze met mine, the raw emotion in them making me want to keep on looking and look away in the very same instant. "I… love you, Tayuya Uta."

I crushed her to me, finally letting my tears spill over—tears of happiness that left me feeling lighter.

And, just like that, the month or so of misery was worth it. More than worth it.

**--End Chapter--**


	36. Epilogue

**--Epilogue--**

**A Month Later…**

Konoha was covered in snow.

While that wasn't unusual around this time of year, what _was _unusual was the sheer quantity of the stuff; great piles of white and cold settled on anything that remained stationary for a long enough period—to the point that stores and schools were closed and homes and cars made inaccessible.

In short, the residents were trapped.

Not that that was a problem for some—Temari Kaze and Ino who had been abandoned by the Kaze brothers, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga who'd been snowed in while visiting the puppies, and Anko Mitarashi and Tayuya Uta to name a few.

The latter had realized that the bed was much warmer than the rest of the house and were taking advantage of that little fact.

"Ko…" Tayuya whined, clutching at her lover as she slid out of bed, a sheet wrapped around her more to keep the warmth in than to preserve her modesty. "C'mon… it's too cold to be getting out of bed!"

The purplette laughed, waving away questing hands. "I'll be right back. Geez, it's just a phone call!"

Though the pout the red-head sported (and Tayuya would deny ever wearing such an expression) made her want to claim those full lips, Anko made her way over to her cell phone.

_She deserved to know _read a text from Kurenai. Before she could make heads or tails of the cryptic message, her phone went off again and she answered it without checking the caller ID, "Yeah?"

There was a pause. Then, _"Hey, Anko."_ The purplette stopped breathing. _"Please don't hang up,"_ the speaker said quickly, a pleading not entering her voice. _"I just need to straighten out some things then you never have to talk to me again, okay?"_

Damn if she wasn't curious now. She glanced to the side, chocolate-toned orbs alighting on Tayuya. The red-head arched a questioning eyebrow and she shook her head in response. "I'm listening."

"_Could you come over? I want to talk to you in person."_

"Sakura—" At the name, chestnut orbs snapped to her, widening almost comically "—it's snowing like Hell."

"_And that can stop you? I'm pretty sure you still remember what my room looks like." _It was that kind of closeness—that knowledge of what she could do—that Anko had once treasured. Now, it just made her bristle defensively. The pinkette did have a point, however: the two had spent quite a bit of time in her room together.

"What about your parents?"

Tayuya was moving towards her, the thick comforter draped over her shoulders.

"_They're holed up in their room; they won't even know you were here."_

Anko sighed, smiling affectionately when her girlfriend cupped her cheek, expression adorably questioning. "Fine. See you in a few."

As she hung up, Tayuya asked, "_Sakura_? As in Sakura Haruno?"

"Yeah… she wants to talk to me about something."

"_Now? _After all that time trying to make your life Hell?!" The incredulity borne from protectiveness in her voice made Anko's smile grow. Noting the expression, the red-head sighed. "You're still going, aren't you?"

She didn't need to answer that.

* * *

Sakura didn't move from the center of her bed as her ex appeared next to it, choosing instead to try her hand at a smile. "Hey."

Predictably, the purplette's face remained a blank mask. "Hey."

She bit her lip. "Umm… I heard about Sasuke."

Suddenly, Kurenai's text made sense; Anko tensed, fully expecting to be snarled at or assaulted. Thus, she was surprised when thin arms—_too _thin—had Sakura been eating?—went around her neck without the intent to harm. "Thank you."

She was trembling and Anko found that she was completely and utterly confused. Hesitantly, she brought her arms up, noting with a pang that this was not unlike her make-up with Tayuya. "I'm kind of lost here, Sakura," she said—more gently than she would have thought possible considering what the girl had put her through. "Why are you thanking me?"

There was a beat of silence. Then, "He threatened to kill my parents."

The purplette frowned. "Who did?"

"Sasuke. He told me that if I didn't do exactly as he said, he would kill them." Anko recoiled, dark eyes searching Sakura's face as the pinkette sighed, "That's why I broke up with you—I _had _to."

There was no deception in her tone or on her face… but that was impossible, right? There was no way. None.

Anko took a step backwards then another as Sakura reached towards her. "I never stopped loving you, Anko," the girl murmured, expression hurt.

The older teen shook her head slowly. "Is there no end to your cruelty?"

Green eyes—bright green eyes that she had loved—that she _still _loved—sparkled with unshed tears. "What do you—"

"Why are you telling me this now?" Anko demanded. "Did you think I'd come running back to you? That everything would be hunky dory between us?"

They stood there for what felt like forever in a deafening silence, one pair of eyes dark with hurt and anger and the other glistening with sadness and guilt.

Finally, Sakura whispered, "Kurenai was right. I hurt you far worse than you ever let on."

Kurenai… it felt like a betrayal. "Since when does Kurenai talk to _you_?"

The contempt in her voice didn't go unnoticed, but Sakura responded calmly, "Since you sent me to the nurse that one day. She was worried about you because you had never been violent before." She reached out only to have the purplette jerk away again. "Anko…"

"So you're telling me that all this time—all the anger and the hatred between us…" Her voice cracked and she scowled at the show of weakness. "None of that was real?"

Her heart ached; hope tended to awaken feelings and desires that were best left buried. Hope for what exactly she couldn't figure out.

"Did you hate me?" Sakura asked, voice small. "Do you hate me now?"

_Yes_, she wanted to say. That one little word would have allowed her to walk out of there, head held high, without looking back. "No… I could never hate you, Sakura."

Love made one stupid that way.

This time, when the pinkette reached out, she caught Anko's wrist, her strength surprising for one so slim, and pulled her towards her. The purplette couldn't say she was surprised when soft lips pressed against hers—what did surprise her was her own lack of reaction.

Kissing Tayuya had always sent a spark along her spine that liquefied her brain, rendering her incapable of thinking anything beyond '_Mmm… Tayuya' _and weakened her limbs so that she simply had to cling to the red-head.

Kissing Sakura… perhaps it had garnered the same reaction at some point, but no longer. She loved Sakura, yes, but she was no longer _in _love with the girl.

Tayuya had taken that place in her heart.

Resting her hands on Sakura's shoulders, the purplette gently detached her, smiling sadly. "Sakura…"

The pinkette's expression was serene. "Tayuya's a lucky girl," she said softly.

Suddenly, there was a lump in her throat. "So am I."

"She'd better take good care of you," Sakura continued, lowering her gaze.

Anko smiled a genuine smile as she read between the lines. She had always been rather good at understanding the beautiful young woman she had been privileged to call her own. "I forgive you, Sakura."

And those words—words she had never thought she'd say to her ex—felt good.

* * *

Tayuya hated herself for it, but she was worried.

She didn't doubt Anko—no, that wasn't it. But then again… She _was _alone with her attractive ex and, despite the fact that said attractive ex had hurt her, she had chosen to be alone with the girl of her own volition. That meant she still cared about Sakura. The question was: how deep did that caring go?

The red-head moved into a sitting position as Anko materialized in the room with an unreadable expression. "How did it go?"She started when she noticed the wetness on the purplette's cheeks, rising and drawing her into her arms. She'd been crying…? The thought made her heart clench uncomfortably—Anko had already shed far too many tears. "Shit… What happened?"

Rather than respond, Anko shifted her weight, pushing until Tayuya relented and allowed herself to be propelled towards the bed and lowered onto her back. Only then did the purplette smile radiantly.

Tayuya's heart clenched again—this time in a good way.

"I forgave her," Anko said, nuzzling into the red-head's throat.

"Forgave?" Tayuya echoed.

"Sakura." The surprised exclamation the red-head was going to utter was effectively silenced by sharp teeth against the curve of her neck. "I forgave her. I feel… free."

"That's g-good," she gasped, arching slightly as Anko ran her palms over her bare skin. She hadn't bothered to get dressed after all and the purplette's touch left little flames in its wake.

"Mmm…" Anko hummed, brushing her fingers through wet heat. "And now I need this. I need _you_."

"You have me," Tayuya responded without hesitation, bucking as those nimble fingers slid into her without warning.

"Promise?"

It was said lightly, but the younger teen knew that Anko was being deathly serious. Forcing her body to stop its lustful, instinctive movements, she locked gazes with her lover. "Forever. I promise."

The purplette's lips covered her, their tongues coming together in a heated tango.

"I love you," Anko whispered as they separated, starting up a quick pace as she attached her lips to the red-head's pulse. Sucking at it; marking her.

A different kind of heat filled Tayuya and she reached out to thread her fingers through the fingers of Anko's unoccupied hand. "I love you."

Then, there was no more need for words.

**--Fin--**

Man, oh man… Finally finished with this! You—the reader—probably don't agree with me, but I'm glad this is over with It feels good to have finished something this big~

I'd like to thank all my regular reviewers as well as the random anonymous ones! 'Cause, you know, until you've actually written your own work of fiction, you won't understand how much reader feedback contributes to a writer's drive to, well, write! I'd also like to thank my wonderful beta, **Benevolent Destruction **and **DangoKage **for being such a sweetheart. Last, but not least, a heartfelt thank you to **DrunkManSquakin--**the very reason this story exists. Kudos for the pairing idea and I hope this fulfills your request!

And now I can work on other things =D That being said, mosey on over to my profile and you can vote on what you'd like to hear from me next. I'll even include an excerpt so, get to it!

--Distraction


End file.
